His Little Boy
by baeclarity
Summary: [Ch18 UP!] Cinta itu seperti permen karet. Perumpamaan tersebut benar nyata adanya bagaimana kini Baekhyun berakhir dengan dicampakkan oleh Chanyeol. "Mungkin kau bisa pergi meninggalkanku, tapi kau tidak akan bisa membawa anakku pergi." Kira-kira apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh Baekhyun yang masih 16th dengan seorang bayi? —Chanbaek. Sinetron. Yaoi. REPOST.
1. Chapter 1, 2, 3

**[REPOST]**

* * *

 _a Chanbaek Fanfiction by Bikiya_

 **"His Little Boy"**

 _Cinta itu seperti permen karet. Perumpamaan tersebut benar nyata adanya bagaimana kini Baekhyun berakhir dengan dicampakkan oleh Chanyeol._

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoy it~! ^ - ^**

.

.

.

...

* * *

 **Chapter 1 :** His Boy

* * *

Park Chanyeol dengan sebuah gitar merah yang menggantung di lengannya, menapakkan masing-masing kakinya pada lorong kampus yang sedang lenggang siang itu. Studio dengan nomor 614 menjadi tujuannya. Langkah kaki pria itu adalah satu-satunya yang terdengar sekarang, namun tak lama kemudian gema suara itu berhenti. Keributan lain di dalam menjadi alasannya dan Chanyeol mengernyit. Hanya sesaat sebelum kemudian dia betul mengenali ciri khas permainan gitar yang sumbang terdengar itu berasal dari siapa.

Chanyeol memutuskan membuka pintu studio perlahan dan benar menemukan seorang anak laki-laki bersama sebuah gitar putih yang dimainkannya.

Itu Baekhyun.

Senyum Chanyeol pun tampak di detik berikutnya. Dia melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu hati-hati—tak ingin mengganggu Baekhyun yang masih belum menyadari eksistensi dirinya.

Pria dengan nama keluarga Park itu menyandarkan setengah tubuhnya pada daun pintu, memperhatikan si mungil di depannya tanpa berniat ingin mengusik. Itu terjadi selama beberapa menit. Saat permainan gitar Baekhyun berhenti, barulah Chanyeol bersuara.

"Bersenang-senang, hm?"

Baekhyun segera mengalihkan fokusnya ketika pertanyaan itu terdengar. Dia berbalik sepenuhnya, senyum terkembang dan Baekhyun memekik senang.

"Chanyeol!" Anak itu berlari, menubruk Chanyeol kemudian dalam sebuah pelukan lalu berjinjit untuk menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu yang lebih tinggi.

Chanyeol menyambutnya dan tak tega melihat seperti apa Baekhyun kesusahan berjinjit seperti itu. Maka Chanyeol memperendah tinggi badannya dan Baekhyun semakin menyamankan diri di sana.

"Aku bosan terus berada di rumah, jadi aku pergi saja ke studio." Baekhyun mengujar alasan mengenai keberadaannya di sini.

"Mengapa tidak bilang sebelumnya? Jadi kita bisa berangkat bersama."

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan hangat itu pertama kali lalu menengadah menatap Chanyeol. "Karena aku mendadak menginginkannya."

Chanyeol mendengus geli. Jawaban seperti itu sudah sering dia dengar dari Baekhyun dan nyatanya Chanyeol tetap mengertikan hal itu.

"Jennie yang mengantarmu kemari?" Tanyanya lagi dan Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Aku menyuruhnya untuk menunggu di luar. Apa kau tidak melihatnya?" Sipit Baekhyun mengerjap bingung ketika si yang lebih tinggi tahunya menggeleng menjawab.

Pria dengan umur 25 tahun itu kemudian berdecak main-main. "Kau tahu, dari luar aku sudah tahu kalau studioku sedang kedatangan laki-laki cantik yang pernah ada."

Baekhyun terkikik kemudian memperbanyak jarak mereka lagi, menuju sudut lain untuk mengalihkan hangat di pipinya yang terasa berkat kalimat terakhir pria itu. Chanyeol mengikutinya di belakang, dan Baekhyun teringat dengan tujuan pria tinggi itu di sini. Baekhyun berbalik badan dan menatap Chanyeol kembali.

"Kau akan latihan, kan? Dimana yang lainnya?"

"Sehun mengatakan akan datang lebih lambat dan aku tak perlu menanyakan alasannya." Sahut Chanyeol.

"Dia memang selalu seperti itu." Baekhyun mendengus gemas dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum mafhum menanggapi. "Lalu Kak Kris?" Tanyanya lagi mengenai satu anggota grup yang lain.

"Sehun sedang bersamanya."

"Jadi untuk beberapa menit ke depan hanya ada kita berdua saja di studio ini?"

"Tiga." Chanyeol menggeleng meralat.

Baekhyun lagi mengerjap bingung karena karena pikirnya tak ada siapapun lagi selain mereka di tempat ini, namun tak lama remaja 16 tahun itu langsung mengerti saat menangkap lirikan mata Chanyeol tertuju pada _tubuhnya_. Baekhyun serta merta tertawa.

"Ah, kau benar." Gumamnya mengerti. "Kalau begitu mulai saja dengan pekerjaanmu, aku ingin bermain-main dengan gitar ini lagi."

"Dasar." Chanyeol terkekeh pelan dengan gelengan kepalanya. Tapi tetap menuruti perkataan remaja berinisial Byun itu.

Chanyeol duduk di atas kursi, mengeluarkan semua barang keperluan pekerjaannya yang akan mengaransemen lagu seperti biasa. Gitar merah yang sedari tadi menggantung di bahunya kini telah berganti berada di pangkuannya. Chanyeol kini mencocokkan nada-nada yang kiranya pas untuk lagu mereka ke dalam permainan gitarnya.

Semua nada yang telah dia buat nyatanya berhasil. Chanyeol sedikit banyak berbangga akan karya baru yang telah diciptakan untuk _band_ miliknya. Maka dia mainkan kembali gitarnya diiringi dengan lirik lagu di sana.

 _Maeil gatci nan tto kot noraereul lallalalla~ Hana dul ssig ssahyeoganeun naui aelbeomsoge yeppeun sajin baby~ Nuneul tteodo gamado eonjena neoman saenggakhae e-babe~ Geu odilgabwado neo mankeum deo areumdaun eobdago~_

 _You are, geunyang malhagosipeo~ You are, nisoneul jabgosipeo~ You are, anincheog haebwado na, ojig neoman hangsang saenggakhae, You are~_

"Aku ingin kembali menjadi _vocalist_ di _band_ ini, Chanyeol." Baekhyun langsung berujar ketika pria itu selesai bernyanyi. Chanyeol menoleh padanya. "Aku rindu bernyanyi di atas panggung dan mendapatkan tepukan dari yang lainnya."

Dengusan sarkasme tak sadar Chanyeol keluarkan kemudian. "Bilang saja kau rindu mendapat pujian dari teman-temanku."

"Semua orang'kan selalu memujiku."

Itu sudah bukan lagi hal yang baru diketahui Chanyeol memang, namun tetap tak memungkiri bahwasannya kesal dalam diri sedikit banyak mengganjali Chanyeol. Sebenarnya perasaan itu lebih kepada tak suka saat Baekhyun mendapatkan beberapa sanjungan yang berlebihan dari teman-temannya.

"Teman-temanku itu menggodamu, Baek."

Iya, sanjungan itu merupakan sebuah godaan yang hakiki. Namun Baekhyun terlalu polos untuk mengerti.

Gitar putih tak lagi dimainkan remaja itu, kini dia beralih sepenuhnya pada Chanyeol. Meski lelaki dengan perawakan besar itu tengah memunggunginya, Baekhyun tetap dapat tahu air muka apa yang ditunjukkan Chanyeol sekarang walau hanya dengan mendengar nada bicara lelaki itu yang seperti tadi. Untuk beberapa detik Baekhyun terdiam, namun tawanya tak lama langsung meledak entah apa yang dia tertawakan. Tapi yang pasti itu bersumber dari Chanyeol.

Baekhyun bawa langkahnya mendekat pada si tinggi. Gitar putihnya tersampir di punggung dan Baekhyun tak mau mengindahkannya. Alih-alih merunduk, memeluk leher yang lebih tinggi dengan senyum yang tertahan di bibir.

"Kau cemburu, ya?" Kemudian berbisik main-main tepat di depan lubang telinga pria itu.

"Tentu saja, aku kekasihmu. Hanya boleh aku saja yang bisa membuatmu merona." Chanyeol cepat menyahuti dengan penuh tekanan di tiap kalimatnya.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah merona saat teman-temanmu menggodaku." Baekhyun meyakini itu lewat matanya yang menajam disertai banyak gelengan. "Lagipula, semua orang sudah tahu aku ini sudah menjadi milik seorang Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun mengujar lagi dan Chanyeol mulai menahan senyumannya di tempat, tahu benar kekasih mungilnya akan mengatakan apa setelah ini.

" _Apalagi sekarang aku sedang hamil anak Chanyeol._ "

Kini balik Chanyeol yang tertawa. Lelaki itu sedikit tergadah guna melihat wajah Baekhyun di belakangnya yang benar merona sekarang. Gitar di pangkuannya tak lagi Chanyeol pedulikan, alih-alih ia bawa telapak tangannya yang lain menapak pada belahan pipi Baekhyun dan ia dekati wajah itu tanpa segan.

Debaran kencang nan menyenangkan dari keduanya tentu tak luput menemani. Chanyeol benar merasakannya dengan baik, dan kian bertambah ketika bening mata Baekhyun berpancar hal yang sama dimiliki Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengembangkan senyumannya. Malu menderai dan mungkin kini wajahnya telah bertransformasi menjadi tomat matang. Namun konyol bagaimana Baekhyun begitu menyukai tiap sensasi seperti ini. Tangan Chanyeol di pipinya, Baekhyun rasakan hangat mengusap kulitnya, menghantarkan ribuan _volt_ listrik statis pada rongga dadanya.

"Apa hari ini aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku mencintaimu?" Chanyeol berbisik kemudian, dalam matanya tak berubah menatap objek yang masih sama sedang tangannya mulai merambat pada belakang anak rambut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berdehem semangat. "Saat kita bangun tidur kau mengatakannya, lalu saat kau pergi latihan juga mengatakannya lagi." Lalu terkekeh mengingat betapa romantisnya Chanyeol di tiap harinya.

"Dan kini saat sedang latihan aku pun akan mengatakannya." Chanyeol menimpali. "Aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Chan." Balasan Baekhyun berganti menjadi sebuah rengekan memalu, anak itu tak kuasa menahan degup jantungnya yang seakan meledak kala Chanyeol mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di bibirnya. "Chanyeol~" Baekhyun merengek lagi. Chanyeol menanggapi dengan tawaan pelan lalu kembali mendaratkan ciuman yang serupa.

Itu berubah di detik berikutnya. Chanyeol mulai membungkam bibir si mungil dengan lumatan lembut juga belaian lidah yang membuat Baekhyun terlena. Chanyeol memutar kursinya guna memudahkan kegiatan mereka, lalu ia tarik pinggang kekasihnya itu dan memeluk erat. Lumatan masih berlanjut, disertai sesapan memabukkan di tiap inci bibir kenyal Baekhyun dan anak itu membalasnya seperti biasa.

Terlalu hanyut dengan apa yang mereka lakukan, Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun sama-sama tak sadar tempat ini sudah tak lagi dihuni keduanya.

Sehun yang menjadi orang terakhir menutup pintu studio, sukses menjatuhkan rahangnya untuk pemandangan pertama yang dia dapat.

"Oh lihat, ternyata ini yang dilakukan ketua bila kita terlambat latihan." Decaknya berujar, menghentikan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun seketika.

...

"Baekhyunie!"

Suara menggelegar itu berhasil menyentak Baekhyun yang sedang celingukan. Dia menolehkan kepalanya cepat pada sumber suara dan benar menemukan perempuan itu di sana. Di arah jarum jam sebelas. Baekhyun menghampiri dengan bibir mengerucut, mendumel dalam hati betapa pada Jennie yang dia cari sedari tadi yang tahunya wanita itu sudah berada di dalam mobil.

"Jennie, kau tidak mengatakan padaku sudah masuk mobil duluan." Protes Baekhyun, masih mengerucut dan menghentak punggungnya di kursi mobil kemudian.

"Aku akan mengatakannya tadi, tapi tidak jadi karena tidak mau mengganggu Baekhyun yang bersama calon suaminya."

Baekhyun berganti membulatkan matanya pada perempuan yang menjadi pengasuhnya itu. "Kau melihatnya?"

"Hanya sebentar." Jennie cengengesan. "Omong-omong, itu bukan lagi hal yang baru kulihat dari kalian berdua, kok."

Ucapan santai itu membawa Baekhyun pada dengusan lain. "Dasar perempuan yang suka mengintip."

Jennie tak lagi menanggapi dan hanya terkikik merasa wajah memerah Baekhyun sekarang adalah hiburannya. Mobil mereka mulai meninggalkan tempat dan membelah jalanan kota Seoul.

"Kau tidak lupa pada jadwalmu sekarang, kan?" Perempuan itu mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku tidak melupakannya tapi aku malas belajar untuk sekarang." Baekhyun mendesah pelan.

Lunglai ucapan itu membuat Jennie mengernyit sesaat, matanya benar tak menangkap adanya semangat sedikitpun dari sipit anak itu. Berbeda di hari lalu, Baekhyun begitu bersemangat tiap kali tiba pada jam belajarnya untuk tujuan yang sama.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau bilang kau ingin cepat mendapat ijazah SMA?"

"Tapi Guru Kim membuat aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi saat belajar, Jennie."

Itu mengenai hal dimana Baekhyun tidak pernah diberikan waktu istirahat oleh pria tua yang menjadi salah satu gurunya itu. Dalam dua jam, Baekhyun hanya diberikan materi lima belas menit, selebihnya Baekhyun mengerjakan banyak soal-soal dengan Guru Kim yang tanpa henti menatapnya. Baekhyun jelas menjadi tidak nyaman.

Jennie tahunya tertawa mengerti kendala anak asuhnya tersebut. "Itulah jawaban dari mengapa kebanyakan orang tidak mau _Home Schooling_ , Baekhyunie."

...

Pertemuan pertama Baekhyun bersama Chanyeol dimulai 2 tahun lalu.

Saat itu Baekhyun masih berusia 14 tahun, ayahnya menggabungkan Baekhyun dalam sebuah organisasi musik di kampus—yang kebetulan terdapat Chanyeol di sana. Baekhyun menjadi _vocalist_ dan mulai terkenal sedikit banyaknya di kampus tersebut.

Pribadi Baekhyun yang mudah bergaul membuatnya cepat dekat dengan siapapun. Tapi yang paling dekat di antara anggota lainnya, Baekhyun lebih sering bersama Chanyeol. Makan bersama, latihan lebih sering berduaan, dan jalan-jalan pun hanya berdua saja.

Dan nyatanya tidak hanya Baekhyun saja yang memperilakukan Chanyeol dengan beda, pula sama halnya dengan lelaki bermarga Park itu.

Chanyeol tidak terlihat menganggap Baekhyun sebagai adik saja, lebih spesial dan konyol tahunya itu didasari oleh perasaan sayang berlebih—jelasnya cinta. Chanyeol tak tahu apa yang merasuki dirinya saat itu sampai-sampai dia berani menyatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun yang masih 14 tahun.

Di awal musim semi, di saat itulah Chanyeol pun tahu bahwasannya Baekhyun memiliki perasaan yang sama. Itu akan menjadi kenangan terindah mereka yang takkan dilupakan. Aneh rasanya memang, Baekhyun masih SMP sedang Chanyeol sendiri sudah berada di bangku kuliah. Namun itu bukanlah menjadi suatu hambatan untuk mereka bisa bersama sampai saat ini.

Lalu saat mereka merayakan hubungannya yang ketiga ratus enam puluh lima hari, Chanyeol menggauli Baekhyun untuk pertama kali. Di suatu hotel yang Chanyeol sewa berkat Baekhyun yang merekomendasikan. Tempatnya sangat indah hingga Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terhanyut dalam suasana dan tahu-tahu mereka telah bertelanjang entah dari kapan.

Walau ciuman serta berbagai sentuhan seksual telah Chanyeol lakukan beberapa kali bersama Baekhyun, tetap seks mereka tidak pernah melakukannya. Alasannya sederhana, Chanyeol tidak mau membuat Baekhyun berpengalaman di usia yang masih muda.

Tapi sekarang, keduanya sama-sama bernafsu dan meskipun Chanyeol ingin berhenti, Baekhyun-lah yang sebaliknya. Terus menggoda hingga akhirnya Chanyeol menyerah dan melanjutkan sesi selanjutnya.

Jadi mereka benar melakukan seks malam itu. Seks yang pertama dengan akhir yang begitu hebat.

Dan tahunya setelah seks pertama itu terjadi, Chanyeol jadi lebih berani menyentuh Baekhyun tanpa perlu malu bila penisnya kedapatan berdiri oleh kekasihnya. Baekhyun pun demikian. Seks bukan lagi hal yang baru, kegiatan itu jadi lebih sering dilakukan bila mereka bertemu dan terkadang melakukannya di studio jika telah selesai latihan.

Hubungan yang seperti itu terasa menyenangkan. Hingga di satu setengah tahun tak sadar telah mereka lewati, Chanyeol menerima panggilan dari keluarga Baekhyun, dan dia disuruh datang ke kediaman Byun.

Itu bukan lagi hal yang mendebarkan untuk Chanyeol. Keluarga mereka masing-masing telah mengetahui hubungannya dengan Baekhyun. Karena itu Chanyeol leluasa datang, dan bermesraan dengan putera semata wayang Keluarga Byun walau di hadapan kedua orang tua Baekhyun sekalipun.

 _Seharusnya.._ jika saja Tuan Byun tidak tiba-tiba mengatakan hal yang membuat Chanyeol nyaris lupa nama.

"Chanyeol, kenapa kau gauli anak kami yang masih kecil ini?"

"Aku sudah besar!" Protes Baekhyun cepat, langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada Chanyeol dan menatap sang ayah dengan marah. Tapi tak ada yang mau peduli dengan itu.

Sementara Chanyeol langsung tergugu dan sama sekali tidak bisa mengecilkan diameter bola matanya ketika itu. Terbuka lebar dengan lidah kelu sedang motorik mulai lamban berfungsi.

"I-Itu—" Tahunya bulat mata ia masih sempat melirik Baekhyun yang tersenyum lebar seolah rahasia mereka yang diketahui orang tuanya tidak pernah terbongkar. Dan Chanyeol benar tak mengerti, _mengapa Baekhyun bisa sesantai itu?_

Tak sadar Chanyeol malah terdiam, tak lagi melanjutkan ucapannya. Tuan Byun berdehem dan Chanyeol kembali pada dunianya.

"Jadi bisa kau ceritakan awal kenapa kau jadi berani melakukannya bersama Baekhyun?"

Itu Nyonya Byun yang bersuara, lembut terdengar tapi tetap tak mempengaruhi gugup Chanyeol sedikitpun.

Sebaliknya dengan Baekhyun. Anak itu tahunya langsung melonjak di tempat dan berseru dengan semangat. "Aku! Aku! Biarkan aku yang menceritakannya, Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol tak melarang. Hanya bisa meringis diam-diam selagi Baekhyun bersemangat menceritakan pengalaman pribadi mereka seolah itu adalah dongeng pengantar tidur.

"Jadi..."

Baekhyun memulai. Menceritakan saat dimana perayaan kesatu tahun hubungannya berlangsung, menyewa satu kamar hotel kelas teratas dengan pemandangan air kolam di luarnya. Baekhyun menceritakan bagian dia begitu senang mendapatkan kejutan spesial dari Chanyeol, mengatakan kekasihnya itu sangat romantis dan selanjutnya... _blah bla blah_.

Ketiga orang yang lebih dewasa hanya bisa mendengarkan, walau Tuan Byun ingin sekali berkata untuk mempercepat cerita dan berhenti membicarakan Park Romantis Chanyeol—Baekhyun malah berseru untuk tetap mendengarkan saja sampai akhir.

Hingga tiba saat ciuman itu dimulai—Baekhyun lagi menceritakannya dengan amat detail sampai di bagian mereka melakukan seks.

Tuan Byun melirik Chanyeol diam-diam, memberikan _death glare_ yang langsung dimengerti Chanyeol saat itu juga.

Chanyeol mengalihkan gugupnya cepat dengan kembali menyimak cerita Baekhyun, perihal seksnya yang sangat gila juga pada bagian dimana Baekhyun pergi ke dokter bersama Nyonya Byun lalu diberikan surat keterangan yang menyatakan Baekhyun kini sedang hamil.

Hamil?

 _Loading..._

 _ **Apa?!**_

Seketika otak Chanyeol kembali mendapatkan fungsinya. Langsung menengang dan responsif pertama lelaki itu ialah matanya yang seolah akan menggelinding lagi.

"Kau hamil, Baek?!"

Di depannya Baekhyun mengangguk santai. Mengambil selembar kertas yang ada di tangan ayahnya lalu menunjukkannya pada Chanyeol.

"Ini surat dokternya."

Chanyeol tak tahu lagi harus berekspresi apa. Keterkejutan masih menguasai dirinya sedang otak terasa buntu untuk sesaat. Dilihatnya masih sama air wajah orang tua Baekhyun, maka bukan seharusnya untuk Chanyeol tetap bergeming seperti ini. Dia harus meyakini bahwa dia akan bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya.

"Paman, Bibi, kalian tahu aku sangat mencintai Baekhyun, kan? Hubungan kami sudah sangat lama, orang tuaku juga sudah menyukai Baekhyun—"

"Pernikahan kalian akan dilakukan setelah Baekhyun berusia 17."

Lagi Chanyeol terkejut, namun kali ini bersamaan dengan hatinya yang melega. Baekhyun bersorak senang dan menubruki dirinya dalam sebuah pelukan.

Oh, sekarang Chanyeol paham mengapa Baekhyun tampak santai-santai saja sedari tadi.

 _Fyuh, benar-benar mendebarkan._

Senyum Chanyeol langsung saja mengembang dari ujung ke ujung. "Aku akan menjaga **Baekhyunku** dengan sepenuh hati. Terima kasih, Paman dan Bibi."

" _Yeay_! Aku mencintai Chanyeol~" Dayuan suara Baekhyun terdengar senang. Anak itu bergelayutan di leher sang kekasih sedang tangan Chanyeol sigap menopang berat tubuhnya. Jadi Baekhyun tak khawatir akan jatuh.

Nyonya Byun menggeleng untuk sikap anaknya yang seperti itu. "Baekhyun, selama kau hamil, kau akan bersekolah di rumah."

Tiba-tiba tarikan senyum di bibir Baekhyun mengendur dan Chanyeol melihatnya dengan bingung. Baekhyun berpikir bagian apa yang dia sukai saat di sekolah. _Tidak ada._ Lagipula, Baekhyun hanya menyukai saat dimana dirinya sedang bersama Chanyeol saja.

Bocah itu kembali menyengir. Lalu menggesekkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol dengan manja.

"Itu tidak apa-apa. Lagipula belajar di rumah lebih menyenangkan selagi bersama Chanyeol—"

"Tentu saja Chanyeol akan kuliah seperti biasa." Tuan Byun memotong cepat.

"Apa—" Baekhyun ingin mengujar protesnya tapi itu hanya tertahan di ujung lidah saja. Baekhyun tidak bisa menolak ketika hal itu merupakan kebaikan untuk kandungannya sendiri.

Maka setelah hari itu, dimana Tuan Byun melarang banyak Baekhyun beraktivitas—termasuk berhenti manggung bersama Chanyeol, Baekhyun menjadi lebih banyak suka menasehati Chanyeol sebelum lelakinya melangkahkan kaki keluar rumah. Lebih sering mengenai keterbatasan Chanyeol bergaul sebenarnya. Hal itu didasari karena Chanyeol memiliki banyak penggemar yang cantik juga seksi, walaupun sesungguhnya Chanyeol tidak pernah peduli dengan mereka semua.

"Jangan balik melempar tanya pada orang yang sok kenal sok dekat denganmu atau kau tidak akan mendengar suaraku lagi. Jangan mengangkat poni terlalu tinggi atau dahimu akan kugambar dengan spidol permanen. Tidak boleh menatap orang lain selama 3 detik atau kau akan jatuh cinta dan Aeri membenci Chanyeol."

Iya, begitu bunyinya yang penuh dengan ancaman. Hampir setiap hari dipersuarakan oleh Baekhyun, tapi Chanyeol tidak pernah bosan untuk membalas.

"Aku hanya jatuh cinta padamu, Sayang."

* * *

 **Chapter 2 :** Seperti Apa Dia Mengidam...

* * *

Baekhyun itu hamil 21 minggu dan sifatnya yang memang sudah _ajaib_ sejak lahir makin-makin saja menjadi _luar biasa_. Jennie pikir dia lebih baik mendapati Baekhyun pada saat masa-masa anak itu mengalami _morning sickness_ daripada dengan masa yang sekarang, mengidam.

Remaja dengan nama keluarga Byun itu benar punya 1001 macam yang diidamkan. Namun tentunya Jennie tahu pasti hanya ada 30 dari 100 persen yang bisa disebut murni keinginan sang bayi, dan bukan hanya akal-akalan bocah itu saja. Mengurusi orang yang sedang hamil seperti Baekhyun ini benar melelahkan secara harfiah. Bahkan hanya untuk membujuk makan saja Baekhyun sulitnya minta ampun.

"Jennie kau tidak mengerti, aku ini sedang mengidam."

Itu adalah apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Jennie menghela nafas untuk sekian kalinya mendengar tuturan tersebut namun kali ini Jennie mencoba untuk tak mengindahkan.

"Oh ayolah, tidak ada orang yang mengidam tidak ingin makan, Baekhyunie." Sahut wanita itu. Satu piring nasi di tangannya ia coba berikan lagi pada Baekhyun, namun anak itu masih tetap pada bebal serupa.

"Ada, kau hanya tidak tahu saja."

"Kasian Aeri jika kau tidak mau makan."

Baekhyun cepat mendelik dengan satu tangan refleks mengusap perutnya. "Aeri yang memintaku jangan makan, iya kan Aeri?" Tanyanya merunduk dan kemudian mengangguk seolah baru saja mendapatkan jawaban dari bayinya.

Jennie sudah sedikit ini bersabar menghadapi Baekhyun. Piringnya ia letakkan di atas meja kemudian merogoh ponsel di dalam saku. "Aku akan menghubungi pacarmu kalau kau masih tidak mau makan."

"Hubungi saja. Chanyeol tidak akan menjawabnya, dia itukan _superduper_ sibuk." Timpal Baekhyun. Kerucutan di bibir yang tanpa sadar dilakukannya membuat Jennie seketika mengerti.

"Ah~ jadi kau tidak mau makan karena Chanyeol mengabaikanmu~"

Dayuan suara Jennie sontak membelalakkan mata si Byun. "Tidaaaak!"

Itu tidak mempengaruhi apapun. Kenyataan Jennie tahu betul apa yang selalu menjadi alasan Baekhyun sulit dibujuk seperti tadi, konyol karena Jennie sendiri tahunya sempat termakan alibian si mungil yang mengelabuinya dengan kata mengidam. Perempuan bermarga Kim itu kemudian meluluh begitu mendapati perubahan air muka pada wajah Baekhyun berubah suram. Chanyeol dengan segala kesibukan yang melanda memang menjadi alasannya dan Jennie tak bisa menyangkal.

"Chanyeol harus segera menyelesaikan S2-nya agar bisa cepat mengambil jurusan yang lain. Ayahmu sendiri yang menginginkan Chanyeol masuk ke Fakultas Bisnis dan Ekonomi supaya cocok dengan jabatan Direkturnya nanti. Chanyeol benar-benar bekerja keras untukmu, Baekhyunie." Tutur Jennie, namun tahunya itu malah semakin menambah lipatan di wajah Baekhyun saja.

"Aku tahu. Tidak usah menceramahiku, Jennie." Baekhyun lagi mendelik, punggungnya ia bantingkan ke lidah sofa di belakangnya.

Jennie memilih mengakhiri setelah melirik jam di dinding menunjuk pukul berapa. Dia berdiri kemudian, satu piring nasi ia bawa kembali. "Ah sudahlah. Intinya kau melewatkan makan siangmu lagi. Sekarang mandi, Guru Kim jam tiga nanti akan kemari."

Sipit Baekhyun yang menajam perlahan membola tanpa Jennie sadari. Sedang di tempatnya, Baekhyun baru menyadari kenyataan hari ini merupakan hari Rabu dan itu artinya belajar bersama Guru Kim. Baekhyun diam-diam merutuk, tahu begini mendingan dia makan saja dan dengan begitu ia bisa melama-lamakan makannya itu sampai waktu Guru Kim habis.

"Um, Jennie." Panggil Baekhyun dan deheman wanita itu menyahut. "Aku merindukan Chanyeol."

"Dia masih ada di fakultas."

"Aku ingin makan di kantin fakultas Chanyeol."

Cengiran yang diperlihatkan Baekhyun jelas Jennie pahami artinya. Wanita itu menoleh sejurus pada Baekhyun setelah menutup _microwave._ "Kau mau kabur karena tidak mau belajar, kan?"

"Tidak, aku hanya sedang mengidam tidak mau belajar. Dan ingin makan di luar."

"Alibi." Tukas Jennie, jengah mendengar kata ngidam lagi dijadikan dalihan. "Ya sudah biar kuantar, daripada tidak makan sama sekali."

" _Yeay_ tidak jadi belajar~"

...

Chanyeol itu berada di gedung Fakultas Seni dan Desain. Baekhyun tahu betul fakultas itu punya kantin yang makanannya sangat enak dibanding fakultas lainnya. Ini bukan merupakan kali pertama Baekhyun kemari omong-omong. Dulu saat masa-masanya dia menjadi anggota di salah satu ekskul musik, Chanyeol sering membawanya makan di gedung fakultas ini.

Namun itu tak lagi mereka lakukan semenjak Baekhyun mempunyai seorang janin dalam tubuhnya, dan itu sudah terhitung 5 bulan lamanya. Maka ketika ia punya kesempatan untuk mendatangi tempat ini lagi, Baekhyun pikir menyelam sambil minum air lebih baik dilakukannya diam-diam saat ini. Selain makanan, Baekhyun juga tentunya merindukan Chanyeol.

Dan sayangnya Jennie terlalu peka. Lihat seperti apa bibir wanita itu menyeringai sedari tadi memperhatikan Baekhyun di sampingnya yang celingukan seperti mencari seseorang. Baekhyun tak perlu melakukan hal itu disaat kantin hanya berada di depan sana omong-omong.

Jennie kemudian menangkap lengkungan di bibir Baekhyun, dia terkikik sadar betul itu selaras dengan tidak adanya sosok Chanyeol hadir di sini.

"Chanyeol sedang ujian, Baekhyunie. Dia tidak mungkin ada berkeliaran, rindunya tahan dulu, ya?" Main-main Jennie berbisik.

Baekhyun tersentak dan refleks matanya mendelik. "Siapa juga aku mencari Chanyeol." Sangkalnya tak peduli seperti apa _gesture_ yang dia lakukan itu benar-benar mengkhianatinya.

Sipit mata Baekhyun tahunya kembali melirik kelas Chanyeol, menilik lebih jeli dan lagi siluet berambut aromanis tidak ia temukan di sana. Chanyeol benar-benar sedang ujian di lantai atas ternyata.

"Mentang-mentang anak seorang Rektor kau bisa seenaknya datang kemari."

Sebuah suara yang Baekhyun betul kenali siapa pemiliknya mengusik dia di depan sana. _Carrier_ itu dengan malas berpaling, kemudian memutar mata tahu menemukan Jongin sama saja dengan mendapatkan lampu merah di jalanan.

"Bukan urusanmu." Baekhyun membalas tak berselera. _Mood_ -nya benar telah rusak karena tidak bisa meminum air selagi menyelam, dan kini ditambah adanya si Pengganggu Jongin.

"Baekhyunie mengidam ingin makan di kantin fakultas ini." Jennie memberitahu.

"Oh benarkah? Atau itu hanya modus saja?"

Ketahuan seperti itu jelas Baekhyun menyalak. "Ish minggir! Aku lapar, tahu."

"Dasar anak kecil." Jongin berdecak. Sebut saja dia sedang baik kali ini karena sudah membiarkan Baekhyun melewatinya tanpa menahan-nahan lebih lama.

"Bilang lagi seperti itu aku akan mencolok matamu sampai kau nangis dan mengadu pada ibumu!"

"Memangnya aku itu kau."

Jongin mendengar samar-samar di depan sana Baekhyun merutuk, dan dia berdecak geli. Tidak mau dikatakan anak kecil tapi memang itulah kenyataannya. Pria bernama keluarga Kim itu menggelengkan kepala, berbalik menuju tangga dan sedikit terkejut saat tubuh menjulang Chanyeol didapati penglihatannya.

"Hei, Bos."

Chanyeol tak menghiraukan, masih dengan ekspresi tak bersahabat pria itu meninggalkan tempat dan Jongin hanya tersenyum kecil mengertikan hal itu.

...

"Bibi Jangmi~"

Lengkingan suara Baekhyun memenuhi hampir menyeluruh isi kantin. Sontak yang tersebut membelalak dan tahunya menyahuti serupa dengan lengkingan suara yang sama.

"Baekhyunie?!" Wanita dengan surai sebahu itu terburu-buru keluar dari dapur untuk mendekati Baekhyun kemudian mereka berpelukan seperti tak kenal tempat. "Sudah lama tidak bertemu ya."

Baekhyun terkikik menggemaskan dan melepas pelukannya pertama kali. "Aku rindu Bibi."

Bukan lagi hal yang baru dilihat bagaimana Wanita Joo itu memperilakukan Baekhyun seperti itu. Kenyataan Baekhyun sudah menganggap universitas ini adalah rumahnya yang kedua—terutama kantin Joo Jangmi. Keduanya dekat dan sama-sama berisik.

"Tambah gendut ya anak ini." Jangmi mencolek pipi Baekhyun yang seperti akan tumpah. Hal itu jelas mengundang kerucutan dari bibir si mungil.

"Itu karena aku sedang hamil."

"Oh aku merasa kau kemari karena sedang ada sesuatu yang diinginkan."

Dan Baekhyun membenarkan itu dengan anggukan terlampau semangat. "Nasi goreng _samgyeopal_!"

Dengusan geli tak bisa Jangmi tahan lagi. "Baiklah kau tunggu, oke."

" _Okey dokey_!"

Nasi goreng _samgyeopal_ yang dibuat Jangmi memang tidak ada duanya, Baekhyun bersemangat untuk menunggu hal itu. Namun suntikan antusiasmenya lenyap dalam satu nanodetik saja ketika sipit matanya menangkap Chanyeol menuju kemari. Baekhyun cepat menarik tangan Jennie, duduk di meja yang hanya menyediakan dua kursi. Sengaja, agar Chanyeol tak mendapatkan tempat duduk di dekatnya.

Itu percuma saja, karena tahunya Chanyeol menarik kursi lain dan berakhir duduk bertiga seperti ini. Baekhyun sontak memasang air wajah malas dengan tangan menopang sebelah pipinya, benar menyembunyikan muka ia dari sang kekasih yang kini berada di sampingnya.

Jennie menyadari itu tahu betul sifat _moody_ -an Baekhyun kembali kambuh. Padahal di menit lalu anak itu celingukkan mencari pria besar yang dirindukannya. Benar-benar _sesuatu_.

Sebaliknya dengan Chanyeol. Pria bernama keluarga Park itu benar tak peka maksud penolakan Baekhyun yang seperti itu. Alih-alih menggeser tempat duduknya lebih dekat dan meraih pinggang Baekhyun di belakang sana.

"Merindukanku?"

Baekhyun berdecak tanpa suara dan malah memandang Jennie untuk menjawab agar Park Chanyeol tidak terlalu percaya diri dengan keberadaannya di sini.

Jennie mengerti dan mengujar kemudian. "Baekhyun sedang mengidam ingin makan di fakultas ini."

Chanyeol mengangguk sesaat, lagi belum menyadari. "Lalu kenapa kau cemberut seperti itu?" Tanyanya, mata menilik dalam raut muka dari si mungil. Masih tak mendapatkan atensi, Chanyeol coba raih wajah Baekhyun namun remaja itu menolaknya dengan cepat. "Hei Baekhyun, katakan sesuatu, Sayang."

"Sesuatu."

"Hei, kau kenapa?"

Baekhyun mendengus keras. "Jennie, bilang pada Chanyeol kalau aku sekarang sedang mengidam tidak ingin berbicara dengannya."

"Mana mungkin Aeri menginginkan yang seperti itu." Protes Chanyeol dengan dengusan geli. Baekhyun lagi mengabaikannya dan Chanyeol pikir itu karena Baekhyun sedang _badmood_ saja.

Namun tidak seperti itu adanya. Sang kekasih justru memekik senang kala nasi goreng favorit mereka disajikan, dan ia tak diberi kesempatan untuk mencicipi alih-alih Jennie yang Baekhyun tawarkan. Baekhyun benar tak berbicara apapun kepadanya dan lebih-lebih seperti menganggap dirinya adalah batu.

Itu tak apa. Chanyeol sudah terbiasa omong-omong dengan sikap Baekhyun yang seperti itu. Walau tak ada hujai badai apapun, petir bisa saja memenuhi kepala anak itu. Chanyeol memaklumi dengan berpikir mungkin hormon kehamilan yang mempengaruhi Baekhyun.

"Hati-hati makannya." Terhitung banyak kali Chanyeol mencoba untuk mendapatkan atensian Baekhyun kali ini, dan itu masih berhasil sama nolnya. "Bukankah sekarang kau harusnya belajar, Baek?"

"Baekhyunie bilang tadi dia mengidam tidak ingin belajar." Lagi-lagi Jennie yang menjawab.

Chanyeol mengernyit, seingatnya alasan ini juga dipakai saat minggu lalu. "Jangan seperti itu lagi, Baek. Kau hanya akan membuang-buang uang orang tuamu nanti."

Baekhyun sesaat berhenti mengecap untuk mendelikkan matanya pada Chanyeol. "Jennie, bilang pada Chanyeol kalau aku itu bukan dia yang rajin sekolah."

"Baekhyun, berhenti bermain-main seperti ini." Chanyeol jengah juga jika Baekhyun terus menjadikan Jennie sebagai mediator mereka.

Tentunya Baekhyun murka dikatakan seperti ini. "Bermain-main katamu? Aku tidak membawa mainan apapun, Park Chanyeol!"

Sendok yang Baekhyun pegang sukses mendarat di atas kening Chanyeol. Pria itu terpejam, menerima dengan baik tak peduli isi kepalanya mulai penat dengan Baekhyun yang malah menggetok dirinya. Chanyeol menghela dalam nafasnya kemudian.

"Baek, setelah ini aku ada kelas bersama Profesor Han, aku tidak akan bisa konsentrasi kalau kau seperti ini padaku."

Wajah Baekhyun merengut kesal. Chanyeol menatapnya tajam sekali dan Baekhyun tidak suka itu. "Aku hanya sedang mengidam tidak ingin berbicara denganmu, kau saja yang sensitif."

"Baiklah, aku yang sensitif." Chanyeol merotasikan bola mata. Tak ada opsi untuknya selain mengalah atau Baekhyun akan benar-benar marah. "Jadi kau itu tidak sedang marah padaku?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu tatap aku kalau kau tidak marah."

"Aku tidak, Chan." Tegas Baekhyun, kali ini bersamaan dengan wajahnya yang diperlihatkan pada pria itu.

"Aku tenang sekarang." Chanyeol melepas desahan leganya. Lengannya terangkat di udara dan memberi tepukan dua kali di pucuk kepala Baekhyun. "Lanjutkan makanmu ya."

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat, rambut _pinkish_ dia ikut bergoyang dan Chanyeol tak tahan untuk tidak mengusak kepala _puppy_ itu. Kini berbalik Baekhyun yang semakin mendekatkan diri pada Chanyeol dan benar bertransformasi menjadi _puppy_ menggemaskan. Dia seolah lupa pada acara mengidamnya di menit lalu seperti apa. Itu jelas membuat satu-satunya wanita di depan mereka memutarkan bola mata.

Jennie mencibir. "Sungguh drama macam apa di hadapanku tadi."

"Dasar Jennie jomblo."

"Yang penting aku tidak _tsundere_."

"Tapi Chanyeol cinta padaku, iya kan Chanboo?"

"Tentu saja, Baekboo."

"Wle, dasar Jennie jomblo." Baekhyun memelet dan Jennie sudah sedikit ini bersabar untuk tidak menggigit pipi bola anak itu sekarang juga.

...

"Chan hentikan~" Rengekan Baekhyun disertai kikikan seperti itu keluar tanpa henti, berdengung di telinga Chanyeol dan itu menyenangkan terdengar. "Geliii~" Baekhyun tertawa lagi, geli benar merambatinya sampai ke saraf-saraf.

Sial bagaimana Chanyeol malah semakin sengaja menambahkan intensitas kecupan di lehernya. Tak luput kini tangan menggerayangi dadanya di dalam sana, mempermainkan puting miliknya di antara jepitan kedua jemari Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggeliat kepayahan, tapi tawanya lagi keluar di sela rengekan ia meminta untuk Chanyeol berhenti. Sekali lagi, itu sama sekali tak diindahkan oleh si jangkung.

Ketika dirasa tangan Chanyeol perlahan merambati selangkangannya, Baekhyun kelabakan dengan kaki menendang-nendang udara kosong. "Yak Park Chanyeol!" Pekiknya.

"Ayolah~" Chanyeol membujuk. Tangannya sudah berganti membelai wajah Baekhyun di bawahnya hendak mengeluarkan rayuan maut andalannya, tapi tidak sempat karena Baekhyun cepat mematahkan.

"Aku sedang mengidam tidak ingin bercinta!"

Ingatkan Chanyeol untuk menambahkan kata mengidam menjadi daftar hitam dari kosakata Baekhyun sekarang.

"Tapi mengidam itu berarti kau sedang ingin sesuatu, Baek."

"Dan sesuatu itu adalah tidak ingin bercinta."

Chanyeol menghela nafas tapi tidak semudah itu untuk menyerah. Tangannya turun kembali meraih pinggang Baekhyun sedang bibir menghujani banyak kecupan di wajah si mungil. Sebanyak itu Baekhyun terus menghindar dan benar menolak sentuhan bibirnya.

"Ayolah Baekhyun~"

"Chanyeol jangan memaksaku!" Baekhyun menjauhkan wajahnya dari serangan Chanyeol berbanding terbalik dengan selatan tubuhnya yang makin menempeli selangkangan sang kekasih. Dan itu bersinggungan untuk sesaat.

" _Shit_." Chanyeol refleks mengumpat, _adiknya_ tentu terbangun dengan Baekhyun yang terus bergerak seperti itu.

Dan ketika Chanyeol lengah karena menikmati sensasi dari _adiknya_ , Baekhyun cepat melepaskan diri dan segera berlari keluar dari kamar. Chanyeol belum sempat menahan dan tahunya Baekhyun sudah menghilang, meninggalkan gema tawa di luar sana.

"Yak Baekboo!"

Kesal Chanyeol hilang dalam sejurus sedang seringaian mengerikkan di bibir menggantikannya. Kekasih mungilnya ini sedang mengajaknya bermain terlebih dahulu, karena berhubungan hal ini sudah sering terjadi jadi Chanyeol tahu betul apa maksudnya.

Chanyeol menyusul jejak Baekhyun kemudian dengan langkah jauh lebih santai. Panggilannya sengaja Chanyeol suarakan dengan dayuan.

"Byun Baekhyun~ kemarilah sebelum aku memperkosamu—EH! I-Ibu?" Chanyeol terlonjak kaget dan tak sadar melotot begitu sang calon mertua berdiri di bawah tangga dengan Baekhyun yang mencoba bersembunyi di balik tubuh wanita itu.

"Ibu dengar'kan, Chanyeol akan memperkosaku—HUWAAAA!"

Chanyeol merunduk untuk menyembunyikan malu dalam dirinya sebelum kemudian menarik senyum kikuk. "Itu aku tidak, Bu. Aku dan Baekhyun hanya sedang bermain drama saja."

"BOHONG!" Baekhyun menuding.

Sementara Chanyeol sudah tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, Yoona menggelengkan kepala dan berdecak mengingat seperti apa Baekhyun menuruni tangga tadi.

"Mau drama atau apapun itu, apa harus Baekhyun berlari turun tangga?"

"Baekhyun, kau melakukannya?" Mata Chanyeol kian melotot dan seperti akan meloncat saja dari tempatnya.

"Itu karena kau akan memperkosaku!" Baekhyun malah semakin menekan tudingannya.

"Tapi tadi itu akan membahayakanmu, Baek." Yoona menyahut tak peduli seperti apa Baekhyun kini melongo kepadanya.

"Bahayaan mana dengan aku diperkosa Chanyeol?! Ibu tak tahu saja, Chanyeol kalau sedang mesum penisnya akan bertambah besar. Ibu lihat saja bagaimana celananya sekarang membuat tenda besar seperti itu, sangat menakutkan. Pantatku bahkan masih sakit karena pagi tadi dia memperkosaku lagi di dalam _bath-ub_. Masa sekarang harus diperkosa lagi! Kasian Aeri jika harus kehadiran tamu terus di dalam dan dibasahi lagi oleh sperma Chanyeol."

"..."

"..."

* * *

 **Chapter 3 :** Baekhyun's Side

* * *

Baekhyun masih pada rengutan yang sama ketika Chanyeol sudah bersiap dengan tas di punggungnya. Pria Park itu kira rengutan Baekhyun akan berangsur hilang namun tahunya tidak dengan kenyataan itu semakin bertambah saja dan jangan lupakan bagaimana si mungil melemparkan delikan berulang kepadanya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas kembali kemudian mengambil duduk di samping ranjang. Baekhyun cepat-cepat membuang mukanya dan lagi mendelik untuk calon suaminya itu.

"Maafkan aku, Baekboo. Hari ini adalah kelasnya Profesor Hwang, aku tidak boleh kosong untuk ketiga kalinya." Kata Chanyeol.

Itu adalah usaha yang sia-sia saja sebenarnya. Telinga Baekhyun benar telah tertutup dan tetap pada bebal yang sama, lebih-lebih mulai membawa Aeri lagi ke dalam hal yang seperti ini.

"Dadda sepertinya tidak sayang padamu, Aeri~"

"Bukan begitu." Chanyeol menyangkal cepat tentu saja.

Di dalam hati, pria bernama keluarga Park itu berteriak mengapa harus hari ini Baekhyun kambuh menjadi anak yang keras kepala. Seperti yang telah dikatakan, Chanyeol memiliki kelas bersama Profesor Hwang Miyoung hari ini, dan ia telah diberi peringatan takkan mendapatkan tanda tangan untuk proposalnya bilamana absen tiga kali berturut-turut dalam bulan ini. Dan jika sekarang Chanyeol menuruti keinginan Baekhyun untuk tetap berada di rumah, ini menjadi kali ketiganya dia absen di kelas Profesor Hwang.

"Baek, aku mohon." Chanyeol memelas sedang Baekhyun berdecak. Dia tahu kekasih mungilnya ini pasti sudah sangat kesal, dan Chanyeol berjanji ia akan memberikan hadiah usai kelas hari ini berakhir. Seperti yang sudah-sudah.

"Baiklah, pergi sana."

Chanyeol serta-merta berseru berikut satu cubitan kecil ia layangkan di ujung hidung si mungil tanpa memedulikan hal ini bisa saja membuat Baekhyun menarik ucapannya kembali.

"Telepon aku jika—"

"Dan jika itu tidak penting, maka aku tidak boleh meneleponmu. Dimengerti!" Sela Baekhyun dalam sarkasme.

Alih-alih tersinggung, Chanyeol alih-alih malah tak bebannya cengengesan. Segera ia ambil laptop juga beberapa makalah kemudian melayangkan kecupan ringan pada kening si mungil.

" _Saranghae_ ~"

Begitu siluet besar Chanyeol tak lagi ada di kamar, dengusan Baekhyun keluar.

"Dadda sampai lupa berpamitan padamu, Aeri."

...

"Kau sudah minum susumu, Baekhyunie?"

Pertanyaan Jennie sontak membuat mata Baekhyun kembali terbuka. Remaja itu mengangguk dengan lemas tanpa menyadari ini terlihat aneh di mata Jennie.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Wanita itu menghampiri Baekhyun di atas ranjang. Khawatir dengan apa yang dia lihat mengenai wajah tak bertenaga milik si periang Byun itu.

"Aku ingin istirahat, kakiku rasanya lemas sekali dan perutku sangat berat, Jennie."

Sontak Jennie terkekeh. Kandungan Baekhyun baru menginjak di bulan ketujuh dan Jennie menduga anak itu belum terbiasa dengan ukuran perutnya yang bertambah besar.

"Baiklah, Bobohu~"

Mata Baekhyun lagi terbuka kali ini hanya untuk memberikan delikan pada wanita itu. "Ish, aku tidak suka panggilan itu."

...

 _Ting nong~_

Dering suara bel sukses mengalihkan Jennie dari kegiatannya. Mengambil bekas piring terakhir di atas meja ke dalam bak cuci piring, Jennie terburu-buru kemudian menuju pintu.

Sesosok wanita setengah baya berdiri di balik pintu, Jennie tak lupa siapa itu maka dia dengan cepat ia melemparkan senyum lebarnya.

"Nyonya Park." SapaJennie sedang wanita yang lainnya membalas dengan senyum kecil sebelum memasuki rumah lebih dalam lagi.

Park Bom mengernyit menemukan rumah dalam keadaan sepi. Di tangan wanita yang menjadi ibu dari Chanyeol itu terdapat dua kantung plastik bahan makanan. Langkahnya lantas menuju dapur dan ia keluarkan semua isinya untuk dimasukkan ke dalam kulkas.

Benar apa yang didugakan Bom, kulkas tidak terisi dengan bahan makanan mentah—hanya penuh dengan persediaan camilan. Menyadari hal ini, Bom mendengus namun tetap tak mengurungkan dia untuk menyimpan semua bawaannya ke dalam sana. Dan Jennie dengan tanggap mengambil alih pekerjaannya ini.

Bom tak keberatan, alih-alih menjelajahkan matanya lagi pada sudut rumah. "Sepi sekali."

"Chanyeol sudah berangkat ke kampusnya tadi." Jennie menyahut dan tak lupa dengan senyum terpatri di bibirnya.

Kernyitan di dahi Bom semakin bertambah. "Baekhyun?"

"Dia sedang tidur."

"Jam segini dia masih tidur?"

Jennie sedikit banyak terperanjat mendengar nada bicara Bom yang berubah. "T-Tidak, Baekhyun sudah bangun sebelumnya tapi dia ingin beristirahat lagi." Terbata dia meralat.

Tatapan mata Bom tahunya ikut berubah menajam. "Bangunkan dia."

"B-Baik." Tak ada bantahan untuk Jennie bisa keluarkan pada wanita setengah baya itu. Dalam hati ia merutuk akan dirinya yang melupakan fakta Bom sangat tak menyukai orang pemalas, terutama jika itu Baekhyun. Bagus sekali mulut kurang ajarnya malah keceplosan seperti tadi dan membuat Bom jadi semakin berpikiran buruk pada remaja itu.

...

"Baekhyun, ayo bangun."

Jennie sudah menggoyangkan tubuh Baekhyun berulang, dia tidak cukup tega untuk membangunkan wajah kelelahan itu yang kini sedang terlelap. Tapi mengingat adanya Nyonya Park kini, Jennie tak boleh mengikuti sisi hatinya kali ini.

"Baekhyunie~" Lagi Jennie membangunkan. Ia guncangkan kaki-kaki Baekhyun lebih keras.

Anak itu berhasil menggeram dan membuka matanya perlahan. "Ugh Jennie, kau masih tidak mengerti rupanya!" Rengek Baekhyun kesal, dia hendak mengubah posisi tidurnya membelakangi wanita itu tapi tak cukup kuat untuk melakukannya.

"Tapi Baek—"

"Lihat, aku bahkan tidak kuat untuk bergerak apalagi berjalan, bobot Aeri sangat berat, tahu!" Sentak Baekhyun tak menahan diri. Jennie berubah sangat menyebalkan hari ini dengan tidak memberi pengertian kepada dirinya.

Jennie terdiam sesaat sedang Baekhyun mulai kembali menutup matanya. "Ada ibunya Chanyeol, Baek."

Hanya membutuhkan sedetik bagaimana mata sipit remaja itu terbelalak lebar. "A-Apa?"

Jennie mengangguk lesu, air wajahnya yang seperti orang kekeringan itu membuat Baekhyun tertular raut yang sama.

"Kenapa kau tidak bangunkan aku daritadi?" Rengut bocah itu di sela usaha bangkitnya. Sungguh Baekhyun tak mengerti mengapa Aeri jadi bisa seberat ini di perutnya. "Bantu aku, Jennie."

...

"H-Halo, Ibu." Baekhyun menyapa dengan terbata. Sipitnya tak berani beradu pandang dengan manik sang calon mertua yang menghujam tatapan tajam kepadanya. Baekhyun hanya tertunduk dengan tangan terjalin di atas perutnya.

"Pemalas." Satu kata itu terlontar ketus dari mulut Bom. "Apa yang kau lakukan setiap hari sebenarnya, Byun Baekhyun? Hanya tidur? Bermanja-manjaan pada Chanyeol? Meminta ini-itu pada Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun diam. Apa yang dikatakan Bom bukan merupakan kali pertama terjadi dan Baekhyun cukup tahu untuk tidak melawan ucapan wanita itu.

Ibu Chanyeol berubah semenjak Baekhyun diketahui hamil dan dia tinggal bersama Chanyeol. Mulanya Baekhyun tak mengerti mengapa, namun mendengar tiap kali rutukan Bom kepadanya seperti apa, Baekhyun mengerti dialah sendiri penyebab Bom berubah seperti ini. Tentang sikapnya juga kemalasannya.

"Kau selalu mendengarkan aku dengan baik tapi tak pernah menerapkannya itu di dalam dirimu." Rutuk Bom diiringi decakan keras. "Kau itu sebentar lagi akan punya anak. Lihat perut balonmu itu sekarang."

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya cepat dan berpikir untuk membela dirinya. "Karena perutku besar aku jadi tidak kuat lama-lama berdiri, Ibu."

"Lalu kenapa kau mau hamil? Kau pikir hamil itu hal yang menyenangkan? Hanya karena berat kau sudah tak mau melakukan apa-apa, tak berpikir kau akan melahirkan sebentar lagi. Itu bahkan jauh lebih sakit dibandingkan apapun."

Baekhyun tersentak pelan, benar tak punya kata-kata di dalam dirinya selain membenarkan ucapan Bom. Baekhyun hanya melakukan apa yang sedang terjadi, tak pernah berpikir ke depan ia akan seperti apa, pula tak pernah berpikir melahirkan akan menjadi momok menakutkan untuknya.

Bom tahunya menanggapi keterdiaman Baekhyun dalam pandangan tak sukanya. Dengus nafas ia keluar di sana lebih keras.

"Aku baru sadar, kau itu tidak pantas untuk Chanyeol."

...

Rumah masih dalam keadaan yang sama ketika berangkat begitu Chanyeol pulang dari kampus—hening dan tak ada tanda-tanda jejak Baekhyun. Chanyeol melihat Jennie dan ia hampiri wanita itu di ruang tengah.

"Jennie."

Wanita berambut panjang itu menoleh cepat. "Oh Chanyeol, kau pulang cepat?"

Chanyeol memberikan anggukan pelan. "Dimana Baekhyun? Dia masih tidur?"

"Aku tak tahu dia sedang tidur atau tidak."

Itu membuat alis Chanyeol terangkat menatap Jennie tak mengerti sedang wanita bernama keluarga Kim itu hanya menggeleng tak bersemangat. Chanyeol tak menunggu lama segera menarik diri dan langkah cepat menuju lantai dua, tepatnya kamar dimana Baekhyun _mengurung diri_.

"Aku pulang." Ujar Chanyeol membuka pintu.

Baekhyun menoleh padanya sesaat dan Chanyeol menghampiri remaja itu dengan senyuman. Ia perhatikan wajah sang kekasih kini lamat-lamat, sendu tengah memenuhi mata Baekhyun tak luput gurat risau juga ada menghiasi wajah si mungil di sana.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" Chanyeol menarik tangannya untuk mengusap belahan pipi Baekhyun dan terkejut merasakan bagian itu terasa dingin di kulitnya. Chanyeol kembali memperhatikan dan berusaha mengambil atensi pada mata Baekhyun yang menolak bertatapan dengannya. "Kau sudah makan, hm?"

Baekhyun tak menjawab, alih-alih menghela nafas dan melepaskan tautan tangan Chanyeol di wajahnya. "Kau tahu, Chanyeol. Perut ini membuat aku kesulitan berjalan."

"Tunggu dua bulan lagi." Sahut yang lebih besar, tak benar menyadari itu malah membuat Baekhyun bertambah gusar.

"Aku takut. Melahirkan itu sangat sakit. Dimasuki olehmu saja tanpa pelumas rasanya seperti terbakar, apalagi kepala Aeri dan badannya."

"Hei, hei, hei." Chanyeol terkejut bukan main mendengarnya. "Kenapa berbicara seperti itu?"

Baekhyun kini balik menatap Chanyeol, belalakan mata sang kekasih membuatnya enggan mengaku. "Hanya terpikirkan." Dalihnya.

Tangan Chanyeol menapak kemudian di atas tonjolan perut Baekhyun dengan hati-hati. "Aku akan menemani kesakitanmu, jadi jangan takut. Demi Aeri, kau mengerti?"

Lagi Baekhyun tak menjawab. Belah lunaknya ia gigiti pelan ragu untuk mengatakan hal yang benar adanya ia pikirkan kini dan ia tahu Chanyeol pasti akan mengejar pertanyaan itu kembali.

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun memulai tanpa ada pikir panjang. "Bagaimana jika kita menggugurkannya?"

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana jika kita menggugurkan Aeri?"

"YAK!" Chanyeol tak sadar ketika nada suaranya meninggi begitu saja. Urat tegang di lehernya terasa menonjol dan Chanyeol segera menahan keterkejutannya dengan menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Ketika mata kembali terbuka ia menemukan Baekhyun tertunduk dan Chanyeol terkesiap kekasihnya benar mengatakan hal yang seperti itu.

"Kau pikir apa yang barusan kau katakan itu, Byun Baekhyun?" Chanyeol mencoba menelaah air muka pada Baekhyun kini, namun lagi yang ia temukan masih ekspresi yang sama. Chanyeol hilang dalam kata sedang emosi berkumpul lebih cepat kala Baekhyun benar mengujar alasan dan bukan ralatan.

"M-Maafkan aku. Aku hanya belum siap, Chanyeol. Ini terlalu sulit." Baekhyun tak menahan diri lagi. Air mulai menganak panas di sudut matanya, menatap Chanyeol dengan ketakutan serupa.

"Kenapa kau berpikir sampai mau menggugurkan Aeri? Kau sudah melewati ini selama 7 bulan demi Tuhan, Byun Baekhyun!" Chanyeol menahan luapan emosinya dengan keras dan itu menyebabkan kepalanya berdenyut. "Oh kepalaku sakit!"

Baekhyun mulai terisak kecil dan menundukkan kepalanya. Itu tidak berhasil menyentuh Chanyeol dalam iba, pria itu masih ada pada sisa emosinya dan itu wajar. Apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun tadi benar mengalapkan pikirannya.

Pria jangkung itu menjadi yang pertama menarik diri. Kepalanya berdenyut dan Chanyeol berpikir untuk mengistirahatkannya tanpa ada Baekhyun untuk saat ini.

Pintu ditutup dan samar suara Chanyeol terdengar.

"Jennie, dimana obat sakit kepala?"

Baekhyun hanya menatap nanar daun pintu di sana, bayangan Chanyeol yang tersulut emosi karenanya masih tersisa jelas dalam benak Baekhyun. Ia sadar betul ujarannya tadi memang sangat tak berakal, Baekhyun tahunya menyesal karena telah mengatakan hal yang tak benar ada terpikirkan olehnya.

Dengung ucapan terakhir Chanyeol masih dapat Baekhyun dengar. Anak itu menggigit bibirnya lebih keras, menahan isak tangisnya yang dirasa akan meledak.

"K-Karena aku...t-tidak berguna, Chanyeol. Bagaimana jika aku...tidak berhasil mengeluarkan Aeri?"

Baekhyun terlalu takut dia akan gagal di tengah perjuangannya untuk Aeri. Mengingat dia seorang anak yang tak mampu menahan rasa sakit, Baekhyun takut jika dirinya akan menyerah begitu saja. Ia tidak bisa mempercayai dirinya sendiri.

"Papa minta maaf, Aeri.."

 _"Aku baru sadar, kau itu tidak pantas untuk Chanyeol."_

Dan bukan hanya itu saja ketakutan yang sedang menghinggapi Baekhyun. Penggalan Nyonya Park tahunya benar berhasil membawa jauh dirinya tenggelam dalam pikirannya mengenai dia yang tak lagi disukai Nyonya Park.

 _Bersambung—_

 _..._

 **Harap dibaca.**

Semoga kalian tidak mengantuk membacanya ya, tapi gapapa sih kalo kalian ngantuk bacanya karena aku yang buatnya aja juga ngantuk.

Ini cerita dulu yang pernah kuhapus di tengah jalan, alhasil banyak pembaca yang protes. Sebenarnya bukan cerita ini aja yang aku hapus, tapi semua ceritaku yang dulu juga, karena memang niatku mau tutup akun ini. Tapi karena aku gamon, aku publish cerita baru dan aku mikir rasanya ga adil kalo yang ini ga direpublish.

Jadi di sinilah HLB terlahir kembali, rate-nya aku ganti jadi Teen (walaupun isinya agak sedikit melenceng ke Mature). Dan ada beberapa bagian yang aku potong dan diganti supaya lebih nyambung dan ga terlalu panjang. Bagian ini gabungan dari chapter 1, 2, dan 3.

Bagi yang belum tau, penname baeclarity aku ganti jadi bikiya. Dan bolehkah aku minta bantuan untuk share cerita ini ke temen kalian yang pernah jadi pembaca HLB? Biar mereka (yang sempat) merasa kecewa terbayar rasa kecewanya, dan InsyaAllah aku bakal tamatin fanfic ini sampai tuntas :D

Terima kasih, mohon partisipasi dan dukungan dari kaliannya. Untuk repost sampe chapter 13, kalo ga sibuk aku bakalan update 2 hari sekali 3 chapter sekaligus biar cepet. Call? Jadi dimohon like, comment, share, dan subscribenya ya! _(nahloh/?)_


	2. Chapter 4, 5, 6

**[REPOST]**

* * *

 _a Chanbaek Fanfiction by Bikiya_

 **"His Little Boy"**

* * *

 _Cinta itu seperti permen karet. Perumpamaan tersebut benar nyata adanya bagaimana kini Baekhyun berakhir dengan dicampakkan oleh Chanyeol._

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoy it~! ^ - ^**

.

.

.

...

* * *

 **Chapter 4 :** Old but Gold

* * *

Baekhyun tak mendapati Chanyeol di sampingnya ketika ia terbangun. Jam menunjukkan waktu pagi buta dan itu sukses membuat Baekhyun mengernyit. Chanyeol tak mungkin berangkat kuliah sepagi ini. Jadi ia segera bangkit dan memaksa kakinya untuk beranjak mencari sang kekasih.

Langkah terseok Baekhyun berhenti ketika mendapati ruang perpustakaan menyala dengan pintu yang sedikit terbuka. _Carrier_ itu menebak eksistensi Chanyeol pun juga berada di sana. Perlahan Baekhyun mendekati namun hanya gemingan selanjutnya yang merangkapi dirinya.

Baekhyun betul menyadari apa yang sudah terjadi sebelumnya sehingga Chanyeol berada di ruang pengap ini semalaman—sampai tidak tidur dengannya. Itu benar merupakan dirinya juga ucapan bodohnya kemarin. Dan kini Baekhyun tak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi pria besar itu yang masih menyimpan emosi kepadanya. Ia hanya bisa mematung bodoh seperti ini.

Chanyeol di dalam sana sejenak menghentikan jari-jemarinya di atas laptop lalu mengalihkan fokus ia ketika menyadari ada bayangan lain di depan pintu.

"Baekhyun, kau sudah bangun?" Tanyanya pertama kali menyambut.

"Kau tidak tidur di kamar bersamaku."

Keadaan hening sebelumnya yang nyaris mendinginkan telinga membuat Chanyeol dapat jelas menangkap lirihan Baekhyun yang serupa lambaian angin tersebut.

"Aku tidak tidur semalam karena aku ingin segera menyelesaikan proposal penelitianku." Ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggulirkan matanya pada pria itu dan memang benar adanya ia temukan Chanyeol di sana bersama banyak kertas juga buku-buku yang memenuhi meja Chanyeol. Kekasihnya ini nyatanya terjaga semalaman dan Baekhyun jelas melega dengan kenyataan Chanyeol tidak menghabiskan waktu sendirian karena memiliki kesal yang tersisa untuknya.

"Aku pikir kau tidak mau tidur denganku karena kau marah padaku soal kemarin." Celetuk Baekhyun, perlahan mulai mendekati pria Park di sana.

"Huh?" Chanyeol mengernyit tak paham tapi kemudian ia menggeleng kecil. "Aku tidak marah, Baek. Aku yakin kau tidak sungguh-sungguh saat mengatakan hal itu."

Chanyeol segera memutar kursinya dan merentangkan kedua tangan untuk menyambut anak itu yang kini benar telah menempatkan diri berdiri di antara kedua kakinya. Sesaat dia usap wajah bantal Baekhyun dan menyisir rambut berantakan sang kekasih. Kemudian tersenyum kecil menyadari Baekhyun bangun sepagi ini karena tidak ada dirinya di kamar.

Baekhyun tampak menikmati sentuhan itu dan refleks tangannya melingkar di leher Chanyeol. "Kemarin aku hanya terlalu frustasi jadi aku mengatakannya. Aku minta maaf, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mengangguk ringan. "Aku tahu itu. Seorang Byun Baekhyun yang bahkan menangis karena kucing tetangganya berjalan pincang tidak akan mungkin tega menggugurkan seorang bayi."

Satu yang lebih kecil tahunya mengernyit. Itu terdengar seperti dirinya yang sangat cengeng. Walaupun itu memang kenyataannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengerjakannya di kamar seperti biasa?"

"Kali ini beda. Informasi yang kubutuhkan sangat banyak jadi aku memerlukan beberapa buku dari sini."

Baekhyun mengangguk paham tapi tak lama kening dia lagi mengernyit. "Chanyeol."

"Hm?"

"Aku tidak kuat berdiri." Ringis Baekhyun, merasa dia seperti akan ambruk dalam hitungan detik.

"Duduklah." Chanyeol menepuk kedua pahanya dan Baekhyun menyanggupi tanpa malu.

Chanyeol sudah kembali mengetik di atas laptop dan kini Baekhyun mengerti mengapa ada banyak sekali kertas berserakan di sini. Kekasihnya ini membuat sebuah kesimpulan dari beberapa buku dan menjadikan penelitian yang telah dilakukannya benar adanya seperti itu. Chanyeol sangat pintar dan rajin. Di usianya yang sekarang, pria itu sudah mengejar pendidikan setara dengan usia seorang _Ahjussi._

Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang ia akui sendiri hanyalah seorang remaja yang malas belajar dan membaca. Ah—tidak hanya itu saja, nyatanya Baekhyun malas dalam segala hal. Dan yang hanya Baekhyun inginkan hanyalah santai dan tak membuatnya kesusahan. Jelas sekali mengapa kini Nyonya Park berubah tidak menyukai dirinya.

Lintasan akan kenyataan itu kembali memenuhi isi kepala Baekhyun dan kali ini dia tak lagi dapat menahan dirinya. Suara lirih Baekhyun kembali memanggil Chanyeol. Pria itu membalas dengan deheman sayup.

"Sebenarnya aku masih takut."

Nah, itu berhasil membuat Chanyeol menoleh dan jemarinya serta merta berhenti bergerak. Pria bernama keluarga Park itu mengangkat kedua alisnya—benar cemas berpikir topik yang samalah yang masih ditakutkan Baekhyun. Itu merupakan hal yang wajar sebenarnya mengingat Baekhyun itu tidak pernah mendapatkan rasa sakit apapun dan tahu-tahu kini Baekhyun mendengar akan mendapatkan rasa yang luar biasa sakitnya. Chanyeol tak bisa mengelak namun ia hanya sedang tak punya banyak kata untuk menenangkan lelaki itu.

Tapi tahunya itu tidak seperti yang dipikirkan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menoleh padanya dengan sorot mata sedih.

"Kau juga akan seperti ibumu."

"Huh?" Chanyeol berdengung tak mengerti sedang Baekhyun menghela nafas.

"Ibumu berkata jika aku tidak pantas untukmu dan aku takut kaupun berpikir seperti itu."

Chanyeol mengerjap sekali, menyadari bagaimana sesuatu yang dikhawatirkan Baekhyun hanyalah hal yang delusif. "Itu tidak mungkin." Katanya. "Kau tahu'kan dari dulu kau sudah disukai ibuku makanya kita bisa bersama seperti ini."

"Iya itu, dulu tapi sekarang ibumu berubah, Chanyeol. Dia bilang seperti itu padaku kemarin."

"Mungkin itu karena suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik."

Baekhyun segera menggeleng dalam jumlah yang banyak. "Tidak, ibumu memarahiku bukan hanya satu atau dua kali!"

"Itu hanya menurutmu saja. Aku tahu Ibu bagaimana, dia tidak akan pernah memandang orang dengan labil. Jika dari awal dia sudah menyukaimu maka sampai akhirpun akan seperti itu, Baek."

Cara Chanyeol menanggapi hal ini dengan santai membuat Baekhyun kembali menghela nafas. Jelas saja Chanyeol menyangkal ucapannya karena Baekhyun sendiri pun tidak percaya Nyonya Park berubah sikap padanya dengan cepat, mengingat sejak dulu dirinya pun sudah seperti apa bersikap pada Chanyeol di depan Bom.

Ini benar-benar sulit dimengerti namun kenyataan memang seperti itu adanya. Bom berubah sikap. Baekhyun tidak bisa memaksa Chanyeol untuk mempercayai ucapannya. Kekasihnya tentu tidak mau berpikiran buruk kepada Bom—terlebih karena hal ini terdengar seperti omong kosong.

"Jangan terlalu kau pikirkan." Ujar Chanyeol, membawa dagu anak itu untuk bersitatap. Baekhyun mencicit mengerti dan Chanyeol melayangkan sebuah kecupan manisnya di bibir yang lebih mungil.

...

Tangga ditapaki satu per satu oleh kaki Chanyeol dengan hati-hati tanpa merasa terganggu sedikitpun oleh keberadaan Baekhyun yang digendong gaya _bridal_ olehnya. Hari ini Chanyeol memilih untuk tidak mengambil jadwal kuliah, dia ingin menghabiskan waktu sepenuhnya bersama Baekhyun tetapi bel pintu berdering mengacaukan rencana pagi itu dan Bom lah yang menjadi tamu mereka hari ini.

Pria dengan usia 25 itu bisa saja melanjutkan rencana _lovey dovey_ -nya bersama Baekhyun tanpa merasa terganggu dengan eksistensi sang ibu di sekeliling mereka. Namun Baekhyun tahunya menjadi lebih pasif dengan keberadaan Bom di depan pintu dan Chanyeol mengertikannya tanpa banyak berpikir. Bahkan dia menuruti Baekhyun ketika anak itu memaksa ingin turun dari gendongannya.

"Aku akan membuatkan roti sebentar." Ujar Chanyeol setelah meletakkan dua gelas susu berbeda di meja makan.

Ia mulai sibuk dengan lembar roti di tangannya. Dua telah tersajikan di atas piring, Chanyeol akan membuatnya kembali begitu menyadari toples bertutup merah sudah tak tampak terisi.

"Selai stroberinya habis?" Tanyanya di balik meja konter.

"I-Iya." Jawab Baekhyun walau pada kenyataannya dia tidak tahu hal itu sama sekali karena selama ini yang mengurus hal apapun di dalam rumah adalah Jennie.

Tapi wanita itu tak datang hari ini.

"Apa masih ada persediaannya lagi?"

"Coba kau lihat di kulkas."

Chanyeol melakukannya dan membuang nafas ketika selai stroberi tidak ia temukan juga di dalam lemari pendingin. "Sudah habis. Aku akan ke Supermarket dulu membelinya."

"Kenapa tidak pakai selai yang ada saja dulu?" Bom membuka suaranya, benar tak mengerti mengapa anaknya mendadak akan beli selai.

"Tidak bisa, Bu. Baekhyun tidak menyukai selai apapun selain stroberi."

Chanyeol berbalik sambil mengenakan jaket Adidas-nya hendak menuju pintu sedang mata Bom mulai menukik lebih tajam.

"Benarkah?"

Chanyeol mengangguk ringan tanpa menyadari seperti apa kini tajam tilikan mata Bom melirik Baekhyun di hadapannya. Tentu Baekhyun menyadari dengan cepat dan dia menelan ludah kasar.

"A-Aku tidak seperti itu." Tandas Baekhyun bersuara. Chanyeol sejenak menoleh kepadanya untuk memastikan. "Aku suka semua selai jadi pakai saja selai yang ada, Chanyeol."

"Kau yakin?" Tangan Chanyeol masih melayang di gagang pintu dan ketika Baekhyun mengangguk yakin, ia kembali menuju dapur.

"Hanya ada selai kacang dan nanas. Kau mau yang mana, Baek?"

"Kacang."

"Dipanggang dulu atau tidak?"

"Tidak."

"Siap!"

Bom menyaksikan semua itu sedari tadi dan ia mendengus kasar tapi tak cukup disadari oleh kedua lelaki itu. Ini benar sangat menjengkelkan untuknya terlebih ketika Baekhyun hanya membuka mulut dan lihat seperti apa Chanyeol kini serupa kerbau yang dicucuk hidungnya. Dia lebih dari mengerti anaknya ini terlalu mencintai bocah itu sampai memanjakannya seperti itu. Tapi pikirnya ini semua terbalik.

Seharusnya Baekhyun lah yang melakukan itu semua.

...

Kedatangan Bom saat itu yang benar mengacaukan waktu Chanyeol untuk bersama Baekhyun sungguh terjadi. Bom tahunya tinggal sampai sore dan Chanyeol tidak bisa menolak hingga membuat Baekhyun tak bisa memilih selain berada di tempat tidur sepanjang hari.

Dan hari ini merupakan hari kedua dimana Jennie tak datang lagi. Ini merupakan hal yang tidak biasa dilakukan wanita itu selama ini, jelas Baekhyun khawatir dan tak mengelak sangat membutuhkan wanita itu di sampingnya.

Begitu nama Jennie tertera di layar ponsel, Baekhyun cemas membuka pesan di sana. _**~Baekhyunie, untuk beberapa hari ini aku tidak bisa datang ke rumahmu. Tiba-tiba aku memiliki banyak urusan pribadi. Jaga kesehatanmu dan bayimu. Kalau membutuhkan bantuan telepon saja aku, mengerti?"~**_

Bibir Baekhyun membentuk kerucutan kecil mengetahui isi pesannya sesuai yang dia pikirkan dan samar keningnya berkerut. Urusan apa yang kiranya sedang dilakukan Jennie sampai wanita itu tidak menemaninya lagi dari kemarin, Baekhyun harap itu tidak akan memakan waktu lama karena dirinya benar sangat membutuhkan Jennie.

 _ **~Aku mengerti, tapi kau jangan lama-lama Jennie. Aku tidak ada teman di sini T-T~**_

Selang beberapa detik Jennie membalas lagi. _**~Cobalah hubungi seseorang, aku benar-benar tidak bisa datang~**_

 _ **~Baiklah T-T~**_

Tidak ada balasan lagi dari seberang sana dan Baekhyun menghela nafas. Ia tak bohong saat mengatakan tidak ada teman satupun yang menemaninya saat ini, Chanyeol sudah kembali beraktivitas seperti biasa sedang ibunya kini tengah menemani ayah rapat di pulau Jeju.

Baekhyun berpikir untuk melakukan apa yang Jennie katakan. Dia kemudian teringat pada Yeri sahabatnya di sekolah. Cepat saja _carrier_ mungil itu mencari kontak Yeri dan segera menekan tombol hubung begitu mendapatkannya.

Telepon tersambung dan tak lama berselang suara kecil Yeri terdengar dari sana. _"Baekhyunie, ada apa?"_

Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya mendengar sapaan itu. "Apa maksudmu ada apa? Apa aku tidak boleh menghubungimu? Aku merindukanmu, Yeri. Sudah terhitung lama kita tidak bertemu—"

 _"Baekhyunie maafkan aku, tapi apa kau lupa sekarang adalah hari Rabu dan ini jam pelajaran Guru Shin. Aku tutup ya."_

Sambungan benar cepat diputuskan sepihak oleh Yeri hingga Baekhyun tak sempat mengujar protesan apapun pada gadis itu. Yang benar saja—Baekhyun bahkan sudah lupa pada semua mata pelajaran di tiap harinya. Tapi untuk pelajaran Sosiologi Guru Shin, Baekhyun mengerti mengapa Yeri menutupnya begitu saja karena mengingat Guru Shin merupakan guru yang _killer_ yang menyebalkan.

Bagus sekali. Kini Baekhyun benar tak memiliki rencana apapun untuk dilakukannya. Konyolnya saat ada Jennie dia malah lebih memilih tertidur sedang wanita itu sekarang tak ada Baekhyun berkeinginan untuk melakukan sesuatu. Biasanya jika sudah seperti ini Jennie akan memberikannya beberapa cerita. Baekhyun sebenarnya bukan tak memiliki rutinitas sebagai anak rumahan, namun itu semua tak lagi dilakukannya ketika dirinya memiliki gembungan besar di tengah perut.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun teringat dengan kebiasaannya bersama Chanyeol dulu di waktu luang menghabiskan waktu dengan menonton drama sampai sore. Ia pikir ingin melakukannya lagi untuk hari ini sambil menunggu kepulangan kekasihnya itu.

Baekhyun menuju ruang tengah dan kini sudah memilih satu drama untuk ia tonton kembali dan memutuskan memulainya dari awal. Ini adalah drama romantis, Baekhyun biasanya menonton bersama Chanyeol kemudian mereka akan berdebat kecil mengenai tiap adegan di sana. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun mengulas senyuman tipis mengingat hal kecil yang sangat menyenangkan itu. _Carrier_ itu akan dengan senang hati mengulang semua drama miliknya asalkan ia bisa bersama dengan Chanyeol lebih lama. Baekhyun kadang berpikir jarak mulai terasa ada di antara mereka semenjak pria itu sibuk dengan pendidikannya.

Tontonan di depan kini sudah mulai dan menunjukkan pertemuan si peran utama. Itu sangat lucu bagaimana si wanita menyentak sang pria karena mengacaukan pekerjaannya. Baekhyun tertawa keras melihat interaksi di sana dan meledek peran lelakinya yang payah karena tidak bisa membalas sama sekali sentakkan wanita itu dan hanya membuang nafas letih.

Sampai Baekhyun tak menyadari perlahan-lahan tawanya itu membuat mata ia mulai terasa panas serta pandangannya ikut memburam, namun konyolnya Baekhyun masih bisa menangkap bagaimana kini di samping ada bayangan dirinya tengah melakukan hal yang sama dan tontonan serupa...namun di sana ada Chanyeol di sampingnya sambil merengkuhnya.

Ini terasa sangat berbeda.

Baekhyun tidak tahu kapan mereka akan melakukannya lagi ataukah—mereka memang tidak akan bisa melakukannya lagi?

Baekhyun menyadari dirinya berubah konyol karena menangis merindukan Chanyeol yang hanya pergi sesaat, jadi dia segera menghapus semua jejak air matanya dan segera memakan lahap semua camilan di hadapannya untuk menghilangkan warna merah di wajahnya yang bengkak.

Beruntung Chanyeol kembali di saat anak itu sudah terlihat baik-baik saja. Pria dengan tinggi 185cm itu hanya tersenyum kecil menemukan Baekhyun bersama tontonan drama juga _snack_ berserakan dimana-mana. Chanyeol tak harus bertanya mengapa Baekhyun menonton kembali drama yang sudah, itu bukanlah hal yang aneh. Kekasihnya sedang tak memiliki hal apapun yang akan dilakukan, Chanyeol sedikit banyak teringat pada hal yang lampau dimana itu juga merupakan kegiatan rutin mereka berdua.

"Jennie tidak datang lagi?" Tanya Chanyeol ketika menyadari selain suara dari TV, rumah dalam keadaan yang sepi.

Suara Chanyeol itu tahunya benar memecah konsentrasi Baekhyun. Anak itu menoleh dan memekik senang atas kehadiran Chanyeol yang pulang lebih awal.

"Jennie memiliki urusan."

Chanyeol cepat menggabungkan dirinya di sofa dan Baekhyun dengan semangat menghambur ke dalam pelukan pria itu tanpa merasa keberatan dengan tubuhnya yang lengket seperti ini.

"Jadi kau sendirian seharian ini?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun mengangguk membuat rambut cokelat itu bergesekan dengan rahangnya. "Maafkan aku Baekboo~"

Baekhyun sudah terlalu sering mendengar Chanyeol meminta maaf untuk hal yang tidak berubah, karena itu dia memisahkan diri pertama kali tak luput dengan kerucutan pada bibirnya. Baekhyun bersedekap dada sambil menilik pada si raksasa.

"Sangat tidak baik meninggalkan orang yang sedang hamil sendirian."

"Aku bersumpah, proposal penelitianku akan segera selesai."

"Apa kau tidak merindukanku?"

Chanyeol mengerjap, memperhatikan air wajah Baekhyun beserta rengutan si mungil di sana. Kemudian tersenyum lebar tanpa ada alasan yang jelas.

"Aku merindukanmu setiap detiknya." Sahut Chanyeol, cukup membuat Baekhyun menoleh.

"Aku menonton drama ini lagi." Ucap Baekhyun, kemudian mengatakan ini begitu menyebalkan saat dia merasa seperti ada Chanyeol di sisinya sedang kenyataan dia sendiri di tempat ini. Baekhyun tak mengatakan bagian dimana dia menangis merindukan waktu berdua mereka yang sangat jarang terjadi saat ini. Itu hanya akan membuat Chanyeol menghela nafas kemudian mengujar banyak alasan yang sama. Baekhyun juga melemparkan ledekan yang serupa ketika drama itu menampilkan _scene_ yang sudah sangat pasaran.

"Dulu kau bilang bagian ini sangat romantis hingga kau mau aku melakukannya untukmu." Chanyeol menimpal geli sedang Baekhyun berdecak.

"Jadi menurutmu ini romantis?"

Chanyeol menggeleng geli. "Aku tidak berkata seperti itu."

"Aku mengerti. Kau pasti tidak akan mau melakukannya bila aku memintamu lagi seperti itu." Gumam Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol lagi-lagi menggelengkan kepala geli.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang. Kau sedang hamil, aku tidak mungkin berakting terjatuh dan menindihmu. Tapi—" Chanyeol memberi jeda, pandangannya terturun bersamaan Baekhyun mendongak kepadanya. "Untuk menciummu tentu aku bisa melakukannya."

Chanyeol cepat membawa bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun, membiarkan tebal lunaknya menekan di sana tanpa memberikan sedikit gerakan apapun. Baekhyun tampak membelalak namun tak memberikan berontakan apapun, alih-alih kini berbalik Chanyeol yang termangu begitu Baekhyun lah yang merubah suasana.

Baekhyun mulai menarik diri untuk berada di atas pangkuan Chanyeol dan _carrier_ itu menggerakkan bibirnya asal-asalan di atas bibir Chanyeol. Satu yang lebih besar dibuat menyerai di sela itu, dia menuntun Baekhyun pada ciuman yang lebih dalam. Tebal bibir Chanyeol beralih membungkus penuh tipis bibir Baekhyun kemudian menghisapnya sesekali hingga mengeluarkan lenguhan lembut dari yang lebih kecil.

"Aku ingin bercinta." Chanyeol berujar kemudian.

Baekhyun menurunkan pandangannya lalu balas menatapi Chanyeol malu-malu. "Kau bilang kau tidak akan menyetubuhiku lagi sebelum aku melahirkan, kan?"

"Persetan. Aku akan melakukannya dengan perlahan."

"Ugh, padahal aku lebih suka gerakan yang kasar."

Sahutan itu membuat Chanyeol berdesis. Lembut dalam bercinta memang bukanlah gayanya dan tahunya Baekhyun pun menyenangi gerakan miliknya yang kasar. Chanyeol jadi semakin tak sabar.

"Baiklah kita lanjutkan setelah aku mandi."

Chanyeol lantas menarik diri dan segera menuju kamar untuk membersihkan diri. Baekhyun hanya tertawa melihat itu dan kembali melanjutkan menyantap _snack_ sebelumnya dengan tontonan drama yang sama.

 _Ting!_

 _Ting!_

Samar sebuah suara terdengar dari dalam tas Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengambil dan mencarinya kemudian menemukan ponsel pria itu menampilkan dua _chat_ baru.

 **Yoo Jiae (2)**

 _Chanyeol besok orang tuaku pergi, jadi aku hanya sendiri di rumah. Temani aku, ya? —_ _오후_ _4:05_

 _Kalau kau mau kita bisa melakukannya, kekekek —_ _오후_ _4:05_

Apa maksudnya ini?

Baekhyun membacanya sekali lagi, berpikir isi pesan itu tak benar seperti apa yang dia pikirkan. Namun itu nyatanya tak berubah dan Baekhyun masih menemukan maksud yang sama di sana.

Apa maksudnya ini?

Apa yang akan dilakukan Chanyeol bersama wanita bernama Jiae itu? Mengapa Chanyeol harus menemani Jiae? Mengapa Jiae memberikan tawaran seperti itu?

Dan siapa pula Jiae itu?

Baekhyun tak ingin untuk berpikiran buruk, tapi bayang-bayang Chanyeol akan pergi meninggalkannya sendiri untuk bertemu dengan wanita itu—Baekhyun lunglai memikirkan apa yang kiranya ada di antara mereka.

Dan apakah setelah ini Chanyeol akan mengujar alasan yang sama untuk pergi? _Seperti yang sudah-sudah?_

* * *

 **Chapter 5 :** The Reasons

* * *

Siapa itu Jiae?

Baekhyun sungguh tak ingin berpikiran buruk mengenai hubungan apa yang dimiliki Chanyeol bersama wanita itu. Dia mencoba dan kini tak lagi banyak ambil pusing. Mungkin mereka berdua hanya teman yang terkadang menghabiskan waktu bersama ketika mengerjakan tugas kuliah. Ya benar.

Tapi tidak seperti itu adanya.

Pertahanan akan rasa penasaran Baekhyun mencuat pada puncaknya ketika Chanyeol benar pergi dengan alasan yang sama. Anak itu tak sadar ketika dia ikut membawa kaki-kakinya keluar rumah, menuju halte dan berdiri disana menunggu bis yang mengarah pada gedung universitas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya ingin memastikan bahwa alasan Chanyeol pergi bukanlah untuk bertemu dengan Jiae.

Kendaraan umum itu datang tak lama kemudian. Baekhyun memasuki dan terkejut mendapati semua kursi sudah dipenuhi, sedang tangannya tak cukup sampai untuk menggapai pegangan di atas kepala.

Seorang wanita yang sudah berada di sana menatap Baekhyun dengan alis berkerut, lebih tepatnya pada perut anak itu yang menggembung di balik jaket.

"Hei nak, apa perutmu itu.."

Sontak Baekhyun menurunkan pandangannya dan cepat mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan wanita itu. "Ya, aku sedang hamil." Angguk Baekhyun.

"Oh duduklah." Wanita itu berdiri dan memberikan kursinya, Baekhyun mengujar terima kasih lalu menghela nafas lega mengetahui dia tak harus berdiri lagi selama bis melaju. "Kau masih tampak muda untuk seorang _carrier_ hamil." Ujar wanita separuh baya itu lagi.

"Aku masih 16 tahun." Aku Baekhyun tak menutupi, dan tak menyadari itu sedikit banyak membuat orang di sana melirik dan mulai mengupingi dirinya.

"Dan kau sudah menikah di usia 16 tahun?" Kejar wanita itu, mulutnya benar semakin gatal terhadap _carrier_ di hadapannya kini.

"Aku belum menikah, Bibi." Baekhyun mendongak kepala untuk menatap langsung dan seketika itu membuatnya sadar pandangan orang-orang kini tertuju padanya.

Alis tertaut mereka juga beberapa gelengan kepala membuat Baekhyun merasa tidak nyaman. Baekhyun tak cukup bodoh untuk tahu alasan responsif mereka semua yang seperti itu kepadanya. Ini jelas mengenai dirinya yang hamil dan berusia 16 dan lagi tak dalam status menikah.

Tangan di atas perut tanpa sadar bergetar, Baekhyun tak bisa menahannya lagi. "Aku akan menikah setelah 17 tahun dan itu sebentar lagi. Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?!"

Tidak ada yang menimpal, beberapa terlihat malu ketika Baekhyun memekik seperti itu, namun ada juga beberapa yang terang-terangan berdecak sambil menyunggingkan senyuman sarkasme.

Ini menyebalkan. Baekhyun tidak mendapatkan hal yang serupa ketika dia dulu keluar dengan perut besar. Jelas itu karena ada Chanyeol yang menemaninya, semua akan berpikir Chanyeol adalah pasangannya. Kenyataannya sekarang pun memang masih seperti itu.

Baekhyun benci ketika dia menyadari seperti inilah tanggapan orang-orang kepada bocah yang sedang hamil. Tentu saja. Itulah mengapa Chanyeol tidak mengizinkan Baekhyun pergi seorang diri.

Ini bukan tentang kekhawatiran, melainkan nilai dirinya di mata orang lain yang sangat memalukan.

...

Perguruan tinggi dimana Chanyeol menyibukkan dirinya di sini kini sudah Baekhyun tapaki. Lingkungan ramai ini benar dipadati orang-orang, namun itu tidak menghentikan Baekhyun untuk memantapkan kakinya ke tempat dimana fakultas Chanyeol berada.

Gedung itu sudah terlihat dan Baekhyun benar menghentikan langkahnya di sana. Dalam diri Baekhyun meyakinkan kekasihnya sedang ada di kelas, bersama teman-teman yang membicarakan proposal mereka—tapi seketika itu semua pecah bersamaan siluet raksasa Chanyeol muncul bersama seorang wanita mungil dan mereka berangkulan begitu dekat.

Baekhyun tercenung. Mengabaikan dentuman keras di dadanya kini sudah seperti apa, dia tetap mengarahkan fokusnya pada kedua orang di sana. Tak luput menyadari Chanyeol juga memberikan senyuman yang sama kepada wanita itu— _senyuman yang Baekhyun pikir hanyalah untuknya saja._ Baekhyun tak peduli, ia terus memperhatikan mereka sampai mereka berada di parkiran kemudian memasuki mobil lalu benda itu melaju pergi.

Desak nafas Baekhyun serentak bergumul di dada. Kakinya bergetar namun masih memaku di tempat. Kepala Baekhyun tak luput memikirkan siapa wanita yang bersama Chanyeol? Apakah dia yang bernama Jiae itu? Mengapa mereka meninggalkan fakultas jika memang keperluan mereka sama-sama menyelesaikan proposal? Apa mereka benar akan pergi ke rumah Jiae yang sedang sepi?

Ah, Baekhyun mengerti. Mungkin Chanyeol memang berbohong kepadanya—tentang proposal yang nyatanya sudah diselesaikan, pergi ke tempat ini untuk bertemu dengan Dosen. Baekhyun mengerti. Karena hanya itulah yang bisa dijadikan alasan untuk pria itu bisa bertemu dengan Jiae.

 _Chanyeol berbohong._

Dan Baekhyun sekarang mengerti. Waktu di antara dirinya bersama Chanyeol yang semakin menipis dan menimbulkan jarak seperti ini nyatanya memang tak pernah benar mengganggu Chanyeol. Hanya Baekhyun seorang yang merasakan perubahan itu selama ini.

Bagaimana _skinship_ mereka tak lagi sebanyak dulu. Bagaimana dirinya ketika membuka mata hanya mendapatkan Chanyeol yang akan segera pergi dan ketika pulang dia akan mendapatkan raut lelah dari pria itu. Baekhyun menjadi enggan untuk mengatakan rasa tak nyaman dirinya. Dia menyimpan itu seorang diri, bahkan Jennie pun tak pernah ia beritahu mengenai hal ini. Baekhyun ingin terlihat dewasa dengan berpikir positif atas apa yang semua terjadi.

Sampai di titik Baekhyun mengerti semua itu.

Semuanya memang sudah tidak sama lagi adanya.

Cubitan di hatinya lantas membangunkan Baekhyun pada suatu hal. Bayi mereka. Apakah Chanyeol masih mencintai bayi mereka di samping dia yang tak lagi menjadi minat Chanyeol?

Apakah janji untuk membesarkan Aeri bersama masih dimiliki Chanyeol?

...

Jongin tidak sedang bermimpi ketika matanya menangkap sosok Baekhyun di ujung sana. Diam berdiri dan tak terlihat akan bergerak dari tempatnya. Sontak langkah pria _tan_ itu berubah cepat menghampiri Baekhyun kemudian menepuk bahu anak itu.

"Lama sekali aku tidak melihatmu di sini." Sapa Jongin pertama kali sambil menarik senyuman lebar.

Kepala Baekhyun bergerak pelan, mulai terangkat dari tundukannya kemudian menatap Jongin sejenak. Seperti biasa ia temukan pria itu bersama seringaian kepadanya, di hari lalu Baekhyun akan menanggapi hal itu dengan putaran bola mata. Namun tidak untuk sekarang.

Baekhyun membuang muka, tidak ingin raut sedihnya terbaca namun ia juga sedang tidak baik untuk berpura-pura.

"Dimana pengasuhmu itu? Kau tidak bersamanya?" Jongin bertanya lagi berikut kepala bergerak celingukan mencari sosok Jennie yang dia maksud.

"Jennie tidak ada di sini."

Jongin kontan mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada Baekhyun. "Jadi kau ke sini sendirian?"

"Tidak, aku bersama bayiku."

Kening pria bernama lengkap Kim Jongin itu samar mengernyit. Sikap diam Baekhyun benar menjadi alasannya. Jongin merasa janggal sekaligus penasaran, namun dia menahan itu dalam dirinya dan hanya menerka Baekhyun terlalu malas untuk menyahutinya.

"Kau akan bertemu Chanyeol, kan? Biar aku temani—"

"Tidak." Sela Baekhyun cepat berdalih. "Aku hanya ingin keluar dari rumah dan bukan untuk bertemu dengan Chanyeol."

Tentu saja Jongin tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan anak itu, tapi dia memilih untuk diam dan tak memberikan balasan apapun. Sedikit banyak raut yang ditampilkan Baekhyun kini membuatnya merasa iba namun Jongin tak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk menghibur _carrier_ yang sedang hamil itu.

"Aku akan pulang. Permisi." Baekhyun berbalik tanpa menunggu sahutan Jongin yang tahunya kini menahan tangan miliknya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu."

...

Baekhyun sekarang memang berubah seperti bukan Byun Baekhyun yang Jongin kenal. Keterdiaman anak itu masih berlanjut bahkan ketika mobil Jongin keluar dari perataran kampus. Jongin memilih untuk membiarkannya dan tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata tanya apapun di tengah dia begitu penasaran. Ini pasti takkan jauh dari Chanyeol dan eksistensi pria itu.

Tentu Jongin berbohong jika dia tidak menyadari ada banyak hal yang dipikirkan Baekhyun saat ini. Lelaki itu terlihat seperti akan meledak dalam tangisan, dan sungguh Jongin sebenarnya sangat peduli hingga dia siap untuk menjadi bahu Baekhyun kini.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, tetapi jika itu terlalu berat untukmu kau tak apa untuk menangis di depanku, Baek." Ujar Jongin pengertian.

Baekhyun tertegun untuk sesaat. Ia tak tahu Jongin akan sepeduli itu kepadanya—atau memang karena dia tampak sangat menyedihkan sekarang. Sesak hati Baekhyun kembali terasa, kali ini lebih dalam sampai ia tak bisa menahan bagaimana itu membuat matanya perih dan memanas, juga tak mampu membuatnya bernafas dengan benar.

Aliran hangat pada akhirnya jatuh membasahi belahan pipi milik Baekhyun dan anak itu tidak menahannya sama sekali. Tak peduli seperti apa Jongin melihatnya kini, ini hanya terlalu menyakitkan untuknya. Bagaimana dia begitu percaya pada Chanyeol selama ini, namun pria itu mematahkan semua kepercayaannya dengan berkhianat dan pura-pura menyibukkan diri hanya untuk meninggalkannya dengan perlahan.

Memikirkan alasan di balik itu semua adalah dirinya sendiri—Chanyeol yang telah muak berada di sampingnya selama ini, Baekhyun tak bisa menahan lagi desakan lain di hatinya.

Tangisannya pecah, tidak kencang tapi sangat dalam hingga Jongin ikut merasakan rasa sakit itu. Jongin menepikan mobilnya, kemudian tubuh mungil Baekhyun ia bawa ke dalam belitan tangannya untuk ia dekap Baekhyun dan menenangkan anak itu.

Baekhyun terpaku untuk sesaat namun dia membiarkan dirinya tetap seperti ini. Di samping itu, Jongin berbisik. Suaranya lembut seperti pertama kali mereka bertemu, tak ada nada sarkasme atau cemoohan sama sekali.

"Menangislah, Baek. Aku akan menemanimu di sini."

"J-Jongin." Isak Baekhyun sakit. "Aku mengerti. Aku mengerti bila semua orang akan berubah kepadaku. A-Aku menyadari seperti apa diriku selama ini, seorang pemalas, menyebalkan dan tak berguna. Semua orang muak kepadaku."

Itu benar merupakan Nyonya Park juga Chanyeol. Orang yang membuat Baekhyun nyaman pada awalnya.

Baekhyun lagi terisak. "T-Tapi aku tak ingin mereka pergi dariku. Aku—aku akan berubah untuk mereka, menjadi orang yang mereka inginkan."

Sementara Baekhyun terus mengeracau, Jongin tetap di sana mendengarkan dan tak melewatkan sedikitpun ketika Baekhyun mengatakan dirinya akan berubah menjadi dewasa dan tak akan mempunyai banyak keinginan. Jongin tidak tahu siapa yang membuat Baekhyun seperti ini, pikirnya ini wajar—Baekhyun hanyalah seorang remaja yang seharusnya pergi ke _Time Zone_ bersama teman-teman dan bukan malah berdiam diri di rumah dengan perut besar.

Dan Jongin tidak tahu harus menyalahkan siapa atas hal ini.

...

"Membatalkan pernikahan?" Serentak saraf Yoona mencapai puncak dengan mata membola yang menjadi responsif pertamanya. Kemudian itu berganti dengan kernyitan pada dahinya. "Tapi kenapa?"

Yoona benar tak mengerti. Kedatangan Bom siang ini benar-benar seperti sebuah kejutan yang tak diinginkan dengan membawa sepenggal kalimat pertama kali akan membatalkan pernikahan Chanyeol bersama Baekhyun dari wanita Park itu. Tentu Yoona menuntut banyak alasan untuk permintaan mendadak tersebut. Bagaimanapun, pernikahan ini menyangkut anaknya yang sedang hamil tua karena ulah Chanyeol.

Bom tahunya terlihat biasa setelah mengujar kata itu. Ketegangan yang kini terjadi tak benar mempengaruhi niatannya kemari untuk menemui kedua orang tua Baekhyun.

"Aku tak bisa menikahkan Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun. Selain karena usia mereka terlalu jauh, Baekhyun sendiri tak memberikan kami harapan." Bom mengujar lagi, lebih tegas dan tak peduli pada reaksi pasangan suami istri di depannya ini.

Yoona jelas tercengang, tapi daripada itu dia kecewa. "Keterlaluan." Desisnya, amarah mulai mendominasi air wajahnya sekarang. "Apa yang kau maksud tak memberikan harapan itu? Baekhyun sedang hamil sekarang dan dia tak keberatan untuk berhenti sekolah demi menjaga bayi yang dikandungnya!"

"Baekhyun terlalu muda. Dia masih anak-anak untuk menjadi seorang suami yang mengurus rumah tangga."

Yoona mendengus keras tak percaya. "Bukankah kita sudah membicarakan hal ini, Nyonya Park? Kita sepakat akan menikahkan mereka berdua setelah usia Baekhyun legal untuk menikah, bukan?" Kejar Yoona.

Sementara Bom sesaat memejamkan matanya. Mereka benar melakukan itu di waktu lalu—semua sepakat untuk menikahkan Chanyeol bersama Baekhyun setelah salah satu di antaranya legal berumah tangga. Tapi itu dulu. Sebelum semuanya berubah dan ini bukan tentang Baekhyun saja.

Senyum Bom lantas terkulas sarkastis dan dia tak menahan diri bagaimana patahan katanya keluar begitu saja.

"Kita tak bisa menikahkan mereka di saat Chanyeol tak menginginkannya."

"Apa katamu?"

Bom menghela nafas kasar. Dia memang harus mengatakan hal ini untuk mengertikan Yoona tak peduli itu akan terdengar jahat sekalipun.

"Chanyeol sudah punya pasangan yang lain. Dan dia lebih memberikan harapan untuk kami, wanita itu sudah dewasa dan kami percaya dia juga bisa mengurus rumah tangga juga anak-anak."

Keterperengahan Yoona tidak berhenti di sana dan itu berbaur dengan kekecewaan yang sangat besar. Satu-satunya yang dia pikirkan adalah Baekhyun juga nasib anaknya.

"Bahkan setelah apa yang dia lakukan pada anakku? Membuatnya hamil di luar nikah kemudian membuangnya begitu saja?" Rahang terbuka Yoona seketika menutup rapat, semua kekecawaan itu berganti menjadi amarah yang besar begitu menyadari anaknya akan benar berakhir seperti itu. "Bajingan."

"Chanyeol tidak akan membuangnya, setidaknya tidak kedua-duanya. Dia akan menanggungjawabi anak yang telah dia perbuat." Ujar Bom tenang.

"Aku tidak setuju!" Yoona menyalak cepa entu sajat. "Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun? Selain patah hati dia juga akan menanggung malu. Aku tidak mau melihat anakku hancur! Sayang, kau setuju denganku, kan?" Kepala Yoona tertoleh pada suaminya, begitu menyimpan banyak harapan di dalam matanya namun sekali lagi Yoona dibuat kecewa.

Donghae menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam. "Aku setuju dengan Nyonya Park."

Yoona sungguh mencolos tak percaya. Rahangnya lagi jatuh terbuka dan semua kata hilang tertelan oleh tanda tanya besar di kepalanya.

Mengerti itu Donghae segera mengimbuh. "Sayang, aku tidak ingin Baekhyun terhambat pendidikannya karena menikah dan mengurus seorang bayi."

"Persetan!" Umpat Yoona dalam pekikkannya. Bola mata ia seperti akan mencuat keluar dan dia tak menahan itu di depan suaminya. "Pikirkanlah juga perasaan Baekhyun!"

"Masa depannya akan suram jika dia menikah dari sekarang. Lagipula kita tidak bisa memaksa Chanyeol, dia sudah memiliki orang lain." Kata Donghae, dan kemudian membuang mukanya tak bisa melihat keamarahan Yoona yang sebenarnya ada pada dirinya pula. "Juga hak asuh bayi tentunya akan turun pihak pada Chanyeol. Kita tidak bisa bertindak gegabah, ini tergantung mereka sendiri yang memutuskan dan kita juga tidak bisa mengandalkan semua ini pada Baekhyun."

Sebagai seorang pemimpin tentunya Donghae harus mampu membuat sebuah keputusan yang benar. Dan itu juga berlaku untuknya sebagai seorang kepala keluarga.

"Aku tahu yang terbaik untuk Baekhyun, Yoona." Ujar Donghae, benar membuat Yoona melemah dan tak menahan diri untuk sebuah isakan.

"Tapi Baekhyun akan terluka. Ini kejam untuknya. Jika pada akhirnya akan seperti ini, mengapa tidak dari awal kita memisahkan mereka?!"

Kini Yoona berbalik menatap Bom dengan mata basah sedang wanita Park itu untuk sesaat tercengang namun tak mengurungkan niatnya menjawabi hal itu.

"Chanyeol yang merubah semuanya." Sahut Bom, lalu menggeleng kecil meralat ucapannya sendiri. "Tapi ini juga bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Chanyeol. Anakku hanya menginginkan yang terbaik, yang benar-benar mampu mengurus masa depannya. Dan dia tidak melihat hal itu dari Baekhyun."

"Ini hanyalah masalah waktu. Baekhyun akan dewasa pada waktunya." Yoona masih berniat ingin mempersuarakan pembelaannya tapi lagi Donghae menengahinya.

"Yoona, pikirkan bagaimana orang-orang menganggap Baekhyun seperti apa jika dia menikah dari sekarang dan tak melanjutkan sekolahnya. Menunggu Baekhyun dewasa pun akan semakin besar masalahnya. Anaknya akan berpikir mengapa dia lahir sebelum orang tuanya menikah. Tolonglah, ini juga kebaikan untuk Baekhyun."

Sebagai seorang istri tentu Yoona harus mempercayai apa yang menjadi keputusan Donghae, karena ini merupakan yang terbaik untuk mereka semua. Termasuk membuat Baekhyun terluka dengan keputusan ini. Yoona benci ketika ini harus terjadi untuk anaknya. Ini tidak adil namun dia tidak bisa gegabah.

Mungkin benar, bisa saja akan ada luka yang jauh lebih besar bila Yoona memaksa Chanyeol menikahi Baekhyun di saat pria itu sudah tak mencintai anaknya.

Benar. Yoona hanya harus melepas Baekhyun dari belengguan janji palsu Chanyeol dari sekarang.

 _Tapi..._

"Berikan Baekhyun waktu untuk mendengar semua ini. Dia tidak boleh terpukul saat ini."

Yoona tak menunggu jawaban apapun, segara mengangkat diri dan pergi dari sana.

...

Chanyeol pulang terlambat hari itu. Sudut rumah tampak gelap dengan tidak adanya lampu yang menyala, Chanyeol menebak Jennie tak datang lagi hari ini.

Pria Park itu seperti memiliki ribuan tali yang mengikat kakinya ketika langkah terseok seperti itu menuju saklar berada. Lampu menyala dan seketika terkejut mendapati sosok Baekhyun duduk di atas sofa.

"Baekhyun, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sana?" Tanya Chanyeol pertama kali. Benar berkerut kening mengenai Baekhyun yang berdiam diri di dalam keadaan gelap seperti tadi.

"Tidak ada." Baekhyun menyahut dan kontak mata mereka bertemu beberapa saat.

Chanyeol menjadi yang pertama memutuskannya. Tak mengerti mengapa dirinya berubah bingung hanya untuk sebuah pertanyaan biasa dan Chanyeol berakhir dengan menarik sendinya menuju lantai lain tanpa ucapan basa-basi apapun seperti biasanya.

Baekhyun mengikuti dalam diam. Dia menjadi yang terakhir menutup kenop pintu kamar sementara Chanyeol membuka bajunya di sana.

"Aku akan membersihkan diri dulu sebentar." Ujar pria itu dan Baekhyun memberikan anggukan.

Baekhyun menuju tempat tidur, terdiam sejenak di sana sembari mata tetap memokus pada daun pintu kamar mandi. Bunyi rintikan _shower_ di dalam menandakan Chanyeol sudah memulai membersihkan diri.

Baekhyun kemudian tertarik pada ponsel Chanyeol yang diletakkan pria itu di atas meja nakas. Si mungil mengambilnya, membuka layar gelap benda persegi itu dan terkejut mendapati _smartphone_ itu dalam keadaan terkunci dengan kata sandi. Baekhyun mencoba membuka dengan memasukkan tanggal lahirnya dan tahunya itu masih tidak terbuka. Begitupun ketika Baekhyun memasukkan dengan angka tanggal lahir pria itu juga tanggal hari jadi mereka. Ponsel Chanyeol tetap tidak terbuka.

Itu menjadi semakin jelas untuk Baekhyun. Sebelumnya Chanyeol tidak pernah memakai kata sandi apapun untuk ponselnya, dan jikapun itu perlu maka Baekhyun bisa membukanya dengan tanggal lahir miliknya ataupun hari jadi mereka. Tapi nyatanya pria itu tak menggunakan kata sandi yang sama kini. Jelas Chanyeol menyimpan sesuatu yang rahasia di dalamnya dan Baekhyun termasuk orang yang tidak boleh tahu mengenai hal itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Suara Chanyeol berhasil menyentak Baekhyun dari pikirannya.

"A-Aku—" Baekhyun berubah gelagapan entah mengapa. Sedang mata Chanyeol masih menatap lurus kepadanya, Baekhyun segera meletakkan benda di tangannya ke tempat semula. "Aku pikir aku ingin melihat foto-fotoku di dalam ponselmu. Tapi ternyata dikunci. Ini tidak biasanya"

"Ah itu. Terkadang teman-temanku sangat jahil mencuri sesuatu yang pribadi dari dalamnya."

Chanyeol dengan santai berjalan menuju lemari dan berganti pakaian di sana sedang Baekhyun memperhatikan dalam-dalam.

Ini terasa asing dengan adanya canggung yang memerangkapi di antara mereka. Tidak ada pertanyaan basa-basi dari Chanyeol yang kerap kali dilakukan pria itu mengenai bagaimana harinya, apa yang sudah ia lakukan seharian ini, apakah ia melalui hari dengan baik, bagaimana Aeri di dalam, apakah Aeri sangat nakal hari ini. Tidak ada dan Baekhyun masih menunggu semua pertanyaan itu di detik ini. Namun Chanyeol tahunya tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun di sana.

Baekhyun masih ingin berada di posisinya dan berpikir kukuh Chanyeol akan melemparkan semua itu setelah ini. Hingga kemudian pria besar itu berbalik badan padanya, kontan saja Baekhyun tersenyum lebar—senang mendapatkan Chanyeol nyatanya—

"Aku akan membeli makanan dulu keluar."

Senyum Baekhyun jelas mengendur namun masih meninggalkan sedikit sisa tarikan di bibirnya. Baekhyun memaksa kuluman senyum itu tak peduli apakah dia terlihat menyedihkan sekalipun, _carrier_ itu tidak ingin mengundang pertanyaan apapun dari Chanyeol. Kekasihnya sekarang sedang kelaparan dan tak seharusnya Baekhyun menaruh kecewa atas pemikiran kecilnya ini.

"Aku tadi mencoba memasak." Ucap Baekhyun, menahan Chanyeol yang hendak meraih jaketnya.

Pria itu menoleh terkejut. "Benarkah?"

Dan Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku hanya perlu menghangatkannya lagi itupun jika kau ingin mencobanya."

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar itu. "Aku ingin mencobanya. Ayo, kita turun."

...

Ternyata Baekhyun benar melakukannya. Ini terlihat aneh bagaimana tubuh Baekhyun berada di balik konter tengah menghangatkan sesuatu seperti yang dikatakannya lalu menyiapkannya di atas meja untuk Chanyeol.

"Ini hanya masakan sederhana." Ujar Baekhyun setelah satu piring nasi goreng ia letakkan di hadapan Chanyeol. "Aku sedikit kesulitan saat memotong bawangnya karena itu membuat mataku perih."

Chanyeol terkekeh geli sementara Baekhyun antusias menanti masakan dia untuk dicicipi pria itu. Senyum sejuta artinya pun tak luput ia perlihatkan pada Chanyeol di sana.

"Bagaimana?" Desak Baekhyun kemudian setelah satu suapan mendarat di mulut Chanyeol.

"Ini sedikit asin." Chanyeol menyahut dengan kernyitan di dahinya. Tentu itu membuat senyum Baekhyun sedikit banyak berubah dan Chanyeol segera mengimbuh. "Tapi ini enak. Aku akan menghabiskannya."

Sebenarnya Chanyeol berbohong mengatakan nasi goreng Baekhyun sedikit asin. Itu jelas terlalu asin dan Baekhyun pun tahu ia adalah orang yang tak menyukai rasa tersebut.

"Apa kau juga memakan ini tadi?" Tanya Chanyeol memastikan.

Baekhyun menggeleng perlahan. "Sebenarnya aku memasakkan itu untukmu, Chanyeol."

"Lalu kau makan apa tadi?"

"Ramen."

"Itu tidak baik." Chanyeol meletakkan sendoknya kemudian menghela nafas. "Aku akan menelepon _delivery_ dan kita makan bersama, oke?"

Pria itu tak menunggu sahutan apapun segera bangkit dan meninggalkan nasi goreng juga Baekhyun di meja makan. Chanyeol tak cukup peka untuk menyadari ada tatapan si mungil yang masih mengikutinya sampai kini dia tak terlihat lagi di ruang makan.

Dengus keras Baekhyun menjadi yang pertama terdengar. "Aku tahu ini tidak enak." Lirihnya nyaris tak bersuara sebelum kemudian Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengambil makanan itu dan membuangnya. Mengabaikan seperti apa siang tadi dia membuat nasi goreng ini seorang diri.

Baekhyun bahkan kehilangan banyak bahan karena semua telah dimasak dan sebanyak itu rasanya sangat mengerikan. Ini merupakan hasil usahanya—berada di tong sampah lagi.

Baekhyun memang tidak bisa diandalkan.

...

Chanyeol mengujar terima kasih setelah membayar _delivery_ yang dia pesan.

"Baekhyun, makanannya sudah datang!" Serunya, menuju tempat sebelumnya tapi tak menemukan Baekhyun di sana.

Chanyeol kemudian mencari Baekhyun di lantai dua, pada kamar mereka juga kamar mandi—Baekhyun masih tidak ia temukan. Chanyeol memanggil lagi, ia menuju ruang makan dan masih mendapatkan tempat itu kosong. Hingga matanya pun tertarik pada kamar kecil yang ada di sudut dapur. Chanyeol mendekati tempat itu kemudian.

Tangan pria itu sudah meraih kenop di sana, hendak menarik daun pintunya tapi sebuah isakan kecil dari dalam berhasil menghentikannya. Itu adalah suara Baekhyun dan lagi, Chanyeol tertegun.

Mungkinkah Baekhyun tengah menangis?

"Hiks, aku bahkan tidak bisa membuat Chanyeol senang karena aku. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun. T-Tapi aku tidak mau Chanyeol semakin meninggalkan aku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Aeri? Hiks—Memberi Chanyeol makan saja aku tidak bisa, apalagi menjaganya tetap bersamaku. Ini cukup dimengerti bila Chanyeol berpaling dariku..."

Chanyeol benar terperengah. Sementara isakan samar terus Baekhyun perdengarkan, Chanyeol seperti orang bodoh berdiri mematung seperti ini. Lebih tepatnya karena dia tidak bisa memberikan sangkalan apapun untuk lelaki mungil itu.

Apa yang Baekhyun suarakan benar menghentak Chanyeol. Tangis anak itu nyatanya bukan lagi karena hal kecil seperti yang sudah-sudah. Ini kekhawatiran Baekhyun mengenai dirinya yang akan pergi dan berpaling, dan sekali lagi itu benar menghentak Chanyeol—kenyataan itu memang benar adanya dan Chanyeol tak tahu harus memberikan kata penenang seperti apa.

Kata janji yang selalu dia ucapkan untuk Baekhyun yang mampu meredakan tangis anak itu seperti sebelum-sebelumnya tak lagi ingin Chanyeol lakukan. Chanyeol tidak ingin lagi. Kenyataan dia benar telah melakukannya dan mematahkan sendiri semua janji yang ia buat.

Walaupun dia bisa saja masuk ke dalam lalu mengatakan dia tidak akan pergi hanya karena alasan itu, Chanyeol lebih memilih urung membuka pintu. Dia kemudian memutuskan untuk kembali. Tapi tanpa sengaja Chanyeol melihat nasi goreng yang dia makan tadi kini sudah tersisa di tempat sampah berikut piring berada di westafel.

Lagi Chanyeol menghela nafas dalam penyesalan. Salah satu kesalahannya berakhir dengan membuat kekasihnya menangis.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk berpura-pura tak mengetahui apa-apa. Terkadang sebuah pertanyaan akan bisa mengacaukan segalanya dan Chanyeol tak berniat menginginkan hal itu untuk sekarang. Jadi ketika Baekhyun sudah terlihat, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk bertingkah seperti sebelumnya.

"Baekhyun, kau darimana saja? Makanannya sudah datang, kemarilah!"

Tangan Chanyeol terayun dan Baekhyun menuruti dengan senyum kecil. Bibirnya serta merta membola menemukan menu makan malam dari _delivery_. Baekhyun mengambil satu _box_ nasi dan mulai memakainya bersama lauk yang juga ada di sana.

"Omong-omong, kau kemanakan nasi goreng tadi?" Chanyeol mulai bertanya.

"Aku membuangnya." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu? Aku'kan sudah bilang akan menghabiskannya."

Kepala Baekhyun sedikitnya terangkat untuk bertemu arah pandang dengan Chanyeol. "I-Itu tidak enak, terlalu asin."

Chanyeol tahunya mengidikkan bahu dengan bibir mengelupas keluar. "Buatkan aku satu lagi." Pintanya.

Baekhyun berdengung tak mengerti. Chanyeol sungguh menyuruhnya untuk membuat nasi goreng yang sama di saat makanan yang jauh lebih enak berada di depan mereka? Mengapa? Baekhyun memiliki pertanyaan itu namun entah bibirnya tak terbuka sama sekali.

Dan Chanyeol sepertinya mengertikan hal itu. Ia melirik pada makanan di atas meja sekarang lalu kembali menatap Baekhyun berikut senyum yang terkulum kecil.

"Baiklah, kau bisa memasakkan nasi gorengnya untuk sarapanku besok."

"Kau yakin, Chanyeol?"

Anggukan mantap Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun jelas tersenyum lebar. Ia urung bertanya mengapa dan alih-alih berseru semangat ia akan melakukannya lebih enak lagi. Membayangkan sebuah sarapan buatannya dihabiskan Chanyeol, Baekhyun tidak tahu rasanya akan sebahagia ini.

* * *

 **Chapter 6 :** Chanyeol's Fault

* * *

Kesalahan fatal Chanyeol terletak pada malam itu.

Ia merupakan seorang karyasiswa yang sedang menjalani pelatihan bersama rekan-rekannya yang lain di luar kota. Saat itu adalah bulan ketiga Baekhyun hamil, karenanya Chanyeol merasa berat untuk meninggalkan lelaki mungil itu namun tak ada pilihan lain.

Jiae adalah teman sekelompoknya saat itu. Wanita yang merupakan anak dari salah satu Rektor universitas tersebut sama seperti dirinya—benar mengejar pendidikan dengan cepat. Bahkan Jiae dua tahun lebih muda darinya dan Chanyeol sangat kagum dengan kegigihan dari wanita itu.

Tanpa Chanyeol sadari, dirinya menjadi lebih akrab dengan Jiae selama pelatihan berlangsung. Di tengah ia memikirkan Baekhyun yang berada jauh darinya, Jiae entah bagaimana bisa selalu menarik atensian Chanyeol. Pria itu berpikir mungkin ini karena dirinya baru pertama kali mengenali Jiae dengan betul dan juga Jiae adalah satu-satunya wanita termuda di tempat ini—selebihnya adalah wanita berusia 30 ke atas. Ini wajar untuknya.

Malam itu adalah malam terakhir dilaksanakannya pelatihan, semua mengadakan perayaan kecil-kecilan dan Chanyeol tak pernah berniat untuk ikut bergabung bersama para paman dengan _Soju_ mereka. Namun nyatanya di sinilah pria itu berakhir.

Chanyeol adalah orang yang lemah terhadap alkohol. Jelas pria itu berakhir payah walau hanya dengan beberapa tegakan saja. Jiae kemudian membantunya masuk kembali ke penginapan dan wanita itu membuatkannya sup pereda mabuk. Chanyeol masih dalam keadaan sadar ketika Jiae melakukan semua itu.

Mereka terlibat beberapa percakapan kecil, Chanyeol ingat betul mereka membicarakan tentang beberapa kejadian selama 2 minggu pelatihan, termasuk dengan pasangan Keluarga Kang yang bercinta dan terlalu berisik. Chanyeol tertawa keras karenanya berbeda dengan Jiae yang memalu membicarakan hal itu. Namun Chanyeol tak benar ingat untuk alasan mengapa ia bisa terbangun di pagi hari bersama Jiae dan mereka dalam keadaan telanjang.

Chanyeol tak melontarkan apapun pada Jiae setelah itu, dia masih dalam keadaan terkejut. Konyolnya lintasan semalam bersama Jiae bisa Chanyeol ingat, tapi untuk alasan dia menyetubuhi Jiae—Chanyeol tak dapat mengingatnya. Ia bertanya-tanya mengapa dirinya bisa melakukan hal itu? Mengapa dia seolah lupa dengan kenyataan? Mengapa Jiae tak menolaknya? Apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah semua itu terjadi?

 _Dan bagaimana dengan Baekhyun..._

Chanyeol menyimpan banyak pertanyaan dan itu membuatnya pulang dalam keadaan frustasi. Wajah ceria Baekhyun adalah yang pertama ia dapati dan Chanyeol tak tahu harus menanggapinya bagaimana. Lebih daripada itu, Chanyeol takut Baekhyun akan mengetahuinya.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk bertingkah seperti biasa, seolah kesalahan yang telah ia lakukan ini tak benar pernah terjadi. Chanyeol masih memperilakukan Baekhyun layaknya berlian yang berharga, memberikan banyak kalimat manis untuk bujukan kepada Baekhyun, dan masa depan mereka yang indah selalu menjadi dongengnya untuk Baekhyun. Chanyeol melakukan semua halnya dengan sama tanpa berpikir ingin mengakui insiden malam itu pada Baekhyun.

Semuanya berjalan sebagaimana mestinya. Tapi kemudian itu berubah dan lagi Chanyeol yang mengawalinya. Hubungan ia dengan Jiae yang berubah adalah penyebab utamanya. Canggung ketika mereka kembali bertemu tak lagi ada, namun itu berganti lain.

Entah Chanyeol harus bersyukur atau tidak ketika wanita itu tak pernah sama sekali membicarakan perihal malam itu, namun di samping Jiae juga semakin menempel kepadanya. Chanyeol tak menolak, rasa bersalah yang dia miliki membiarkannya.

Dan Chanyeol berpikir itu adalah hal yang benar harus ia lakukan. Dia hanya terlalu takut melukai harga diri seseorang yang seperti Jiae. Namun tak pernah sekalipun terpikir oleh Chanyeol ketika Jiae mengatakan insiden itu di depan orang yang sangat berpengaruh untuknya. Itu benar merupakan ibunya yang juga menjadi Dosen mereka. Saraf Chanyeol mencapai puncak ketika itu hingga ia tidak sadar saat mengatakan; _"Aku melakukannya karena aku menyukai Jiae."_

Ketika makan malam itu usai, tatapan tajam Bom kepadanya adalah yang pertama kali terlihat.

"Jadi kalian sudah tidur bersama, lalu bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol ingat betul seperti apa air wajah ibunya malam itu. Pikirnya ia memang berhak mendapatkan amarah dari Bom atas tindakan bejat yang dilakukannya, dan Chanyeol tak bisa menjawab. Karena pada dasarnya memang Chanyeol tak punya rencana apapun untuk Jiae maupun Baekhyun.

"Jangan pernah sekali-kali kau memainkan perasaannya. Jiae adalah wanita yang baik."

Seharusnya Chanyeol tahu—ketika yang dikhawatirkan malam itu oleh Bom tahunya Jiae, maka Baekhyun tak punya kesempatan untuk mengambil kembali perhatian ibunya.

Benar. Chanyeol hanya berpura-pura selama ini. Itu adalah satu-satunya cara agar Baekhyun tak ia sakiti lebih dalam lagi. Naif Chanyeol berpikir, selama dirinya di sisi Baekhyun kekasihnya takkan merasa tersakiti.

Ah, Chanyeol juga melakukan hal itu pada Jiae—yang wanita itu tahu, Chanyeol tak pernah memiliki siapapun selain dirinya.

...

Jennie sedang berbelanja perlengkapan mingguan ketika dia tak sengaja mendengar percakapan dua orang di seberangnya—salah satu dari mereka suaranya terdengar familiar. Jennie kemudian memutuskan untuk memperhatikan mereka dan dia benar ingin mengelak saat sisi lain dirinya berkata siluet pria itu mirip seperti Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin memasak daging."

"Kupikir kau sedang diet."

"Apa aku terlihat gemuk?"

"Huh? Tidak, bukan seperti itu."

Pertahanan Jennie runtuh dan wanita itu tak sadar ketika troli ia dorong mendekati mereka.

"Chanyeol?"

Sosok yang nyatanya benar merupakan Chanyeol membuat Jennie tak bisa untuk tak berkerut menatap pria itu.

"Oh Jennie, kau di sini?" Chanyeol mengerjap terkesiap, suaranya tanpa disadari berubah serak. Jelas sekali pria itu terlihat terkejut dengan kehadiran Jennie di sini.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Siapa dia?" Tanya Jennie, matanya benar tak bisa lepas dari wanita di samping Chanyeol.

Sedang di balik mata Chanyeol, pria itu menyimpan banyak kecemasan di sana dan nafasnya terasa hilang. Tatapan Jennie yang berubah datar kepadanya benar langsung menarik kesadaran Chanyeol sepenuhnya. Pria bernama keluarga Park itu berakhir dengan helaan nafas pelan. Setidaknya saat ini Jennie tidak bersama Baekhyun, ia tak harus berbohong dan tak apa pikirnya untuk mengatakan hal yang benar adanya pada Jennie.

"Jennie, ini Jiae.. _pacarku._ "

"Pacarmu?" Intonasi nada bicara Jennie refleks meninggi.

Jiae yang semula hendak memberikan salam sedikit banyak merasa tersinggung dengan responsif Jennie yang seperti itu. "Iya, aku adalah pacarnya. Apa ada yang salah?"

Wanita yang bernama Jennie itu tak menggubris pertanyaan milik Jiae, alih-alih tatapannya di sana semakin menajam dan seakan ingin melubangi Chanyeol. Jiae jelas heran, lebih daripada itu dia penasaran.

"Siapa dia, Chanyeol?" Tanya Jiae.

"Ini Jennie, dia—"

Kontan dengusan sarkasme Jennie sontak memotong perkataan Chanyeol. "Aku bukan siapa-siapanya."

Chanyeol tahu benar itu adalah sebuah sindiran dan dia tergugu untuk sesaat, tapi tak menghentikan dirinya untuk sebuah pertanyaan lagi. "Apa urusanmu sudah selesai, Jennie?"

"Iya, dan rencananya aku akan ke rumahmu setelah ini. Ada _seseorang_ yang sedang sendirian karena kau tinggalkan di sana dan dia membutuhkanku." Luapan amarah Jennie yang tersimpan benar keluar dengan cetusan yang seperti itu.

Wanita itu tak peduli untuk menyadari tanda tanya di kepala Jiae, alih-alih wanita bernama keluarga Kim itu mendorong trolinya kembali tanpa meninggalkan sepatah kata apapun lagi.

"Apa ada sesuatu di antara kalian, Chanyeol? Dan siapa itu yang ada di rumahmu?" Tanya Jiae sembari melirik bergantian Chanyeol juga Jennie yang sudah menjauh.

"Tidak ada." Chanyeol menjeda, memikirkan jawaban apa yang kiranya pantas untuk pertanyaan terakhir Jiae. Bibir Chanyeol sadari terasa mengering dan ia tak harus bertanya mengapa itu bisa terjadi. "Adikku. Jennie adalah pengasuhnya."

"Ah, seperti itu." Jiae memberikan anggukan mengerti kemudian disusul sebuah kikikan kecil. "Aku tidak tahu kau punya adik."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil untuk menutupi rasa tak nyaman. Benaknya berubah terasa dingin di dalam setelah ia dengan mudahnya mengakui hal yang tak benar adanya. Sementara Jiae melanjutkan daftar isi belanjaan, Chanyeol memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan Jennie setelah mengetahui hal ini. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Jennie memberitahu semuanya.

Tidak untuk sekarang.

...

Suasana lenggang kediaman Baekhyun seperti biasa Jennie dapati, hanya dengan memikirkan adanya sosok mungil yang sedang hamil di tempat ini tanpa sadar membuat sebuah tarikan di bibir Jennie tersimpul.

"Baekhyunie?" Suaranya bergema di sana. Jennie segera menutup pintu dan menarik langkah semakin dalam.

Tak lama sahutan dari suara lembut Baekhyun terdengar. "Jennie, kaukah itu?"

Jennie menghampiri kemudian, menuju dapur dimana suara Baekhyun berada. Itu sedikit banyak membuatnya bingung. Dapur adalah tempat yang sangat jarang Baekhyun masuki namun tahunya kini ia dapati remaja itu benar berada di sana—lebih-lebih ada di balik _counter_ pula.

"Baekhyunie, kau sedang apa?"

"Aku sedang memasak." Baekhyun refleks menoleh dan senyumnya adalah yang pertama ia perlihatkan pada Jennie. Dan itu berubah menjadi _rectangle_ ketika ia lihat respons terkejut Jennie mengenai ujarannya. "Kau sudah kembali! Apa urusanmu kemarin sudah selesai?" Tanya Baekhyun mengalihkan.

Jennie memberikan anggukan sedang Baekhyun kembali beralih pada adonan sebelumnya.

"Aku penasaran urusan apa itu?" Gumam Baekhyun lagi dalam tanya namun tahunya cepat ia kembali menyambung. "Tapi nanti saja kau ceritanya aku sedang sibuk sekarang. Kau mau membantuku?"

Jennie berdecak kecil namun tetap menuruti perkataan Baekhyun. Ia masuk ke dalam konter yang sama kemudian. Baekhyun terlihat sudah terbiasa dengan peralatan dapur, itu jelas aneh didapati dan Jennie menjadi salah satu yang merasakannya sekarang.

"Kenapa kau memasak, hum?" Tanyanya tak menahan diri.

Baekhyun menoleh dan balas menatapi Jennie dalam rengutan kebingungan. "Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku harus memasak dan aku harus memulainya dari sekarang untuk Chanyeol."

 _Chanyeol,_ Jennie tanpa sadar membatin ketika dia teringat pertemuannya dengan pria itu berikut sebuah kejutan ia dapati saat itu juga.

Jennie sungguh masih tak menyangka dan ini terasa seperti mimpi buruk. Itu karena dia tahu betul seperti apa Chanyeol memperilakukan Baekhyun selama ini, Jennie pikir itu jelas membuktikan sebuah pengkhianatan takkan benar pernah terjadi di antara mereka.

Namun nyatanya di sanalah pria itu berada. Bersama seorang wanita lain tanpa memikirkan sosok Baekhyun yang sedang hamil besar.

Jennie kemudian tersadar. Apakah Baekhyun sudah mengetahui hal ini? Ia berani bertaruh bahwa Baekhyun pun tidak mengetahuinya sampai sekarang. Dan mungkin saja semua orang juga tak tahu.

"Dia dimana?" Jennie bertanya lagi dan mencoba untuk menatap sepenuhnya wajah Baekhyun.

"Di fakultasnya seperti biasa." Jawab yang lebih muda.

Itu sedikitnya membuat Jennie berhasil menyunggingkan senyuman miring. Wanita itu sama sekali tak ingin menyembunyikan air wajah mencemoohnya, biarlah Baekhyun menyadarinya hingga Jennie dapat dengan mudah memberitahu semuanya.

Namun tahunya keadilan benar tak berpihak pada Baekhyun ketika Jennie merasakan ponselnya bergetar dan ia temukan nama Chanyeol sebagai penelepon di sana. Bersama helaan nafas panjang, Jennie kemudian meminta izin privasi pada Baekhyun lalu meninggalkan ruang dapur sejenak.

"Ada apa?" Suara ketus Jennie adalah yang pertama terdengar tak peduli akan kata sopan ia pada pria di seberang sana.

 _"Soal tadi, jangan kau beritahu tentang ini pada Baekhyun."_

"Jadi kau sungguh melakukannya?" Jennie mencolos tak percaya, sebenarnya ia tercengang sampai dirasa dirinya hilang untuk sesaat. "Mengapa bisa kau—"

 _"Jennie."_ Chanyeol memotong dengan suara dalam. _"Aku akan berterimakasih bila kau menjadikan ini sebuah rahasia."_

"Persetan!"

Chanyeol tetap melanjutkan alih-alih mengambil atensi untuk umpatan Jennie sebelumnya. _"Baekhyun tidak boleh mendengar tentang ini, dia sedang hamil."_

Jennie berdecih untuk sebuah sindiran. "Kau tahu dia sedang hamil sekarang, lalu kenapa kau melakukannya? Kau sudah menyakitinya dari belakang, Chanyeol."

 _"Aku tahu."_ Chanyeol hanya menyahut seperti itu dan lagi Jennie seperti kehilangan nyawanya.

"Lantas? Apa kau sudah tidak peduli padanya?" Nada suara Jennie melaun. Mata dia tanpa disadari memanas untuk berbagai alasan.

 _"Aku peduli, Jennie. Maka dari itu aku tetap merahasiakannya."_

"Kau hanya peduli pada dirimu sendiri!" Dengusan Jennie adalah salam penutup untuk sambungan tersebut.

Keinginan untuk memberitahukan semua ini pada Baekhyun semakin mencuat Jennie rasakan. Ia seharusnya segera beranjak menuju dapur dan mengeluarkan semua patahan kata miliknya mengenai Chanyeol selama ini pada Baekhyun. Namun tidak, Jennie tahunya terdiam di sana tanpa mengerti mengapa ia mulai mempertimbangkan ucapan Chanyeol.

Ini benar untuk Baekhyun sendiri. Jennie luput memikirkan bahwasannya keadaan anak itu tak sama seperti dulu, Baekhyun kini memiliki kandungan dan tidak boleh menerima guncangan apapun termasuk dengan perasaan Baekhyun sekalipun.

Baekhyun bisa saja menjadi terguncang, lebih daripada itu Baekhyun menjadi depresi di saat seharusnya anak itu bersenang-senang untuk menyambut kelahiran Aeri. Benar, Jennie tidak boleh melakukannya, tidak untuk saat ini. Tapi Jennie merasa sakit mengetahui Baekhyun selama ini telah diberikan angan palsu oleh pria seperti Chanyeol.

...

Ketika sosok Jennie kembali, Baekhyun melihat rahang wanita itu mengeras juga tatapannya seperti akan mengeluarkan api di sana. Semua orang juga akan tahu dengan cepat keadaan Jennie hanya dengan melihat sesaat dari ekspresi wanita itu.

"Siapa tadi, Jennie? Kau terlihat marah sekarang." Gumam Baekhyun menyadari Jennie berubah usai mengangkat telepon.

"Seorang pria bajingan."

Tahunya Baekhyun berdecak kagum mendengar itu. Mata sipitnya berganti mengerling kepada wanita 5 tahun di atasnya ini.

"Jadi kau sudah punya pacar sekarang?" Baekhyun tertawa dengan pertanyaannya sendiri. Merasa lucu karena bayangan Jennie kini berpacaran memenuhi benaknya.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Jennie, wanita itu dengan raut muka yang masih sama menyanggah ucapan Baekhyun. "Dia bukan pacarku."

"Lalu?"

Fokus Jennie mengarah pada Baekhyun kemudian, ia memandangi wajah itu lebih lama dan membiarkan helaan nafasnya keluar seperti itu. "Dia pacar—adikku." Jennie menjawab pelan.

"Apa yang sudah pria itu lakukan memangnya?" Baekhyun berubah tertarik untuk cerita Jennie dan lagi yang lebih tua mengangkat kepalanya kembali.

...

"Jennie, saat kau tidak ada aku melakukan semua yang kau lakukan."

"Semuanya?!"

Rambut halus Baekhyun bergoyang saat kepalanya memberikan anggukan banyak seperti itu. Merasa bangga untuk dirinya sendiri tak peduli pada tanggapan Jennie yang terkejut.

Jennie mendelik tak suka. "Astaga Baekhyunie, kau sedang hamil kenapa kau melakukan semua itu?!"

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun cemberut dan jelas memperlihatkan ketidaksetujuannya pada Jennie. "Aku harus melakukannya dari sekarang agar aku terbiasa nanti tanpa ada kau."

"Apa kau berniat akan pergi dariku?"

Baekhyun membola dalam keterkejutan. Bukan itu yang dia maksudkan dan konyol Baekhyun berubah gelagapan karena Jennie yang kini berbalik cemberut.

"T-Tidak! Tidak seperti itu!" Baekhyun menyalak keras lalu mendengus kesal saat ia temukan Jennie menyengir puas.

Baekhyun hendak mengatakan jika dia melakukan semua itu untuk membuat Nyonya Park senang dengannya. Ucapan di hari lalu wanita yang menjadi ibunya Chanyeol itu membuat Baekhyun mendapatkan pencerahan. Dia harus melakukan hal yang biasa Jennie kerjakan untuk mendapatkan hati Nyonya Park kembali.

Tapi Baekhyun urung melakukannya saat ia menyadari sesuatu. Jennie tak pernah tahu mengenai hal ini dan Baekhyun pikir pengasuhnya itu tak boleh tahu sampai semuanya kembali seperti semula. Ini hanya untuk membuktikan pada dirinya sendiri jika ia nyatanya mampu melakukannya.

"Ayo kita makan malam."

Suara Jennie menggugah Baekhyun kembali, dan ia tahunya menggeleng sementara langkah Jennie sontak tertahan.

"Aku akan menunggu Chanyeol untuk makan bersama." Ujarnya kemudian.

Jennie hanya diam tak menanggapi. Kini dirinya menjadi lebih sensitif dengan apapun yang berhubungan dengan Chanyeol.

"Ah itu Chanyeol pulang!" Baekhyun berseru senang saat mendengar deru mesin mobil milik Chanyeol di depan rumah. Anak itu berdiri untuk menyambut dan begitu pintu terbuka, senyumannya adalah yang pertama didapati pria itu. "Kau pulang terlambat lagi hari ini?" Baekhyun menghampirinya di sana.

"Aku terjebak macet."

Baekhyun bergumam mengerti, itu juga alasan yang dipakai Chanyeol ketika pulang terlambat kemarin. Mungkin Seoul menjadi lebih padat dari yang sebelumnya.

Tanpa disadari Baekhyun, Chanyeol melirik Jennie dengan sejuta arti. Wanita itu hanya membuang muka kepadanya dan Chanyeol mengerti dengan responsif tersebut.

"Ayo bersihkan dirimu, aku sudah membuat makan malam. Kali ini rasanya akan lebih enak, karena aku dibantu Jennie." Ujar Baekhyun, cepat mengalihkan pandangan mata Chanyeol kembali.

Pria itu berdecak kagum sambil memberikan usakan di kepala Baekhyun. "Baiklah, tunggu sebentar."

Setelah Chanyeol berada di lantai lain, Jennie menghampiri Baekhyun kemudian dan membantu anak itu untuk menyiapkan masakan di atas meja makan.

"Baekhyunie, aku akan pulang lebih awal."

"Huh? Kau tidak akan makan bersamaku?" Baekhyun menoleh dalam sejurus dan Jennie memberikan tatapan memelas. Itu adalah hal yang tidak biasa dan tahunya Baekhyun langsung mengerti saat Jennie menjawabi seperti itu.

"Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan adikku sekarang."

"Baiklah." Baekhyun mengangguk, mengerti betul perasaan Jennie terhadap adiknya sekarang.

Satu yang lebih muda terkesiap begitu mendapatkan pelukan secara tiba-tiba dari Jennie. Sekali lagi ini adalah hal yang tidak biasa, dan Baekhyun memahami bersamaan cerita Jennie tadi teringat kembali olehnya. Baekhyun lalu membalas pelukan itu dan sedikit memberikan usapan di punggung Jennie.

"Aku yakin pria itu pada akhirnya akan memilih adikmu, Jennie. Jadi jangan khawatir." Gumam Baekhyun tersenyum. Jennie mengeratkan pelukannya dan Baekhyun lagi meyakinkan wanita itu perihal kecemasan Jennie takkan benar terjadi.. _sekaligus meyakinkan dirinya sendiri_.

Mengapa pula adik Jennie harus mengalami hal yang sama seperti dirinya, Baekhyun merasa kasihan karena dia tahu betul rasanya seperti apa diselingkuhi.

...

Seperti sudah menjadi kebiasaan sekarang Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya lebih awal. Itu berawal saat di hari lalu Chanyeol memintanya untuk membuatkan sarapan dan kini berubah menjadi kebiasaan.

Selagi Chanyeol masih tertidur, Baekhyun akan membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu lalu turun menuju dapur dan menyiapkan segalanya—memanggang roti, membuat kopi dan susu, serta lain hal sebagainya. Dibandingkan dengan yang sebelum-sebelumnya kini Baekhyun menjadi lebih cekatan melakukan hal itu semua. Walaupun untuk memasak rasanya memang masih mengerikan. Namun itu adalah perkembangan yang bagus.

"Kau menyiapkan sarapan lagi?"

Pertanyaan itu menghentikan Baekhyun untuk sesaat. Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menemukan Chanyeol yang masih kusut berada di ujung tangga kemudian ia tersenyum menyapa pria itu.

"Aku akan melakukannya setiap hari." Sahut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berdecak kagum. "Aku jadi ingin segera sarapan."

Tanpa alasan Baekhyun merona sendiri mendengar kalimat itu. Ia tahu Chanyeol hanya mengujar basa-basi namun Baekhyun tahunya merasa semakin tersuntik oleh semangat untuk melakukannya berulang kali.

Chanyeol sudah menempatkan dirinya di depan meja makan. Jelas itu membuat Baekhyun mengernyit—kekasihnya akan turun jika sudah dalam keadaan segar. Menyadari sesuatu, tarikan lengkung bibir Baekhyun melebar kemudian.

"Apa kau tidak akan ke fakultas?" Tanyanya, tanpa sadar menatap Chanyeol dengan binar mata seperti itu.

Ini hanya merupakan kebiasaan yang dilakukan Chanyeol. Pagi hari pria itu akan sudah dalam keadaan siap untuk berangkat, jika sebaliknya maka itu berarti Chanyeol punya banyak waktu untuk bersantai. Dan Baekhyun menemukan pria itu sekarang masih dalam keadaan kusut, Baekhyun tak bisa untuk menyembunyikan sesenang apa dirinya sekarang ini.

Sementara Chanyeol tak cukup menyadari bagaimana dirinya kini berubah sulit walau untuk menelan liur sekalipun. Sorot mata Baekhyun yang seperti itu benar menggugukan Chanyeol dan dia tak tahu harus menanggapi hal sederhana itu seperti apa.

Kenyataan Chanyeol akan pergi lagi hari ini.

"Aku akan."

Senyum di bibir Baekhyun sedikitnya mengendur dan berubah menjadi simpulan kecil sebelum kemudian _carrier_ itu memberi anggukan paham. Chanyeol merasa begitu buruk untuk dirinya.

"Aku akan pulang lebih awal." Ujar Chanyeol, berpikir itu setidaknya menjadi kabar baik untuk Baekhyun. "Kalau begitu, aku mandi dulu."

Suara langkah kaki Chanyeol mulai tak terdengar. Baekhyun terdiam lebih lama di tempatnya sebelum memilih untuk menyusul Chanyeol kemudian. Ia ingat masih ada tempat tidur yang harus dirapikan.

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar dan suara _shower_ di dalam pertama kali menyambutnya. Ia mendekati ranjang dan hendak merapikan tempat itu namun ponsel Chanyeol yang berbunyi berhasil mengalihkan dirinya.

Nama Jiae tertera di sana. Baekhyun refleks mengambil ponsel itu dan tak sadar bagaimana jarinya kini menggeser tombol hijau di sana.

 _"Chanyeol, kau tidak akan lupa untuk hari ini, kan?"_

Suara lembut seorang wanita langsung menguar di telinga Baekhyun. Anak itu mencoba mengendalikan dirinya dengan memberikan tanggapan rasional untuk orang di seberang sana.

"Maaf?"

 _"Eh ini bukan Chanyeol?"_

"Bukan. Aku Baekhyun, Chanyeol sedang mandi." Sipit matanya refleks bergulir pada daun pintu kamar mandi, bunyi di dalam sana masih terdengar dan tak ada tanda-tanda Chanyeol telah selesai.

Terdengar seruan mengerti dari Jiae di sana. _"Ah, kau pasti adik Chanyeol itu?"_

Baekhyun seperti memiliki hantaman keras di dalam kepalanya kini. "A-Apa? Adik?"

 _"Akan lebih baik jika kita berkenalan secara langsung."_ Kikikan Jiae menjadi penjeda sebelum wanita itu menyambung kembali. _"Aku Yoo Jiae, pacarnya Chanyeol."_

Seolah tak cukup dengan hantaman keras itu, kini Baekhyun mendapatkan hantaman lain di dalam dirinya. Itu membuat dirinya sejenak merasa linglung dan berakhir terduduk lemas di tepian tempat tidur. Telalu banyak yang menyerang isi kepalanya sekarang dan Baekhyun tak ingin menghentikan hal itu. Dia berubah kosong sedang dalam dirinya melayang-layang bersama apa yang ada di pikirannya.

Adik? Itukah dirinya selama ini untuk Chanyeol? Apa Chanyeol terlalu malu untuk mengakui dirinya?

 _"Apa kau masih di sana?"_ Kesadaran Baekhyun kembali tertarik, dia berdehem menyahuti wanita itu. _"Baiklah, Baekhyun. Tolong katakan pada kakakmu jika tiketnya tertinggal di rumahku kemarin jadi jangan cemas."_

Sekali lagi Baekhyun berdehem dan sambungan pun terputus. Bersamaan itu sosok Chanyeol dengan handuk di pinggang keluar dari kamar mandi.

Baekhyun seharusnya segera menghampiri pria itu, menuntut untuk semua jawaban atas pertanyaan di kepalanya kini dan bukan tahunya terdiam mematung memperhatikan Chanyeol dari belakang. Itu malah semakin menambah pertanyaan lain dalam dirinya.

 _'Aku Yoo Jiae, pacarnya Chanyeol.'_

Nama yang mengganggu benak Baekhyun belakangan ini benar nyatanya seperti apa yang dia pikirkan. Baekhyun sudah berusaha keras untuk memberikan tanggapan positif di hari lalu dan mengenyahkan semua negatif pikirnya terhadap Chanyeol.

Tapi kenyataan di sinilah ia berada, bersama ketakutan miliknya yang benar terjadi. Orang ketiga.

 _'...tiketnya terdengar di rumahku kemarin jadi jangan cemas.'_

Apa mereka akan berkencan sekarang? Kemana mereka akan pergi? Apa mereka akan menonton konser atau _movie_? Atau kedua-duanya? Dan itulah mengapa Chanyeol memakai pakaian sebagus itu?

Setelah semua pertanyaan itu, konyol bagaimana Baekhyun menyadari dirinya masih ingin memegang ucapan Chanyeol.

"Kau akan pulang lebih awal, kan?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun melalui cermin di hadapannya dan tersenyum ia lakukan sebagai jawaban. "Apa kau ingin aku membelikan sesuatu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng kepala. Dia sudah berjanji kepada dirinya takkan merepotkan Chanyeol dan dia...tidak boleh menjadi sosok adik yang banyak keinginan.

...

Sarapan dilalui dalam keheningan. Baekhyun tidak mempunyai selera untuk melahap sesuatu namun memaksakan dirinya tetap seperti itu. Perasaannya terhambat dan itu sangat mengganjal di hati bagaimana Baekhyun ingin mengujar suatu hal pada Chanyeol namun tak bisa ia lakukan.

Lidahnya kelu terasa. Dan Baekhyun tahunya mengerti hal itu. Kenyataan yang telah ia dapati benar adanya tak ingin Baekhyun lontarkan kepada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tak ingin. Dia memiliki bayangan seperti apa Chanyeol ketika menanggapi eksistensi Jiae di antara mereka—tentu saja hanya dirinya yang akan merasa keberatan, dan Baekhyun tak ingin bayangan Chanyeol memilih orang lain benar terjadi.

Tak apa, ini hanya akan berlalu jika Baekhyun diam dan bersabar. Ibunya mengatakan orang dewasa takkan pernah memperbesar masalah dan Baekhyun ingin seperti itu.

"Baekhyun, kau melamun?"

Sontak mata Baekhyun mengerjap dan baru menyadari sarapan mereka telah usai. "Aku hanya...ehm—terpikirkan dengan anjing Yeri. Aku merindukannya."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan bodoh karena tidak menyadari kebohongan Baekhyun yang sangat kentara. "Kau bisa meminta Jennie untuk menemanimu ke sana." Ujarnya, menarik diri dari kursi kemudian. "Aku pergi dulu."

"Chanyeol."

Pria dengan mata bulat itu berbalik menatap Baekhyun, sedang si mungil dengan langkah ragu menghampiri. Kepala Baekhyun mendongak ketika sampai di hadapan Chanyeol dan tangannya terangkat menuju rambut pria itu. Menarik helaian poni Chanyeol untuk menutupi dahi dan ia hanya tersenyum saat menemukan Chanyeol termangu seperti itu.

"Jangan balik melempar tanya pada orang yang sok kenal sok dekat denganmu atau kau tidak akan pernah mendengar suaraku lagi. Jangan mengangkat poni terlalu tinggi atau dahimu akan kugambar dengan spidol permanen. Tidak boleh menatap orang selama 3 detik atau kau akan jatuh cinta dan Aeri membencimu."

Chanyeol benar tertegun untuk perlakuan itu. Dulu rasanya sangat menyenangkan bagaimana Baekhyun menasehatinya saat ia akan pergi, namun kini rasanya berbeda. Pahit memenuhi sehingga Chanyeol tak ingin memberikan balasan apapun dan hanya menyunggingkan senyuman kecil sebelum kemudian kembali berbalik dan meraih kenop pintu.

"Chanyeol."

Pintu sudah terbuka dan Chanyeol menoleh lagi.

"Hati-hati.."

Chanyeol mengangguk. Tubuhnya sudah berada di luar dan ia memutar kepala hanya untuk melihat Baekhyun masih berdiri di sana sementara pintu benar ditutupnya kemudian.

Sebuah tendangan Baekhyun dapati dari perutnya ketika sosok Chanyeol menghilang di balik pintu. Itu tidak hanya sekali, Aeri melakukannya lagi dan segera Baekhyun usap tonjolan di sana dengan lembut.

Ia bergumam, menjawabi apa yang Aeri coba sampaikan. "Tidak, Dadda hanya terburu-buru. Dia tidak melupakan kita, Aeri. Berhenti menendang, ini sakit."

Tendangan Aeri tak benar sakit sama sekali, denyutan yang ada membuatnya sesak nyatanya berasal dari hatinya. Baekhyun segera menggeleng kepala, dia tidak boleh emosi berhasil menguasai dirinya dan berakhir menangis—itu hanya akan membuat Aeri merasakannya pula.

Baekhyun hanya harus memikirkan hal-hal yang menyenangkan. Sedikit banyaknya itu akan membuatnya teralih. Dan bayangan saat Chanyeol berkencan dengan Jiae takkan benar memenuhi benaknya.

"Sambil menunggu Jennie, kita akan berlatih apa, Aeri?" Satu tendangan pun berhasil membuat Baekhyun meringis. Ia menanggapi itu sebagai jawaban. "Ah benar, cuci piring bekas tadi! Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan Papa!"

Baekhyun berbalik, menuju meja makan dan membersihkan tempat itu tanpa ingin mengakui air yang berjatuhan itu berasal dari matanya.

 _Bersambung—_

...

Aku senang mendapati sambutan dari kalian kemarin! Dan omong-omong di fanfic ini aku lebih kasian sama Chanyeol :')

Yang mau mengulang tangisnya di chap ini, monggo, kotak review siap menerima caci maki kalian semwa he-he. Daah!


	3. Chapter 7, 8, 9

**[REPOST]**

* * *

 _a Chanbaek Fanfiction by Bikiya_

 **"His Little Boy"**

 _Cinta itu seperti permen karet. Perumpamaan tersebut benar nyata adanya bagaimana kini Baekhyun berakhir dengan dicampakkan oleh Chanyeol._

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoy it~! ^ - ^**

.

.

.

...

* * *

 **Chapter 4 :** Looks What He Had Done!

* * *

"Chanyeol.." Bisik Baekhyun di antara leher Chanyeol yang kemudian dibalas dengan deheman geli dari pria itu. Kepala Baekhyun terdongak, fokusnya menatap wajah Chanyeol dari bawah sini dalam diam. "Kau sudah berjanji akan menemaniku saat melahirkan, kan?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menjatuhkan pandangannya pada mata Baekhyun kemudian turun pada perut kekasihnya. Besar ukuran di sana mengingatkan ia akan persalinan yang tinggal menghitung hari. Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak akan melewatkan momen berharga itu." Pria Park itu meletakkan satu tangannya di atas perut Baekhyun dan mengusap tonjolan keras di sana.

Sentuhan itu refleks membuat Baekhyun semakin merapat pada yang lebih besar dan mengusak kepalanya di dada lebar Chanyeol.

"Aku masih ingat janjimu satu lagi." Ujar si mungil tanpa sadar.

"Apa itu?"

Baekhyun lagi mendongak. Senyumnya terlihat di sana berikut warna _pink_ memenuhi pipi berisi miliknya. "Kau akan melamarku setelah aku 17 tahun."

Itu menulari Chanyeol pada senyum serupa. Tangannya serta merta melayang di surai si mungil dan mengusap bagian di sana dengan lembut. Tentu Chanyeol ingat betul janji terbesarnya di hari lampau untuk menikahi Baekhyun di usia 17, bahkan Chanyeol masih ingat seperti apa senangnya Baekhyun ketika itu. Dia takkan sampai hati untuk melupakannya. _Bahkan ketika Chanyeol memutuskan untuk memiliki seseorang yang lainnya._

"Sebentar lagi, bukan?"

Satu yang lebih mungil mengangguk semangat, membiarkan rambut-rambutnya ikut bergesekan dengan wajah Chanyeol.

"Tidurlah. Lihat warna hitam di kantung matamu." Chanyeol menekan bagian hitam di sana namun sial bagaimana Baekhyun terkekeh menanggapi hingga dia tak bisa menahan sebuah kecupan untuk sang _carrier._

"Ah iya!"

Seruan tiba-tiba Baekhyun sontak menghentikan Chanyeol, pria itu menatap tanya sang _carrier_ sambil diam-diam menarik selimut lebih tinggi agar Baekhyun bisa tertidur lebih cepat.

"Mulai saat ini kau jangan pergi kemana-mana. Aku sudah sembilan bulan, bisa saja aku melahirkan mendadak dan kau tidak ada."

"Aku mengerti, Baekboo." Chanyeol tersenyum kecil ketika melihat Baekhyun mulai merengut di dalam selimut.

Belitan tangan Baekhyun di pinggangnya Chanyeol rasakan mengendur perlahan-lahan dan ia temukan selanjutnya Baekhyun mulai meringkuk di dalam dekapannya. Mata sipit remaja itu sudah tertutup dan Chanyeol terkikik begitu menyadari kehangatan masih merupakan penghantar utama tidurnya Baekhyun.

Di tempatnya Chanyeol lekat memperhatikan anak itu—pada wajah Baekhyun ia elus dengan lembut di sana. Jika sudah seperti ini Chanyeol selalu teringat ketika dirinya pertama kali melihat Baekhyun dan konyol rasa suka itu bisa tumbuh begitu saja di dalam dirinya. Lebih konyolnya lagi Chanyeol membiarkan hal itu bertumbuh semakin banyak. Namun melihat kembali apa yang sudah dia lakukan pada Baekhyun saat ini, Chanyeol menyadari dia tidak pantas untuk anak itu—bahkan untuk sampai bisa menyentuhnya seperti ini.

Namun lagi, Chanyeol adalah Chanyeol. Si pemberontak yang egois.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun."

 _'Terima kasih karena kau tidak sampai melupakan kalimat itu untukku.'_

...

Baekhyun terbangun dengan tubuh lemas yang ia rasakan pertama kali. Baekhyun ingat betul mengenai usia kandungannya yang sudah berada di usia bulan kesembilan dan ia meminta Chanyeol untuk tidak terlalu sering meninggalkannya sekarang. Namun kini pria itu tak lagi ia dapati di tempat yang sama dan Baekhyun nyaris ingin menangis. Tidak sebelum pintu kamar terbuka dan kemudian Chanyeol muncul setelahnya di sana.

Park Chanyeol adalah satu-satunya alasan mengapa Baekhyun bisa menarik senyuman lebar dan melupakan begitu saja rasa sakit di perut juga pinggulnya.

Segelas susu di bawa pria setinggi 185cm itu dan meletakkannya kemudian di atas meja nakas. Chanyeol menyapa dengan senyuman pertama kali. "Selamat pagi."

Baekhyun mendengus kecil dan berusaha keras untuk mengangkat tubuhnya terduduk. "Aku pikir kau pergi." Cetusnya.

"Aku memang pergi untuk membuatkan susu untukmu." Chanyeol kembali mengambil susu tersebut dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun.

Itu tahunya tidak langsung diminum oleh si mungil. Baekhyun sejenak berpikir pagi hari ini terasa seperti pagi di hari lalu dengan Chanyeol yang menyiapkan susu untuknya serta membiarkan Baekhyun berada di tempat tidur lebih lama seperti ini. Bukan dirinya yang bangun lebih awal untuk menyiapkan segala ini-itunya yang bukan merupakan kebiasaanya.

Baekhyun merasa rindu akan hal itu terobati kini. Bibirnya lagi menarik senyuman, senang mengetahui usia terakhir kehamilannya lah yang mungkin mengembalikan ini semua. Tapi kemudian itu berubah buruk begitu Baekhyun mendengar telepon Chanyeol berdering.

 _Jangan sekarang,_ Baekhyun memohon dalam batinnya berpikir penelepon itu adalah wanita yang bernama Jiae.

"Halo?"

 _"Bisakah kau temui aku sekarang?"_

Bola mata Chanyeol bergulir pada Baekhyun sesaat. Jelas cemas serupa semakin bertambah dalam diri Baekhyun menyadari _gesture_ tersebut.

"Memangnya ada apa, Bu?"

 _"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."_

"Baiklah."

Baekhyun menghela nafas lega. Cemas yang mengikat dirinya sudah menghilang bersamaan sematan yang diperdengarkan Chanyeol sebelumnya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun pertama kali.

"Ibumu."

"Mengapa ibu meneleponmu?" Baekhyun mengernyit heran sedang Chanyeol bergidik bahu, sama tak tahunya akan hal itu.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan denganku katanya."

Kernyitan Baekhyun tak berkurang dan masih pada lipatan yang sama di sana. Ini jelas merupakan hal yang tidak biasa mengingat Yoona akan datang langsung kemari bila terdapat sesuatu hal yang penting. Apa ini soal dirinya? Baekhyun bertanya-tanya dan berubah penasaran.

"Boleh aku ikut?"

"Tidak." Chanyeol menggeleng, tak peduli ketika Baekhyun berubah cemberut dalam sedetik. "Aku akan menelepon Jennie untuk datang lebih cepat. Pastikan ketika aku kembali, kau sudah menghabiskan susumu."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti berikut wajah lesunya ia perlihatkan. Chanyeol hanya menanggapi itu dengan berpikir Baekhyun merajuk. Pria tinggi itu benar keluar setelahnya dan Baekhyun tak sempat memberitahu pada Chanyeol perihal perutnya yang kini terasa mulas seperti ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu.

...

"Kau sudah memberitahu Baekhyun?" Yoona menguar tanyanya pertama kali. Kopi yang ada di hadapannya ia hirup sesaat sebelum meminumnya dengan perlahan. Sedang kedatangan Chanyeol yang ia tunggu tak benar ingin diliriknya sama sekali.

"Memberitahu apa?"

Tapi kemudian pertanyaan pria di seberangnya ini benar memaksa Yoona untuk menggulirkan fokusnya berikut senyuman miring yang tak sampai hati ia perlihatkan begitu satu yang lainnya menampilkan rengutan kebingungan seperti itu.

"Tentu saja tentang pernikahanmu bersama Baekhyun." Ujarnya, kemudian menyambung dalam nada rendah. "Yang takkan dilaksanakan."

Diameter bola mata Chanyeol kontan melebar, benar terkejut untuk apa yang baru saja diujarkan wanita yang menjadi ibu Baekhyun tersebut.

"Takkan dilaksanakan? Apakah itu maksudnya gagal? Tapi kenapa?" Borongan pertanyaan itu tak benar ingin Chanyeol tahan.

"Kau bertanya kenapa?" Yoona lagi memaksakan sebuah senyum sarkasme sebelum kemudian berdecih keras. "Bukankah jawabannya ada padamu sendiri?"

Chanyeol sedikit banyak tersentak akan siratan di dalam ucapan Yoona. Bohong jika ia tak menyadari alasan mengapa Yoona mengujar seperti itu karena ulahnya sendiri. Apa yang telah dilakukannya selama ini di belakang Baekhyun, tentu akan tercium suatu saat dan Yoona kini telah mengetahui hal itu. Konyol Chanyeol tak siap untuk menghadapinya. Satu yang ingin dia lakukan adalah segera mengujar alasannya.

"I-Ibu—"

"Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu." Yoona memotong cepat dan Chanyeol tak bisa untuk tak mencolos. "Kau yang membuat pernikahan ini gagal dengan mengkhianati Baekhyun seperti itu."

Apa yang berada di atas lidah Chanyeol sebelumnya tertelan begitu saja dengan patahan kalimat Yoona. Kenyataan memang seperti itu adanya, siapapun yang berada di posisi wanita itu pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama. Dan Chanyeol hanya terlalu naif karena berpikir apa yang telah dilakukannya—berselingkuh seperti itu, takkan sampai menggagalkan rencana pernikahannya bersama Baekhyun.

"Aku harap kabar ini tidak didengar Baekhyun sampai dia selesai melahirkan. Butuh waktu untuknya memahami mengapa ini bisa terjadi—terutama pada kau yang sangat dipercaya anakku." Suara Yoona rendah mengujar, benar menahan semua amarahnya dalam diri.

Kontak mata mereka Yoona putuskan dengan cepat lalu wanita itu menarik kursinya hendak meninggalkan tempat ini. Namun Chanyeol menahan pergelangan tangannya di sana.

"Ibu—maksudku Nyonya Byun." Chanyeol tergugu dan ia cukup kelabakan mendapati sorot mata Yoona yang tajam seperti itu. Namun Chanyeol tak ingin berhenti di sana, keinginannya untuk _meluruskan_ hal ini masih ia miliki tak peduli apakah itu takkan berhasil menarik perhatian Yoona kembali. "Itu benar bahwasannya aku sudah mengkhianati Baekhyun, berselingkuh dengan orang lain dan menyakitinya dari belakang. Tapi aku tak benar pernah menginginkan pernikahan kami gagal."

Ungkapan Chanyeol tersebut tahunya membuat Yoona semakin tersulut. Wanita itu langsung menyentak keras lengan Chanyeol dan dengan sejurus memberikan tatapan tajam untuk pria itu.

"Jadi kau berniat akan menikahi Baekhyun dan mengencani wanita lain?"

"T-Tidak, maksudku—"

"Satu hal yang harus kau tahu, Chanyeol." Yoona menukas dalam, kali ini bersama gemertak gigi yang terdengar. "Kepercayaanku padamu untuk menjaga Baekhyun sudah tak ada." Lalu pergi tanpa benar ingin melihat air wajah seperti apa yang dimiliki Chanyeol setelah itu.

 _Blank_ memenuhi sorot mata pria Park itu. Dia betul tercenung untuk apa yang diujarkan Yoona. Itu seperti lambaian angin yang menusuk dingin ke dalam dirinya.

Chanyeol tak pernah berpikir ingin merelakan pernikahannya demi orang lain.

...

Ketika Jennie membuka pintu kamar, masih ia dapati serupa Baekhyun di atas ranjang berbaring tak bergerak. Ia hampiri Baekhyun kemudian dan memanggilnya hati-hati, anak itu hanya menjawab dalam desahan pelan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jennie tak bisa menahan diri.

Baekhyun menggeleng tak berbohong. Tubuh lemasnya masih tak berubah dari pagi dan bahkan pinggulnya semakin terasa kram. Baekhyun pikir ia mungkin hanya perlu berbaling lebih banyak, namun tahunya tidak seperti itu dengan kenyataan nyeri pada pinggulnya kini menjalar sampai ke perut.

"Aeri terus bergerak dan menendang—akh!" Baekhyun meringis keras begitu Aeri terasa bergerak dan perutnya berubah menegang.

"Aku akan memijatmu." Kata Jennie. Panik dalam dirinya tak bisa disembunyikan namun ia seberusaha mungkin untuk tenang ketika membantu Baekhyun berganti posisi.

Di saat seperti ini Jennie ingin sekali memaki Chanyeol. Pria itu benar tak bertanggung jawab atas apa yang sudah dilakukannya pada Baekhyun, remaja itu bahkan kesakitan namun Chanyeol tak ada di sini untuk melihatnya langsung.

Baekhyun merasakan sebuah kontraksi hebat di dalam perutnya hingga dia urung bergerak dan kembali ke posisi semula. Perutnya seperti akan mengeluarkan sesuatu dan itu membuat Baekhyun tak bisa mengambil nafas dengan teratur.

"J-Jennie." Terbata Baekhyun memanggil.

"Huh? Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Jennie langsung menyongsong lelaki itu panik. Rintihan Baekhyun membuat Jennie gelap berpikir apa yang terjadi pada anak itu.

Baekhyun terus mengerang sakit, perutnya ia cengkram di sana dengan erat dan berusaha untuk tak mengeluarkan tangisan apapun. Hingga sesuatu yang basah Baekhyun rasakan mulai keluar mengalir di kedua kakinya, Baekhyun tak lagi bisa menahan luncuran air matanya.

"J-Jennie, a-aku rasa k-ketubanku pecah."

Besar pelototan mata Jennie kontan terarah dan ia lihat benar adanya aliran bening itu sudah tergenang di antara kaki Baekhyun.

"Ya Tuhan, Baekhyunie kau akan melahirkan!"

...

Chanyeol sudah tidak peduli lagi pada kata sopan santun yang selama ini ia terapkan dalam dirinya. Pada kediaman Park, ia melangkah penuh amarah hingga sepanjang itu meninggalkan gema yang cukup keras. Tujuannya adalah ibunya. Wanita itu terlihat di ujung tangga dan Chanyeol semakin mempercepat langkahnya kemudian menghadang Bom tanpa sebuah sapaan basa-basi apapun.

"Apa Ibu yang mengatakan pada Nyonya Byun aku akan menikahi Jiae?" Dalam satu tarikan nafas Chanyeol mengatakan apa yang dia kesimpulkan atas apa yang dibicarakannya pagi tadi bersama Yoona.

Bom tampak mengerti dalam sekejap begitu melihat anaknya menderu dalam tarikan nafas seperti itu. "Aku tahu kau akan melakukannya."

"AKU TIDAK!" Chanyeol sama terkejutnya ketika emosi yang tersimpan keluar dalam teriakan seperti itu, namun ia tak benar menyesal melakukannya.

Semua yang Chanyeol tahan betul mencuat kala kesimpulan Bom yang tak benar adanya tetapi ia berakhir seperti yang dipikirkan Bom sekarang. Chanyeol tak ingin percaya ibunya telah melakukan semua itu, ini sudah berada di luar batas untuk Chanyeol menuruti semua perkataan Bom.

"Aku tidak pernah berniat untuk menikahi siapapun selain Baekhyun." Ucapnya penuh penekanan.

"Lalu kenapa kau mengencani Jiae?" Bom lagi mendesak pertanyaan itu.

Chanyeol menghela nafas frustasi. Dia mencoba mengatur kendalinya dan berpikir ini bukan saatnya untuk membahas hal itu.

"Apa bahkan Ibu sudah tahu jika pernikahanku ini akan gagal?" Chanyeol lebih mengeluarkan kesimpulannya lagi.

"Bukankah ini kemauanmu?" Bom mengangkat matanya lebih tinggi berikut senyum licik ia perlihatkan di sana. "Kau mengencani Jiae dan bahkan kalian sudah melakukannya. Aku tebak itu tidak hanya satu atau dua kali."

"Tetap yang aku pilih adalah Baekhyun dan bukan Jiae."

"Yang benar saja." Bom berdecak. Kedua tangannya menyilang di dada dan kembali menatap Chanyeol. "Jangan menjadi egois, Chanyeol."

"Apa Ibu yang menjalani kehidupanku?" Chanyeol melirih, tak benar ingin menekan lagi apa yang ada di kepalanya saat ini.

Bom terdiam tak menjawab namun masih mempertahankan kontak mata mereka di sana. Chanyeol menggeleng menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Hanya aku." Gumamnya menyambung. "Demi perasaanku, aku tak apa untuk menjadi egois."

"Kau seperti ayahmu."

"Tidakkah Ibu menyadari mengapa Ayah meninggalkanmu?" Chanyeol melirih dalam pertanyaannya. "Tak semua orang suka hidupnya dimonopoli seperti itu, Bu."

Setelah perkataan itu, kepala Chanyeol terlempar berikut warna merah memanjang tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Panas akibat tamparan Bom menjalari kulitnya namun Chanyeol tahunya tersenyum untuk itu. Ini merupakan hal yang benar ia katakan untuk menyadarkan ibunya.

Bunyi telepon adalah yang pertama menggerakkan saraf Chanyeol. Pria itu merogoh sakunya dan melihat nama Jennie tertera di sana.

 _"Aku tidak tahu apa kau masih peduli pada Baekhyun atau tidak, tapi kau harus peduli pada anakmu."_

"A-Apa yang terjadi?" Chanyeol berubah tercekat, panik suara Jennie di sana benar menular kepadanya.

 _"Baekhyun sedang melahirkan dan dia—"_

"Dimana sekarang?"

Begitu Jennie mengatakan nama rumah sakit, Chanyeol tak lama menunggu segera berlalu tanpa meninggalkan patahan kata apapun pada Bom.

...

Chanyeol tak pernah seburuk ini dalam menanggapi cemas yang melanda dirinya. Seberat apapun itu. Tapi tidak jika itu adalah Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol menumpuk cemas seperti ini.

Nama Baekhyun juga apa yang sedang terjadi pada kekasihnya kini melayang-layang di otaknya. Chanyeol merasa begitu buruk, dia bahkan tak tahu ketika Baekhyun mengalami kontraksi. Maka Chanyeol sedikitnya berharap, kali ini dia bisa ada untuk menemani Baekhyun selama persalinan berlangsung seperti apa yang dijanjikannya kemarin malam.

Bersyukur Tuhan mengabulkan hal itu. Terburu-buru Chanyeol berlari sekencang angin, menuju ruang dimana Baekhyun berada di dalamnya kemudian membuka pintu di sana. Selang oksigen kini tampak menempeli hidung Baekhyun. Kedua kaki anak itu terbuka dengan selimut yang menutupi sedang Baekhyun bercucuran keringat di sana.

Chanyeol merasa tak siap namun di sinilah ia sekarang. Langkah tertarik menapaki tiap ubin ruang bersalin hingga dia kini membungkuk dan meraih jemari Baekhyun.

"Hei..." Tangan Chanyeol yang lain terarah mengusap wajah Baekhyun. "Jangan menangis.."

"Aku pikir aku akan melakukannya sendirian." Ujar Baekhyun terengah.

"Aku sudah berjanji akan menemanimu." Chanyeol menyahut, tak bosan ia usap belah pipi Baekhyun yang memerah lalu melemparkan senyum penenangnya. "Kau bisa melakukannya, Baek. Aku yakin itu."

Tubuh bergetar Baekhyun sedikit banyak berkurang dan refleks pegangannya pada Chanyeol mengerat saat kontraksi perutnya terjadi lagi. Baekhyun mengerang sakit.

"Pada hitungan ketiga, kau harus mendorongnya!"

Baekhyun melakukannya. Pada hitungan ketiga sang dokter semua nafas yang Baekhyun miliki ia dorong kuat sampai dia merasa Aeri ikut terdorong dan mulai mendesak keluar di dalam sana. Hitam mata Baekhyun seolah tenggelam berganti putih memenuhi di sana. Sakit rasanya sampai Baekhyun tak mampu mengambil nafas lagi dan rasanya ia ingin terus mendorong untuk segera menuntasi persalinan ini.

"AAAAAKKHH!"

"Ambil nafas dalam-dalam lalu dorong lagi pada hitungan ketiga."

"Ak-u...t-tidak bisa hiks!"

"Kau bisa, Sayang. Ayo lakukan lagi. Untuk Aeri, anak kita yang kau jaga 9 bulan.." Chanyeol berbisik dan memegang erat tangan Baekhyun berharap itu bisa menjadi penyokong kekuatan kekasihnya.

"AARRGGGHHH!"

Bersamaan teriakan itu Baekhyun merasakan bagaimana Aeri yang membelah dirinya dengan bergerak keluar di bawah sana. Sontak gemertak gigi Baekhyun saling beradu. Dia menuruti, mengambil nafas sebanyak mungkin dan kembali mendorong sekuat tenaga yang tersisa.

"Bagus! Kepalanya sudah terlihat! Dorong lagi lebih kuat dan saya akan menariknya."

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Raungan keras Baekhyun kali ini menghantarkan tangisan keras yang khas dan itu sukses memuncakkan seluruh saraf Chanyeol. Pria itu mengangkat pandangan matanya, mencari-cari pelaku tangisan itu dan Chanyeol benar mendapatkannya di sana. Dia lantas tersentak dalam keterpakuan. _Bayinya.._ Darah dagingnya, miliknya bersama Baekhyun kini sudah terlahir dan menghirup udara yang sama di dunia. Chanyeol seperti terhipnotis dan lidahnya berubah kelu tak bisa bergerak.

 _"Selama datang, Aeri.."_

Fokus Chanyeol lalu turun kembali pada Baekhyun. Ia ingin memberikan kecupan bahagianya untuk anak itu tapi seketika ia membola begitu mendapati Baekhyun yang kini tahunya terpejam dan terkulai lemah di atas brankar.

"Dokter, apa yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun?" Chanyeol panik bertanya. Sedang dokter yang baru saja selesai mengecek keaadan Baekhyun tersenyum mafhum.

"Pasien hanya tertidur karena sangat kelelahan dan juga karena sebelumnya kondisi pasien tidak cukup beristirahat."

Chanyeol membuang nafasnya lega dan tak urung untuk memberikan sebuah kecupan pada sisian wajah Baekhyun. Tangannya ia bawa mengusap lembut surai Baekhyun, merapikan rambut lepek si mungil yang beberapa helainya terjuntai menutupi mata terpejam itu. Untuk beberapa saat Chanyeol memandang dalam diam dan tak lama kemudian pria itu menemukan dirinya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Apa yang memenuhi lintasan di hadapan Chanyeol kini benar merupakan Baekhyun juga bagaimana ketika anak itu berjuang dalam rasa sakit seperti tadi. Di saat itu Chanyeol benar seperti melihat secara nyata bagaimana Baekhyun bersama dirinya selama ini. Dan itu hanya merupakan satu dari pesakitan lain yang telah Chanyeol torehkan pada Baekhyun. Rasanya Chanyeol tak mampu bila ia harus melihat kembali seperti apa Baekhyun melawan rasa sakit yang dia buat.

Tapi apa yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan? Bahkan dirinya sendiri yang memulai dengan membuat lubang di hati Baekhyun perlahan-lahan namun jelas itu akan terus bertambah.

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun."

...

Baekhyun samar-samar mulai merasakan terpaan angin di wajahnya. Dia sudah bangun dan satu hal yang refleks dilakukannya pertama kali dengan mengusap perut besarnya—itu sudah menjadi sebuah kebiasaan. Namun tahunya kini bagian di sana sudah rata dan itu membuat Baekhyun sontak membuka matanya dengan cepat.

Tak ada gembungan apapun di sana. Baekhyun tercekat, ia menerawang sesaat untuk apa yang telah terjadi juga alasan terbaringnya ia di dalam bangsal. Di tengah itu, tiba-tiba suara berat Chanyeol terdengar dari samping tubuhnya.

"Mencari sesuatu?"

Kontan fokus Baekhyun bergulir. Senyum hangat dari pria bernama keluarga Park itu Baekhyun dapati pertama kali, namun yang membuatnya tak sampai sedetik membelalak mata adalah sosok mungil yang berada di dekapan Chanyeol sekarang.

"A-Apa itu Aeri?" Baekhyun terkejut sendiri saat mendengar suaranya serak seperti itu.

Sedang Chanyeol bergumam mengiyakan, serempak lintasan apa yang sudah terjadi kembali Baekhyun ingat. Saat perutnya mulas di pagi hari, kemudian berubah sakit begitu kontraksi itu terjadi dan disusul dengan ketubannya yang pecah, hingga ia berakhir di rumah sakit seperti itu. Remaja itu lagi membelalak menyimpulkan, air wajahnya kini sangat menggemaskan dan Chanyeol terkekeh melihat itu.

Baekhyun mencoba untuk bangkit, namun perih di bagian bawah tubuhnya cukup mengganggu. "Bagian bawahku sangat sakit." Ia meringis memberitahu, dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum.

"Lukanya masih basah, tapi takkan lama." Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya di bagian kosong ranjang begitu menyadari keinginan si mungil untuk melihat bayi mereka.

Baekhyun benar terpaku pada sosok mungil di dalam selimut itu. Kulit putihnya yang dipenuhi ruam kemerahan Baekhyun sentuh dengan hati-hati. Itu sangat lembut dan dia merasa jatuh cinta untuk pandangan pertama.

"Sangat mungil." Baekhyun bergumam, ada letupan hangat yang membangun friksi menyenangkan ketika dia menyentuh anaknya untuk pertama kali.

"Tebak itu dari siapa?"

"Aku." Jawab Baekhyun memalu. Matanya yang berbinar ketika menatap si mungil lain yang menggeliat seperti itu benar dipahami Chanyeol dengan cepat.

"Mau menggendongnya?" Lalu Chanyeol menawar.

Baekhyun lagi membelalak terkejut. "A-Aku.." Ragu sipitnya melirik bergantian Chanyeol juga anaknya di sana. "Bagaimana jika aku malah menyakitinya?"

Alis Chanyeol berjengit satu. "Jadi kau tidak mau menggendong bayi kita?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya tanpa sadar. Dia sungguh ingin mendekap bayinya seperti yang dilakukan Chanyeol kini, namun mengingat dirinya hanya pernah belajar sekali cara menggendong bayi dengan benar bersama Jennie membuat Baekhyun takut malah akan menyakiti anaknya.

"Tangan kanan di atas leher—"

Chanyeol tiba-tiba tertawa, jelas menghentikan gumaman kecil Baekhyun. "Kemarikan tanganmu. Kau tak perlu belajar untuk menggendongnya, karena kau akan bisa melakukannya dengan sendirinya tanpa akan menyakiti. Itu disebut naluri."

Baekhyun terus mencicit takut begitu Chanyeol sudah menyerahkan sosok mungil itu pada dirinya. Baekhyun sontak menyambut dengan dekapan hati-hati.

"Nah seperti itu nalurimu." Chanyeol tersenyum puas.

Kepala Baekhyun tertunduk. Menatap bayinya dalam jarak sedekat ini benar mendegupkan jantung Baekhyun. Sosok mungil itu terpejam dalam damai, bibir mungilnya tertutup menggemaskan, juga hidung yang sama mungilnya mengeluarkan nafas hangat seperti itu. Baekhyun tanpa sadar mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Bagaimana bisa aku mengeluarkan seorang bayi seperti ini. Dia sangat indah, Chanyeol." Gumam Baekhyun.

"Tadi itu kau sangat hebat." Chanyeol menyahut bangga. "Apa kau sudah menyiapkan nama untuk Aeri?"

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat dan sesaat menoleh pada Chanyeol. "Jackie.."

Satu yang lebih tua berjengit alis lagi. Itu terdengar seperti Aktor China dan Chanyeol khawatir sematan Chan pula akan ditambahkan oleh Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana dengan Jackson?" Chanyeol bertanya. Kepala Baekhyun terangkat kembali dari bayinya lalu Chanyeol mengimbuh. "Park Jackson."

Sudut bibir Baekhyun berkedut menarik sebuah senyuman di sana. Dia tak berbohong desiran hangat telah menyelusup di tiap saraf dalam tubuhnya dan Baekhyun merindukan saat sensasi itu ia dapati.

 _Park..._

Nama depan untuk anaknya. Nama keluarga Chanyeol. Dan itu berarti mereka akan menjadi sebuah keluarga dengan Chanyeol yang memimpinnya.

Baekhyun melega untuk berbagai alasan.

...

Kehadiran Jackson untuk pertama kalinya tentu adalah sebuah kebahagiaan besar untuk Chanyeol. Meski begitu, Chanyeol tak lupa pada apa yang terjadi sebelumnya—memenuhi dan cukup mengacaukan pikirannya. Pernikahan miliknya bersama bersama Baekhyun tak benar akan terlaksana dengan mudah. Ah tidak, kata mudah tak seharusnya ada di sana.

Yoona sudah tidak lagi percaya padanya dan Chanyeol luput memikirkan alasan di balik itu adalah dirinya juga hubungan gelap yang ia miliki bersama Jiae. Keputusan Yoona yang seperti itu jelas membuat Chanyeol _blank_ dan dia tak tahu harus menyalahkan siapa untuk itu.

Keterpaksaan memang menjadi dasar ia menjalin hubungan bersama Jiae. Chanyeol tidak benar-benar menginginkan perselingkuhan seperti ini. _Kecelakaan_ malam itu membuatnya tak bisa berpikir jernih. Seorang wanita adalah kehormatannya, jadi dia memutuskan untuk memulai sebuah hubungan hanya untuk menutupi kesalahannya pada Jiae.

Tentu saja Chanyeol melakukan hal itu dengan sebuah rencana. Untuk Jiae, wanita yang tidak bersalah itu pada akhirnya akan mendengar semua mengenai dirinya, tentang dia dan Baekhyun, juga bagaimana Jiae yang kenyataan menjadi orang ketiga di antara mereka.

Namun itu berubah kacau saat ibunya tahu dan mulai mencampuri segala niatan miliknya. Bahkan setelah semua petuahan Bom dituruti Chanyeol bagaimana dia selalu memperilakukan Jiae dengan baik, wanita yang menjadi ibunya itu dengan kejam mengatakan hal yang tidak benar adanya pada Yoona.

Menikah dengan Jiae dan mencampakkan Baekhyun bukanlah apa yang Chanyeol niatkan, namun Bom mengatakan semua itu pada Yoona hingga Chanyeol tak memiliki kesempatan untuk sebuah penjelasan. Apa yang Bom lakukan sudah melewati _limit_ Chanyeol. Maka dia tak lagi peduli mengenai seorang pria yang harus menghormati perempuan jika nyatanya Bom lah yang mematahkan kehormatan itu.

Chanyeol bukan pria yang tak bisa memegang ucapannya. Kini bayi miliknya sudah terlahir, maka tak ada alasan lagi mengapa Chanyeol harus melanjutkan hubungannya bersama Jiae. Dia akan mengakuinya sesegera mungkin—mengenai dirinya yang berpura-pura dan kenyataan telah dimiliki orang lain.

Chanyeol benar akan melakukannya.

Namun lagi, rencananya berubah kacau.

 _"Chanyeol, aku hamil..."_

Sepenggal itu sukses menghidupkan bom waktu di kepala Chanyeol. Meledak dalam sedetik dan menghancurkan seluruh isi di kepalanya.

Lihat, apa yang sudah dia lakukan. Jarak semakin jauh untuk menggapai semua kesempatan yang ia miliki. Chanyeol merasa duri yang tanpa sadar dia tanam kini tertancap semua di dalam dirinya. Bernafas pun rasanya Chanyeol tak sanggup.

 _ **Dia hanya tak menyadari, seperti itulah Baekhyun hidup selama ini di samping dirinya.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 8 :** Here, I'm Done

* * *

"Berapa usianya?"

"3 minggu." Tertunduk Jiae menjawab.

Di depannya Chanyeol belum berubah, datar ekspresi pria itu masih sama bersama tukingan alis yang berkerut tajam. Jiae menjadi tidak berani untuk sekedar bersirobok mata dengan Chanyeol yang menghunus dingin kepadanya.

Chanyeol terasa begitu asing. Pria Park itu datang ke rumahnya dengan menyentak pertanyaan itu pertama kali tanpa ada sapaan apapun, jelas ini semua pasti dipengaruhi oleh kabar kehamilannya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak senang?" Tanya Jiae tak menahan diri. Sedang hembusan nafas Chanyeol yang keras keluar seperti itu jelas seperti petir yang menyambar dirinya.

"Ini tidak seharusnya terjadi." Gumam Chanyeol.

"Kita bisa menggugurkannya." Jiae menyahut cepat, namun hanya helaan nafas yang lagi ia dengar dari Chanyeol. Jiae lalu menunduk, benar tak berani melihat Chanyeol yang seperti itu—sebenarnya ia merasa bersalah.

Chanyeol menggulirkan matanya kemudian pada Jiae. Ia tak benar mampu menghindari seperti apa bayangan dirinya yang begitu buruk menghancurkan dua orang dengan cara yang sama. Konyolnya Chanyeol tidak tahu harus bagaimana menanggapi hal ini.

Dia kalap untuk apa yang telah dia lakukan. Pengaruh alkohol saat itu nyatanya membawa akhir yang seperti ini dan brengseknya bagaimana Chanyeol malah mengulang hal yang sama lagi. Kiranya yang bisa ia ingat _itu_ tak sampai keluar di dalam. Walau alam bawah sadarnya sudah direnggut oleh alkohol, hatinya tak pernah lupa pada siapa pemilik yang sebenarnya.

 _Baekhyun..._

Dan apa yang terjadi saat ini benar begitu buruk, di samping mimpi untuk menikah dengan Baekhyun juga takkan pernah dilaksanakan. Bohong besar jika Chanyeol berkata hati kecilnya senang menerima hal ini—sejujurnya itu seperti gerogotan nyeri yang menjalari dalam dirinya.

Tapi janin itu tidak bersalah untuk sampai ia gugurkan begitu saja. Di sini dirinya lah yang salah.

"Kita tidak harus menggugurkannya."

Jiae memberikan anggukan cepat. Bibirnya berkedut membentuk senyuman dan Chanyeol melihat itu dengan sesal.

 _Sesal karena dia harus merelakan Baekhyun untuk apa yang tidak ia inginkan._

...

Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak suka berada di rumah sakit terutama ketika dia memakai baju khas tempat ini. Itu sangat kebesaran dan Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya seakan menghilang di balik pakaian itu. Tapi keadaan membuatnya terpaksa tinggal di sini untuk beberapa hari juga Jackson yang membutuhkan perawatan lebih. Kabar baiknya ini adalah hari yang terakhir. Besok Baekhyun akan pulang dan ia tak lupa akan memperkenalkan isi rumahnya kepada Jackson.

Omong-omong, Baekhyun baru mengetahui jika terlahir menjadi seorang _carrier_ selain bisa hamil dan melahirkan, dirinya pun kini bisa menyusui. Baekhyun benar terkejut saat air berwarna putih itu keluar langsung dari putingnya. Baekhyun tak suka saat itu terjadi—terutama baunya, tapi sialnya jika air susu itu tidak ia keluarkan menimbulkan rasa sakit seperti ini di dadanya.

Bibir Baekhyun terus mengerucut kesal ketika tangannya meraba bagian yang berdenyut sakit di dadanya. Itu membengkak dan sangat ngilu. Berbeda dengan Jennie yang tahunya tersenyum lebar melihat dirinya yang seperti ini.

"Jacksonie belum bangun. Tahan ya, atau kau pijat-pijat saja." Kata wanita Kim itu.

Baekhyun berdecih kecil dan tak menuruti perkataan Jennie. Bila itu ia lakukan air susunya hanya akan membasahi bajunya. Baekhyun tak suka ketika itu terjadi.

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan keluar, aku bosan."

Jennie mengangguk menyetujui kemudian mengangkat Jackson yang sedang tertidur dan menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun. Sang _carrier_ menyambutnya dengan semangat dan tak peduli pada kecupan bertubi yang ia lakukan kini di wajah Jackson akan membangunkan bayi itu.

"Kau terlihat menggemaskan dengan seorang bayi seperti itu." Jennie memekik tertahan sedang Baekhyun hanya menanggapi dengan kikikan.

...

"Ada apa di sana, Jennie?" Baekhyun sontak menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat sebuah antrian di lobi sana.

"Ada sukarelawan yang membagikan makanan gratis." Jawab Jennie.

"Apakah itu sosis bakar?"

Senyum Jennie jelas terkulum mengerti, ia berdehem membenarkan sedang kepala Baekhyun benar menoleh seketika padanya dengan binar mata seperti itu. Tentu saja Jennie menyadari apa maksudnya.

"Aku mauuu."

"Baiklah, aku akan mengambilkannya. Kau duduklah."

" _Okey dokey_!" Baekhyun berseru senang.

Sementara Jennie segera menuju antrian, Baekhyun menarik langkah kakinya pada salah satu kursi yang ada di lobi dan menuruti perkataan Jennie untuk duduk di sana. Jackson yang berada di tangannya masih tertidur dan Baekhyun tak berniat untuk membangunkan bayi itu, tapi tahunya selang beberapa saat setelah ia mendudukkan diri Jackson tahunya merengek kecil disusul mata bulat yang perlahan-lahan terbuka.

"Eoh? Anak Papa terbangun rupanya~" Sambut Baekhyun mendayu kekanakkan. Ia meniru hal itu dari ibunya omong-omong. Jackson hanya berkedip dan menguap, Baekhyun berpikir ini saatnya dia untuk menyusui Jackson.

 _Carrier_ itu mengangkat kembali tubuhnya kemudian menghampiri Jennie di dalam antrian. "Aku akan kembali ke kamar, Jackson bangun dan aku akan menyusuinya sekarang." Wanita itu tampak mengerti dan hendak keluar dari antrian namun segera Baekhyun menahan Jennie. "Kau tetap bawakan aku sosisnya."

Senyum jenaka Baekhyun sukses ditanggapi Jennie dengan putaran bola mata. Itu terlihat menyebalkan namun Jennie tetap mengangguk menyetujui. "Baiklah."

Setelah ujaran itu Baekhyun berjalan meninggalkan lobi untuk menuju kamarnya kembali. Jackson masih membuka mata dan terkadang menguap bersama geliatan kecil. Baekhyun benar harus segera memberikan anaknya ini ASI sebelum Jackson tertidur lagi.

Namun langkah kaki kontan melaun saat Baekhyun melihat siluet ibu Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamar inapnya diikuti sang kekasih dan pintu di sana tertutup kemudian. Baekhyun menghela nafas tanpa sadar. Langkahnya menjadi tak lagi sama seperti sebelumnya, itu berubah ragu terseret dan apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah penyebabnya.

Baekhyun seharusnya senang ketika Bom datang untuk pertama kalinya kemari, untuk melihat Jackson dan mungkin juga keadaannya. Tapi lagi Baekhyun meragu apakah setelah ini ibu kekasihnya itu akan berubah seperti dulu. Dan jika tidak, Baekhyun tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan di hadapan Bom nanti untuk membuat wanita itu percaya jika dirinya kini sudah berubah dan tak lagi manja kepada Chanyeol seperti dulu.

"Jacksonie, apa yang harus Papa lakukan? Bagaimana jika Nenek tidak percaya Papa sudah bisa mengerjakan hal yang sama dengan Jennie? Apa Papa masih akan dibencinya?"

Pintu kamar inapnya sudah ada di depan mata. Baekhyun tinggal menarik knop di sana untuk masuk, tapi sesuatu menahannya begitu saja. Entah mengapa hati Baekhyun menjadi tidak enak.

Dan itu benar beralasan ketika Baekhyun mencuri celah dari pintu lalu ia mendengar pembicaraan dua orang di dalam sana.

"Aku dengar Jiae hamil."

Sebuah tembakan seketika mengenai tepat ke dalam jantungnya. Baekhyun mengaku dengan dengung kalimat itu yang serentak memenuhi pendengarannya pertama kali. Baekhyun ingin sekali mengelak dengan berpikir dia mungkin telah salah mendengar ucapan Bom, tapi itu terbantahkan begitu di depan sana Chanyeol memberikan sebuah anggukan.

Sukses Baekhyun terdorong mundur satu langkah dari tempatnya, anak itu merasakan kakinya mulai melemas dan matanya kontan berubah memanas.

"Aku tak percaya bahkan kau menghamilinya." Bom menggeleng kepala namun tersenyum di sela. "Berapa usianya?"

"3 minggu."

"Nah, sekarang kau memiliki tanggung jawab besar untuk memilih Jiae."

"Aku bahkan menghamili Baekhyun tapi aku tidak akan menikahinya. Mengapa aku harus menikahi Jiae?"

Baekhyun benar dibuat termangu, ucapan Chanyeol tersebut berhasil membuatnya kosong untuk sesaat, namun bayangan buruk yang diucapkan pria itu benar muncul sampai ke belakang otaknya, kemudian itu perlahan menyesulup ke dalam dirinya dan membuat hatinya sesak.

 _Jadi Chanyeol tidak akan menikahinya selama ini?_ Bahkan setelah dia mencoba bertahan dan menerima perselingkuhan pria itu, Chanyeol tetap akan meninggalkannya?

"Lagipula keluarga Baekhyun sudah memintamu untuk mengakui semuanya pada Baekhyun, bukan? Kau harus melakukannya dengan cepat—"

"Itu tidak mudah."

"Apalagi sekarang? Anakmu sudah lahir dan Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja mendengar pernikahannya gagal."

"Baekhyun akan terluka."

"Lalu apa? Kau akan terus berbohong dan memberikan janji palsumu pada bocah itu?"

Baekhyun sudah tidak memiliki pertahanannya lagi. Dia berbalik dengan luka hati yang menganga dan segera mencari tempat untuknya sendiri— memikirkan semua kalimat yang tersusun seperti itu dari keluarga Park.

Chanyeol benar. Bahkan selama ini hati Baekhyun sudah tergores perih namun dia selalu mencoba mengobatinya sendiri dengan percaya pada semua janji yang dikatakan pria itu— _yang nyatanya terlalu semu._ Baekhyun merasakan retakan hatinya yang selama ini ia jalin sendiri kembali terbuka lebar.

Dirinya tak percaya kini ia benar-benar dicampakkan—bahkan Bom pun sudah mengetahui perselingkuhan Chanyeol tapi tidak menahan pria itu, dan sebaliknya Bom mendukung Chanyeol untuk pergi meninggalkannya. Kini Baekhyun mengerti mengapa dia begitu sulit mendapatkan perhatian Bom, karena kenyataan wanita itu sudah memilih orang lain untuk Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tak memiliki pertahanannya lagi. Semua itu hancur dan keluar dalam sebuah tangisan. Kakinya yang sudah berhasil menemukan tempat sepi benar meluruhkan Baekhyun di tempat itu juga. Lemas tungkainya sudah tak memiliki tenaga dan Baekhyun membiarkan dirinya menangis seperti itu tak peduli pada sosok Jackson di pangkuannya sekalipun.

Pernikahannya dengan Chanyeol nyatanya tak akan pernah terjadi. Masa depan yang indah yang selalu dikatakan Chanyeol nyatanya takkan pernah ada. Dan bahkan orang ketiga itu sekarang sudah hamil. Mengapa mereka tidak mengatakannya saja sedari dulu sehingga Baekhyun tidak akan berharap sejauh ini.

Baekhyun sungguh tidak mengerti, mengapa Chanyeol tega melakukannya? Apa kesalahan dia sebenarnya? Dimana letak kesalahannya? Baekhyun merasa ia sudah berusaha mungkin untuk menjadi pasangan yang baik selama ini.

Baekhyun benar menekan keras bibirnya, tak ingin sebuah teriakan keluar dari sana walau ini terlalu sakit untuknya. Tidak, Baekhyun menggeleng kepalanya berulang. Dia tidak ingin membenarkan hal ini dalam dirinya.

Mungkin benar kenyataan Chanyeol berselingkuh darinya, tapi sudut di hatinya tak bisa membohongi jika Baekhyun masih ingin menyimpan sedikit kepercayaannya pada Chanyeol bahwa... _yang dicintai Chanyeol hanyalah dirinya._

Baekhyun hanya tak ingin ia berakhir menyedihkan.

...

Jennie berkernyit begitu menemukan sosok Baekhyun di koridor yang sepi dan melamun seperti itu. Kakinya lantas bergerak cepat menghampiri anak itu.

"Baekhyunie, kau bilang kau akan ke kamar." Katanya heran.

Baekhyun tersentak, kepalanya sontak terdongak cepat dengan air wajah terkejut seperti itu untuk sesaat, namun beruntung Jennie tak cukup jeli untuk menyadari. Remaja itu cepat melemparkan senyum giginya kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya dari kursi.

"Jackson berat dan aku tidak tahan jadi duduk di sini sambil memberinya minum." Dalih Baekhyun, terdengar begitu ringan berbanding terbalik dengan beratnya beban yang ada di kepalanya saat ini.

Jennie memberikan gelengan kecil. "Bagaimana jika ada orang mesum yang melihatmu?"

"Di sini sepi."

Jennie berdecak namun segera ia mengambil alih tubuh Jackson dari remaja itu. Baekhyun tak menolak, dan lagi Jennie tak cukup jeli untuk menyadari sorot mata Baekhyun yang seolah tak ada di tempat.

"Ayo kita ke kamar." Ajak Jennie dan Baekhyun mengangguk. "Jacksonie hanya membuka mata untuk menyusu saja, dasar bayi."

Baekhyun menimpal dengan kekehan pelan. Ia bahkan tak sempat memberikan ASI pada Jackson karena terlalu sibuk memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Langkah Baekhyun benar terseok berat untuk mengikuti Jennie menuju kamarnya dan Baekhyun tahu betul alasannya.

Remaja Byun itu tanpa sadar menghela nafas berat. Tenggorokannya terasa sakit sekali akibat tekanan yang ia lakukan dalam dirinya sedari tadi, dan Baekhyun tahunya melakukan hal yang sama lagi ketika pintu kamar inapnya terbuka dan ia melihat Chanyeol di sana—tak lagi bersama Bom. Baekhyun menahan semua gerogotan nyeri itu di dalam dadanya.

Pria besar itu sontak berdiri sedang Baekhyun cepat menggulirkan fokusnya ke arah yang lain. _Carrier_ mungil itu memutuskan untuk tidak melirik Chanyeol saat ini. Perasaan takut dan kecewa menjadi alasannya. Baekhyun berusaha mungkin untuk terlihat biasa saja namun kacau pikiran ia benar mencuat begitu Chanyeol meminta Jennie meninggalkan mereka berdua setelah wanita itu meletakkan Jackson di kotak bayi.

Pikiran Baekhyun menjadi bercabang sehingga anak itu tak menyadari saat delikan mata dilakukan Jennie kepada Chanyeol seperti itu. Ketika pintu kamar ditutup, Baekhyun tak bisa berhenti memikirkan apa yang kiranya akan dikatakan pria itu. Di dalam kepala Baekhyun, jelas itu dipenuhi Chanyeol pula pengakuan pria itu. Konyol mengapa Baekhyun tak ingin mendengar hal itu semua di saat itu lebih baik dibanding Chanyeol yang terus berpura-pura.

Baekhyun hanya terlalu menyedihkan. Dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti apa yang dikatakan sudut hatinya dan membiarkan ia menekan dirinya lebih lama lagi.

"Apa itu?" Chanyeol menjadi yang pertama mengeluarkan suaranya. Bulat mata pria Park itu tertuju pada kantong plastik di tangan Baekhyun.

"Sosis." Serak suara Baekhyun menjawab. Chanyeol tampak berjengit heran, ia menelan ludahnya keras. "Ada sukarelawan yang membagikan sosis gratis. Kau mau?"

Chanyeol menggeleng kecil. Kantong plastik di atas meja yang ia bawa kemudian ia berikan pada Baekhyun. "Aku bawa _jelly_ untukmu."

Baekhyun mengerjap bingung namun tetap menerima _jelly_ yang dikatakan Chanyeol. "Aku tidak memintanya."

"Kau'kan suka _jelly_." Sahut Chanyeol tersenyum berbanding terbalik dengan Baekhyun yang hanya termangu.

"Kau selalu memberikan apa yang tidak aku minta." _...jika aku tahu begitu, dulu aku tak seharusnya memintamu untuk menikahiku._

Lagi Chanyeol hanya tersenyum. Canggung di antara mereka yang Baekhyun rasakan benar mengganggu dan Baekhyun tidak bisa untuk merasa baik-baik saja. Bohong jika Baekhyun tidak termakan oleh apa yang berada di kepalanya saat ini. Takut akan Chanyeol membuangnya detik ini benar menjadi momok yang merenggut semua pertahanan Baekhyun perlahan-lahan hingga dia pun akhirnya memilih untuk menyerah.

Mengangkat kepala Baekhyun lakukan kemudian, bertemu pandang dengan Chanyeol tanpa menyembunyikan risau air wajahnya di sana.

"Chanyeol.." Serak suara bergetar Baekhyun membuka. "Aku bermimpi aneh sekali semalam. Kau pergi meninggalkan aku dan mimpi itu terasa seperti nyata sampai aku merasakan sakit hatinya. Itu sangat buruk sekali, Chanyeol.."

Tanpa sadar mata Baekhyun kembali memanas dan bagian itu kini berubah memerah dengan linangan air mata memenuhi di sana tanpa bisa dicegah. Chanyeol tampak terkejut dan ia jelas tercenung mendengar mimpi anak itu. Kenyataan yang ada, benar akan terjadi seperti itu walau seberapa besar Chanyeol pun tak ingin mengindahkannya.

"Itu hanya bunga tidur biasa, bukan?" Chanyeol mendekat kemudian meraih wajah mungil itu.

Baekhyun mengangguk dalam jumlah berlebih—ingin itu sedikitnya meyakinkan hatinya sendiri bahwa apa yang dia ketahui hari ini adalah bagian dari mimpi terburuknya. Tapi jelas tidak seperti itu adanya. Kenyataan Chanyeol bisa saja pergi karena pria itu memiliki orang lain yang seperti dirinya kini.

Hati Baekhyun berdenyut sakit. Semua bayangan itu membuatnya kelabakan dan Baekhyun tak ingin lagi menyembunyikan semua ketakutannya.

"Aku benar-benar takut, Chanyeol. A-Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan jika mimpi itu benar terjadi, karena aku begitu mencintaimu." Baekhyun terisak dalam. Semua patahan kata yang ia miliki benar tak bisa tersusun dengan baik dan Baekhyun bergetar selama itu. "K-Kau..adalah cinta pertama dan terakhirku, Chanyeol. Kau juga adalah segalanya bagiku. Aku mungkin satu-satunya orang yang tidak berguna di muka bumi ini, tapi aku merasa sempurna saat aku memilikimu."

"Baekhyun.."

Chanyeol tak ingin mendengarkan semua kalimat itu lagi. Ini terlalu menyakitkan untuknya. Segera Chanyeol tarik Baekhyun dalam dekapannya, berharap ia bisa memperdengarkan apa yang berada dalam hatinya bahwasannya ia pun memiliki perasaan yang sama. Ketakutan Baekhyun, rasa sakit Baekhyun—Chanyeol pun memiliki hal itu selama ini.

Namun Chanyeol adalah si pengecut yang unggul. Dia bahkan terlalu takut pada ucapannya sendiri dan membuat Baekhyun berpikir kepasifan Chanyeol saat ini memperjelas semuanya.

Baekhyun semakin merunduk, denyut dalam dadanya terasa mencubit hatinya kembali. Dia tahu dia telah egois. Memperdengarkan semua pengakuannya seperti itu tanpa memandang dari sisi Chanyeol yang mungkin sudah tak lagi mempunyai perasaan yang sama kepadanya. Sisi logika Baekhyun beradu, memikirkan bilamana Chanyeol bersamanya tanpa sebuah cinta seperti di hari-hari lalu, Baekhyun tahu dia hanya akan semakin menyakiti dirinya sendiri dengan hal itu.

Namun lagi, hati tak bisa berbohong dan yang Baekhyun inginkan terus menjadi egois seperti ini—mempersuarakan apa yang menekani dirinya. Tentang dia yang sungguh mencintai Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu."

Penggalan itu seperti tombak yang menyadarkan Chanyeol seketika. Dia pun benar-benar tak mau melepaskan Baekhyun atau bahkan kehilangan sosok itu. Mengapa dia harus mempersulit dan membuat ini terasa menyakitkan untuk mereka?

Sekali saja, Chanyeol ingin menjadi egois dan tak ingin memikirkan siapapun lagi selain Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, Baekhyun." Chanyeol memulai di sana.

Satu tangannya berpindah menuju dagu Baekhyun, menarik bagian itu untuk mempertemukan sorotan serupa mata mereka. Bening Baekhyun tampak bergetar menatapnya dan ketika luncuran air itu turun membasahi pipi sang _carrier_ , Chanyeol seperti melihat dunianya yang hancur.

"Kau juga adalah segalanya bagiku, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu. Bahkan Baekhyun, jika aku harus memilih orang lain untuk hidupku, aku lebih baik mati tanpamu."

Iringan itu benar menggerangi seluruh saraf Baekhyun. Hatinya benar percaya pada lisan Chanyeol dan itulah mengapa Baekhyun pun ingin meyakinkan dirinya lagi dan lagi.

"Berjanjilah.."

Mata Chanyeol tanpa disadari berubah merah dan pandangannya buram oleh air mata, namun itu tidak menghentikan ia untuk memberikan keyakinan pada yang lebih mungil. Kening keduanya menyatu dan nafas mereka saling beradu. Tanpa melepas kontak mata, Chanyeol memberikan bisikan di tengah itu.

Sipit sendu Baekhyun yang memantul dengan bulat miliknya Chanyeol putuskan kemudian dengan memejamkan mata sedang mulut bergerak menangkap tipis bibir Baekhyun. Chanyeol menekan untuk beberapa saat sebelum kemudian menjadi yang pertama menggerakkannya. Lunak lembut kesukaannya itu ia pagut dalam sebuah lumatan, menghisap tiap sisi yang berbeda lalu mengulumnya bergantian pada bibir atas dan bawah.

Perlakuan itu jelas seperti membawa Baekhyun pada dunia milik mereka berdua seperti di hari-hari yang lalu. Satu yang lebih mungil menyambut bibir penuh itu dan membalas dalam lumatan serupa.

 _ **"Aku berjanji akan selalu mencintaimu dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu."**_

Seperti itu bisikan Chanyeol menjanjikan hal yang membawa Baekhyun untuk sekali lagi memberikan kepercayaannya kepada pria itu.

...

Tanpa kedua insan kasih itu tahu, di balik pintu ada Yoona melihat itu semua. Bagaimana ketika Baekhyun mempersuarakan tiap kata seperti itu dalam tangisan dan sampai dimana Chanyeol menghentikan tangisan itu pula. Semuanya yang terjadi di sana disaksikan Yoona tanpa terlewat.

Itu jelas membuatnya bingung apa sebenarnya yang ada di kepala Chanyeol. Sebanyak itukah Chanyeol ingin menyakiti Baekhyun dengan terus mengucap janji palsu dan membuat anaknya semakin jatuh?

...

Chanyeol sudah terlalu mempunyai banyak janji yang sudah diucapkan dan sebanyak itu Baekhyun selalu memberikan semua kepercayaannya, walau ia tahu janji tersebut tak pernah dipenuhi oleh Chanyeol. Bahkan disaat semuanya sudah jelas, Baekhyun masih ingin memberikan kepercayaan pada kata suci itu..tanpa luput menyadari janji di sana nyatanya tak benar disertai makna yang sesungguhnya.

Janji itu kosong dan keyakinan Baekhyun terpatahkan lagi di hari yang sama.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

Sebuah suara mengusik Baekhyun dari tidurnya. Anak itu tertarik pada kesadaran namun memilih untuk tetap memejamkan mata. Ibunya datang pada malam hari seperti ini membuat Baekhyun penasaran.

"Apa kau senang menyakiti Baekhyun seperti itu?"

Tak ada sahutan apapun. Baekhyun sempat berpikir mungkin ibunya berbicara pada Chanyeol yang sudah tidur.

"Aku mengerti sesulit apa untukmu mengatakannya. Maka biar aku saja yang mengambil semua itu."

"Nyonya Byun.." Berat suara Chanyeol akhirnya terdengar.

"Aku akan mengatakan perlahan-lahan dan membuat Baekhyun mengerti mengapa kau gagal menikahinya. Tapi dengan satu syarat."

Baekhyun tanpa sadar menahan nafas di sana.

"Karena hak asuh Jackson jelas akan turun padamu, jadi aku meminta waktu 1 bulan untuk Baekhyun bersama anaknya. Setelah itu kalian bisa pergi dan kau jangan pernah menemui Baekhyun lagi."

 _Mengapa mereka harus membawa Jackson?_

"Apa selama 1 bulan itu aku boleh menemui Baekhyun?"

"Tidak. Biarkan Baekhyun menghabiskan 1 bulan penuh bersama Jackson."

"Aku mengerti."

Mengapa? Mengapa dia tidak bisa bersama anaknya selamanya? Mengapa Jackson harus diberikan kepada Chanyeol? Apa seperti itukah cara Chanyeol membuangnya? Dengan mengambil pula apa yang menjadi miliknya seutuhnya?

Wah! Baekhyun benar tak percaya sekejam itu Chanyeol padanya. Setelah mengumbar banyak janji tentang pria itu yang akan menikahinya, selalu mencintainya, takkan pernah meninggalkannya, membuatnya selalu bahagia, kini malah menghancurkannya dengan mengkhianatinya, membuangnya, dan.. _mengambil anaknya._

Baekhyun merasa begitu bodoh karena telah memberikan hati sepenuhnya pada pria itu.

 _"Mungkin kau bisa pergi meninggalkanku, tapi kau tidak akan bisa membawa anakku pergi."_

...

"Ibu, Chanyeol tidak terlihat senang saat mendengar aku hamil." Jiae mendesah cemas. "Apa Chanyeol benar-benar akan menikahiku?"

"Tentu saja, Jiae." Bom berujar yakin, seolah dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

Jelas Bom tahu. Chanyeol adalah anaknya, yang tak bisa melepas tanggung jawab begitu saja.

...

Baekhyun terdiam lama memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi setelah dia pulang ke rumah besarnya bersama ayah dan ibunya. 1 bulan adalah waktunya untuk bersama dengan Jackson dan dia tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan anaknya setelah itu begitupun dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun benar tak menginginkan hal itu terjadi, terutama _mereka_ yang akan membawa Jackson pergi. Tidak ada hak untuk mereka melakukannya. Jackson adalah mutlak miliknya dan semua orang tidak bisa mengambilnya begitu saja. Baekhyun akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat dia bersama anaknya selamanya.

Jika Keluarga Park menginginkan dirinya pergi dari kehidupan mereka, tidak ada alasan mengapa Jackson harus tinggal bersama mereka karena bayi itu adalah miliknya.

"Kau melamun?"

Baekhyun sedikit banyak tersentak dari lamunannya sebelum ia sadar hari ini adalah kepulangannya dari rumah sakit, dan itu sebentar lagi. Jennie dan Yoona sedang mengemasi barangnya.

"Ibu, bukankah Ayah akan menjemput kita?" Tanya Baekhyun memastikan. Di sana wanita berambut panjang itu berdehem membenarkan sambil melirik jam. "Sebaiknya Ibu menunggu Ayah di luar, aku dan Jennie akan menyusul."

"Benar juga, Ayah mudah lupa letak kamarmu." Yoona mengangguk sebelum kemudian melakukan perkataan remaja 16 itu.

Pintu tertutup, Baekhyun mulai mengangkat tubuh tertidur Jackson dari kotak bayi.

"Ah iya, Jennie." Kepalanya kemudian teralih pada pengasuhnya. "Ada baju juga popok Jackson tertinggal di kamar mandi."

"Kukira semuanya sudah dikemas." Jennie mengangkat alis sedang Baekhyun terkekeh menggeleng.

"Ada satu bekas pagi tadi, hehe."

"Baiklah, aku akan mengemasnya."

Jennie masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar kecil di sana sementara Baekhyun perlahan mulai mengambil langkah mundur, dan berbalik sepenuhnya kemudian keluar dari kamar tersebut. Langkah cepatnya langsung menelusuri lorong yang ada, dan Baekhyun berbelok ke arah koridor lain yang tidak terhubung dengan lobi utama.

Koridor itu tampak sepi, di ujung sana ada pintu tertutup yang di baliknya terhubung tangga darurat. Baekhyun menemukan tempat itu di hari lalu dan berpikir jalan ini terhubung menuju pekarangan belakang rumah sakit.

Tanpa membawa apapun selain Jackson di tangannya, Baekhyun membuka pintu tersebut dan siluetnya hilang begitu benda itu kembali tertutup.

Ini merupakan hal yang benar ia lakukan.

 _"Selamat tinggal, semuanya."_

Baekhyun lebih baik pergi bersama Jackson daripada tinggal tanpa ada Jackson.

...

"Tidak ada baju Jack-—Eh?" Jennie mengerjap. Kamar sudah kosong begitupun dengan kotak bayi di sana. Tas berisi pakaian Jackson masih di tempat yang sama dan Jennie melirik barang Baekhyun juga masih berada di atas meja nakas.

Jennie bergumam mungkin Baekhyun sudah menyusul Yoona.

...

Hari ini adalah hari kepulangan Baekhyun, Chanyeol tahu betul hal itu namun ia tak berniat untuk beranjak sedikitpun dari tempat tidur. Baekhyun benar-benar akan pulang, ke rumah orang tuanya dan bukan pulang ke tempatnya. Setelah ini Chanyeol tidak akan pernah punya kesempatan untuk melihat Baekhyun. Mungkin untuk selamanya.

Dan itu adalah akibat yang telah Chanyeol lakukan, maka tidak sepantasnya dia keberatan dengan keputusan Yoona yang seperti itu.

Perihal janji terakhirnya kemarin yang ia katakan pada Baekhyun—Baekhyun jelas akan membencinya setelah ini. Itu bagus, setidaknya sakit hati Baekhyun takkan berlangsung lama karena rasa benci akan lebih mendominasi hati anak itu, sehingga namanya akan terlupakan di dalam sana.

Tapi hati siapa yang bisa membohongi. Sisi lain Chanyeol terasa mati di dalam sana di detik ketika dia harus meninggalkan rumah sakit tanpa mengatakan sepatahkata pada Baekhyun. Terlebih sesuatu memberontakinya, ia tidak siap dengan perpisahan ini.

Teleponnya di meja nakas kemudian berdering, tertera nama Jennie di sana. Chanyeol sedikit berkerut kening namun segera mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Halo."

 _"Kau membawa Baekhyun? Ah tidak, apa Baekhyun ada bersamamu?"_

"Tidak. Baekhyun akan pulang ke rumahnya hari ini."

 _"Aku tahu! Tapi Baekhyun tidak ada di rumah sakit!"_

"Apakah orang tuanya sudah menjemputnya?"

 _"Belum Chanyeol, mereka masih di sini dan akan menjemput Baekhyun tapi Baekhyun tidak ada."_

"Baekhyun mungkin sedang berjalan-jalan, ada taman di belakang rumah sakit itu. Dia takkan bisa lama-lama meninggalkan Jackson." Sahut Chanyeol, pandangannya masih kosong lurus ke depan.

Dia tidak terbawa pengaruh oleh nada bicara Jennie yang panik seperti itu. Pikirnya, itu tidak baik untuknya dan Chanyeol bisa saja melanggar perkataan Yoona dengan menemui Baekhyun untuk memastikan lelaki itu baik-baik saja jika dirinya berpikir buruk pada Baekhyun.

Namun apa yang diperdengarkan Jennie selanjutnya benar memuncakkan saraf pria Park itu.

 _"Tapi Jackson juga tak ada.."_

"Apa?!" Seketika Chanyeol membola dalam keterperangahan.

 _"BAEKHYUN PERGI DAN JACKSON BERSAMANYA!"_

Kosong pikiran Chanyeol serempak dipenuhi kemungkinan buruk yang dilakukan Baekhyun. Kata pergi juga dibawanya Jackson bersama Baekhyun benar mengelabui Chanyeol dalam kebuntuan.

.

.

.

 _"Sudah berapa kali kau melakukan seks dengan Chanyeol?"_

 _Jiae sedikit banyak terkejut mendengar pertanyaan langsung Bom yang seperti itu. "Dua kali."_

 _"Kapan yang terakhir kalinya?"_

 _"Satu bulan yang lalu." Jawab Jiae tak berbohong. "Mengapa Ibu bertanya seperti itu?"_

 _Bom menyunggingkan senyuman kecil sedang dagunya mulai terangkat lebih tinggi bersamaan tangan ia lipat di dada. "Kau harus hamil untuk Chanyeol bisa menikahimu."_

 _Jiae seperti tersedak oleh air liurnya sendiri. "H-Hamil?"_

 _"Kau hanya harus mengatakan bahwa kau hamil, Jiae."_

 _"Aku tidak bisa. Walau Chanyeol melakukannya saat sedang mabuk, dia masih sedikit sadar karena itu dia tidak sampai mengeluarkannya di dalam." Ujar Jiae tak setuju._

 _Mengenai malam dimana Chanyeol melakukannya untuk yang kedua kali, pria itu benar dalam keadaan mabuk berat. Walau itu terjadi dengan cepat, namun Jiae ingat betul Chanyeol tidak sampai mengeluarkannya di dalam. Jelas Jiae khawatir jika dia tiba-tiba mengatakan hamil pada pria itu._

 _"Lakukan apa yang aku katakan jika kau ingin menikah dengan Chanyeol."_

 _Namun pembawaan Bom yang seperti itu membuat Jiae tahunya mulai menimbang dalam dirinya. Hingga kemudian dia memutuskan untuk mengirim sebuah pesan kepada Chanyeol malam itu._

'Chanyeol, aku hamil..."

* * *

 **Chapter 9 :** Unbearable

* * *

Hempasan keras telapak tangan Yoona benar mendarat pada pipi Chanyeol ketika pria itu tiba di hadapannya. Satu goresan kuku tertinggal memanjang di sana namun itu tidak menghentikan Yoona, bahkan nafas wanita yang menjadi ibu Baekhyun tersebut masih terdengar memburu adanya. Jelas luapan amarah wanita itu tidak tersalurkan hanya dengan menampar Chanyeol seperti itu.

"Aku sudah katakan padamu agar aku saja yang mengatakan semuanya pada Baekhyun.." Mulai Yoona, matanya masih nyalang menyala tertuju pada Chanyeol yang tertunduk. "Tidak bisakah kau bersabar sebentar?! Aku akan membuat Baekhyun hilang di dalam kehidupanmu tapi bukan seperti ini caranya! DEMI TUHAN, DIA BAHKAN MEMBAWA SEORANG BAYI 5 HARI DI TANGANNYA!"

 **PLAAKK.**

Kepala Chanyeol lagi terhempas berkat tamparan Yoona. Pipinya benar terasa terbakar namun alih-alih meringis, Chanyeol tahunya melega dengan Yoona yang melakukan hal itu kepadanya.

"Apa yang sudah kau katakan padanya, bedebah?!" Yoona berdesis. Tangannya mulai membuat kepalan keras di sana dan Chanyeol masih tak memberikan suara apapun di tempatnya, jelas hal itu semakin menaikkan emosi Yoona sampai ke kepala. "Apa kau menyuruhnya untuk pergi seperti ini?! Kau iya, kan? YAK JAWAB AKU SIALAN!"

"Ibu, tenanglah..." Jennie cepat merengkuh Yoona yang membabi buta memukuli Chanyeol yang benar bergeming tak memberikan perlawanan apapun.

Seketika tubuh Yoona kembali melemas dan tangisannya pecah di sana. Cemasnya yang menumpuk berakhir pada pikiran negatif ia tentang bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun bersama Jackson di luar sana. Seluruh tubuh Yoona bergetar ketakutan dan ia sungguh benci melihat bagaimana Chanyeol yang kini hanya bergeming seperti itu dengan mata sendu menatap kepadanya.

"Kau bahkan menyuruhku untuk meninggalkan rumah sakit ini sebelum Baekhyun bangun tanpa sempat aku mengatakan apapun padanya." Serak suara akhirnya Chanyeol keluar melirih.

"Kau membela dirimu sendiri?" Yoona menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan cepat melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan Jennie. Emosi atas apa yang semua dilakukan Chanyeol selama ini keluar dalam kilatan matanya. "Apa kau pikir apa yang sudah kau lakukan itu tidak pernah salah di matamu?" Desis wanita itu lagi. "Dan kau—masih bisanya membela dirimu untuk kepergian Baekhyun yang seperti ini?!"

Kepalan tangan Yoona kembali melayang pada Chanyeol bersama raungan amarah yang ia miliki pada pria Park itu. Pukulannya berhasil membuat tubuh Chanyeol terdorong berulang kali dan Donghae di sana segera menahan istrinya.

Yoona meronta, kini berbalik memukul punggung Donghae untuk memaksa lepas dari rengkuhan itu. Namun jelas Donghae tak mengindahkan dan Yoona semakin meliar dalam tangisannya.

"Sayang, dengar. Dengan memukul Chanyeol kita tidak akan bisa menemukan Baekhyun." Ujar Donghae ketika merasa Yoona sedikit banyak kembali pada kendalinya.

"Tapi bajingan ini pantas mendapatkannya!" Yoona membalas dalam geraman. Dirinya hendak lagi menerjang Chanyeol dalam pukulan jika saja Donghae tidak menyuruh Jennie untuk segera membawa dirinya menjauh dari Chanyeol.

Donghae membuang nafasnya keras usai koridor rumah sakit kini benar menyisakan dirinya bersama Chanyeol. Ia melangkah mendekati pria tinggi itu sedang Chanyeol hanya menatapnya masih dengan sendu yang sama. Warna merah di sana cukup menjelaskan Donghae akan air mata yang mungkin juga telah dikeluarkan Chanyeol, dan sungguh Donghae tak mengerti mengapa Chanyeol harus sesedih itu bila kenyataan yang kini sedang terjadi adalah apa yang diharapkan pria itu.

"Chanyeol, aku sudah mencoba bersabar untuk sikapmu pada anakku selama ini, dan bahkan aku menuruti keinginan keluargamu. Itu jelas menyakiti perasaan Baekhyun dan keluarga kami, tapi aku masih menerima apapun keputusannya. Lantas apalagi yang kau inginkan? Perbuatanmu itu kini membuat Baekhyun melarikan diri." Lagi Donghae menghela nafas dalam.

Chanyeol masih pada geming serupa memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Donghae. Ia bukan tak tahu seperti apa kini yang dirasakan ayah Baekhyun, karena Chanyeol pun betul merasakannya. Sisi benaknya benar mencomooh. Apa yang Donghae katakan—bagaimana bisa itu baru Chanyeol sadari sekarang.

Dia adalah alasan mengapa Baekhyun mengambil keputusan pergi seperti itu. Untuk apa yang telah dia lakukan—menyakiti lelaki itu dan bahkan mencampakkannya, jelas Baekhyun semakin tak mau lagi melihat dirinya dan lebih-lebih mendengar eksistensinya.

Chanyeol tak sepantasnya merasa sakit untuk kepergian Baekhyun seperti ini. Ini adalah apa yang harus ia terima. Goresan luka yang sama di hatinya adalah goresan yang sama yang juga dimiliki Baekhyun.

Namun sayangnya, Chanyeol tidak sedang dalam suasana hati yang baik untuk mengerti. Otaknya benar memblokir semua rasionalitas dirinya. Dan yang Chanyeol pikirkan hanya Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun, dan Jackson.

"Tuan Byun, a-aku—aku benar-benar tidak mengharapkan akhir yang seperti ini." Ujar Chanyeol benar merasa tercekik dengan kenyataan ini. "Apa yang ingin aku lakukan adalah berterus terang pada Baekhyun tanpa ada hal apapun yang aku sembunyikan. Aku sungguh menyesal karena selalu memperundur waktu yang kupunya, tapi hari ini aku benar akan melakukannya sebelum kau membawa Baekhyun pergi, namun pagi-pagi sekali ibu Baekhyun datang memaksaku untuk segera meninggalkan anakmu tanpa mengizinkan aku berucap apapun pada Baekhyun." Ungkap Chanyeol benar adanya.

Donghae mendengarkan dengan baik bagaimana Chanyeol menuturkan semua itu bersama luncuran air mata yang keluar. Dan kemudian memejamkan mata Donghae lakukan sesaat. Ini benar berubah menjadi semakin rumit dengan dirinya yang tidak bisa berpura-pura untuk tidak menyadari Chanyeol pun memiliki siratan kehancuran di dalam matanya.

Donghae menjadi buntu memikirkan siapa di sini yang pantas ia salahkan. Pelipisnya berkedut dan ia menekan bagian itu. "Temukanlah Baekhyun, maka aku akan mengizinkanmu untuk sebuah penjelasan."

Chanyeol tidak bisa untuk tidak terkejut. Diameter bola matanya sukses melebar seperti itu dan ia segera membungkukkan badannya berulang pada Donghae sebagai rasa terima kasih.

Kesempatan telah kembali membuka jalan untuknya dan Chanyeol takkan lagi menyia-nyiakan hal itu. Mengenai Baekhyun yang harus ia berikan penjelasan.

"Apa CCTV itu berfungsi?" Chanyeol menunjuk kamera pengintai di ujung koridor, berniat akan memeriksanya di ruang kontrol sebagai petunjuk pertama.

...

Rekaman CCTV di ujung koridor benar memperlihatkan Baekhyun sebagai objeknya di sana, perlahan menutup pintu kamar inap kemudian berjalan menjauh, lalu hilang dalam tikungan koridor yang tak tertangkap kamera. Sang keamanan di sana berkata arah itu adalah arah untuk menuju tangga darurat yang tak terpakai dan itu terhubung pada bagian belakang rumah sakit.

Dari sana, Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun nyatanya benar melarikan diri dan Jackson dibawa remaja itu pula. Baekhyun melakukannya seperti dia telah merencanakan hal itu dan Chanyeol menyadari itu terjadi sehari setelah ia lagi menjanjikan suatu hal.

Chanyeol luput memikirkan janji yang selalu ia ucap nyatanya benar menjadi sebuah pesakitan Baekhyun selama ini— _yang mungkin sudah mengetahui segalanya._ Konyol Chanyeol tak pernah berpikir selama ini Baekhyun mencoba untuk menaruh kepercayaan lagi kepadanya, namun lihat seperti apa Chanyeol menyia-nyiakan hal itu dan membuat Baekhyun muak hingga memutuskan pergi seperti ini.

Lalu yang menjadi pertanyaan Chanyeol, mengapa Baekhyun tidak pernah mengatakan apapun mengenai semua ini dan memberikan makian kepadanya. Chanyeol tentu takkan balik memaki, ia akan menerima semua sumpah serapah Baekhyun, dan mendengarkan seperti apa dia menyakiti anak itu selama ini. Maka dengan begitu Chanyeol bisa melihat jelas semua kesalahannya. Dengan Baekhyun yang berpura-pura seperti itu, Chanyeol yang bodoh takkan mampu menyadarinya.

Chanyeol lebih baik melihat Baekhyun menangis di hadapannya karena apa yang dia lakukan, bukan pergi seperti ini dan menangis seorang diri.

...

Chanyeol menghabiskan waktunya hari itu dengan fokus mencari Baekhyun di setiap sudut kota. Ia juga mendatangi setiap tempat yang sering dikunjungi Baekhyun. Bahkan masing-masing rumah teman juga guru terdekat Baekhyun telah Chanyeol datangi untuk menanyakan keberadaan kekasihnya.

Tapi dari itu semua Baekhyun tak ada dimanapun.

Resah hati Chanyeol berubah menjadi frustasi kala tempat terakhir yang ada di kepalanya tak juga menghadirkan Baekhyun sama sekali. Namun Chanyeol segera mengenyahkan gundah tersebut, ia tak boleh termakan frustasi dengan cepat.

Semakin banyak Chanyeol berpikir Baekhyun dan Jackson baik-baik saja, semakin banyak pula rasa cemas yang menggunung di benaknya.

Waktu semakin menanjak dan kini sudah berubah malam. Masih tak ada kabar apapun yang Chanyeol dapati juga nihil hasil masih serupa adanya.

 _Baekhyun tidak mungkin meninggalkan Seoul secepat itu, bukan?_

Tubuh lelah pula perasaan yang kalut membuat Chanyeol tak bisa menghentikan berbagai kemungkinan buruk yang perlahan datang menghantui pikirannya. Chanyeol mengingat kenyataan Baekhyun pergi hanya dengan membawa Jackson, tidak dengan membawa bekal apapun—dan kini malam sudah menjemput.

Seketika takut datang menghampiri di tengah kalut perasaannya. Tapi kemudian Chanyeol menyadari suatu hal.

 _Ibunya..._

Konyol bagaimana Chanyeol berharap ibunya adalah dalang di balik semua ini. Setidaknya dia bisa mendapatkan titik pencerahan mengenai keberadaan Baekhyun.

...

"Kau sudah berbicara dengan Chanyeol lagi?"

Jiae memberikan gelengan singkat untuk pertanyaan Bom. "Terakhir dia mendatangiku untuk bertanya apakah kabar itu benar." Katanya.

Ada raut skeptis yang nampak di wajah wanita bermarga Yoo tersebut. Jiae tak menyembunyikannya sama sekali dari Bom. Namun alih-alih menyadari, Bom tahunya mengangguk santai untuk tuturannya.

Menghela nafas Jiae lakukan kemudian. "Apa rencana Ibu selanjutnya? Aku tidak mungkin sampai melahirkan, kan?"

"Kau akan bertingkah keguguran tentu saja." Sahut Bom.

"Apakah itu akan membuat Chanyeol baik?"

Anggukan mantap Bom menjawab. "Dengan begitu, Chanyeol akan semakin merasa bersalah padamu dan dia benar-benar akan menikahimu."

Jawaban itu tahunya menimbulkan tikungan pada alis Jiae. _Ini bukan hanya tentang rencana pernikahan saja tapi juga mengenai Chanyeol,_ pikir Jiae gemas atas apa yang diucapkan Bom. Apakah tidak terlintas sedikitpun di kepala wanita yang menjadi ibu Chanyeol itu bagaimana perasaan Chanyeol setelah ini—di samping hanya merasa bersalah?

Tanpa sadar Jiae meringis kecil. Kini berbalik dia yang merasa tak enak hati. Setelah memberitahu pria itu bahwa dia hamil kemudian janin itu gugur hanya semata-mata untuk membuat Chanyeol merasa bersalah dan kemudian bertanggung jawab dengan menikahinya. Ini bukan yang Jiae mau walaupun sebenarnya menikah bersama Chanyeol adalah keinginannya.

Jiae hanya tak punya pilihan.

Sebuah gebrakan pintu terdengar kemudian. Bom dan Jiae serempak menoleh pada asal suara dan terkejut saat menemukan Chanyeol adalah pelakunya.

"Chanyeol?" Bom menjadi yang pertama menarik keterperengahannya.

Chanyeol tak segera menjawab. Rahangnya masih mengeras ketika dia mendekati wanita setengah baya itu di sana. Bersama Jiae.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Chanyeol cepat. Alisnya bertaut di antara datar air wajahnya.

"A-Aku—"

Mengabaikan jawaban Jiae, Chanyeol kembali tertuju pada Bom. "Apa Ibu yang melakukannya? Tolong jawab jujur padaku."

"Melakukan apa?"

"Baekhyun." Tekanan pada suara Chanyeol ketika menyebut nama itu membuat Bom mengernyit samar dan Chanyeol segera menyambung. "Dia melarikan diri dari rumah sakit."

Bom terdiam untuk sesaat berpikir kesimpulan apa yang tengah ditarik anaknya kini. Lantas berdecih begitu mengerti mengapa Chanyeol mencurigainya.

"Mengapa Ibu harus melakukan itu." Decih Bom kemudian tersenyum sarkastik.

"Jackson bersamanya, Bu." Imbuhan Chanyeol benar menarik kembali tarikan pada bibir Bom. Wanita itu tertegun. "Dan Baekhyun tidak membawa apapun lagi, bahkan uang sepeserpun. Apakah ini yang Ibu inginkan? Tidak cukupkah dengan perasaan Baekhyun saja yang Ibu sakiti? Mengapa Ibu harus melakukannya sampai sejauh ini?"

"Apa kau berpikir aku yang menyuruh bocah itu pergi?!"

Sentakan itu sedikit banyak membuat Chanyeol tersadar. Kacau pikirannya juga semua gundah dalam perasaannya menjadi tak terkendali dan apapun yang terlintas di otak Chanyeol kini hanyalah Bom yang dia harapkan adalah pelaku sesungguhnya di balik perginya Baekhyun.

Tapi kemudian dia sadar, ibunya dan Baekhyun belum bertemu kembali setelah persalinan.

Chanyeol mengerang dalam frustasinya. Memikirkan kembali dimana keberadaan Baekhyun, Chanyeol tak berbohong dia sungguh ketakutan untuk kemungkinan terburuk.

"Jika aku mendengar Baekhyun dan Jackson kenapa-napa, maka aku akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Ayah padamu, Bu."

Itu menjadi ujaran terakhir Chanyeol sebelum pria itu berbalik dan meninggalkan tempat ini. Sedang teriakan Bom tak ia indahkan sama sekali.

"YAK PARK CHANYEOL!"

Bola mata Bom mencuat lebar dan giginya saling bergemelatuk—benar tak habis pikir untuk apa yang telah diucapkan Chanyeol. Anaknya menjadi lupa diri hanya karena seorang bocah.

"Ibu, apa yang terjadi? Mengapa Chanyeol terlihat sangat marah kepadamu?" Jiae di depannya bertanya khawatir. "Apakah itu benar Baekhyun pergi?"

"Kau mengenal Baekhyun?" Bom seketika berbalik dan melempar tanya. Air wajahnya sedikit banyak berubah ketika Jiae memberikan anggukan.

"Bukankah dia adalah adiknya Chanyeol?"

"Siapa yang mengatakan itu?"

"Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun sendiri yang membenarkannya."

Bom jelas tercengang. Rahangnya jatuh terbuka namun semua patahan kalimat tertahan begitu saja di dalam tenggorokannya.

 _Ia tak bisa memikirkan apapun saat ini._

 _..._

Semua tempat yang telah Chanyeol datangi kembali ditelusuri pria itu, berpikir mungkin Baekhyun sekarang berada di sana. Namun hasil yang serupa memburamkan segalanya. Dan Chanyeol tak punya lagi petunjuk. Malam sudah berganti larut dan semua temannya bahkan tak memberikan pencerahan apapun kepadanya.

Hanya ada satu orang lagi tersisa.

Jongin.

Haruskah Chanyeol menghubingi pria itu? Sebenarnya kecil kemungkinan Baekhyun ada bersama Jongin mengingat hubungan keduanya sangat jarang akur. Tapi Chanyeol harus melakukannya untuk mengurangi resah di dalam dirinya.

 _"Halo."_ Suara Jongin terdengar menyapa di seberang sana.

"Jongin, apa Baekhyun sedang bersamamu?" Tanya Chanyeol cepat, betul menyimpan banyak harapan untuk jawaban ya keluar dari mulut Jongin. Namun apa yang diperdengarkan Jongin selanjutnya benar tak mempengaruhi risau di dalam hatinya.

 _"Untuk apa dia bersamaku di tengah malam seperti ini."_

"Kau benar." Chanyeol menghela nafas berat. Matanya bergulir pada sisian jalan di luar sana, lagi berharap siluet Baekhyun ia temukan di antara manusia yang berseliweran. "Jongin, jika kau melihat Baekhyun, tolong kau beritahu aku. Aku sangat membutuhkan informasi keberadaan Baekhyun, tak apa jika informasi yang kau punya bahkan hanya setitik."

 _"Aku mengerti."_

"Terima kasih." Gumam Chanyeol sebelum menutup sambungan telepon bersama Jongin.

Lagi Chanyeol mengeluarkan desahan berat untuk frustasi yang telah merenggut batas pertahanan Chanyeol. Kosong matanya menatap pada kemudi di hadapannya dan bayangan Baekhyun mulai menerawangi Chanyeol pada hal yang lampau.

Bagaimana sosok mungil Baekhyun bisa menarik perhatian Chanyeol. Tingkahnya yang menggemaskan, mata sipitnya yang mempesona, senyumannya yang indah—Chanyeol merasa telah menjadi pria yang beruntung ketika bisa memiliki _carrier_ seperti Baekhyun. Setiap detiknya Chanyeol tak luput dari sosok Baekhyun yang selalu berhasil mengisi seluruh benaknya. Namun setelah kesalahan miliknya yang pertama terjadi, Chanyeol menjadi takut hanya dengan memikirkan seperti apa reaksi Baekhyun ketika mendengar hal itu.

Sejuta penyesalan lantas datang menghampirinya, tercipta dalam air mata dan keluar membasahi wajahnya. Jika saja Chanyeol bisa melangkah sendiri di hari lalu tanpa takut dengan kesedihan Baekhyun kepadanya dan ia tak mengindahkan petuahan Bom, Baekhyun mungkin masih bersamanya sekarang. Tertidur di bawah lengannya sambil memeluknya.

...

Chanyeol tidak tidur semalaman itu. Semua tenaga ia habiskan untuk mencari Baekhyun, dan bahkan ia merasa sudut Seoul sudah ditelusurinya namun sepanjang itu Baekhyun masih tidak Chanyeol temukan.

Kantung mata berwarna hitam terpampang mengerikan di wajah Chanyeol, pria itu berpikir untuk mengistirahatkan sejenak pikiran juga tubuhnya. Dia kembali ke rumah dan lagi berangan Baekhyun nyatanya berada di sana semalaman itu, namun tidak dengan tahunya yang ia temukan di dalam rumah adalah sosok ibunya.

Chanyeol tak sedang ingin mengujar apapun pada Bom. Datar wajahnya cukup menjelaskan bagaimana Chanyeol kini tak mengharapkan kehadiran siapapun.

Namun Bom menahan pria itu yang hendak menaiki tangga dengan ujaran. "Ibu sudah meminta bantuan pada polisi."

Chanyeol berbalik, menatap sepenuhnya pada Bom dengan letih. Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak bisa menuding ibunya lagi seperti apa yang dia harapkan, ia betul menyadari kepergian Baekhyun merupakan keinginan anak itu. Sedang ibunya adalah provokator dari semua ini.

"Kenapa kau mengira ini ulah Ibu?" Bom bersuara. "Jika Ibu melakukannya, Ibu tidak akan pernah meminta Baekhyun untuk membawa Jackson. Pergi adalah keinginan Baekhyun. Dan Jackson yang anak itu bawa adalah alasan kenapa Baekhyun melakukannya. Baekhyun mungkin sudah mengetahui segalanya tentang siapa yang menjadi hak asuh bayi itu." Bulat mata Chanyeol sedikitnya tertarik lebar dan Bom menggeleng kecil melihat reaksi tersebut. "Apa kau tidak berpikir hal itu? Baekhyun pergi karena dia tidak mau kita membawa Jackson darinya."

Susunan kata itu seperti membelah Chanyeol dalam kesadaran. Itu benar. Di malam sebelumnya mengenai apa yang dibicarakan olehnya bersama Yoona—bagaimana bisa Chanyeol tidak menyadari Baekhyun nyatanya tak tidur dan justru mendengarkan mereka saat itu.

Kini semuanya menjadi jelas mengapa pergi menjadi satu-satunya pilihan yang dilakukan Baekhyun.

 _Carrier_ itu benar tak membiarkan seorangpun ada memberitahu semuanya ataupun dia yang memberitahu semuanya. Itu menjadi pilihan yang baik sebenarnya, karena dengan begitu, semua orang takkan tahu apa yang menjadi derita Baekhyun selama ini ketika anak itu memutuskan untuk pergi.

Konyol mengapa kesimpulan sederhana itu baru Chanyeol dapati sekarang. Dia nyatanya menjadi orang yang paling kejam di sini. Saat Baekhyun bertingkah baik-baik saja Chanyeol dengan bodohnya menyetujui hak asuh Jackson berpihak kepadanya tanpa berpikir Jackson-lah yang menjadi alasan mengapa Baekhyun tidak pernah menganggap pengkhianatan Chanyeol benar nyata adanya. _Selagi Baekhyun masih bisa bersama dengan Jackson,_ itu mungkin apa yang Baekhyun pikirkan karena setidaknya dia masih memiliki sisa dari buah cinta Chanyeol.

Denyut hati Chanyeol terasa kembali sampai ke saraf. Itu sungguh menderanya tanpa ampun dalam rasa sakit. Perasaan ini juga yang mungkin dirasakan Baekhyun—Chanyeol tak tahu mengapa Baekhyun bisa bertahan dan terus berpura-pura selama itu.

Bunyi ponsel kemudian menarik kembali fokus Chanyeol, namun yang berbunyi bukan miliknya.

Bom segera melihat nama yang ada tertera menghubunginya. Itu dari kepolisian.

 _"Kami sudah menemukannya, Nyonya Park."_ Adalah ujaran pertama dari sambungan itu.

"Sungguh? Bagaimana?" Bom menanggapi antusias. Lirikan mata Chanyeol serta merta tertuju padanya dan Bom membalas sesekali. Jantungnya tanpa sadar berdegup waswas.

 _"Kami menemukan informasi bahwa di daerah Sungai Han telah ada seorang_ carrier _yang melakukan bunuh diri dengan seorang bayi dibawanya. Kini kami sedang menyelidiki dan mencoba mencari jasad keduanya."_

"I-Itu tidak mungkin.. adalah orang yang aku maksud." Terbata Bom menyangkal. Darahnya kontan berubah dingin mendesir di tiap dalam tubuhnya.

 _"Selimut bayi juga kami temukan sebagai bukti pertama. Anda harus kemari untuk memeriksanya."_

Itu menjadi kalimat terakhir sebelum polisi memutus sambungan. Bom masih diam tak berkutik di tempatnya, sedang lidah berubah kaku untuk mengujarkan patahan kata. Jelas itu membuat Chanyeol menarik banyak rasa penasaran.

"Apa yang terjadi? Polisi sudah menemukan Baekhyun?"

Sebelum itu dijawab oleh Bom, kini berganti ponsel Chanyeol yang berbunyi. Chanyeol cepat mengangkatnya.

 _"AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU, SIALAN!"_

Chanyeol sedikit banyak terperanjat untuk teriakan tiba-tiba itu. "J-Jennie—"

 _"KAU MEMBUAT BAEKHYUN MENGAKHIRI HIDUPNYA SEPERTI ITU!"_

"Mengakhiri hidup apa maksudmu!" Chanyeol balas berseru. Tikungan pada keningnya tercipta tajam. "Hanya katakan padaku bagaimana kabar Baekhyun sekarang!"

 _"DIA BUNUH DIRI DI SUNGAI HAN KAU PUAS?!"_ Terdengar selingan isakan di seberang sana sedang dunia Chanyeol terasa kosong untuk sesaat.

"T-Tidak mungkin." Tergagap Chanyeol membalas wanita itu. Ia melihat ibunya masih tak juga bergerak dan Chanyeol menyadari ia mempunyai respons yang sama seperti ibunya kini. Chanyeol seketika tercekat. "Baekhyun tidak akan mungkin melakukannya!" Chanyeol seperti menyentak untuknya sendiri. Nafasnya memburu bergulung naik turun dalam rongga dadanya.

Jennie tak menimpal, isakan wanita itu terdengar jelas mengisi gendang telinga pria Park itu. Chanyeol tak meninggalkan apapun lagi, langkah segera berderap cepat keluar.

Dia tak ingin membenarkan kabar dari Jennie. Baekhyun mungkin takut Jackson akan dibawa pergi, tapi anak itu tidak akan mungkin memilih jalan akhir mengerikan seperti itu. Sepanjang jalan Chanyeol terus meyakini hal tersebut. Sampai sekarang ia percaya Baekhyun takkan sampai hati bunuh diri.

Tapi keyakinan itu hancur ketika Chanyeol tiba di Sungai Han.

Jennie melangkah cepat kemudian segera menerjang Chanyeol dalam pukulan bertubi. Lemas tubuh jelas Chanyeol terdorong beberapa kali namun Chanyeol tak cukup sadar untuk menghindar. Fokus mata pria itu menangkap siluet Yoona dibawa masuk ambulans tak sadarkan diri, sedang Donghae ada menatapnya tajam sekali dari sana.

Keadaan di sini sangat kacau. Jennie bahkan tak berhenti menangis, tubuh wanita itu bahkan sudah meruluh pada tanah. Dan Chanyeol ternanar memandang semua ini.

"I-Itu tidak mungkin Baekhyun.."

Chanyeol tak pernah sekalipun mengindahkan rasa _paranoid_ yang ada menghampirinya. Dia selalu memiliki optimis dalam dirinya, apapun yang terjadi. Itu juga seharusnya berlaku di saat sekarang.

Namun tahunya kini Chanyeol termakan negatif atas apa yang memenuhi pikirannya. Tungkainya bagai tak bertulang di bawah sana ketika Jennie membalas.

"Selimut bayi itu adalah milik Jackson. Kau bahkan yang membelikannya.."

"T-Tidak, ini tidak benar. Baekhyun tidak mungkin." Chanyeol menggeleng kepala berulang. Benaknya terguncang sebanyak sangkalan yang terus ia lakukan.

Itu kemudian berhenti bersamaan seluruh dunia Chanyeol juga berhenti berputar. Chanyeol tak lagi bisa merasakan apapun selain hatinya yang hancur berkeping-keping kala dia melihat selimut yang dibelinya di hari lalu telah lusuh oleh basahnya air.

Seketika air mata meluncur keluar dari kelopak terbuka Chanyeol.

"T-Tidak, Baekhyun.."

 _Kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku seperti ini..._

.

.

.

"Selamat tinggal, semuanya."

Baekhyun tak pernah berpikir untuk bertemu mereka kembali karena hidupnya sebagai Byun Baekhyun si remaja 16 tahun, ia akhiri di sini.

 _Bersambung—_

 _..._

Maunya sih aku terusin sampe chapter 10, tapi aku gakuat, ini kepanjangan, mata minusku uda gasanggup :') Jadi terpaksa kalian harus nunggu lagi he-he. Well aku nulis ulang semua ini karena berhubungan dokumennya juga udah aku hapus di file, dan cerita yg uda dihapus di ffn itu gabisa dikopas kerjanya jadi dua kali hmz.

 **Ps.** Aku lapar, mau makan orang :(


	4. Chapter 10, 11, 12

**[REPOST]**

* * *

 _a Chanbaek Fanfiction by Bikiya_

 **"His Little Boy"**

* * *

 _Cinta itu seperti permen karet. Perumpamaan tersebut benar nyata adanya bagaimana kini Baekhyun berakhir dengan dicampakkan oleh Chanyeol._

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoy it~! ^ - ^**

.

.

.

...

* * *

 **Chapter 10 :** Been Through

* * *

Jongin melangkah malas ketika dering bel apartemen berbunyi. Lelap tidurnya yang terusik membuat Jongin merasakan kelopaknya kini sedikit banyak berat untuk digerakkan. Namun itu tahunya terbuka lebar begitu pintu ditarik dan sosok _carrier_ pendek menjadi objeknya kini.

"Baekhyun?" Jelas Jongin terkejut. Lebih-lebih pada adanya eksistensi pria setengah baya yang menemani berdirinya Baekhyun di sini. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Baekhyun tak langsung menjawab. Sipit matanya adalah yang pertama menanggapi ucapan Jongin—memelas seperti anak anjing yang tengah kedinginan di bawah guyuran air hujan.

"Tolong aku."

Dan Jongin lagi semakin terkejut, bukan pada pelasan itu, melainkan pada apa yang berada di tangan Baekhyun sekarang. Seorang bayi.

...

Pintu ditutup oleh Jongin setelah ia memberikan pria asing yang ada bersama Baekhyun sejumlah uang untuk biaya taksi anak itu. Sementara satu yang lebih muda menyelonong masuk ke dalam kemudian duduk di atas sofa dan hati-hati meletakkan Jackson pada sisian yang kosong di sana. Jongin melihat itu masih dengan tak mengerti dan kernyitan dahinya masih tak berubah begitu dia mendudukkan diri di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa kau memintaku membayar biaya taksi itu? Dan apakah itu bayimu?" Mata tajam Jongin melirik Jackson lekat-lekat.

Baekhyun mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan terakhir Jongin. "Ini bayiku."

Pria bernama asli Kim Jongin itu jelas kontan berseru terkejut. "Kapan kau melahirkan?"

"Lima hari yang lalu."

" _What the heck._ " Jongin untuk kesekian kalinya terkejut lagi. Dia seperti bisa merasakan matanya akan meloncat keluar ketika mendengar Baekhyun menjawab seperti itu. Berbanding terbalik dengan sang _carrier_ yang tampak tak peduli pada pada apa yang dilontarkan. "Itu berarti kau kemari membawa bayi berusia lima hari?"

Anggukan Baekhyun benar tak membuat rasa bingung Jongin berkurang, itu tahunya semakin bertambah dan Jongin tak benar ingin menahannya.

"Kenapa kau membawanya ke tempatku?" Tanya pria itu.

"Aku tidak punya tujuan lagi." Aku Baekhyun, lagi tak peduli pada air wajah yang ditampilkan Jongin selanjutnya, dia alih-alih memperjelas ucapannya. "Aku kabur."

"Apa Chanyeol tahu?" Kejar Jongin dan kali ini Baekhyun tak menjawab. "Kenapa kau harus kabur?"

Baekhyun hanya menggulirkan matanya pada Jackson, beralih membuka selimut bayi itu kemudian dia sadar sesuatu. Lantas ia lirik Jongin kembali.

"Aku akan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu setelah kau membelikanku popok untuk Jackson. Ini harus segera diganti atau tidak kulit Jackson akan iritasi."

Kerjapan mata Jongin serta merta bergulir pada bayi yang ada tertidur di antara mereka. Jongin terdiam. Pertanyaan yang menggunung di kepalanya kini masih terlalu banyak, jadi Jongin memutuskan untuk menuruti perkataan Baekhyun tanpa protes.

Satu yang lainnya segera menarik ujung bibirnya membentuk senyuman kala sosok Jongin benar bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu. Baekhyun pikir dia tidak salah karena sudah memutuskan untuk pergi ke apartemen Jongin setelah sebelumnya ia benar kebingungan kemana tujuan yang akan diambilnya.

Sesuatu yang berdenyut pada dada seketika menyadarkan Baekhyun. Kontan dia melirik pada Jackson sesaat kemudian memberikan tepukan pelan pada tubuh bayi itu. Ia tahu, Jackson pasti kelaparan sekarang karena Baekhyun mengingat dirinya belum memberikan Jackson ASI selepas pergi dari rumah sakit.

"Jacksonie harus membersihkan diri sebelum minum susu." Bisik Baekhyun pada anaknya. Pipi Jackson ia layangkan kecupan di sana. "Paman Jongin sedang membelikannya, kita tunggu ya~"

Jackson merengek kecil dan Baekhyun cukup terkejut berpikir kecupan itu cukup membangunkan sang putera. Cepat saja Baekhyun bawa tubuh gembul Jackson ke pangkuannya, mengayunkan tubuh mungil itu untuk menenangkan Jackson kembali.

Namun bukannya membaik, rengekan bayi itu kini berubah menjadi tangisan. Baekhyun tahu mungkin anaknya sudah tidak nyaman dengan popok basah yang masih membungkus atau mungkin juga kehausan, namun konyolnya Baekhyun seperti disadarkan pada hal yang lain berkat tangisan pertama Jackson di hari ini.

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak senang aku membawamu pergi?" Baekhyun melirih, pandangannya turun melihat Jackson yang terus menggeliat dengan mata enggan terbuka, tidak seperti di hari lalu. Itu benar seperti hentakan bagi Baekhyun. "Aku tahu kau mungkin tidak setuju dengan ini, tapi aku melakukannya karena aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu."

Baekhyun tentu melega saat dia akhirnya bisa membawa Jackson pergi tanpa ada seorangpun yang ada menghalanginya. Taksi yang Baekhyun dapati pertama kali segera membawa jauh dirinya pergi dari areal rumah sakit. Namun hembusan nafas lega Baekhyun hanya bisa berlangsung dalam waktu beberapa menit. Selanjutnya itu terasa sulit ketika Baekhyun menyadari keputusannya untuk pergi seperti ini juga membawa kehidupan Jackson.

Retakan hati Baekhyun nyatanya tidak berhenti di sisa langkahan terangkhirnya, itu lagi berdengung—kali ini menuntut balasan apa yang akan ia lakukan atas kehidupan Jackson yang ia tarik bersamanya.

Baekhyun benar berpikir keputusan ini adalah jalan yang terbaik untuknya, tapi ia tak bisa berbohong—Baekhyun pesimis untuk apa yang diharapkannya membesarkan Jackson seperti bayi lain kebanyakan takkan bisa dilalui olehnya. Baekhyun sungguh takut bahkan hanya dengan membayangkannya saja. Sebelum semua dimulai, Baekhyun rasanya ingin mundur terlebih dahulu. Namun sekilas bayangan bagaimana dia menghabiskan hidupnya sendiri tanpa Jackson datang menghampiri sisian Baekhyun yang lain dan tentu saja Baekhyun lebih tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

Lantas Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apa kiranya yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membalas kehidupan Jackson. Dan Baekhyun menemukan dirinya di hari lalu yang telah belajar banyak hal, dia pikir mungkin dari sanalah kehidupannya yang sebenarnya.

Kini Baekhyun paham, apa yang ia pelajari di hari lalu nyatanya bukan untuk Chanyeol ataupun menarik perhatian Bom. _Tapi untuk kehidupan dirinya bersama Jackson._

Maka Baekhyun semakin mantap memutuskan kepergian ini. Dia yakin dengan kedua tangannya, Jackson akan tumbuh bahagia walau tanpa ada Chanyeol di sisinya sekalipun.

"Aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu dengan tanganku sendiri. Percayalah padaku, hm?" Baekhyun memaksa sebuah senyuman terkulum di bibirnya menatap Jackson. "Kau mungkin sudah tahu seberapa tidak bergunanya aku, tapi untukmu, aku akan melakukan apapun. Jadi berhentilah menangis.."

Hubungan antara ibu dan anak yang melekat benar nyata adanya. Jackson tak lagi merengek dalam tangisan, namun tahunya kini berbalik Baekhyun yang menangis.

Ini bukan lagi mengenai dirinya yang benar berakhir menyedihkan yang menjadi tangis Baekhyun, melainkan bagaimana dirinya kini yang begitu percaya bisa bangkit dari semua pukulan itu. Sejujurnya Baekhyun gagal karena dia tidak pernah membayangkan hal ini sebelumnya.

Namun di sinilah ia berada sekarang.

Baekhyun juga telah belajar banyak hal tentang bagaimana cara mempertahankan orang yang dia cintai. Jika Baekhyun terus bergantung, orang tidak akan pernah bahagia bersamanya. Begitupun juga caranya membahagikan Jackson. Baekhyun harus menjalani kehidupan barunya tanpa ada tangan yang menopangi dirinya.

 _Tanpa Chanyeol, Jennie, ataupun ibunya.._

Walau sulit, Baekhyun harus tetap melakukannya. Dia jauh lebih merasa aman saat seperti ini. Takkan lagi ada yang membuatnya membatin seorang diri. Pesakitannya di hari lalu benar Baekhyun tinggalkan bersama mereka, berikut hatinya yang sudah hancur pun tak ingin Baekhyun pedulikan lagi.

Kepingan itu akan merekat seiring berjalannya waktu asalkan Jackson ada bersamanya.

"Jacksonie, kau tak perlu cemas. Papa yakin kita akan bisa hidup bahagia walaupun hanya berdua seperti ini."

...

"Bisakah kau cerita sekarang?". Jongin benar tak bisa menahan semua rasa penasarannya lagi. Rasanya sofa yang ia duduki akan menelannya bila Baekhyun tak juga membuka suara perihal yang sedang terjadi kini.

"Apa yang membuatmu ingin tahu?" Baekhyun melirik Jongin sekilas sedang tangan masih ia sibukkan dengan membersihkan tubuh Jackson.

Omong-omong, Jongin sungguh membelikan Jackson semua perlengkapan bayi, lengkap apa saja yang memang dibutuhkan Jackson. Baekhyun terkesiap di samping ia tak perlu khawatir lagi untuk perawatan kulit Jackson. Saat Baekhyun bertanya, pria Kim itu menjawab kala dia membelinya tadi, ia terlalu bingung apa itu yang disebut popok dan hanya mengatakan kebutuhan bayi lima hari ketika mengompol. Dan seperti itulah bagaimana Baekhyun mendapatkan perlengkapan yang memang biasa digunakan Jackson.

"Mengapa kau kabur dan membawa bayi berusia lima hari ke tempatku." Jongin menekan tiap kata itu lengkap bersama tatapan seribu rasa penasarannya.

Baekhyun telah selesai dengan pekerjaannya, hati-hati menarik Jackson dalam pangkuan kemudian balas menatap Jongin sepenuhnya. "Karena jika aku tidak pergi, mereka yang akan membawa anakku pergi."

"Mereka? Siapa?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas, benar tak berniat untuk menjawab secara rinci. Namun Jongin terlalu lamban untuk mengerti.

Sebenarnya siapapun yang berada di posisi Jongin tentu tidak akan ada yang mudah untuk mengerti apa yang sudah terjadi pada Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak punya tujuan selain pergi ke rumahmu, Jongin." Aku Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Orang tuamu?"

"Mereka hanya akan memisahkanku dengan Jackson."

"Apa kau punya masalah dengan Chanyeol?"

Lantas luncuran pertanyaan itu benar membuat Baekhyun termangu. Ia terdiam selama beberapa saat dan menerawang pada dirinya juga apa yang membuat Baekhyun berakhir di sini. Itu bukanlah berawal dari dirinya. Baekhyun meyakini itu walaupun sebenarnya dia meragu apa yang menyebabkan Chanyeol berselingkuh darinya.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa membuat masalah pada mereka." Gumam Baekhyun. "Bahkan aku tidak menolak ketika mereka membatalkan pernikahanku."

Jongin tampak terkejut sedang Baekhyun tidak menyadari hal itu. Dia benar tenggelam bersama pemikirannya. Seberapa banyak Baekhyun mencoba untuk tidak memikirkannya kembali, semua itu nyatanya datang berbondong-bondong menyakiti Baekhyun dalam perasaannya kembali hingga Baekhyun tak mampu lagi untuk bersikap baik-baik saja.

"Aku selalu mencoba untuk menerima keputusan mereka karena aku sadar, ego yang aku punya sama seperti ego anak lain kebanyakan. Tapi aku tidak bisa menerima ketika mereka juga akan membawa Jackson dan memisahkannya dariku."

Nyeri dalam dadanya betul Baekhyun rasakan kembali bagaimana itu menggerogoti seluruh pertahanannya. Sekali lagi Baekhyun tak bisa menghentikan hal itu, seluruh perih yang memerangkapi tiap luka di hatinya benar membuat matanya menganak panas.

"Mengapa... Mengapa ini harus terjadi padaku di saat aku selalu diam dan menerima?" Baekhyun melirih sakit. "Chanyeol bahkan tidak menghabiskan banyak waktu saat Jackson berada di dalam perutku, akulah yang selalu menemani Jackson selama ini. Lalu mengapa aku hanya memiliki 1 bulan untuk bersama anakku? Ini tidak adil.."

Jongin terdiam tanpa kata melihat itu semua. Pesakitan yang Baekhyun ucapkan di sana seperti menembus dinding terdalam Jongin, pria itu memiliki rasa simpati untuk merangkul Baekhyun. Namun dia mengingat lagi apa alasan anak itu berakhir di sini, Jongin tak berbohong dia khawatir dan tak menyetujui keputusan Baekhyun yang seperti itu.

"Tapi kau tidak seharusnya kabur seperti ini. Kau harus mengatakan semuanya. Dengan begitu mereka akan berpikir ulang."

"Apa setelah itu mereka akan menuruti perkataan anak 16 tahun sepertiku?" Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, lalu mengusap lelehan air mata yang tertinggal di wajahnya. "Karena di mata mereka, aku tak bedanya seperti anak yang lain."

"Karena kau masih 16 tahun, itulah mengapa mereka tidak bisa memberikan Jackson padamu, Baek." Jongin hanya mencoba berpikir realistis.

"Mengapa? Aku bahkan bisa melahirkan Jackson dan membesarkannya di dalam perutku."

Jongin membuka mulutnya, namun semua patahan kata itu tertahan begitu saja. Menghadapi Baekhyun di saat kondisi _carrier_ itu seperti ini benar tak baik untuknya. Selain ini adalah kali pertama, Jongin juga tak ingin ia berubah menyetujui Baekhyun hanya karena sisi hatinya tak ingin melihat Baekhyun menangis seperti ini.

Jongin berubah terdiam sedang Baekhyun melihat itu dengan pemikiran yang sama. "Bagiku, keputusanku untuk pergi adalah pilihan yang terbaik." Ujar Baekhyun melirih dalam tundukannya.

"Maafkan aku." Kata Jongin, berpaling pada arah lain saat Baekhyun kembali menatapnya. "Aku tidak bisa membantumu. Aku sudah pernah merasakan bagaimana pukulan Chanyeol. Aku tidak mau merasakannya lagi ketika dia tahu kekasihnya yang hilang ada bersamaku."

Nafas satu yang lebih tua bergulung naik turun, tak menyadari apa yang membuatnya sesulit ini mengatakan hal yang ada di pikirannya adalah pengaruh dari sebagian hatinya yang menolak.

"Aku bukan lagi kekasihnya." Baekhyun membalas pelan dan bahkan Jongin tak sampai dapat mendengarnya. "Untuk itu, kau sembunyikan aku, Jongin. Tak boleh ada seorangpun yang tahu mengenai aku berada di belakangmu."

"Baekhyun." Jongin menekan. "Demi Tuhan, kau tidak sendiri. Kau bersama bayi lima hari. Bagaimana jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada salah satu dari kalian?"

Baekhyun terdiam kemudian menggigit bibirnya. "Jadi kau tidak mau membantuku?"

"Tidak." Jongin berpaling, benar menolak untuk melihat tatapan hampa Baekhyun kepadanya.

"Kupikir ucapanmu saat itu masih berlaku."

Jongin tak ingin peduli pada ingatan dirinya ketika mengatakan pada Baekhyun kalau dia ada siap membantu kapanpun anak itu membutuhkannya. Ini adalah apa yang benar ia lakukan.

Setidaknya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Terima kasih untuk uang taksi dan perlengkapan Jackson. Aku akan menggantinya suatu saat." Baekhyun bangkit, jelas terlihat kesusahan saat mengangkat tubuh Jackson bersama perlengkapan bayi itu di tangannya.

"Kau akan kemana?" Jongin menahan dalam tanya begitu Baekhyun berbalik.

Baekhyun menjawab dalam gelengan. Benar tak tahu kemana tujuannya setelah ini.

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk makan."

Jongin masih berada di tempatnya dalam posisi yang sama ketika Baekhyun sudah berada di depan pintu. Dan dia tetap bergeming seperti itu bahkan setelah sapaan terakhir Baekhyun diperdengarkan.

"Selamat tinggal."

...

Waktu sudah berganti malam dan Jongin masih menatap layar hitam ponselnya—menimbang untuk apa yang akan ia lakukan. Kedatangan Baekhyun bersama rencana yang dimiliki anak itu benar mengacaukan pikiran Jongin dan dia berpikir untuk memberitahu hal ini pada Chanyeol.

Namun tahunya, Jongin meragu. Siratan takut benar terpampang di mata Baekhyun ketika Jongin menyinggung tentang Chanyeol. Jongin tak ingin munafik sebenarnya, ada secuil perasaan bahwasannya ia benar tak ingin menampik apa yang telah dilakukan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

Detikan jarum jam mengisi heningnya Jongin yang masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya dan ia bertanya-tanya sendiri. Apa anak itu sudah kembali pada Chanyeol? Tapi melihat seperti apa Baekhyun berkeinginan besar untuk pergi, sangat jauh kemungkinan Baekhyun kembali pada pria itu.

Jongin juga sebenarnya tak ingin berbohong ketika dia seolah merasakan bagaimana sedihnya Baekhyun. Tapi lagi, Jongin tidak bisa membantu untuk menyembunyikan remaja itu, bagaimanapun ada seorang bayi yang dibawa Baekhyun.

 _Benar._

 _Bayi._

Seketika Jongin merutuk. Apa yang sudah dia lakukan? Mengapa dia membiarkan anak itu pergi seorang diri di saat dia seharusnya menemani anak itu yang membawa bayi di tangannya?

Segera Jongin bangkit, meraih jaket juga kunci mobilnya yang tergeletak di hadapannya sedari tadi lalu keluar dari apartemen.

Benar melupakan niatnya untuk menghubungi Chanyeol.

...

Lilitan perutnya Baekhyun rasakan berubah perih di dalam sana. Ia tahu asam lambungnya mungkin kambuh saat ini karena Baekhyun mengingat tak ada asupan apapun pada perutnya seharian ini.

Di samping itu, Baekhyun merasakan dadanya juga benar-benar sudah membengkak, dia harus segera memberi Jackson susu. Anaknya sudah kelaparan dan bagus sekali ia malah tidak tahu kini dirinya berada di mana. Jangankan memberi Jackson ASI, berpikir istirahat saja Baekhyun tak tahu harus dimana. Dia tidak bawa uang sedikitpun untuk menginap di pemandian umum.

Bulan bersinar terang di atas sana, cahayanya membiasi pada aliran air di hadapan Baekhyun. Oh, kini Baekhyun tahu dimana sebenarnya ia berada sekarang. Sungai Han. Itu berarti Baekhyun sudah berjalan jauh dari Seoul.

Kakinya terasa pegal, Baekhyun segera membawa kedua tungkainya pada kursi yang ada dan mendudukkan dirinya di sana. Jackson tampak tak terusik, terus tertidur dan ini sedikit aneh.

Permukaan sungai dipandangi Baekhyun tanpa arti. Melupakan sejenak kenyataan Baekhyun membenci udara malam, ia tahunya mulai terbawa suasana dengan dinginnya angin yang membelai halus menyentuh kulitnya.

"Apa itu anakmu?"

Sebuah suara lantas menarik Baekhyun dalam keterkejutan. Seorang _carrier_ tiba-tiba datang dan kini duduk bersamanya.

Baekhyun mengangguk setelah menetralisirkan air wajahnya, kemudian berbalik tanya. "Apa bayi itu anakmu?" Arahnya melihat seorang bayi di pangkuan _carrier_ itu.

Lelaki itu mengangguk dan melontarkan senyuman yang sama seperti Baekhyun. "Kenapa kau diam sendiri di sungai ini?"

"Hanya ingin. Ini membuatku tenang."

Satu yang lainnya tampak paham. "Sepertinya kita berada di situasi yang sama."

Baekhyun kontan menoleh dan berdengung tak mengerti namun kemudian ia menyadari keadaan yang ada pada _carrier_ di sebelahnya. Wajah lelaki itu tampak kacau dengan mata sembab juga bibir kering yang terpampang jelas. Baekhyun diam-diam berpikir apakah dirinya juga terlihat seperti itu sekarang.

"Oh, bayimu pucat sekali." Baekhyun membulatkan matanya terkejut. Benar iba melihat warna pucat pasi yang menyeluruhi wajah bayi _carrier_ itu. "Ini, pakailah untuk bayimu." Baekhyun melepas selimut yang dikenakan Jackson dan memberikannya pada _carrier_ tersebut.

"Bagaimana dengan bayimu?"

"Tak apa. Aku akan selalu membuatnya hangat."

Satu senyuman lantas tertarik di atas bibir lelaki bermata rusa itu. "Terima kasih." Gumamnya kemudian.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, kemudian berdiri dari duduknya untuk memberikan sebuah pamitan. "Aku permisi."

Baekhyun melangkah pergi dan berbalik kembali ketika lelaki itu menahannya dalam lirihan pelan.

"Hei."

"Ya?"

"Apapun yang terjadi padamu, baik senang maupun susah, kau harus selalu ada bersama bayimu. Dengan begitu kau akan merasa selalu hidup."

Baekhyun tersenyum hangat. "Aku mengerti."

Satu yang lainnya melakukan hal yang serupa, namun tarikan di bibirnya mengendur berikut sorotan mata indahnya di sana menyendu ketika sosok Baekhyun mengecil termakan jarak.

"Begitupun denganku." Gumam _carrier_ itu. Matanya jatuh pada sosok bayi miliknya yang terlihat semakin pucat di gendongannya. Kemudian langkah dengan sadar membawa dia pada tepian sungai. "Aku akan menyusul kepergianmu, jadi tunggulah aku."

Lantas sosoknya hilang bersamaan bunyi ceburan air terdengar.

...

"Kenapa kau memberikan selimutnya pada orang lain padahal kau sendiri cemas anakmu kedinginan seperti ini."

Baekhyun lagi-lagi tersentak untuk suara yang tiba-tiba memecah fokusnya. "Jongin?" Baekhyun setengah tak percaya akan sosok pria Kim itu di hadapannya kini.

Deru nafas Jongin keras terdengar keluar dari mulut—seperti orang yang habis lari bermeter-meter. Baekhyun mengerjap namun kemudian mendengus berpikir keberadaan Jongin di sini hanya untuk menahannya pergi.

"Ayo, masuklah ke mobilku." Jongin meraih pundak sempit Baekhyun dalam rangkulan namun Baekhyun cepat menolaknya.

"Kau akan membawaku pada Chanyeol, kan?"

Jongin menghela nafas keras sebelum menjawab tegas. "Tidak."

Ia cukup kelelahan saat mencari sosok Baekhyun di Sungai Han yang tahu-tahu siluet itu hilang dengan cepat setelah Jongin memaku dirinya pada laki-laki yang berbicara bersama Baekhyun. Jongin hanya merasa penasaran apa kiranya yang akan dilakukan laki-laki itu mendekati tepian sungai. Maka ketika _carrier_ itu menceburkan dirinya di sana, Jongin terkejut bukan main.

"Kau tidak berbohong?" Baekhyun memicing curiga. Ia melakukannya karena berpikir ini terlalu lama untuk Jongin menyusulnya sampai ke sini. Jongin mungkin sudah merencanakan sesuatu bersama Chanyeol, bisa saja'kan?

"Aku tidak." Namun Jongin mematahkan itu dengan raut wajah lelah. "Katakan tujuanmu, aku akan mengantarmu." Jongin lagi meraih pundak Baekhyun untuk membawa remaja itu ke dalam mobil, tapi lagi Baekhyun bertahan pada posisi.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Jelas Jongin menghela nafasnya miris. "Jika kau berniat akan pergi, setidaknya kau punya tujuan tempat untuk kau datangi. Apa kau yakin untuk pergi?"

"Kau pulang sajalah jika kau di sini untuk membahas kembali apa yang sudah dibicarakan." Baekhyun mendengus keras.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku tak akan." Jongin ikut mendengus. "Tapi Baekhyun, berjanjilah kau akan hidup baik bersama anakmu."

"Aku sudah berjanji sebelum kau menyuruhku."

"Baiklah, aku punya suatu tempat yang cukup jauh dari Seoul. Sebuah pedesaan, dan kau bisa memulainya di sana. Temanku akan menemanimu."

Jongin kemudian mengambil langkah mendahului Baekhyun. Itu membuatnya tidak tahu bahwa Baekhyun di belakang sana sedikit banyak mulai mengulas senyuman berikut bisikan pelan ia suarakan untuk pria itu.

"Terima kasih, Jongin."

Ada satu alasan yang membuat Baekhyun sedikitnya percaya pada Jongin. Pepatah mengatakan, orang yang mencintaimu lebih baik dibanding orang yang kau cintai.

...

"Makanlah, perutmu terus berbunyi." Jongin memberikan bungkusan di atas _dashboard_ mobil pada Baekhyun.

 _Carrier_ itu menerimanya dan memeriksa isi tersebut. Dua _kimbap_ segitiga juga satu susu pisang, Baekhyun benar tertegun karena Jongin sempat berpikir untuk membawa makanan. Lagi Baekhyun berterimakasih dan Jongin hanya berdehem mengiyakan. Namun alih-alih mengisi perutnya dengan itu, Baekhyun tahunya memilih untuk menyimpan kembali bungkusan itu dan beralih pada Jackson.

"Kenapa tidak dimakan?" Tanya Jongin heran mengangkat alis.

"Aku harus mengutamakan Jackson."

Jongin berdengung tak mengerti, ia sempatkan menoleh pada Baekhyun di sela fokusnya membelah jalan dan kontan saja matanya terbalalak begitu Baekhyun di tempatnya menyingkap baju seperti itu.

"Baekhyun!" Refleks Jongin meninggikan suaranya sedang satu yang lain mengerjap mata membalas. "Yang benar saja—"

"Apa?"

"Kau akan menyusui bayimu di sini?"

Baekhyun mengangguk ringan. "Dadaku sudah sakit sekali karena Jackson belum minum susu lagi."

Mengabaikan seperti apa Jongin terperanjat kini, Baekhyun membawa Jackson menuju putingnya yang membengkak. Satu sesapan mulai dilakukan bayi itu dan Baekhyun benar mendesah lega untuk denyutan di sana yang sedikit banyak berkurang. Kemudian ia raih kembali bungkusan dari Jongin dan ia keluarkan _kimbap_ di sana lalu memakannya dengan gigitan besar di awal. Baekhyun berseru enak sekali kala perutnya yang kosong kini benar terisi.

Jongin terkekeh kecil, sesekali ia melirik Baekhyun bagaimana anak itu bergumam di setiap gigitan. Itu terlihat menggemaskan—Baekhyun bersama bayinya sama-sama makan.

Jongin kemudian menyadari ponselnya bergetar panjang. Dia meraihnya dan melihat nama Chanyeol ada di sana. Jongin tahu betul gerangan apa yang membuat Chanyeol menghubunginya kembali setelah lama sekali pria tinggi itu menyimpan rasa tak suka kepadanya.

Menghela nafas Jongin lakukan kemudian melirik Baekhyun. "Ini dari Chanyeol." Ujarnya.

Baekhyun tampak menoleh dan untuk sesaat terdiam berikut kunyahannya perlahan berhenti. "Angkatlah, tapi jangan katakan tentang keberadaanku."

Baekhyun beralih kembali ketika Jongin benar mengangkat panggilan itu. Ia mencoba untuk fokus dan tak mendengarkan Jongin yang berbicara, pandangannya ia buang jauh pada jalanan di luar sana.

"Halo."

 _"Jongin, apa Baekhyun sedang bersamamu?"_

Lagi Jongin melirik Baekhyun dan ia temukan seperti apa siratan _hazel_ Baekhyun kini yang memantul dari refleksi kaca.

"Untuk apa dia bersamaku di tengah malam seperti ini."

 _"Kau benar."_ Gumaman rendah Chanyeol di sana diam-diam melegakan Jongin untuk suatu alasan. " _Jongin, jika kau melihat Baekhyun, tolong kau memberitahuku. Aku sangat membutuhkan informasi keberadaan Baekhyun, tak apa jika informasi yang kau punya hanya setitik."_

"Aku mengerti."

 _"Terima kasih."_

Ketika Jongin memutuskan panggilan, masih ia temukan Baekhyun di tempatnya pada posisi serupa. Diamnya anak itu tentu dimengerti Jongin. Kenyataan benar adanya bagaimana kini Baekhyun secara tak langsung menolak untuk mengetahui segala hal yang menyangkut dengan Chanyeol, namun tahunya Jongin berinisiatif untuk memberitahu.

"Chanyeol sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, Baek."

"Hm."

Dan balasan Baekhyun yang seperti itu benar memperjelas Jongin bahwasannya Baekhyun benar sudah tak peduli.

...

Jongin mengatakan jika pria itu membawa Baekhyun ke pedalaman Noryangjin. Mereka tiba malam hari dan Jongin benar saat mengatakan dia punya rumah tua yang sudah lama tak ditinggali di sini. Ketika matahari menanjak muncul, Baekhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas sekitarnya seperti apa.

Sebuah pedesaan. Udaranya sejuk dan suasananya jauh dari suara bising berbagai kendaraan, tidak seperti Seoul yang sibuk. Baekhyun betul merasakan sebuah ketenangan ketika mengedarkan matanya pada tiap sudut tempat ini.

"Jacksonie, mari awali hidupmu sebagai Byun Jackson di sini."

...

Baekhyun memalingkan kepalanya ketika suara Jongin terdengar memanggil. Pria itu terlihat berjalan mendekatinya bersama seseorang bertubuh kecil, fokus Baekhyun tentu tertuju pada orang asing di sana.

Ketika mereka sudah berhadapan, Jongin mengulas senyum mafhum begitu menyadari kebingungan dari air muka Baekhyun.

"Ini adalah Do Kyungsoo." Buka Jongin, menunjuk lelaki di sampingnya kemudian melanjut. "Dia yang akan membantumu saat aku tidak ada."

Raut wajah Baekhyun seketika berubah sumringah menatap Kyungsoo. "Halo, aku Byun Baekhyun." Namun tak lama, alis Baekhyun saling bertaut selang beberapa detik begitu Kyungsoo melemparkan senyum padanya. Itu terlihat tidak asing—terutama pada bibir yang membentuk _heart_ seperti itu. "Sepertinya aku pernah melihat wajahmu."

"Aku juga."

Ingatannya Baekhyun coba putar pada hal-hal lampau dimana ia pernah melihat Kyungsoo sebelumnya, _carrier_ itu tampak berusaha keras sampai tak menyadari putaran bola mata yang dilakukan Kyungsoo kepadanya.

"Dulu kita satu SMP omong-omong." Hanya butuh waktu satu detik untuk lelaki bernama keluarga Do itu mendapatkan apa yang tengah coba Baekhyun ingat.

Sontak Baekhyun berseru membenarkan. Mereka berada di sekolah yang sama ketika di bangku SMP dan Baekhyun kerap kali melihat sosok Kyungsoo di kelas lain. Menyenangkan rasanya bagaimana Baekhyun kini bisa tahu nama dari anak laki-laki itu.

"Wah~ senang bertemu lagi denganmu!" Baekhyun berdecak senang dan tak menahan diri untuk sebuah rangkulan pada pundak Kyungsoo.

Jongin yang eksistensinya masih di tempat yang sama ikut berdecak seperti Baekhyun kemudian membuang nafas ringan. "Syukurlah jika kalian sudah mengenal sebelumnya." Gumam Jongin.

Pria berkulit _tan_ itu tentu menyadari bagaimana Kyungsoo memiliki tarikan kikuk di sudut bibirnya, tidak sama seperti Baekhyun yang mulutnya kini bahkan membentuk _rectangle_ seperti itu. Kedua laki-laki yang sama berperawakan pendek itu telah masuk ke dalam rumah, meninggalkan Jongin yang diam-diam menahan tawa melihat sikap sok kenal sok dekat Baekhyun dengan temannya itu.

Tapi itu lebih baik.

...

Jongin sedang terdiam di atas teras ketika mereka selesai membersihkan isi rumah sebelumnya. Baekhyun datang menghampiri pria itu dan ikut mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jongin.

Itu sedikitnya berhasil membuat Jongin menoleh dan refleks melemparkan senyuman begitu saja. Mata pria Kim itu kontan bergulir pada sosok Jackson di pangkuan Baekhyun, bayi itu tidak sedang tertidur dan ini adalah kali pertama Jongin melihat dengan jelas seperti apa rupa Jackson sebenarnya.

"Aku tak percaya kau sudah melahirkan bayi seperti Jackson ke dunia ini." Gumam Jongin tanpa sadar.

Baekhyun menanggapi dengan dengusan geli dan ikut menjatuhkan matanya pada Jackson. "Aku tahu anakku seperti malaikat." Kekehnya kemudian, sebelum membawa matanya kembali pada Jongin.

Anak itu benar mendapati mata Jongin kini menatap anaknya dengan berbinar, tentu Baekhyun menyadari kilatan apa yang seperti itu.

"Kau ingin menyentuh bayiku?" Baekhyun seperti memberikan kesempatan alih-alih pertanyaan sebenarnya.

Dan Jongin cukup tersentak, malu dirinya kedapatan seperti itu namun tahunya Jongin tak ingin menolak. "Bolehkah?"

Angguk Baekhyun menyetujui. Jongin ragu-ragu mengangkat satu telunjuknya lalu ia arahkan itu pada wajah mungil Jackson, dan kemudian lembut kulit itu yang bersentuhan dengannya benar meresapi Jongin. Tanpa disadari itu membuatnya tersenyum hangat penuh arti seperti itu. Jongin seperti menyentuh malaikat.

Konyol bagaimana Baekhyun kini ikut menarik senyuman yang sama, namun pikiran tahunya melayang bersama angan yang membayangi dirinya pada momen serupa. Tapi itu bersama Chanyeol, di hari lalu ketika Baekhyun untuk pertama kalinya menyentuh sosok Jackson dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Jongin kini.

"Apa kau akan kembali ke Seoul, Jongin?"

Bibir satu yang lebih tua kembali tertarik, masih membentuk senyuman namun tak selebar sebelumnya. Jongin mengangguk tanpa melirik Baekhyun di sampingnya.

"Sebentar lagi gelar Master akan aku dapatkan." Jongin memberitahu. Sedang tarikan bibir Baekhyun yang membulat menjadi responsif pertama untuk ujaran pria itu.

"Selamat!"

Kekehan Jongin menulari Baekhyun pada perasaan serupa, si mungil benar senang mendengar kabar itu. Namun tak lama tatapan mata Baekhyun sedikit banyak berubah. Bibir bawahnya digigiti Baekhyun pelan ketika ragu melingkupi dirinya, namun anak itu tak ingin menahan diri.

"Jongin..". Itu akhirnya keluar dalam lirihan pertama kali.

"Hum?"

Hitam mata Baekhyun menolak bersinggungan ketika Jongin membuat kontak mata bersamanya. Ia mengedarkan matanya pada hal lain sedang Jongin melihat itu sedikit banyak mulai berkerut kening.

"Bisakah kapan-kapan kau mengatakan pada Chanyeol jika kau melihatku lalu sampaikan pada Chanyeol jika aku baik-baik saja?"

Jongin melihat Baekhyun tanpa ekspresi. Ia jelas menaruh bingung untuk apa yang Baekhyun minta. Lebih daripada itu, sipit Baekhyun yang Jongin tangkapi siratannya betul tak dimengerti Jongin.

"Mengapa?"

Baekhyun seperti tidak ingin berpisah jauh dari Chanyeol, berbanding terbalik ketika remaja itu meminta padanya untuk membawa pergi. Jongin mengira kekecewaan anak itulah yang menuntuni segala keputusan ini terjadi. Jongin tak bisa berbohong bahwasannya ia penasaran apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam benak, namun apa yang selanjutnya dipersuarakan Baekhyun menjadi jelas adanya.

"Agar Chanyeol tak berpikir akan menemukanku di sini."

Baekhyun nyatanya benar ingin menghilang dari pandangan Chanyeol.. _dan mungkin juga dari kehidupan pria itu._

"Kau akan membiarkan Chanyeol terus mencarimu di tiap sudut Seoul?"

"Hanya jika dia ingin."

"Bagaimana jika Chanyeol terus mencarimu?"

Baekhyun terpekur sedang kepalanya serta merta menoleh pada Jongin. Pada sisi lain dirinya, terbentuk sekilas bayangan apa yang Jongin suarakan benar terjadi. Namun Baekhyun segera mendapatkan bayangan dirinya kini seperti apa melalui mata Jongin.

Apa yang membuat Baekhyun berada di sini—bagaimana hal itu terjadi karena ia terlalu banyak berharap pada Chanyeol. Dan di sinilah ia berada sekarang, berakhir menyedihkan dengan segala kekecewaan yang ia miliki.

Baekhyun tak ingin hal itu terulang lagi. Dia tidak boleh mengharapkan apapun dari Chanyeol. Baginya hubungan dia bersama Chanyeol sudah berakhir bersama putusnya tali kepercayaan itu.

"Aku ingin peduli lagi, Jongin."

 _Seperti inilah Baekhyun memulai hidupnya sebagai Byun Baekhyun yang sudah melupakan nama Chanyeol juga sosok pria itu._

...

Lamunan Chanyeol tertarik sepenuhnya begitu satu pesan masuk membuat ponselnya bergetar. Chanyeol membuka itu tanpa berminat.

 _ **~Aku melihat Baekhyun bersama seorang wanita. Dia terlihat baik-baik saja bersama bayi di tangannya.~**_

Sepenggal pesan dari Jongin sukses menderingkan lonceng di kepala Chanyeol. Bahkan dia tersentak di tempat duduknya, dan tak menunggu detik terbuang ia membuat panggilan suara pada Jongin, meminta mereka untuk bertemu dan bersyukur Jongin menyanggupi. Kafetaria kampus menjadi tempat dimana Jongin berada kini.

Chanyeol segera membawa kakinya keluar kelas dengan tak karuan. Buncahan juga sisipan dalam dirinya benar berteriak penuh harap mengenai setitik informasi yang akan ia dapatkan mengenai keberadaan Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak pernah merasa kembali seantusias ini, setelah kabar bunuh dirinya Baekhyun adalah kekeliruan—Chanyeol benar dibuat buntu akan dimana eksistensi remaja itu di samping ia sedikit melega. Jadi jelas pesan yang Jongin kirim menyuntiknya dalam buncahan berlebih.

Chanyeol bahkan menerobosii orang-orang untuk membuatnya cepat keluar dari gedung fakultasnya, dan kini di depan sana kafetaria mulai terlihat. Laju langkahnya benar semakin dipercepat pria itu tanpa menoleh barang sedikitpun pada seelilingnya. Bahkan bunyi decitan ban yang beradu dengan aspal, tak cukup disadari oleh Chanyeol.

Dari arah samping pria itu sebuah mobil ada tengah melaju, munculnya sosok Chanyeol yang berlari seperti itu membuat si pengemudi segera menginjak rem. Namun tabrakan itu sayang tak bisa dihindari.

Pekikan dari berbagai pasang mata lantas terdengar keras bersamaan terlemparnya tubuh Chanyeol, kemudian tergeletak di atas aspal setelah mengalami banyak benturan. Darah kental pun perlahan merembes keluar dari kepala pria Park itu, tergenang dan mengotori jalanan di sana.

Chanyeol masih memiliki sedikit kesadaran, mata terbukanya yang menyayup melihat bagaimana orang-orang kini mengerubunginya dengan ekspresi yang sama tapi seluruh inderanya terasa memati. Chanyeol tak bisa mendengar apapun, semua terdengar mendengung ketika kepalanya terbentur keras dengan permukaan aspal.

Dan ketika rasa ngilu serempak menjalari tubuhnya, Chanyeol pada batas ambang kesadaran melihat sosok Jongin menerobos masuk di antara kerumunan, menyongsongnya bersama belalakan mata.

Itu yang terakhir Chanyeol ingat sebelum semuanya berubah gelap.

* * *

 **Chapter 11 :** Suffer Never Be Enough

* * *

Chanyeol berpikir apa yang sudah terjadi padanya—rasa panik yang menyerang saat dirinya tidak menemukan Baekhyun sampai pada tabrakan itu terjadi, hanyalah mimpi buruk yang ia dapatkan. Pertama kali yang terlintas di kepalanya adalah harapan itu ketika Chanyeol membuka kelopak mata dan menyadari dirinya yang kini terbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit.

Kemudian denyutan sakit di kepalanya yang terasa refleks merintihkan Chanyeol. Itu mengudang suara lain yang sayup Chanyeol dengar dari samping.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar."

Itu Jiae.

Sedikit banyak tenaga Chanyeol lakukan untuk menoleh. "Apa yang terjadi?" Serak suaranya keluar bertanya.

"Kau mengalami kecelakaan, dan koma selama dua hari setelah operasi di kepalamu."

Chanyeol berkerut samar menyadari perkataan Jiae tersebut sama seperti kejadian yang ia alami di dalam mimpinya. Pandangan mata Chanyeol lantas bergulir pada selang infus yang menggantung di atas kepalanya berikut bayangan satu per satu mulai melintas kembali—tentang Baekhyun dan seluruh kepanikannya saat kehilangan anak itu.

Kenyataan itu semua benar terjadi dan bukanlah mimpi buruk yang ia miliki. Sesuatu benar menusuk pria itu kala bayangan di hadapannya membentuk sosok Baekhyun juga Jackson, mereka hadir di sini berdiri di sampingnya seperti nyata.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang kau rasakan? Dokter khawatir benturan itu memutuskan saraf pada mata kananmu."

Suara Jiae kembali menarik atensian pandangan mata Chanyeol. Kepalanya semakin Chanyeol rasakan semakin terasa, dan rasa sakit serta ngilu mulai ada menjalari tiap tubuhnya. Tapi Chanyeol tak berniat untuk mengatakan itu pada Jiae.

"Tidak."

Jiae membuang nafasnya lega, kemudian menarik senyuman berbeda. "Aku sangat mencemaskanmu, Chanyeol."

"Apa ada seseorang yang datang?" Tanya Chanyeol tak menggubris Jiae.

"Hanya aku dan ibumu."

"Dimana Jongin?"

Ingatan Chanyeol benar berputar pada pria _tan_ itu yang mengaku melihat Baekhyun. Jelas itu menciptakan setitik terang untuk kebuntuan Chanyeol sebelumnya mengenai keberadaan Baekhyun.

"Jongin?" Jiae menukik alisnya mendengar nama itu, namun kemudian ia mengingat nama yang ia dapatkan dari perawat. "Dia yang mendonorkan darahnya padamu? Pria itu belum datang lagi."

Chanyeol sedikit mengerjapkan matanya terkejut mendengar apa yang sudah dilakukan Jongin padanya.

"Aku ingin berbicara dengannya."

...

Hujan mengguyur lebat bersama gemuruh petir yang sesekali terdengar siang itu. Jongin berdiri di antara mahasiswa lainnya, menunggu reda dari ribuan rintikan air yang turun tersebut. Di tengah itu sayup suara terdengar menyebut namanya.

"Kau tahu mahasiswa jurusan seni tari yang bernama Kim Jongin?"

Jongin lantas berkerut kening menemukan seorang wanita tengah mencari dirinya. Jongin betul tak mengenalinya, maka ia hampiri kemudian menepuk pundak wanita itu.

"Aku Kim Jongin, ada apa?"

Jiae di sana mengerjap sesaat sebelum menatap Jongin sepenuhnya. "Chanyeol ingin berbicara denganmu."

"Dia sudah sadar?" Mengangguk Jiae lakukan sedang Jongin mulai menarik raut bingung di wajahnya untuk wanita itu. "Tapi kau siapa?"

"Aku Yoo Jiae." Jiae mengulurkan tangannya dan Jongin menyambut itu masih dengan raut yang sama. "Pacarnya Chanyeol."

Seketika jabatan tangan itu terputus oleh Jongin.

"Pacar?" Ulang pria itu berpikir dirinya telah salah menangkap sambungan perkataan Jiae. Namun di depannya wanita Yoo itu tetap memberikan anggukan ringan. "Apa kau bercanda?"

Tanggapan yang diperlihatkan Jongin itu sedikitnya menyinggung Jiae. "Apa ada yang salah dengan itu?"

"Sejak kapan kalian pacaran?"

"Itu sudah cukup lama."

Jongin hilang dalam kata, dia benar bersicengang untuk apa yang ia dengar. Seingatnya Chanyeol tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang wanita, terlebih ketika Baekhyun telah datang mewarnai hidup pria itu. Jelas yang Jiae katakan seperti bukan terdengar seorang Park Chanyeol.

Namun cepat Jongin disadarkan pada apa yang terjadi kini—melibatkan dirinya yang benar kebingungan. Dan sekarang Jongin mengerti untuk permintaan Baekhyun kepadanya di hari lalu yangs seperti itu. Jongin memang belum bertanya dan dia selama ini menyimpulkan apa yang sudah diperbuat Chanyeol tidak lebih dari hanya kekesalan Baekhyun sesaat.

Dan kini Jongin mendengar langsung apa yang membuat Baekhyun menyembunyikan dirinya dari Chanyeol. _Pria itu berselingkuh._

Ah, Jongin dibuat mengerti mengapa Baekhyun mengatakan rencana pernikahan yang gagal juga dibawanya Jackson setelah itu.

Kesadaran Jongin lantas kembali tertarik ketika rintikan hujan sudah tak terdengar. Jiae masih di sana, apatis wajah Jongin menanggapi kemudian.

"Jadi kau pacar Chanyeol?"

Jiae mengangguk menjawab.

"Oh."

...

Deritan pintu terdengar terbuka berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol. Pria itu beralih dan menemukan seseorang di balik papan kokoh sedang tersenyum sarkasme padanya. Chanyeol tahunya sempat membalas itu walau dengan senyum yang tak sampai hati.

"Kau bilang kau akan mencari Baekhyun, tapi lihat sekarang keadaanmu sekarang ini." Decihan Jennie terdengar mengawali.

Kekehan tercipta dari mulut Chanyeol. Benar menertawakan dirinya untuk sindiran Jennie. Sedang wanita Kim itu ada menghampiri, Chanyeol kemudian berusaha keras untuk bangkit dan memposisikan dirinya duduk.

"Aku sangat _excited_ saat Jongin mengatakan dia melihat Baekhyun." Kata Chanyeol.

Tarikan bola mata Jennie benar melebar seperti yang diduga Chanyeol. "Jongin? Sungguh? Kapan dia melihatnya? Dan dimana Jongin bertemu?"

Borongan pertanyaan Jennie benar meluncur cepat sementara Chanyeol menjawab dengan gelengan kecil. "Aku belum tahu apapun lagi karenanya aku ingin segera keluar dari rumah sakit."

Jennie memejamkan matanya sesaat kemudian, ia benar tak jadi tertarik untuk menempatkan dirinya duduk. Pikirannya kembali menerawang pada bayang Baekhyun dan ujaran Chanyeol tersebut sedikit banyaknya memperjelas keburaman mengenai keberadaan Baekhyun selama ini.

Jennie melihat Chanyeol juga melakukan hal yang sama, memejamkan mata lalu terbuka setelahnya dengan siratan di mata yang benar dimengerti Jennie apa maksudnya. Itu membuat fokus Jennie kembali terburai pada tujuan ia menghampiri Chanyeol di sini.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

Chanyeol sontak beralih pada wanita itu. Senyum kecil yang tertera di sana mendiamkan Chanyeol dalam rasa dingin yang serupa. Jennie jelas membicarakan seberapa sakitnya ia sekarang. Dan ini bukan mengenai jahitan di kepalanya, melainkan dirinya kepada Baekhyun.

"Sakit sekali." Chanyeol menjawab rendah. Gemuruh di dalam dadanya benar tak pernah luput ada Chanyeol rasakan.

"Baekhyun bahkan mendapatkan rasa sakit yang lebih darimu. Dan itu tidak cukup dengan kau yang menyesal—"

"Aku tahu Jennie, aku tahu." Chanyeol memotong cepat. Matanya kontan terpejam erat berikut dengung perkataan Jennie menuntun Chanyeol untuk melihat dirinya kini berakhir seperti apa. "Apa yang sedang terjadi padaku saat ini adalah akibat dari apa yang sudah kulakukan. Ini tidak setara, karenanya aku tahu akan ada sesuatu lagi yang lebih menyakitkan daripada ini."

Itu kiranya yang benar setimpal dengan rasa sakit yang Baekhyun dapatkan. Chanyeol tahu menyesal seperti ini tidak pantas ia lakukan, tapi itu tahunya ada hadir dalam dirinya meresapi Chanyeol dalam getir.

Pesakitan yang sama mungkin masih Baekhyun miliki di sana, juga luka lebar yang menganga di dalam hati mungkin masih menderai Baekhyun dalam rasa sakit. Dan Chanyeol tak berpikir Baekhyun akan sekuat itu bisa menjalani hidupnya dengan bahagia.

Memikirkannya hanya membuat nyeri dalam dada semakin memerangkapi. Konyol Chanyeol merasa matanya mulai terasa panas kini.

 _Baekhyun tidak boleh merasakan rasa sakit itu lagi. Cukup dirinya saja yang menanggung semua itu mulai sekarang._

"J-Jika semua pesakitanku bisa membayar kebahagiaan Baekhyun dan Jackson di luar sana, aku lebih baik terus sakit seperti ini Jennie."

"Dan dengan bagitu, kau tidak akan pernah menemukan Baekhyun." Jennie mengimbuh, berpikir itu akan menyadarkan keputusasaan Chanyeol.

"Setidaknya aku tahu mereka baik-baik saja."

Jennie benar mencolos, ia takkan mengira Chanyeol akan terlihat sesakit ini untuk berharap.

...

Dan Jiae tahunya berada di luar mendengarkan semua itu, mengenai Baekhyun juga keterpukulan Chanyeol di sana yang kali pertama Jiae lihat.

Untuk beberapa saat Jiae termangu. Colosan hatinya bertanya-tanya mengapa Chanyeol terlihat seperti itu dan ia tak bisa mempercayai alasan di baliknya adalah sosok bernama Baekhyun.

Siapa sebenarnya lelaki itu? Seberapa penting Baekhyun di hidup Chanyeol? Dan sekali lagi Jiae tak bisa untuk mempercayai betapa bedanya saat berada di sampingnya.

 _Mengapa harus seperti itu?_

Jiae berakhir dengan helaan nafas. Ia harus mendapatkan jawabannya, ini semua benar mengganggu benak Jiae. Dia hanya merasa dirinya tak ditanggapi Chanyeol dengan baik dan Jiae benar tak menyukainya.

Wanita itu berbalik badan, menuju salah satu kursi lalu duduk di sana dengan niat untuk menunggu Jennie untuk menanyakan semua ini.

Pintu kamar inap Chanyeol terbuka beberapa saat kemudian disusul oleh keluarnya sosok Jennie. Jiae sontak berdiri dan mencekal tangan wanita Kim itu.

"Bisakah kita bicara?"

...

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Jennie tak berbasa-basi setelah Jiae membawanya ke kafe yang berada di samping rumah sakit.

Mereka bukanlah dua rekan yang akrab untuk mengobrol di tempat seperti ini omong-omong, jelas Jennie mengerti apa yang menjadi tujuan Jiae saat ini. Melihat seperti apa tanda tanya yang memenuhi kepala Jiae, Jennie tahu itu semua tak akan jauh dari apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol.

"Katakan yang sebenarnya, siapa itu Baekhyun?"

Dan Jennie cukup terkejut apa yang menjadi pertanyaan Jiae keluar pertama kali dengan menyebut Baekhyun.

"Dia adalah kekasih Chanyeol." Jawab yang lainnya tanpa ragu.

Jiae tidak terkejut mendengar itu, sebenarnya ia sudah menduga hal ini. Tapi tetap saja rasanya kecewa itu ada ketika mendengar langsung dari orang lain seperti ini.

"Jadi maksudmu selama ini Chanyeol berselingkuh denganku?"

Di depan sana Jennie mengangguk, sedikit banyak nafas wanita Kim itu melega ketika Jiae tak menyebutkan dirinya korban dari perselingkuhan Chanyeol, alih-alih di sini dirinya lah yang menjadi selingkuhan pria itu. Kenyataan memang benar seperti itu adanya—Jiae lah yang menjadi orang ketiga.

"Tapi Chanyeol terlihat tidak menginginkannya, kupikir ini masalah situasi." Jennie mendesah pelan. Benar menjadi rumit untuknya siapa di sini yang pantas ia salahkan.

Jennie seharusnya tak menyimpan rasa simpati kepada Chanyeol dengan mengatakan hal yang seperti itu di saat seharusnya Jennie membeberkan semua perbuatan Chanyeol yang benar telah menyakiti Baekhyun dan berakhir membawa remaja itu pergi, namun sisi lain dirinya tersentuh ketika melihat langsung bagaimana Chanyeol sekarang.

Jelas Jennie merasa seperti itu. Bagaimanapun juga dirinya telah sering menjadi saksi nyata seperti apa Chanyeol memperilakukan Baekhyun. Bahkan Jennie pun tahu seperti apa awalnya mereka menjalin hubungan. Perjuangan Chanyeol. Pengakuan Chanyeol. Keluh kesah Chanyeol yang takut untuk mengencami Baekhyun. Hal itulah yang membuat Jennie selalu berpikir Chanyeol tak mungkin untuk sampai hati ingin menyakiti Baekhyun.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi? Mengapa Baekhyun pergi?"

Sejujurnya Jiae menekan dirinya sendiri dengan pertanyaan itu. Lintasan tiba-tiba dimana Jiae memperdengarkan siapa dirinya pada Baekhyun di hari lalu, benar menggerayangi Jiae pada rasa bersalah. Mungkin itu juga merupakan salah satu alasan Baekhyun pergi.

"Kau pikir apalagi."

Dengusan pelan Jennie menjadi penutup pembicaraan ini. Wanita itu keluar meninggalkan Jiae yang tercenung pada tempatnya.

...

Kini Jiae dapat mengerti mengapa Chanyeol terlihat berubah kepadanya. Sebenarnya jika Jiae lebih jeli sedikit saja, terlihat jelas apa yang diperlihatkan bahasa tubuh Chanyeol selama ini. Itu tidak sinkron, konyol bagaimana kini Jiae menyadari pria itu melakukannya atas keterpaksaan.

Lantas tidak ada gunanya lagi dia berbohong kepada Chanyeol hanya untuk mempertahankan pria itu bersamanya. Lebih-lebih dalam status pernikahan. Ini takkan lagi terasa sama setelah Jiae mengetahui semuanya.

"Chanyeol.." Jiae melirih ketika menyebut nama itu.

Di depannya Chanyeol menoleh, sorotan mata pria itu masih sama adanya seperti di hari lalu yang menatapnya seperti itu. Jiae tanpa sadar mengingat apa yang telah mereka lakukan. Semua itu benar mendesirkan Jiae pada friksi yang menyenangkan, namun sekarang tidak lagi. Kenyataan kini menamparnya dengan telak bahwasannya tatapan Chanyeol yang seperti itu, tutur bahasanya yang lembut, juga perilakuannya yang hangat—tak benar pernah tertuju untuknya.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya." Maka Jia memulainya di sana.

Chanyeol tak harus bertanya lebih tentang apa yang menjadi siratan pernyataan Jiae tersebut. Tak ada hal lain lagi yang disembunyikan selama ini dan Chanyeol dapat menangkap itu semua dengan cepat.

"Maafkan aku." Tanggap Chanyeol menyesal.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak akan sejauh ini jika kau mengatakannya dari awal, Chanyeol."

Jiae menelan ludahnya berharap malu yang memerangkapi melarut bersama itu. Ia tak bohong, daripada kecewa Jiae sebenarnya tak punya keberanian untuk melihat semua bayangan yang telah ia lakukan bersama Chanyeol. Jiae selalu menunjukkan betapa berharapnya dia untuk bisa berakhir bersama Chanyeol, sedang pria itu menanggapinya dengan semuanya _kosong._

"Bagaimana bisa aku mengatakannya jika kau tidak memberiku kesempatan, Jiae."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak bisa menutup mulutmu dari ibuku."

Jiae mengingat hal yang dikatakan Chanyeol dan ia lagi mencolos. "Lalu mengapa kau mengatakan di hadapan ibumu jika kau menyukaiku?"

"Karena aku menghormati harga dirimu sebagai perempuan, Jiae."

"Tapi kau berbohong selama ini padaku." Jiae menimpal lagi. "Kau juga berbohong tentang Baekhyun. Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan saja yang sebenarnya?"

Bulir amarah itu tak benar disembunyikan Jiae dari matanya. Tanpa sadar hal itu berubah memerah berusaha untuk mengirim Chanyeol siratan patah hatinya di sana.

Namun lagi Chanyeol masih pada air wajah yang serupa. Bulat matanya hanya menatap Jiae tanpa arti, dan ia membiarkan inderanya berucap seperti apa yang diinginkan Jiae.

"Iya, itu memang benar Jiae." Aku Chanyeol. "Aku berbohong padamu. Aku juga berbohong tentang Baekhyun. Aku ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya padamu dan mengakhiri sandiwara ini. Tapi kemudian kau menahanku lagi dengan kabar kehamilanmu."

Semua hal yang berada di atas lidah Jiae sukses teredam dengan susunan kalimat terakhir Chanyeol. Wanita itu tergugu sedang dadanya mulai berdetak tak karuan.

"Pernikahanku bersama Baekhyun gagal. Orangtuanya sudah tidak lagi percaya padaku, dan ibuku terus mendesakku untuk menikahimu. Kau pikir dengan aku yang mengatakan yang sebenarnya setelah semua itu terjadi, semua bisa kembali ke semula?" Chanyeol menggeleng kepala. Beban hatinya benar sedikit banyak terangkat dengan ia yang berkata seperti itu, namun berbanding terbalik dengan air wajahnya. Chanyeol tidak berharap lebih setelah ini. "Di sinilah aku berada sekarang Jiae, bersama kepura-puraan yang telah aku mulai."

Jiae menggigit bibir keras tanpa sadar ia lakukan. Dia benar menahan segala desakan yang meraung memintanya untuk menghentikan ini semua. Chanyeol telah jujur padanya, dari semua itu tak ada sedikitpun kepedulian yang Chanyeol perlihatkan pada dirinya atau bahkan pada janin yang tak nyata itu.

Jiae menyadari jika kini dirinya terlibat menjadi peran antagonis—tetap menginginkan Chanyeol dengan cara egois seperti ini.

Jiae tidak mau. Seberapa banyak dia memikirkan posisinya sebagai korban, ia akan terlihat jahat bila memaksa Chanyeol dalam kepura-puraan yang sama. Maka Jiae harus berhenti sebelum dia tersakiti lebih dalam lagi. Kenyataan kesempatan sekecil apapun itu tak pernah ada untuk ia dapatkan.

"Kau tidak." Dan Jiae pun mengatakannya.

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak berakhir di sini bersamaku. Aku tidak mau bersama kepura-puraanmu, Chanyeol." Ujar Jiae sedang Chanyeol melihatnya terkejut. "Kau hanya akan menyakitiku."

"Jiae—"

"Dan aku tidak hamil."

"Apa?"

Besar mata Chanyeol yang tertarik lebar adalah apa yang selanjutnya Jiae lihat. Itu membuatnya kemudian sadar dirinyalah selama ini yang menyakiti hatinya sendiri.

...

Hari itu Chanyeol pulang lebih cepat dengan seluruh sisa emosi yang ia miliki tertuju Bom. Bukan rumah yang ia tempati bersama Baekhyun dulu yang menjadi tujuan pertama Chanyeol, melainkan kediaman Park yang menjadi tempat tinggal ibunya di sana.

"Chanyeol, kau sudah sembuh?"

Mengabaikan seruan Bom atas kehadirannya, Chanyeol berdiri menjulang di hadapan wanita itu tanpa ingin menampilkan raut apapun di wajahnya selain datar dan penuhnya emosi di balik itu.

"Apa itu?" Bola mata Bom bergulir sekilas pada apa yang dibawa Chanyeol.

"Koper."

"Kau akan pindah kemari?"

"Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu bahwa orang yang berada di sekitarmu akan pergi jika hidupnya terus kau atur seperti itu." Ucap Chanyeol penuh penekanan, benar melupakan semua sopan santun yang selalu ia kedepankan di hadapan Bom.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kernyitan pada kening tak bisa Bom hindari. Sedang Chanyeol tak menggubris dan tetap melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Dan aku memberimu pilihan. Aku yang sebaiknya pergi dari hidupmu atau kau yang pergi sendiri dari hidupku?"

"Chanyeol, k-kau—"

"AKU SUDAH TIDAK TAHAN!"

Bersamaan teriakan itu kedua tangan Chanyeol mengepal erat. Dia berusaha untuk tidak melepas semua amarahnya kepada wanita yang selalu ia hormati selama ini, tapi tiap patahan kalimat Jiae di hari lalu benar mengacaukan pertahanan Chanyeol.

Nyatanya kehamilan Jiae yang membuat Chanyeol tak bisa memaafkan dirinya adalah kamuflase yang dilakukan Bom untuk membuatnya tak melepaskan Jiae begitu saja. Bom sudah melanggar janji mereka untuk tidak melewati batas, maka apalagi yang harus Chanyeol lakukan untuk menyadarkan ibunya?

"Tidak semuanya hidup berputar sesuai dengan keinginanmu. Aku sudah lelah terus mengikuti apa yang kau mau karena keikutan campur tanganmu itu aku tidak berakhir dengan bahagia." Chanyeol melirih berikut tatapan terluka benar ia perlihatkan di hadapan Bom. "Aku berhenti sampai di sini. Terima kasih karena kau sudah membesarkanku."

"C-Chan—" Bom tercekat. Semua yang ingin ia suarakan sontak membeku di dalam tenggorokannya saat Chanyeol menarik koper itu dan membuat jarak di antara mereka.

"Aku pergi. Jika kau bertanya mengapa, aku melakukan ini agar kau mengerti dengan merasakan bagaimana rasanya kehilangan anak yang kau harapkan."

Chanyeol hanya ingin berhenti mengikuti poros putaran hidup Bom dengan melepas belengguan wanita itu. Chanyeol benar telah kehilangan semuanya. Cinta, hatinya, harapannya, juga anaknya. Itu semua hilang berkat campur tangan yang dilakukan Bom kepadanya.

Dengan berniat untuk membahagiakannya, Bom tahunya adalah sumber pesakitan Chanyeol.

Dan sekali lagi, Chanyeol ingin berhenti.

Pria itu berbalik badan, menarik langkah kakinya keluar kemudian tanpa menyisakan barang sejenak untuk melihat seperti apa Bom di belakangnya kini.

 _...aku melakukan ini agar kau juga merasakan bagaimana rasanya kehilangan anak yang kau harapkan._

"Chanyeol..."

Petir seperti ada menyambar seluruh tubuhnya. Tungkai Bom sukses melemas dan ia seolah lumpuh berkat hentakan yang tak pernah benar ia pikirkan nyatanya sungguh dilakukan Chanyeol kepadanya.

Seperti melihat masa lalu. Bom tak bisa lagi menopang dirinya. Ia jatuh terduduk sedang Chanyeol tetap melangkah jauh di sana.

Persis seperti yang dilakukan suaminya ketika meninggalkannya.

...

Tangan Jongin tertahan ketika hendak membuka pintu mobil. Ia menoleh lalu menemukan Chanyeol lah yang mencekal lengannya.

"Oh kau sudah sembuh?" Tanya Jongin berbasa-basi.

Namun Chanyeol tidak di sini untuk membahas keadaannya. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan."

...

Dua gelas kopi sudah tersaji di atas meja. Jongin menghirup kafein itu sesaat sebelum meminumnya untuk tegakan pemata. Di depannya Chanyeol memperhatikan dalam diam, dan Jongin betul menyadari apa yang kini ditahan-tahan pria itu.

"Apa kau benar melihat Baekhyun?" Chanyeol akhirnya bersuara. Bulat matanya kembali menampilkan sejuta harapan yang sama.

"Ya."

"Dimana? Kapan kau melihatnya?"

Jongin meletakkan gelas di tangannya sebelum beralih pada Chanyeol. Raut tegang pria Park itu tercetak di sela dan Jongin menanggapi dengan helaan nafas tenang untuk memulainya.

"Aku melihat Baekhyun 1 minggu yang lalu di pusat perbelanjaan Seoul bersama seorang wanita."

"Apa wanita itu Jennie?"

"Bukan."

"Lalu? Apa kau berbicara dengan Baekhyun?" Chanyeol terus mengejar dalam tanya. Rasa menggebu Chanyeol terhadap Baekhyun tak bisa ia sembunyikan. Dan itu tidak cukup terpatahkan walau dengan gelengan yang dilakukan Jongin seperti itu.

"Baekhyun terlalu cepat ketika memasuki _baseman_." Ujar Jongin.

"Apa kau juga melihat Jackson?"

"Siapa Jackson?" Jongin membuat alisnya terangkat kemudian berseru. "Oh, jika dia yang kau maksud adalah seorang bayi, aku melihatnya dibawa oleh Baekhyun. Mereka terlihat baik-baik saja."

Chanyeol tak memberi sahutan selain dengan membuang nafas lega seperti itu.

"Sekarang aku bertanya, kenapa kau bisa kehilangan Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya kembali dan beradu pandang dengan Jongin. Raut pria Kim di sana berubah datar dan tak ada alasan untuk Chanyeol menyembunyikan alasannya.

"Aku membuatnya sakit hati dan Baekhyun pergi untuk suatu alasan."

"Dulu kau memukulku di wajah karena marah saat aku mengatakan akan melindungi Baekhyun dan membahagiakannya. Kau bilang padaku jika kau yang akan melakukan semua itu pada Baekhyun. Tapi lihat, kau bahkan membuatnya pergi meninggalkan semuanya." Jongin berdecih bersama tarikan bibir sarkasmenya. "Kau tidak ada bedanya dengan seorang bajingan, Yeol."

Kerutan curiga tanpa sadar dilakukan Chanyeol begitu ia melihat gerak tubuh Jongin yang seperti itu. Ia mengerti, Jongin tidak hanya mengejeknya tapi juga menyimpan amarah kepadanya. Itu terlihat seperti Jongin telah tahu semuanya alih-alih terkejut mendengar pertama kali untuk apa yang telah ia lakukan.

"Baekhyun bercerita kepadamu, kan?" Itu bukan seperti sebuah pertanyaan, Chanyeol mengatakannya lebih kepada kesimpulan dan Jongin terdiam tak memberikan sahutan.

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti. Ia takkan menyalahi Jongin yang memberikan cerita palsu kepadanya. Chanyeol sekali lagi mengerti setelah mencoba masuk ke dalam situasi Jongin.

Pria itu menyukai Baekhyun sejak dulu dan mungkin juga sekarang. Tentu bila Baekhyun tiba-tiba datang kepadanya kemudian memohon sebuah bantuan untuk dibawa pergi, Chanyeol juga akan melakukan hal yang sama dilakukan Jongin. Untuk menghentikan orang-orang menemukan Baekhyun, Chanyeol tentu juga akan mengarang cerita bahwa Baekhyun baik-baik saja.

"Itu terdengar lebih baik." Chanyeol memaksakan sebuah tawa. "Tapi Jongin, Baekhyun pergi sebelum aku memberikan penjelasan kepadanya. Apa yang sudah terjadi dan mengapa aku melakukannya, Baekhyun tidak—"

"Yang aku tahu kau berselingkuh dan Baekhyun pergi." Potong Jongin.

"Iya, itu memang yang terjadi."

"Lalu?"

"Jongin." Chanyeol menghela nafas lelah lalu membiarkan tatapannya memperlihatkan keputusasaan di sana. "Aku ingin kau menyampaikan pada Baekhyun bahwa dia harus mendengar penjelasan dariku."

"Kenapa kau tidak mencarinya sendiri? Aku tidak bersama Baekhyun."

Itu membuat Chanyeol terdiam. Jika apa yang Chanyeol pikirkan salah maka selanjutnya itu terasa sulit. Tak ada satupun orang yang mengetahui jelas dimana Baekhyun berada hingga Chanyeol takkan semudah itu untuk menemukan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol." Jongin memanggil. Bersamaan Chanyeol mendongak ketika dia berdiri dari posisinya, satu hantaman keras benar Jongin layangkan dari kepalan tangannya pada wajah pria bernama keluarga Park itu.

Ringisan pelan refleks keluar dari mulut Chanyeol, dan Jongin tak berbohong ia puas telah memberikan pukulan itu. Tangannya yang ia rasakan berkedut benar menyadarkan Jongin seberapa kerasnya pukulan yang ia lakukan.

Chanyeol menatapnya terkejut dan Jongin ringan menarik senyuman kecil seperti itu.

"Balasan untuk pukulanmu karena kau tidak menepati ucapanmu."

"Terima kasih." Chanyeol menyeka darah yang keluar dari luka sudur bibirnya.

Chanyeol betul menyadari hadiah Jongin bukanlah sebuah balasan, melainkan sebuah peringatan. Seperti apa yang dia lakukan dulu pada Jongin.

 _Dan itu benar adanya._

"Siapa yang akan menemui Baekhyun lebih dulu, dia yang berhak untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun."

...

Pintu berderit perlahan, kepala Baekhyun yang menyembul di baliknya cukup menjelaskan Kyungsoo maksud dari kedatangan Baekhyun. Ini seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.

"Kyungsoo, kau sudah tidur?"

Dan itu merupakan pertanyaan basa-basi yang selalu dilontarkan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas.

"Sudah."

Baekhyun terkikik, jawaban Kyungsoo tidak membuatnya urung untuk masuk ke ruangan yang sama. Dia menarik dirinya berhadapan bersama lelaki bermata _doe_ itu.

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas biologi." Sahut Kyungsoo. Matanya sejenak melirik Baekhyun sebelum kembali pada buku tulisnya. "Apa Jackson sudah tidur?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Baru saja." Satu tangan _carrier_ itu kemudian mengambil salah satu buku catatan Kyungsoo di meja, lalu membukanya tiap halaman di sana. "Aku tidak pernah mempelajari ini."

Kyungsoo berdengung dan Baekhyun segera menunjukkan materi yang ia maksud pada lelaki itu.

"Ini sebenarnya mengulang dari materi kelas 2." Ujar Kyungsoo. "Memangnya kau berhenti sekolah kelas berapa?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Aku hamil saat aku baru naik kelas 2."

"Pantas saja."

"Apa ini sulit?" Baekhyun lagi bertanya, jarinya menunjuk pada rumus yang diberi tanda kotak di sana.

"Tidak, kau hanya perlu memilah bagian mana yang harus kau hitung memakai rumus itu."

Baekhyun bergumam paham. Ia membaca salah satu soal di sana lalu mencocokkan jawaban Kyungsoo ke dalam rumus, dan secepat itu Baekhyun mengerti. Ia pikir materi ini cukup mudah.

Fisika adalah pelajaran yang menurut Baekhyun sangat memusingkan otaknya. Itu dulu, karena sekarang Baekhyun tahunya merasa tertarik untuk pelajaran tersebut.

Semua yang ditulis Kyungsoo mudah dicermati Baekhyun. Dia jadi mengingat dirinya sendiri saat sekolah dan berpikir mengapa dulu dia sangat malas menulis apa yang dikatakan guru?

Apa yang selalu ia lakukan di kelas ketika guru menerangi hanya mencoret-coret bagian belakang buku dengan nama Chanyeol memenuhi di sana. Selain itu, apa yang Baekhyun senangi adalah membuka baju seragamnya untuk Chanyeol tanpa memikirkan ilmu apa yang dia dapat di sekolah. Dan sekarang Baekhyun tahunya merindukan ketika dia bisa mendengarkan penjelasan gurunya.

Baekhyun benar menyesal ia dulu begitu menyia-nyiakan waktunya dengan hal yang tidak berguna. Terlebih selalu membiarkan tangan Chanyeol membuka seluruh seragamnya di saat seharusnya Baekhyun belajar di depan meja seperti yang selalu dilakukan Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun?"

Remaja Byun itu sontak tertarik kembali dari lamunannya. "Huh?"

Kerjapan mata Baekhyun yang seperti itu cukup membuat Kyungsoo paham. "Kau memikirkannya lagi, ya?" Tebak Kyungsoo. Benar bukan merupakan suatu keanehan lagi untuknya bila mendapatkan Baekhyun melamun seperti tadi. "Sudahlah, yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Kau harus menjalani kehidupanmu yang sekarang."

Baekhyun menanggapi dengan senyuman hangat. Kyungsoo benar. Dengan ia yang terus menyesali perbuatannya bersama Chanyeol, Baekhyun seolah tidak mensyukuri kehadiran Jackson di kehidupannya. Juga bagaimana Kyungsoo yang menemaninya di sini.

Baekhyun hanya harus menjalani untuk apa yang telah ia pilih.

Walaupun melupakan tidak semudah yang dikatakan Kyungsoo. Terlebih untuk menutup lubang di hatinya yang menganga, karena untuk melupakan Chanyeol...

 _sama saja seperti menyiram air pada daun talas._

* * *

 **Chapter 12 :** For a Moment

* * *

"Baekhyun, aku berangkat ya!"

"Eh? Tunggu dulu, Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun cepat menyergap Kyungsoo yang sedang terburu-buru seperti itu, namun itu tak diindahkan Kyungsoo dan hanya menimpal dengan teriakan kembali jika dirinya sedang terburu-buru. Jadi Baekhyun menghampiri bersama sekotak bekal di tangannya. "Ini untuk makan siangmu, Kyung."

Kyungsoo menerima kotak bekal itu setelah ia selesai menalikan tali sepatunya lalu berdiri. "Aku bangun kesiangan karena tugas dari Guru Song!" Rutuknya memberitahu sedang Baekhyun terkekeh menanggapi.

"Ya sudah sana berangkat sebelum kau kesiangan."

Kyungsoo berkerut masam namun tetap mengikuti perkataan Baekhyun. Lagi ia terburu-buru keluar dari rumah, dan tanpa diketahui satu yang lainnya ikut keluar menyusul jejak Kyungsoo. Dan Baekhyun berhenti di ambang pintu setelahnya.

Laki-laki Byun itu kemudian menarik senyuman kecil di wajahnya. Hangat menyusupi ketika dia lihat Kyungsoo ada di antara segerombolan orang di sana dengan tujuan mereka yang sama—pergi ke sekolah. Baekhyun tak tahu, dia hanya selalu merasa senang untuk apa yang tertangkap inderanya di setiap pagi seperti ini. Sesekali Baekhyun membayangkan dirinya pun ada di tengah mereka untuk pergi ke sekolah bersama seperti itu.

Kemudian tangisan Jackson terdengar dari dalam dan itu kontan menyentak Baekhyun dengan cepat. Rupanya bayinya sudah bangun. Setengah berlari Baekhyun masuk ke dalam rumah. Samar-samar terdengar bagaimana lelaki itu berseru dalam dayuan kepada Jackson.

"Papa di sini, Jacksonie~"

Iya, kehidupan Baekhyun yang baru seperti inilah sekarang, bersama kebiasaan-kebiasaan baru yang menjadi rutinitas _carrier_ itu.

Baekhyun akan menjadi orang pertama yang terbangun lebih awal untuk menyiapkan semuanya, termasuk sarapan atau bekal nasi Kyungsoo di sekolah. Kemampuan memasak Baekhyun yang berkembang baik sedikit banyaknya ini adalah berkat Kyungsoo pula yang mengembil peran mengajarkan anak itu segala hal. Entah Baekhyun harus merasa senang atau tidak mempunyai Kyungsoo yang serba bisa, karena kemandirian Kyungsoo yang seperti itu lahir setelah Kyungsoo menjadi anak yatim piatu selama bertahun-tahun.

Tapi Baekhyun sekarang jadi bisa belajar banyak hal dari lelaki bernama keluarga Do tersebut. Seperti bagaimana kini ia menjadi sosok yang mandiri dan bisa mengurus Jackson dengan tangkas.

Jika Jackson belum terbangun, Baekhyun seperti punya banyak waktu untuk melakukan semua aktivitasnya. Mencuci piring, mencuci baju, menjemur pakaian, membersihkan rumah, merapikan seragam Kyungsoo juga baju Jackson, menyiram bunga di halaman depan, sesekali mengecek jemurannya yang terkadang berjatuhan dan juga pada cuaca yang tidak selalu panas di luar sehingga mengharuskan Baekhyun berwaspada untuk semua pakaian yang dijemurnya.

Tapi sebaliknya jika Jackson sudah bangun. Walaupun sudah menjadi kebiasaan, tetap saja sulit rasanya untuk Baekhyun jika ingin melakukan semua itu sementara Jackson ia tinggalkan di atas kasur lipat mereka tanpa dalam keadaan tidur. Maka yang selalu Baekhyun lakukan terlebih dahulu adalah mengutamakan Jackson. Memandikan bayinya, kemudian memberinya ASI sampai Jackson tertidur. Bersyukur Jackson merupakan bayi yang perngertian dengan tidak rewel di setiap hari. Anehnya Jackson akan rewel ketika Baekhyun mempunyai banyak waktu luang. Itu seperti sengaja terjadi hingga Baekhyun tidak sempat memikirkan apapun di dalam kekosongan waktunya.

Seperti itulah hari-hari yang dilalui Baekhyun di pedalaman Noryangjin ini sekarang, dan tanpa sadar perlahan Baekhyun mulai melupakan alasan ia berakhir di sini. Tak ada tetangga yang dekat, semua rumah berjarak jauh dan hampir semua orang juga mengurus sawah mereka masing-masing, mungkin hanya Baekhyun seorang di sini yang tinggal di rumah.

Baekhyun sebenarnya mempunyai target. Ia ingin bekerja untuk menabung kelangsungan hidupnya bersama Jackson. Ini sudah ia bicarakan pada Kyungsoo dan Jongin, tapi kedua orang itu tidak mengizinkannya dan Baekhyun cukup mengerti mengapa di sela Baekhyun ingin memaksa sebenarnya.

Jackson masih sangat bayi untuk Baekhyun tinggal pergi bekerja. Maka tak ada kesempatan untuk Baekhyun memaksakan kehendaknya sampai dia menunggu Jackson berusia cukup untuk bisa dititipkan.

...

"Gila! Gila! Kita sudah gila!"

"Ini hal yang paling gila yang pernah kita nekat lakukan!"

Seruan dari kejauhan itu sukses menghentikan Baekhyun yang sedang menjemur pakaian di halaman. Dua orang remaja yang sama-sama menggunakan seragam terlihat berlarian namun tertawa di sela itu. Baekhyun jadi tertarik untuk memperhatikan apa yang kiranya sedang dilakukan kedua remaja lelaki di sana.

Lalu kemudian kedua orang itu terlihat menuju ke arah Baekhyun. Satu di antara mereka melambaikan tangan pada Baekhyun.

"Hei Paman, boleh kita ikut bersembunyi di sini?"

Baekhyun menatap mereka bergantian dengan kerjapan terkejut. "Aku?" Tunjuk Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri yang benar diangguki kedua lelaki itu.

Baekhyun diam-diam meringis, apa dirinya sekarang terlihat seperti seorang paman?

Hembusan nafas keras tanpa sadar Baekhyun lakukan, namun tangannya tetap ia membuka pagar rumah dan membiarkan kedua orang itu masuk ke dalam untuk bersembunyi.

"Kita sedang melarikan diri dari sekolah karena kita tidak mau jadi petugas piket, jadi mohon kerja samanya." Salah satu dari mereka memberitahu.

"Itu sungguh alasan yang konyol." Sahut Baekhyun, kembali pada seember pakaian di tangannya dan lanjut menjemurkan itu semua satu per satu.

"Kau bilang seperti itu karena kau tidak merasakannya, Paman." Cibir remaja itu.

"Hey, dia terlihat muda untuk dipanggil Paman." Timpal satu yang lainnya menatap penampilan Baekhyun saksama dari atas sampai bawah.

"Aku sering melihat dia menggendong bayi di sini, jelas dia sudah punya anak."

"Benarkah?"

"Mungkin dia hanya satu tahun di atas kita, tapi kalau sudah punya anak kita sebaiknya memanggilnya Paman."

Baekhyun berdehem keras, telinganya benar tak bisa untuk tidak mengindahkan kedua orang itu yang malah membicarakannya.

"Kalian akan aku keluarkan bila terus bergosip tentangku!" Ancam Baekhyun bersama pelototan matanya yang mengarah bergantian pada pagar dan kedua remaja itu di sana yang sontak menjawab dengan gelengan panik bersamaan.

"Tidak, tidak. Tunggu 5 menit dan kami akan pergi."

"Kami mohon, Paman~"

Akan sangat konyol jika Baekhyun melemparkan cucian bajunya ke wajah pelajar itu di sana seperti apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan Baekhyun sekarang. Jadi _carrier_ itu berakhir dengan hanya mendelikkan matanya sebelum kemudian memutuskan untuk tidak menghiraukan kedua lelaki itu lagi. Untuk beberapa saat ancamannya menerap pada pelajar tersebut, dan selama itu Baekhyun tak melihat siapapun lagi di luar sana.

"Sepertinya tidak ada yang menyusul." Gumaman remaja itu terdengar lagi. Bersamaan itu mereka keluar dari persembunyiannya dan menghampiri Baekhyun di tempat dengan cengiran serupa di wajah mereka. "Baiklah. Terima kasih Paman sudah bekerja sama dengan kami."

Baekhyun berdehem membalas berikut bola matanya memutar malas. "Jangan panggil aku Paman."

"Siap!"

Kedua orang di sana kini sudah berlarian kembali sambil sesekali mendorong badan satu sama lain. Baekhyun tahunya terkikik menangkap hal tersebut. Dia jadi diingatkan pada dirinya sendiri yang dulu selalu ingin mencoba merasakan rasanya melarikan diri dari sekolah, atau istilah yang dikenalnya adalah membolos. Teman-temannya mengatakan jantung mereka seperti akan copot di detik-detik ketika mereka menyelinap keluar gerbang sekolah, tapi itu adalah sensasi yang menyenangkan. Dan Baekhyun ingin sekali merasakan namun tak pernah berhasil ia lakukan sampai saat ini.

Kemudian sebuah suara yang terjatuh dari arah lain segera menyentak Baekhyun dari lamunan sesaatnya. Lelaki itu menoleh cepat dan benar membelalak begitu mendapatkan dua baju Jackson jatuh dari penjemuran.

"Oh tidak!"

Baekhyun sebenarnya paling malas ketika dia harus mencuci ulang pakaian yang terjatuh seperti itu.

...

Satu tahun tanpa terasa sudah Baekhyun lewati lamanya tinggal di sini bersama kehidupan yang serba barunya. Bayinya tumbuh dengan sehat dan terasa cepat sekali ketika Jackson sudah bisa berjalan tertatih. Gigi Jackson juga sudah tumbuh beberapa, Baekhyun ingat ketika gigi pertama itu muncul malamnya Jackson terus menangis keras hingga membuat Baekhyun khawatir, tapi paginya Baekhyun dikagetkan dengan warna putih yang muncul di gusi atas Jackson.

Lalu pada tahun kedua Jackson sudah bisa berbicara. Itu sangat menggemaskan, suara bayinya menyebutkan kata Papa pertama kali dan Baekhyun benar bahagia sekali ketika itu.

Kemudian berlanjut pada tahun ketiga. Jackson sudah bisa mengenal kata bermain dan seluruh waktunya terkadang dihabiskan balita itu dengan bermain di luar. Ini lebih merepotkan sebenarnya, Baekhyun jadi tak bisa leluasa membersihkan rumah dengan tiap menitnya yang ia lakukan untuk memastikan Jackson berada di halaman bersama mobil-mobilan balita itu.

Jackson termasuk anak yang nakal sebenarnya dengan tidak mudah menuruti perkataan Baekhyun dengan cepat. Balita itu cukup keras kepala untuk anak seusianya—tapi juga Jackson terkadang menjadi manis saat sudah bermanjaan seperti bayi pada umumnya.

Tidak terasa 3 tahun lebih terhitung Baekhyun berada di sini. Tepat satu bulan setelah Jackson berusia 4 tahun, maka Baekhyun akan menginjak usianya yang ke-20. Dan itu 3 bulan lagi.

Waktu memang terasa cepat berputar, terutama untuk Baekhyun yang selalu memikirkan bagaimana kelangsungan hidupnya di sini. Jackson semakin tumbuh dan itu otomatis kebutuhan juga bertambah, apalagi Baekhyun kini menginginkan Jackson bersekolah lebih awal.

Baekhyun terkadang menghabiskan seluruh malamnya dengan berpikir masa depan mereka. Ia sudah akan menginjak 20 tahun, usia yang lebih dari cukup untuk menata sebuah masa depan yang realistis, bukan lagi seperti apa yang Baekhyun bayangi saat dia berusia 16 tahun.

Membawa Jackson pergi berlibur ke Disney Land, berenang di pulau Fiji, menaiki menara Eiffel, belanja di New York, kemudian membangun rumah di pulau Jeju. Itu semua adalah apa yang Baekhyun miliki di dalam bayangnya ketika dia berusia 16 tahun. Seperti itulah masa depan yang Baekhyun pikirkan, terus bersenang-senang seperti apa yang pernah dijanjikan _seseorang_ kepadanya.

Tapi lain lagi untuk sekarang. Apa yang serentak memenuhi bayang Baekhyun ketika kata masa depan terlintas di kepalanya, adalah sesuatu yang lebih realistis dengan keadaanya, seperti apa yang harus selanjutnya ia lakukan untuk membahagiakan Jackson, membuat anaknya senang dengan mainan baru, bagaimana caranya ia menghidupi Jackson dengan sisa uang yang ia dapatkan dari Jongin.

Baekhyun tahu betul dia sudah sangat membebani Jongin selama ini. Pria itu yang menghidupinya selama 3 tahun berturut-turut sampai dia bisa sehat bersama Jackson. Semua pakaian yang dikenakan anaknya kini juga dirinya—itu semua adalah pemberian Jongin.

Dan Baekhyun tak ingin itu terus berlanjut seperti itu.

"Aku ingin bekerja."

Sontak ucapan Baekhyun yang keluar di sela makan malam mereka membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo terdiam sesaat. Baekhyun yang menyadari reaksi itu pun segera menarik senyum lebarnya meyakinkan kedua orang di sana.

"Kau yakin?" Itu menjadi tanggapan pertama Jongin yang kontan diangguki Baekhyun dengan mantap.

"Aku sudah sangat berhutang banyak pada kalian selama ini." Ungkap _carrier_ itu.

Melirik satu sama lain tanpa sadar Jongin lakukan bersama Kyungsoo. Tentu apa yang diinginkan Baekhyun adalah hal yang baik sebenarnya, tapi itu tidak mudah dan Jongin maupun Kyungsoo sepertinya memiliki pikiran yang sama mengenai hambatan apa yang akan terjadi pada Baekhyun ketika mencari pekerjaan nanti.

Bagaimanapun ijazah adalah hal yang penting dimiliki sebagai persyaratan pertama untuk melamar pekerjaan, dimanapun itu. Dan Jongin tahu betul Baekhyun tidak memegang dokumen seperti itu selama ini.

Melihat terdiamnya Jongin bersama Kyungsoo, Baekhyun berpikir tanggapan serupa akan ia dapati lagi dari mereka. "Apa kalian masih tidak setuju?" Gumam Baekhyun dalam tanya.

"Jackson—"

"Dia akan 4 tahun sebentar lagi, lagipula Jongin sedang mendapatkan libur dari perusahaannya." Sela Baekhyun cepat, sedang Kyungsoo beralih pada Jongin dengan tatapan bertanya.

Itu benar bahwasannya Jongin akan ada tinggal di sini untuk beberapa lama sampai cuti di perusahaannya berakhir. Hal ini tentu menjadikan Baekhyun semakin bersikeras untuk melamar pekerjaan di luar sana.

"Jadi aku bisa menitipkan Jackson pada Jongin sementara." Imbuh Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, kau bisa cari pekerjaan."

" _Yeay_!" Baekhyun langsung berseru senang untuk perizinan Jongin sampai tangannya refleks membuat kepalan di udara. "Aku pinjam baju bagusmu ya, Kyungie~"

Baik Jongin maupun Kyungsoo sama-sama tidak punya pilihan selain mengiyakan keinginan Baekhyun yang satu ini. Akan terlihat jahat jika mereka berdua terus menahan-nahan hal tersebut di samping Baekhyun pula tentu akan merasa tak enak terus menerima uang seperti ini dari mereka.

Namun lagi alasan yang sama cukup ada mengganggu keduanya. Baekhyun terlihat bersemangat kini, dan Jongin tidak mau itu berganti menjadi wajah lesu ketika pekerjaan benar tak didapati oleh Baekhyun.

Ini bukanlah hal yang mudah. Tapi Jongin meyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika Baekhyun pasti akan berhasil melewati hal yang satu ini.

...

Baekhyun tidak bercanda mengatakannya. Lelaki itu telah bersiap dari pagi bersama baju Kyungsoo yang benar ia kenakan kini.

"Kau akan pergi sekarang?" Jongin bertanya ketika Baekhyun keluar dari kamar dengan tampilan seperti itu. Air wajah menyala Baekhyun masih diperlihatkan dan di sana Baekhyun mengangguk menghampiri Jongin di dapur.

"Jackson dimana?"

Tak lama sayup suara kecil Jackson terdengar dari luar. Ketika pintu rumah terbuka, tubuh pendek bocah itu muncul dengan Kyungsoo yang menyusul setelahnya.

"Papa!" Seru Jackson pertama kali ketika sosok Baekhyun tertangkap inderanya. Bocah itu berlari bersama sekantong kresek yang ia bawa di tangan kanannya, lalu menyongsong Baekhyun bersemangat.

"Hei Jacksonie, apa yang kau bawa itu hm?" Sambut Baekhyun membawa anaknya ke dalam pangkuan.

"Kyungsoo _Hyung_ membelikan aku _squishy_!" Lagi seru Jackson menunjukkan apa yang dimilikinya kini. Mata bulatnya lantas berubah bingung menatap penampilan sang Papa yang tampak rapi. "Papa akan pergi?"

Baekhyun mengangguk menjawab. "Papa akan cari pekerjaan."

"Boleh aku ikut?"

Permintaan Jackson dengan menyesal ditanggapi Baekhyun dengan gelengan kepala berikut bibir yang ia tarik ke bawah. "Tidak bisa, nanti pekerjaannya tidak akan Papa dapat~"

"Jadi Papa akan meninggalkan aku?" Jackson merengut, bibir tipis yang serupa seperti Baekhyun itu memaju lucu. Satu yang lain terlihat tidak bisa menolak akan raut tersebut dan berakhir Baekhyun mendayu seperti itu.

"Ah Jacksonie~"

"Tak apa Jackie, kan ada Paman Jongie yang akan menemanimu." Jongin tiba-tiba menimpal.

"Paman Jongie akan di sini?!" Jackson menoleh cepat pada pria Kim itu, sedang Jongin mengangguk membenarkan. "Baiklah kalau begitu! Aku tidak apa-apa jika Papa tidak akan membawaku!"

Semua mengekeh oleh seruan Jackson yang seperti itu. Mereka tahu betul seperti apa Jackson yang selalu senang saat Jongin berada di sini bersama mereka. Jadi Baekhyun takkan merasa cemas bila Jackson akan menangis karena tiba-tiba merindukannya.

Jackson dan Jongin sangat akur terlebih karena Jongin yang selalu mau berperan sebagai siapa saja ketika Jackson mengajaknya bermain. Baekhyun menyebut mereka Duo J, sedang Jackson sendiri memiliki panggilan khusus untuk Jongin. Jongie—itu untuk balasan Jackson yang namanya diubah Jongin menjadi Jackie.

Setelah sarapan usai mereka lakukan, Baekhyun pun berpamitan untuk pergi. Kyungsoo ikut bersamanya omong-omong, namun tentunya dengan tujuan yang berbeda.

"Semangat Papa!" Jackson melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke udara ketika Baekhyun sudah berada di ambang pintu. Baekhyun membalas itu dengan kecupan panjang pada surai pirang Jackson.

...

"Kyungsoo, apakah ini akan mudah?" Baekhyun bertanya di tengah perjalanan mereka menuju halte desa.

Sejujurnya lelaki bernama keluarga Byun itu tak bisa untuk terus berbohong pada dirinya sendiri—ia sedikit banyak memiliki rasa takut untuk apa yang sudah ia persiapkan dari dulu. Maka jelas sahutan Kyungsoo selanjutnya menambahkan kecemasan anak itu.

"Sebenarnya tidak, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tahu temannya itu bukan orang yang pandai berbohong, jelas apa yang Kyungsoo katakan adalah hal yang benar adanya akan terjadi seperti itu.

"Kau bahkan tidak membawa dokumen apapun di tanganmu." Sambung Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menghela nafas kecil kemudian tersenyum untuk meyakinkan dirinya lagi. "Tak apa, aku akan melamar ke kedai-kedai kecil saja."

Kyungsoo menarik senyuman serupa kemudian. "Semangat, Baek!"

Bus datang beberapa menit kemudian dan mereka masuk bersama. Sepuluh menit perjalanan Kyungsoo lalu turun lebih dulu, dan memberitahu jika kampusnya tak terlewati oleh bus sehingga Kyungsoo membutuhkan beberapa menit berjalan untuk sampai di perguruan tingginya. Baekhyun hanya memberikan anggukan paham.

Ini masih di dalam pedesaan dan Baekhyun berpikir kemana tujuan pertamanya untuk melamar pekerjaan. Sampai beberapa saat kemudian kawasan berubah sedikit ramai dan Baekhyun tersadar dirinya kini sudah masuk ke kota Noryangjin.

Ketika Baekhyun turun dari bus, ia mengerjap menatap sekelilingnya kini terkesiap. Walau kota Noryangjin tidak sebesar dan seramai kota Seoul tapi Baekhyun tetap merasa aneh kala menginjakkan kakinya di tempat seperti ini. Mungkin terlalu lama bagi Baekhyun karena tidak pernah memunculkan dirinya lagi di sebuah kota, rasanya sedikit aneh namun juga familiar.

Setiap gedung yang berdiri di sini Baekhyun tatapi dengan skeptis—tiba-tiba teringat pada kenyataan dimana dirinya selalu dipandang tak bisa melakukan apapun.

 _Ah tidak_ , Baekhyun segera menggeleng kepala dalam jumlah yang banyak untuk mengenyahkan semua pikiran yang mulai bercabang pada ha yang lampau. Dia hanya harus memfokuskan pada tujuannya di sini—Baekhyun ingin bekerja karena dia merasa sudah siap untuk bisa melakukan segalanya. Benar.

Baekhyun lantas memaksa senyuman. Lalu perlahan menarik langkah—kemana saja yang menurutnya ada tempat yang bisa Baekhyun datangi untuk melamar.

...

Namun nyatanya, apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo benar adanya terjadi.. Mencari pekerjaan tidaklah semudah yang dipikirkan Baekhyun. Bahkan untuk sebuah toko-toko kecil biasa yang telah ia datangi, mereka memerlukan sebuah surat terlebih dahulu. Baekhyun tidak tahu surat apa yang dimaksud pekerja di sana. Data diri dan surat keterangan lainnya—hal yang seperti itu jelas tidak Baekhyun miliki sama sekali.

Tapi Baekhyun tidak akan menyerah secepat itu. Pikirnya, kota Noryangjin itu luas. Tentu sedikitnya pasti ada tempat kecil yang tersisa untuk Baekhyun lamari pekerjaan.

Tidak mengenal waktu pun tanpa menghiraukan bunyian perutnya kini, Baekhyun terus memapahkan kedua tungkainya dengan sesekali melirik tempat yang sedang membutuhkan pekerja. Sampai kemudian Baekhyun menemukan sebuah sebuah kedai kecil di tepi jalan.

Segera Baekhyun hampiri tempat itu dengan niat yang sama untuk melamar di sana. Ini merupakan tempat kesekian kalinya yang Baekhyun percaya akan menerimanya tanpa persyaratan apapun.

"Selamat sore, Nyonya~" Baekhyun menyapa diikuti badan membungkuk 90 derajat.

"Oh mari masuklah." Sambut ramah dari seorang wanita yang memakai celemek di badannya.

Baekhyun mematuhi, dirinya mendekati wanita setengah baya itu alih-alih mengambil duduk seperti apa yang dikatakan pemilik kedai ini.

"Kau ingin memesan apa, Nak?"

"Err..aku ingin bertanya." Suara Baekhyun mengujar perlahan. "Apa Ibu sedang membutuhkan pekerja lainnya di sini?"

"Pekerja?" Ulang wanita itu. Mendapati anggukan juga senyum Baekhyun yang seperti itu, cepat saja sang Bibi mengerti dan desahan pelannya keluar serta merta setelahnya. "Kedaiku terlalu sepi untuk 2 orang pekerja."

Tarikan di bibir Baekhyun lantas sedikitnya meluntur ketika ujaran maaf dipersuarakan bibi pemilik kedai itu. Baekhyun membalas dengan senyum tak apa, lalu membungkukkan badannya sesaat sebelum kemudian pergi untuk mencari tempat lainnya lagi.

Rata-rata semua tempat yang Baekhyun tanyakan lowongan pekerjaan, menyarankan Baekhyun untuk memberikan surat lamaran bersama berkas-berkas lainnya. Namun Baekhyun sudah sejauh ini untuk pulang tanpa pekerjaan yang ia dapati.

Di tengah itu wajah Jackson yang selalu ceria datang membayangi Baekhyun.

Selang beberapa bulan setelah Jackson berumur 4 tahun, anaknya itu akan Baekhyun masukkan ke sebuah _play group_ dan Baekhyun benar akan merasa buruk jika dirinya tidak berhasil untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan dari sekarang.

Mungkin Jongin akan seperti biasa ada menawarinya untuk semua biaya Jackson. Tapi sekali lagi Baekhyun tak ingin untuk terus bergantung pada pria itu ataupun Kyungsoo yang sesekali memberikan Jackson sesuatunya walaupun Baekhyun tahu mereka mapan untuk itu.

Jongin sudah bekerja di perusahaan hiburan terkenal sebagai koreografer sebuah _boy group_ besar di Korea. Sementara Kyungsoo, dia sudah menjadi koki paruh waktu di salah satu restoran. Dan Baekhyun tak luput mengingat 3 bulan lagi Kyungsoo akan lulus D3-nya.

Baekhyun tidak seharusnya seperti ini terus sedang teman-temannya sendiri tengah menabung untuk masa depan mereka.

 _Persetan dengan masa depan._ Baekhyun bersumpah, dia hanya ingin bekerja untuk kehidupan Jackson, bukan untuknya. Baekhyun benar sudah tak peduli untuk tabungan dirinya sendiri di masa depan, maka dari itu ia juga tidak boleh menjadi penghambat masa depan kedua temannya itu.

...

Langkah Baekhyun sukses terhenti ketika dia melihat sebuah konstruksi di seberang jalan. Banyak orang yang melakukan pekerjaan di sana dan di antara itu Baekhyun melihat seseorang memberikan uang kepada para bekerja yang berbaris.

Baekhyun berpikir. Haruskah ia juga mencoba melamar sebuah pekerjaan kesana? Itu terlihat tidak mudah untuk seukuran dirinya yang berperawakan kecil seperti ini. Tapi kemudian Baekhyun mengingat bagaimana dia juga menjalani hidup yang sulit.

Seketika kepercayaan diri Baekhyun mencuat. Ia tahu ia juga akan bisa melakukan hal yang satu ini.

Demi Jackson.

Langkah dengan sadar kini Baekhyun bawa menyebrang jalan menuju areal konstruksi, lalu menghampiri seorang pria yang sama yang Baekhyun simpulkan sebagai kepala untuk pembangunan gedung ini.

"Permisi, Pak."

"Ya, Dek?" Orang itu menoleh segera menanggapi Baekhyun.

"Apa Anda masih memerlukan tenaga kerja di sini?" Tanya Baekhyun, tanpa sadar mulai menyimpan banyak harap untuk jawaban pria itu.

"Tentu saja." Dan Jawaban itu kontan membinarkan mata Baekhyun dalam sedetik, jelas saja sang Mandor mengerti akan raut yang diperlihatkan Baekhyun tersebut. "Kenapa? Kau ingin menjadi bagian di sini?" Tanyanya yang diangguki Baekhyun tanpa ragu.

Mata pria itu menelusuri postur tubuh Baekhyun sesaat, benar tak menunjukkan harapan dan itu keluar dalam decakan pelan disertai gelengan kepala yang sinkron dilakukan Mandor tersebut.

"Kau lebih baik pulang saja. Ini bukan pekerjaan yang ringan untukmu."

Suara berat pria itu seperti membunyikan alarm dalam diri Baekhyun—cepat anak itu membuka mulutnya tanpa benar mencerna retetan kalimatnya yang keluar begitu saja. "Aku sungguh bisa melakukan apapun, Pak! Aku akan melakukan semua perintahmu, aku bersumpah!"

Alis pria setengah baya itu berjengit. "Kau terlihat seperti seorang _carrier_."

"Aku memang seorang _carrier_ , tapi aku kuat. Aku bisa menunjukkannya pada Anda, Pak."

Helaan nafas ragu Baekhyun dengar keluar dari Pak Ahn. Ia lagi menggigit bibirnya cemas, berpikir bahkan menjadi tukang bangunan seperti ini pun takkan berhasil ia dapatkan pula.

"Mulailah dengan bawa semua bata hebel itu ke dalam sana."

Kepala Baekhyun kontan terangkat bersama tarikan diameter mata sipitnya yang membola menatap tak percaya pada Pak Ahn yang sudah memberikannya kesempatan bekerja. Desakan banyak ujaran terima kasih lantas Baekhyun persuarakan pada pria itu.

Begitu Mandor itu berbalik, Baekhyun segera membawa dirinya pada tugas pertama yang diberikan Pak Ahn dengan membawa semua batu bata hebel yang berada di mobil angkutan. Baekhyun berpikir pekerjaan ini cukup mudah, ia hanya perlu tenaga lebih untuk melakukannya.

Terpogoh Baekhyun kemudian mengangkut material itu. Selain berat, bata ini juga kasar dan cukup menggoresi telapak tangan Baekhyun. Kedua lengannya jelas terlihat bergetar namun Baekhyun tetap melakukannya sekuat tenaga.

Pekerjaan pertama yang Baekhyun dapatkan dalam hidupnya tidaklah mudah, namun ini akan membuatnya terbiasa seiring Baekhyun melakukannya.

...

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lelah sembari punggung tangan menyeka keringat yang keluar bercucuran. Hari sudah akan berganti malam dan satu per satu para pekerja sepertinya telah pulang. Hanya tersisa beberapa saja termasuk dirinya. Di tengah itu tanpa sengaja Baekhyun melihat Pak Ahn melambaikan tangan padanya dan cepat ia hampiri atasannya itu.

"Ini bayaran untuk kerjamu hari ini. Besok datanglah lebih awal, dan jangan pakai pakaian bagus seperti itu."

Baekhyun menerima amplop yang diberikan Pak Ahn dengan wajah sumringah. "Aku mengerti!" Serunya, kemudian membungkukkan badan pada pria itu. "Terima kasih banyak, Pak!"

Pak Ahn menatap Baekhyun dengan gelengan kepala geli lalu tertawa. "Sekarang, pulanglah."

"Baik. Sampai bertemu besok dan semoga Anda selamat di jalan, Pak."

Sambil menunggu bus yang akan mengantarnya pulang, Baekhyun membuka amplop bayaran pertamanya itu dan sontak bibirnya mengulum senyuman serupa. Jumlah uang yang ia dapati di hari pertamanya sebanyak 30.000, betapa bahagianya Baekhyun ketika ia mendapatkan uang dengan hasil kerjanya sendiri.

Lemas tubuhnya Baekhyun rasakan terbayar dengan luapan senang ini, dan ia pikir dia tidak boleh membuang uang ini dengan sia-sia. Uang yang akan membawa Jackson bersama keinginan anaknya, Baekhyun benar akan menabungkan semua hasil pendapatannya untuk membangun masa depan Jackson seperti apa yang dia inginkan.

...

Pekikan kencang dari suara Jackson adalah sambutan pertama Baekhyun ketika dia membuka pintu rumah.

"Papaaa!" Bocah itu segera melompat turun dari kursi makan untuk berlari menuju Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tertawa melihat itu dan sigap ia menangkap tubuh Jackson dalam gendongan. "Rindu Papa, hm?"

"Sangat~" Jackson menjawab dalam rengekan. Tangannya refleks membelit leher Baekhyun dengan erat. "Papa lama sekali pergi."

"Kau harus mulai membiasakan diri, Jacksonie." Gumam Baekhyun, membawa tubuh mereka masuk ke dalam rumah lalu menghampiri kedua orang lainnya yang berada di ruang makan.

Baekhyun menemukan ada beberapa menu makanan yang sudah tersaji di atas meja makan, itu benar membuatnya heran juga terkejut. Hal seperti ini adalah hal yang jarang untuk makan malam mereka. Kontan Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya pada Kyungsoo dengan air wajah bertanya.

Lelaki bernama keluarga Do itu tersenyum menanggapi pertama kali. "Ini untuk merayakan hari pertamamu bekerja." Ujar Kyungsoo. "Kau mendapatkannya, bukan?"

Sesaat Baekhyun mengerjap mencoba mencerna apa yang dikatakan temannya itu lalu kemudian menyadari jika Kyungsoo dan Jongin sengaja membuat makan malam besar seperti ini untuknya. Baekhyun tidak bisa untuk tidak semakin terkejut—sebenarnya dia tersentuh.

Cepat saja Baekhyun memberikan banyak anggukan sebagai jawaban. "Tentu saja!" Senyumnya tertarik lebar sedang seruan keluar bersamaan dari kedua lelaki lainnya.

"Kerja bagus, Baek!" Jongin mengacungkan dua jempol di sana pada Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu kau bisa melakukannya." Kyungsoo berdecak senang. "Dimana kau kerja?"

Pertanyaan itu sudah Baekhyun duga akan ia dapatkan begitu dirinya pulang membawa kabar seperti ini. Namun sepanjang perjalanan itupula Baekhyun masih tetap ragu untuk mengatakan pekerjaan apa yang dia dapatkan ini, karena Baekhyun tahu betul kiranya responsif apa yang akan dia dapatkan dari Kyungsoo dan Jongin jika mendengar dirinya bekerja di sebuah konstruksi gedung besar.

Jadi Baekhyun berpikir untuk tidak mengatakannya.

"Rahasia."

"Apa-apaan itu—" Protesan Kyungsoo sontak terhenti saat Jongin menyela lelaki itu dengan cepat.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau bisa lain kali memberitahu kami." Ujar Jongin pengertian.

Baekhyun tersenyum puas mendapati itu dan diam-diam berterimakasih pada Jongin yang bersikap baik hari ini. Baekhyun kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan Kyungsoo, ia hendak meraih mangkuk nasi sebelum kemudian menyadari Jackson masih menempel erat di pangkuannya.

" _Baby,_ kau tidak akan turun dari Papa?" Baekhyun bertanya, melirik Jackson yang menjawab dengan gelengan di dadanya.

"Papa sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan." Lirih Jackson di sela. "Itu berarti Papa akan selalu meninggalkanku."

Baekhyun sedikit banyak tersentak untuk perkataan Jackson yang seperti itu. Anaknya mungkin belum terbiasa dengan ia yang pergi seharian seperti tadi, bagaimanapun juga seluruh waktu Baekhyun selalu dihabiskan bersama Jackson selama ini. Baekhyun luput menyadari jika Jackson sangat dekat bersamanya walaupun bocah itu juga menyenangi waktu bermain bersama Jongin.

Tentu Baekhyun paham apa yang sekarang dirasakan Jackson. Namun dirinya tak cukup konyol untuk melepaskan pekerjaan yang didapatinya begitu saja. Bagaimanapun juga Baekhyun harus tetap mempertahankan hal ini mau itu tidak disukai oleh Jackson sekalipun.

"Jacksonie, lihat Papa."

Jackson menuruti, terdongak bersama sendu di bulat matanya yang mengarah pada Baekhyun. Diam-diam sang Papa meringis sedih menangkap hal itu.

Baekhyun melayangkan kecupan sekilas pada bibir tipis Jackson. "Mau mandi bersama?" Tawarnya sedang Jackson memajukan bibir, mengerti itu Baekhyun menambahkan. "Papa akan membiarkanmu menggosok punggung Papa."

Semua tahu betul Baekhyun kini sedang mencoba menarik rajukan Jackson dengan rayuan yang seperti itu. Mengingat Jackson berkeinginan besar untuk mandi bersama pula menggosok punggung Papanya.

Namun tahunya kesempatan itu ditolak Jackson sekarang, jelas Baekhyun mencolos bingung.

"Kenapa tidak mau~"

"Jackson sudah mandi bersamaku tadi." Itu Kyungsoo yang menjawab.

Kontan Baekhyun menatap lelaki itu sebelum beralih kembali pada Jackson dan berdecak main-main. "Lihat, siapa yang sudah berani melihat tubuh telanjang orang lain."

"Aku tidak!" Terpekik Jackson menukas membela dirinya.

Tanggapan yang seperti itu jelas membuat Baekhyun tertarik untuk memprovokasi sang anak. "Tidak ada orang mandi yang memakai baju omong-omong."

"Tapi Kyungsoo _Hyung_ tidak bertelanjang saat mandi!"

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun mengerjap tak percaya sedang di hadapannya wajah Jackson sudah berubah merengut. "Darimana kau belajar berbohong, Jack?"

"Aku tidak berbohong, Papa!"

"Eyy~ tapi kau berteriak pada Papa. Apa kau lupa seperti apa orang yang berbohong menyangkali perbuatannya?"

Jackson mendengar itu tak suka segera menghentak kaki pada udara kosong berulang kali. "Ish! Aku tidak berbohong!"

"Wah wah~ matamu sudah tidak suci lagi." Baekhyun berdecak main-main, kepalanya menggeleng dan sedetik kemudian Jackson meledak dalam tangisan kekesalan.

"HUAAAA AKU TIDAK MELIHAT KYUNGSOO _HYUNG_ BERTELANJANG!"

Baekhyun tertawa untuk tangisan Jackson yang keluar dengan mudah, alih-alih menyesal telah membuat anaknya menangis. Itu benar terlihat kejam untuk seukuran orangtua sebenarnya, tapi itulah cara Baekhyun untuk mengalihkan pikiran Jackson yang sebelumnya.

Ini sudah bukan merupakan hal yang aneh lagi omong-omong. Kyungsoo maupun Jongin tahu betul di balik mengapa Baekhyun melakukannya. Baekhyun bukanlah merupakan seorang Papa yang bijak untuk bisa menarik kesedihan Jackson. Tapi _carrier_ itu punya cara sendiri untuk melakukannya—dengan mengalihkan kesedihan Jackson menjadi sebuah kekesalan dan berakhir bocah itu yang menangis demikian.

Mungkin hanya Baekhyun seorang yang memiliki cara kekanakkan seperti itu, dan Jongin terkadang merasa kasihan pada Jackson.

"Sudahlah, Baek. Kau tidak tahu apa, tadi Jackson hendak makan tapi langsung turun dengan cepat bahkan sampai meloncat dari kursinya saat mendengarmu pulang. Dan sekarang kau malah membuatnya lupa dengan makanannya." Ujar Jongin.

"Ah benarkah?" Tanggap Baekhyun benar merasa bersalah sekarang. "Astaga~ maafkan Papa Jacksonie~ Papa minta maaf~"

Baekhyun memeluk Jackson segera bersama ribuan kecupan ia lakukan pada surai bocah itu. Sedang Jackson membalasi dengan anggukan pelan.

"Aku sudah sangat lapar." Aku Jackson di tengah isakan kecilnya.

"Sini biar Papa suapi." Baekhyun mengambil semangkuk nasi Jackson di sana, lalu dengan cekatan menyuapi si mungil tanpa protes ketika Jackson menginginkan lebih banyak lauk.

Meja makan kini terdengar hening, hanya terdengar peraduan alat makan juga riuh kecapan mulut Jackson yang kembali bersemangat. Jongin sesekali melirik Baekhyun di sampingnya yang ia temukan khidmat memberi makan Jackson namun Jongin cukup menyadari _carrier_ itu tidak melakukan hal yang sama untuk dirinya.

"Kau tidak makan, Baek?" Tanya Jongin akhirnya.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Biar Jackson dulu yang menyelesaikannya."

"Jackson aku saja yang menyuapinya."

Jongin benar merebut mangkuk nasi Jackson dari tangan Baekhyun dengan cepat sebelum satu yang lainnya mengujar protes. Pun dengan tubuh Jackson, Jongin ambil alih dari Baekhyun kemudian menempatkan bocah itu di atas pangkuannya.

"Jackie mau pesawat atau helikopter yang masuk?"

"Helikopter!" Jackson berseru antusias.

Tiruan bunyi mesin helikopter pun dilakukan Jongin, tak lupa sesumpit gumpal nasi ia liukkan di atas udara untuk membuat itu terlihat seperti helikopter terbang. Sedang Jackson membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, siap untuk menerima suapan pria Kim itu.

"Helikopter siap masuk~ aam!"

Pekikan senang Jackson bersama lonjakan bahagianya cukup membuat Baekhyun tertegun. Euforia itu menggerayangi Baekhyun pada perasaan hangat tanpa disadari—bagaimana hal kecil yang dilakukan Jongin seperti itu benar disenangi oleh Jackson.

Baekhyun tentu tidak merasa buruk untuk dirinya yang tidak bisa seperti Jongin—tidak sama sekali. Sebaliknya Jongin membuat dirinya terenyuh, selalu. Ia tahu betul seperti apa Jongin peduli padanya selama ini—terutama pada Jackson. Pria itu masih selalu seperti itu bahkan sampai saat ini.

Baekhyun hanya tak menyadarinya bahwa Jongin seperhatian ini kepada semua yang bersangkutan dengan Baekhyun benar sudah dilakukannya dari dulu. Sikap yang Jongin perlihatkan di masa lampau yang selalu membuat Baekhyun termakan jengkel—adalah cara kekanakkan Jongin untuk mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun.

Jongin tidak bisa menunjukkan secara nyata bagaimana perasaan yang dimilikinya pada Baekhyun selama ini di saat _carrier_ itu mempunyai Chanyeol sebagai pasangan. Namun kini hal itu sudah tak berlaku lagi. Jongin bisa berhenti berpura-pura bertingkah menyebalkan di hadapan Baekhyun. Dan berbalik menunjukkan yang sebenarnya untuk meraih lelaki Byun itu.

Semua terasa mudah ketika hati Baekhyun perlu obat untuk menyembuhkan luka di sana. Tentu dengan adanya Jackson yang merantarai Jongin mendapatkan hati Baekhyun.

"Kapan kau akan mengaku pada Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo bertanya ketika makan malam sudah usai dan sosok Baekhyun juga Jackson tak lagi ada di tempat yang sama.

Lamunan Jongin membuyar seketika. Dia lalu menoleh pada Kyungsoo dengan kerutan samar di keningnya. "Kau bilang apa tadi?"

Kyungsoo mendengus geli berikut kepala ikut menggeleng seperti itu. Pikirnya Jongin terlihat konyol begitu berhasil menarik perhatian Baekhyun seperti tadi dengan tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang bodoh.

"Kau masih akan menyembunyikan semuanya di saat Baekhyun sudah melihat dengan jelas perlakuanmu itu?"

Kyungsoo membicarakan tentang perasaannya. Jongin hanya menghela nafas untuk itu, dia bukan tak tahu seperti apa kini Kyungsoo mengejek kelambanannya. Tapi Jongin tidak mau berbohong... ia masih belum siap untuk mengakui perasaannya pada Baekhyun. Jongin tak luput memikirkan Baekhyun bisa saja belum mempunyai perasaan yang sama, lebih-lebih tidak memandang sikapnya yang seperti itu sebagai seorang pria.

Jadi biarkan waktu saja menuntun Jongin untuk melakukannya. Walaupun ini sudah berjalan di tahun yang akan bertambah keempat.

"Aku masih akan menyembunyikannya."

Gumaman itu benar membuat Kyungsoo lagi menggelengkan kepalanya. Lelaki itu memilih untuk bangkit dan menata alat makan kemudian ia bawa menuju westafel. Kyungsoo tidak akan mencucinya karena Baekhyun sempat berteriak tadi agar biar _carrier_ itu saja yang melakukannya setelah berganti pakaian, dan Kyungsoo menyanggupi tanpa protes.

"Kyung." Jongin memanggil, Kyungsoo menanggapi dengan deheman pelan tanpa menolehkan kepalanya. "Apa kau sungguh tidak telanjang tadi?"

"Jackson tidak suka berbohong." Sahut Kyungsoo, terdiam sejenak untuk melirik Jongin di sana dengan delikan mata. "Kecuali jika kau sudah mengajari anak itu berbohong."

"Hey, aku saja tidak pandai berbohong." Bela Jongin pada dirinya sendiri sedang Kyungsoo mendengus terlampau keras.

"HA!"

"Kau tidak percaya?"

"Bicara saja kau pada sendok."

...

Baekhyun bersenandung kecil menyanyikan sebuah _lullaby_ dengan tangan ada memainkan jemari mungil Jackson, sesekali memberi kecupan di sana yang kemudian akan dikekehi anaknya sambil berujar geli. Jadi Baekhyun kini beralih pada kepala Jackson dan mengusap helai rambut itu yang menguar _shampoo_ bayi.

Tapi tahunya perlakuan itu tidak membuat Jackson terlihat tenggelam untuk segera tidur, alih-alih bulat matanya masih tetap setia mengerjap menatap Baekhyun dengan mulut yang tak henti menghisap puting sang Papa.

"Jacksonie.." Senandung Baekhyun berhenti berganti pada lirihan suara memanggil Jackson.

Dengung dari Jackson terdengar kemudian tanpa melepaskan mulutnya dari dada Baekhyun. Itu membuat satu yang lainnya berdecak pelan, Jackson benar sulit untuk berhenti meminum ASI seperti ini dari usia 2 tahun saat Baekhyun hendak melepas kebiasaan itu. Ketika itu Jackson langsung menangis keras dan bahkan tangisannya tak mau berhenti sebelum Baekhyun memberikan putingnya lagi pada Jackson untuk dihisap.

Kyungsoo mengatakan jika ini aneh. Seharusnya air susu yang diproduksi Baekhyun berhenti ketika Jackson sudah berada di usia yang cukup, namun tahunya itu masih keluar dan begitupun dengan Jackson yang tak bisa lepas. Baekhyun khawatir sampai kapan ini akan berlangsung.

"Kau harus berhenti minum susu dari Papa." Gelengan dari Jackson Baekhyun dapati sebagai jawaban. "Papa akan menggantikannya dengan susu formula, bagaimana?"

Lagi Jackson menggeleng dan Baekhyun benar dibuat mencolos tak percaya. Diam-diam ia bertanya dalam hati apa yang membuat Jackson seperti ini. ASI mempunyai rasa yang tidak enak omong-omong. Baekhyun tahu itu karena dia masih mengingat jelas ketika dirinya merasa penasaran dengan rasa susu miliknya. Itu sekitar usia Jackson 4 bulan, dengan konyol Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya pada sisa susu di mulut Jackson. Rasa hambar terkecapi lidahnya saat itu dan Baekhyun benar bersumpah ia tidak akan mau merasakan sesuatu yang disebut ASI itu.

"Susu formula rasanya lebih manis kau tahu."

"Ini lebih enak." Tandas Jackson tidak tergoda dengan perkataan sang Papa.

Baekhyun mendengus pelan. "Susu yang lain rasanya lebih enak."

Jackson melepaskan tautan bibirnya kembali di sana. "Papa hanya tidak tahu rasanya ini."

"Papa tahu." Timpal Baekhyun cepat. Jackson tampak tidak peduli dan kembali menyesap puting Baekhyun dengan lebih kuat hingga membuat Baekhyun sesekali meringis. "Lagipula sebentar lagi kau akan sekolah, tidak malu jika ketahuan masih minum ASI?"

"Kalau begitu Papa jangan beritahu siapapun."

"Nanti ibu guru akan bertanya."

"Papa berbohong saja."

"Siapa yang mengajarimu untuk berbohong?" Alis Baekhyun berjengit menatap menyeluruh wajah Jackson di sampingnya.

"Papa."

"Papa? Kapan?" Baekhyun tanpa sadar menaikkan intonasi nada bicaranya berikut wajah kebingungan terlihat jelas di sana.

Itu betul jika Baekhyun terkadang berbohong pada Jackson, tapi dia tidak pernah ada memberitahu jika dirinya sedang berbohong. Jelas Baekhyun penasaran darimana Jackson bisa mengetahuinya.

Namun sikap usil Jackson yang menurun darinya benar memantul kembali pada Baekhyun bagaimana bocah itu kini tahunya sengaja mengabaikan pertanyaan Baekhyun. Lebih-lebih berpura-pura tidur ketika Baekhyun menuntut jawaban.

"Hey jawab Papa~"

"Emmm!" Jackson menggeleng keras dengan mulut yang tidak mau terbuka.

"Baiklah kalau begitu Papa tidak akan memberikanmu susu lagi." Ancam Baekhyun gemas sembari mencoba menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari Jackson.

Bocah itu memekik. Kemudian cepat berpindah posisi berada di atas sang Papa tanpa melepaskan bibirnya pada dada kesukaannya di sana. Itu cara yang cerdik agar Baekhyun tidak bisa menarik diri.

"Yak turun dari Papa~ Lihat, kau bahkan tidak mau lepas dari Papa, jadi beritahu Papa kapan Papa berbohong padamu~"

Dibanding percakapan anak dan ayah, ini lebih terdengar seperti percakapan anak kecil bersama seorang balita. Sadar atau tidak Baekhyun yang seperti ini bersama jiwa kekanakkannya mempengaruhi sikap Jackson pula.

Jackson terkadang merasa seperti memiliki teman sebaya jika sudah bersama Baekhyun dan ia menjadi lebih leluasa. Berbeda ketika dia bermain bersama Jongin atau Kyungsoo—Baekhyun bagaimanapun juga selama ini menjadi dewasa sebelum waktunya, jelas jiwa kekanakan yang dia punya terkadang masih ia perlihatkan tanpa sadar.

Baekhyun hanya tak menyadari hal itu. 20 tahun usianya hanyalah angka yang membuat dia harus memaksakan dirinya sendiri untuk bertingkah dewasa untuk Jackson.

 _Bersambung—_

...

Satu chapter lagi, disambung sampe chapter 14 dan setelahnya ke sana word-nya ga akan panjang-panjang lagi.


	5. Chapter 13, 14

**[REPOST]**

* * *

 _a Chanbaek Fanfiction by Bikiya_

 **"His Little Boy"**

* * *

 _Cinta itu seperti permen karet. Perumpamaan tersebut benar nyata adanya bagaimana kini Baekhyun berakhir dengan dicampakkan oleh Chanyeol._

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoy it~! ^ - ^**

.

.

.

...

* * *

 **Chapter 13 :** Not For a Long Time

* * *

Senja yang telah beranjak buta adalah waktu dimana Baekhyun selalu tiba di rumah dalam keadaan lelah usai bekerja. Itu telah terjadi selama dua bulan, pekerjaan yang bertambah berat adalah sebab utamanya sehingga Baekhyun memerlukan cukup waktu lama untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, namun karena target penyelesaian konstruksi sudah ada ditentukan Baekhyun tidak ada pilihan selain terus bekerja tanpa mengenal rasa lelah.

Baekhyun terkadang pulang dalam keadaan seluruh tubuh lesu dan hanya istirahat yang menjadi satu-satunya tujuan _carrier_ itu tanpa sempat berpikir untuk sebuah makan malam. Kemudian saat tiba malam hari, Baekhyun akan dibangunkan oleh rasa pegal yang ada di setiap sendinya, sesekali ia mengerang sakit kala memar di tubuhnya berdenyut bersama luka goresan yang juga ada di sana.

Itu semua hampir terjadi setiap malam. Benar terlihat buruk untuk kondisi Baekhyun yang sebenarnya rentan jatuh sakit, tapi Baekhyun tidak pernah mengindahkan satu fakta itu dan pikirnya rasa lelah itu cukup terbayar ketika ia melihat bagaimana wajah lelap Jackson di sampingnya.

Baekhyun tentu mengingat jelas betapa senangnya Jackson kala ia tunjukan uang tabungan pendapatannya selama dua bulan ini pada bocah itu. Jackson benar memekik senang dan Baekhyun melihat itu dengan bangga. Hal kecil itu betul mampu menyuntik kembali semangat Baekhyun untuk hari selanjutnya dan seterusnya.

Ia tidak pernah lupa akan kerja banting tulang yang dilakukannya ini akan membawa Jackson pada sebuah masa depan yang selalu mereka impikan. Dan itu terasa lebih mudah dengan uang yang kini bisa Baekhyun hasilkan, jumlahnya upahnya juga bertambah seimbang beratnya pekerjaan yang dia lakukan di tiap hari. Dan Baekhyun bersyukur dia mempunyai Bos yang pengertian seperti Pak Ahn.

Omong-omong, pembangunan gedung yang menjadi tempat dimana Baekhyun bekerja itu sudah sedikitnya selesai dirancang, di hari lalu Pak Ahn mengatakan pada Baekhyun jika sudah mencapai penyusunan, pekerja pengangkut seperti dirinya hanya akan ditugaskan untuk membantu mempersiapkan material. Baekhyun sedikit banyak melega ketika mendengar kabar itu, setidaknya pekerjaan dia takkan sekeras seperti sebelumnya.

Tapi hal itu tidak lagi berlaku ketika Pak Ahn digantikan oleh petugas Mandor yang baru. Salah satu dari pekerja mengatakan Pak Ahn dipindahkan ke proyek pembangunan yang lain karena pria paruh baya itu tidak cukup cermat dalam tugasnya.

Dan Baekhyun kini mengerti mengapa Pak Ahn dikatakan seperti itu setelah melihat sendiri seperti apa kerasnya Mandor yang sekarang. Pak Hong bahkan tak ragu membentak pekerja yang terlimat tak memberikan kemaksimalan dalam kerjaannya.

Hal itu tentu seperti memberi penekanan baru pada Baekhyun—ia menuntut dirinya sendiri untuk melepaskan seluruh tenaganya, tak peduli pada batas kemampuan yang Baekhyun miliki. Pak Hong sudah memberikan peringatan secara tidak langsung ketika mendengar terdapat seorang _carrier_ yang bekerja di pembangunan gedung ini. Baekhyun takut sekali jika kenyataan dirinyalah yang dimaksud diketahui oleh Pak Hong, jelas pasti Baekhyun akan kehilangan pekerjaannya. Maka satu yang harus Baekhyun lakukan—ia tidak boleh sampai terlihat oleh Pak Hong sebagai seorang _carrier_ yang sejatinya adalah lemah dan rapuh.

...

Namun tentunya bukan Baekhyun saja yang merasa tertekan seperti itu. Bahkan para pengangkut lainnya yang notabene seorang dominan pun merasa demikian.

Ketika tiba jam makan siang, hampir dari mereka semua serentak mengeluh tentang Mandor baru mereka yang seperti apa. Baekhyun mendengar itu semua di setiap harinya dan ia membenarkan dalam hati diam-diam tanpai ingin ikut menimpal, sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak berani.

"Byun Baekhyun, di antara kami kau yang paling muda tapi kau yang paling bersemangat di sini." Ujar Donggu, menatap bangga pada Baekhyun sedang sang _carrier_ hanya tertawa bersama gelengan kecil—berbanding terbalik dengan anggukan dari yang lainnya.

Adanya kehadiran Baekhyun itu sedikit banyak menjadi hiburan untuk para pekerja di sini. Mereka berpikir betapa sejahteranya orang yang memiliki pekerja seperti Baekhyun yang gigih tanpa pernah mengerutuk atau mengeluh seperti apa yang selalu dilakukan orang lain kebanyakan ketika usai bekerja. Lebihnya dari itu Baekhyun juga seorang _carrier_ yang cantik.

"Kau juga satu-satunya seorang _carrier_ di sini." Dushik menambahkan membuat semua mata kontan tertuju pada Baekhyun.

"Dan kau juga paling cantik."

"Aku tidak cantik." Baekhyun segera mengelak, namun semua tahu hal itu hanyalah sangkalan otomatis yang sering dilakukan seorang _carrier_. Itu terlihat menggemaskan dan lagi tingkah kecil yang dilakukan Baekhyun selalu berhasil menciptakan gelak tawa, melupakan sejenak fakta Baekhyun bekerja seperti mereka.

Tentu mereka tak habis pikir pada pria yang membuat Baekhyun berakhir bekerja menjadi tukang bangun konstruksi gedung seperti ini. _Sungguh ruginya pria itu,_ pikir mereka mengingat Baekhyun termasuk _carrier_ yang banyak diidamkan para pria dominan. Sudah bukan menjadi rahasia lagi omong-omong mengenai Baekhyun kini yang sudah mempunyai anak 3 tahun di usianya yang masih 19.

"Byun Baekhyun?"

Sebuah suara kemudian terdengar memanggil di tengah tawa para pekerja. Baekhyun mendengarnya pun lantas menoleh lalu mengerjap bingung ketika mendapati seorang pria tinggi menatapnya skeptis di ujung sana.

Pria itu menghampiri dimana Baekhyun sedang berkumpul, tak luput alis tebalnya bertautan di sana memaksa sebuah ingatan untuk memunculkan sosok Baekhyun di dalam kepalanya.

"Aku tidak salah, kan? Kau Byun Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun masih berkerut kening menatap pria tinggi itu, kemudian ia beralih pada yang lain dengan tatapan bertanyanya. Namun alih-alih mengerti, responsif dari mereka semua tahunya berubah kaku di hadapan pria asing itu.

"Kami permisi, Pak." Lalu memilih undur diri seperti itu dan benar meninggalkan Baekhyun di sini.

Menyadari raut wajah yang sama adanya masih diperlihatkan pria tersebut, Baekhyun lantas mengernyit dalam ragu. "Ya.. Aku memang Byun Baekhyun." Sahutnya.

"Benar." Air wajah terkesiap sempat terlihat dari perubahan ekspresi pria itu di sana, tapi kemudian itu lagi berganti cepat pada kerutan serupa. "Lalu apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

Itu benar membuat Baekhyun semakin dirudung pertanyaan. Pria di hadapannya ini bertingkah seolah mereka adalah teman lama yang berjumpa kembali, sedang Baekhyun yakin betul dia tidak pernah merasa seperti itu.

"Kau siapa?" Lantas Baekhyun bertanya. "Apa kita saling mengenal?"

Sebuah tawa tiba-tiba keluar dari sosok pria tampan itu. "Setidaknya tidak untukmu." Baekhyun berdengung tak mengerti dan satu yang lainnya mulai menarik sebuah senyum di bibir. "Aku Shim Changmin, dan aku tahu kau Byun Baekhyun salah satu _vocalist_ di Fakultas Seni dan Desain."

Baekhyun mengerjap. Itu betul bahwasannya yang dikatakan Changmin adalah dirinya yang dulu, dan Baekhyun kontan tersentak kecil bersama seruan mengerti ia persuarakan begitu ia mengerti dengan berpikir mungkin Changmin adalah pengagumnya. Maka dari itu Changmin masih mengingatnya sampai sekarang.

"Senang kau masih mengingatku." Ujar Baekhyun ikut tersenyum, bahkan itu terlihat lebih lebar dari Changmin. "Apa kau juga dari Fakultas Seni dan Desain? Aku seperti belum pernah melihatmu."

Changmin menggeleng. "Aku berada di Fakultas Teknik dan Kejuruan, dan aku berada di tingkat akhir saat kau ada sebenarnya."

"Eh?" Baekhyun mengerjap lagi. Itu berarti usia mereka terhitung jauh selisihnya dan konyol bagaimana ia malah bersikap tidak formal.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di proyekku?" Pertanyaan yang sama kembali dilontarkan Changmin. Kali ini yang membuat Baekhyun lagi mengernyit adalah kata terakhir di sana.

"Pro—apa?"

Alih-alih menjawan, Changmin tahunya membawa mata ia menelusuri penampilan Baekhyun kini. Siluet mungil dari seorang lelaki benar menarik perhatian Changmin pertama kali dia berada di sini untuk melihat proyeksi konstruksinya, dan betapa terkejutnya Changmin begitu ia menemukan Baekhyun lah pemilik siluet itu. Tentu Changmin banyak menyimpan tanda tanya untuk keberadaan Baekhyun di sini—apa kiranya yang dilakukan anak itu di tempat seperti ini. Bahkan sekarang Changmin mendapati Baekhyun memakai pakaian yang serupa seperti para pekerja di sini.

"Aku adalah Arsitek yang membangun konstuksi ini. Jadi apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Baek?"

"Sungguh?" Baekhyun serta merta membola mata terkejut, tiba-tiba ia merasa tak enak dengan pemikiran dia yang sebelumnya mengenai Changmin. "M-Maaf sudah bersikap tidak sopan padamu. Dan aku sedang bekerja di sini." Lalu membungkuk tanpa tahu di tempatnya Changmin berjengit alis menanggapinya.

"Bekerja?" Ulang Changmin tak mengerti. "Seingatku kau adalah anak tunggal dari Rektor Universitas."

"I-Itu—"

"Dan kau juga bukan seorang dominan." Imbuh pria Shim itu betul tak menahan ribuan pertanyaan di kepalanya kini.

"Sekarang sudah berbeda." Ringis Baekhyun mencoba menarik senyuman yang tak sampai hati, kemudian melanjut. "Aku memang anak dari seorang Rektor dan bukan pula seorang dominan, tapi aku butuh pekerjaan ini untuk kelangsungan hidupku."

"Aku tidak mengerti—"

"Pak."

Sebuah suara tiba-tiba ada memotong patahan kalimat Changmin. Pak Hong pelakunya dan pria itu menghampiri Changmin tanpa menyadari sosok mungil di hadapan sang Arsitek.

"Untuk pembangunan bagian depan sebaiknya Anda—" Itu kontan berhenti ketika bola mata Pak Hong menangkap berdirinya Baekhyun di sini. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Nada suara Pak Hong berubah, itu berefek pada saraf Baekhyun yang secara otomatis mencapai puncak—segera membungkukkan badan dalam-dalam pada kedua pria itu. "Saya akan kembali bekerja!" Serunya, kemudian langkah cepat ia tarik pergi.

"Pak—"

"Apa kau mempekerjakan seorang _carrier_ di sini?" Changmin menyela. Nada suaranya terdengar berubah berikut alis mengkerut menatap Pak Hong.

"Itu—saya tidak tahu soal ini, Pak. Mandor sebelumnya lah yang merekrut para pekerja untuk pembangunan."

Meninggalkan satu putaran bola mata, Changmin kemudian menarik langkahnya untuk menyusul Baekhyun.

...

Sekitar 4 tahun lebih lamanya dari terakhir kali Changmin melihat dan mengenal dengan diam-diam sosok Baekhyun—bocah menengah yang sering berkeliaran di areal kampus.

Tubuh itu tidak tampak berubah banyak, Baekhyun masih terlihat kecil seperti dulu mungkin satu pengecualian untuk bentuk pinggul lelaki itu. Namun Changmin hanya tak menyadarinya bagaimana Baekhyun kini banyak berubah. Changmin melihatnya ketika anak itu mengangkat semua semen, batu bata, mengaduk gamping, dan hal lainnya lagi yang benar hanya dilakukan para pekerja bangunan.

Jelas ini sungguh tidak bisa dimengerti. Aneh rasanya mengingat bagaimana Baekhyun dulunya diperlakukan hati-hati seperti bayi, tapi kini bisa berakhir di tempat yang berbahaya.

Lamanya tahun ternyata benar mengubah segalanya.

Changmin tak sadar ketika menyeret langkahnya mendekati Baekhyun setelah memaku cukup lama memperhatikan _carrier_ itu. "Kau tahu, ini bukan pekerjaan yang pantas untukmu."

Suara Changmin yang terdengar tiba-tiba itu kontan menghentak Baekhyun terkejut. Dia beralih sesaat kemudian membersihkan peluh di dahinya. "Sekali lagi, ini karena aku membutuhkan sebuah pekerjaan." Sahutnya.

Changmin sedikit terdiam ketika melihat wajah Baekhyun yang dipenuhi keringat seperti itu. Konyol sisipan buncahan senang mulai ada menyusupi dirinya. Ia luput menyadari jika wajah lelaki Byun itu tak sama berubahnya seperti dulu.

Itu merupakan hal yang bagus.

"Tapi masih ada pekerjaan lain yang lebih pantas untukmu, Baek."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut lalu menggeleng kecil, hendak menyangkal sebelum Changmin di sana segera menyambung.

"Ikut aku."

...

"Ini adalah toko tempat pekerjaan sampinganku."

Baekhyun menatap bangunan kokoh di hadapannya ini dengan kerjapan mata berulang. Seperti yang dikatakan, Changmin kini membawanya ke sebuah toko pria itu dengan nama S'Cake. Jelas ini merupakan toko kue yang dimiliki pula oleh pria Shim itu.

Harum dari berbagai adonan langsung menyeruak tercium oleh Baekhyun begitu dia masuk ke dalam toko. Tidak berhenti di sana, Baekhyun juga dibuat tak bisa berhenti untuk melihat-lihat pada tiap sudut tempat ini. Baekhyun sebelumnya memang berkeinginan untuk bekerja di sebuah toko, jelas dengan berdirinya ia di sini kini memunculkan keinginan itu kembali.

Di samping Changmin tersenyum kecil melihat keterpanaan Baekhyun. "Toko ini baru aku buka dua minggu yang lalu, jadi tentu saja aku masih kekurangan pekerja di sini."

Tuturan Changmin tersebut lantas menyentak Baekhyun dalam sejuta antusiasme. "B-Benarkah?"

Changmin mengangguk membenarkan. Satu senyum simpul masih tak luput tertinggal di bibir tipisnya itu. "Jika kau mau, kau bisa pindah bekerja di tempatku, Baek."

"Tentu aku mau!" Baekhyun jelas menerima tawaran itu tanpa banyak pikir. Ia bahkan refleks berseru dalam pekikan dan ketika menyadari apa yang baru saja dilakukannya, Baekhyun berdehem malu. "M-Maksudku, aku mau bekerja di sini. Terima kasih banyak, Pak. Sungguh terima kasih."

Baekhyun membungkuk berulang kali, bahkan ingin rasanya Baekhyun bersujud dan mencium lantai pijakannya kini sebagai ungkapan terima kasih banyaknya ia pada Changmin. Sungguh, ini adalah kali pertama Baekhyun bertemu dengan Changmin, bagaimana bisa pria Shim itu bermurah hati padanya seperti ini. Baekhyun pantas untuk menyanjung Changmin berlebihan di dalam hatinya.

"Sama-sama, Baekhyun. Tapi jangan panggil aku seperti itu."

"Huh?"

"Panggil saja aku Kak."

Baekhyun mengernyit merasa ragu untuk perintah itu. "Tapi tidakkah itu terdengar tidak sopan?"

Satu yang lebih tua bergidik bahu dan senyumnya masih belum lepas di sana. "Tak apa. Aku cukup tahu kau orang yang seperti apa dulu di Kampus."

 _Ah,_ Baekhyun bergumam paham tanpa sadar kemudian berganti merasa tidak enak pada Changmin. Pria itu bahkan tahu hal sekecil dari dirinya di masa lampau, seperti dia yang sebenarnya tidak suka memanggil seseorang dengan embel-embel seperti itu.

"Maka dari itu aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau membutuhkan pekerjaan di saat seharusnya kau masih kuliah." Sambung Changmin.

Di sana Baekhyun menurunkan pandangannya berikut bola mata tampak bergerak acak. _Gesture_ itu tentu dimengerti Changmin apa maksudnya dan ia tersenyum mafhum untuk itu.

"Kau bisa memberitahuku kapan-kapan." Ujar Changmin, kemudian langkahnya ia tarik kembali guna memasuki lebih dalam toko ini. "Sekarang aku akan mengenalkan tempat ini kepadamu, anggap saja hari ini adalah hari _interview_ -mu."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti, ia seperti anak baik yang baru pindah sekolah dengan membuntuti Changmin di belakang seperti itu. Gumaman sesekali terdengar dari mulutnya ketika Changmin menjelaskan di sana. Dari mulai meja yang diletakkan untuk fasilitas pelanggan, lalu ruangan yang dikhususkan untuk menyimpan adonan, lalu kasir, dapur, dan lain hal sebagainya.

Changmin juga mengatakan Baekhyun bisa melakukan pekerjaan apa yang dia bisa ketika Baekhyun mengaku dia kurang baik dalam urusan dapur. Serius, pria itu baik dalam segala hal apapun. Sikapnya yang juga pengertian menjadi _point_ utama Baekhyun syukuri karena sudah dipertemukan dengan seseorang yang seperti Changmin.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih, Kak Changmin." Hanya itu yang bisa Baekhyun persuarakan dari sekian banyaknya buncahan yang memenuhi dirinya untuk kebaikan Changmin.

...

"Jacksonie!" Lengkingan suara Baekhyun keluar begitu saja ketika siluet anaknya yang ia lihat pertama kali.

"Papa!" Jackson membalas serupa. Tubuhnya langsung berbalik sedang Baekhyun mempercepat langkah di sana untuk menghampiri bocah itu.

"Baek, kau pulang lebih cepat?" Di samping Jackson, Jongin cepat bertanya yang juga diangguki Baekhyun sama cepatnya.

"Kalian habis darimana?" Tanya Baekhyun, melirik kantong kertas yang dibawa masing-masing satu oleh Jackson dan Jongin.

"Pasar!" Jackson menjawab semangat. "Aku dan Paman Jongie akan membuat sosis bakar."

"Kalau begitu Papa bisa bergabung~"

"Sangat dibolehkan!" Sambut Jackson dengan riang untuk keikutsertaan Baekhyun, bahkan bocah itu sampai menghentak bahagia ketika melanjutkan langkahnya kembali.

Sambil berjalan, bocah itu berceloteh banyak mengenai sosis yang akan mereka makan sebentar lagi kemudian meminta agar dirinya yang menjadi bagian untuk membakar sosis tersebut. Baekhyun tidak setuju, ia melarang hal tersebut namun si keras kepala Jackson jelas tidak mau mendengarnya dan bersikukuh untuk membakar sosis-sosis mungil itu.

"Yang akan sampai di rumah duluan, berarti dia yang akan membakar sosisnya!" Final Jackson, langsung berlari tanpa ingin menunggu reaksi dari siapapun.

Baekhyun berdesis kesal sembari mulai mengambil ancang untuk menyusul anaknya itu, tapi Jongin di sampingnya menahan Baekhyun dengan cekalan.

"Jackson tidak akan melakukannya." Tutur pria Kim itu. "Kau tahu sendiri Jackson itu'kan takut api."

Baekhyun manggut-manggut, kenyataan itu memang betul adanya dan Baekhyun berdecak untuk dirinya sendiri yang terpengaruhi oleh keusilan Jackson. Langkahnya kembali tertarik, sosok berlari Jackson di sana sudah tak terlihat—menghilang di belokan yang ada. Baekhyun lalu mengalihkan matanya pada Jongin.

"Kalian sering membakar sosis saat aku bekerja?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Kita juga membakar makanan kesukaanmu, _odeng_."

"Mengapa Jackson tidak pernah memberitahuku." Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya sebal mengingat semua itu tidak diceritakan Jackson.

Jongin kontan terkekeh kecil sambil menggaruk kesebelah pipinya tak enak. "Itu karena aku yang menyuruhnya untuk merahasiakan hal ini. Supaya kau tidak iri saja."

"Itu aneh bagaimana Jackson selalu menurut padamu."

"Dan kenapa pula Jackson selalu menuruti ucapanmu." Delik Baekhyun.

Sedang yang diberi tatapan seperti itu tahunya berubah tertawa, namun hal itu tidak menulari Baekhyun untuk melakukan hal yang serupa. Alih-alih _carrier_ itu makin mengeluarkan cebikan. Kenyataan menempelnya Jackson pada Jongin juga berpengaruh pada patuhnya bocah itu terhadap apa yang Jongin ucapkan. Baekhyun benar heran untuk hal yang satu ini, kenapa bisa.

Namun sebenarnya Baekhyun hanya tidak tahu saja sifat Jackson yang seperti itu adalah turunan dari dirinya. Sebenarnya lagi hampir semua sifat yang dimiliki Jackson adalah cerminan dari diri Baekhyun, Jongin tahu betul hal itu karenanya dia selalu tertawa ketika melihat langsung interaksi Baekhyun dan Jackson.

Mereka berdua kemudian tiba di rumah dengan pagar yang sudah terbuka, Jackson benar menjadi yang pertama sampai. Lantas Baekhyun menyusul masuk ke dalam rumah sementara Jongin mendudukkan dirinya di teras untuk sesaat.

Baekhyun menemukan Jackson sudah terduduk di hadapan TV yang menyala. Binar mata anaknya sedang tertuju pada siaran di dalam sana dan Baekhyun menginterupsi kekhidmatan itu.

"Kapan kita membakar sosisnya?"

"Setelah Robocar Poli selesai." Jawab Jackson tanpa menoleh.

"Dasar." Baekhyun mencibir lalu memutuskan untuk menghampiri Jongin di luar.

"Sekarang ini memang jam tayangnya acara kesukaan Jackson." Jongin kontan memberitahu begitu ia melihat Baekhyun kembali keluar.

"Terakhir kuingat jam sekarang biasanya tayang Running Man." Gumam Baekhyun. Ia mendudukkan dirinya kini di samping Jongin dan menemukan pria itu kini menatapnya kebingungan.

"Omong-omong, kenapa kau pulang cepat? Tidak biasanya."

Baekhyun membalas tatapan Jongin sekilas dengan senyum yang terkulum sebelum beralih menggulirkan matanya pada tanaman di hadapan mereka. "Aku menemukan pekerjaan baru." Sahutnya.

"Itu berarti kau keluar dari pekerjaan lamamu?" Pertanyaan retoris Jongin tahunya benar diindahkan oleh Baekhyun yang sedang berseri-seri sekarang.

"Bisa dibilang begitu."

"Lalu kau bekerja dimana sekarang?"

"Toko kue."

Alis Jongin tertaut setelahnya, ia berpikir jika pekerjaan baru yang Baekhyun dapati kini lebih baik daripada yang sebelumnya. Tapi tahunya itu masih sama di dalam toko, Jongin lagi berpikir; jadi selama ini pekerjaan pekerjaan Baekhyun tidaklah lebih baik dari seorang _storekeeper._ Pekerjaan yang Jongin duga-duga dilakoni Baekhyun sebelumnya.

"Lalu sebelumnya kau bekerja dimana?" Tanya Jongin pada akhirnya tak bisa menahan-nahan lagi.

"Aku—"

Mata Baekhyun bergulir perlahan pada Jongin sebelum menatap sepenuhnya pria itu dalam pertimbangan. Sudah dua bulan Baekhyun menyembunyikan pekerjaan dia sebelumnya pada Jongin maupun Kyungsoo, di antara mereka tidak ada satupun yang pernah melontarkan pertanyaan itu ketika Baekhyun pulang dalam keadaan lelah ataupun pulang terlambat. Baekhyun pikir ini tidaklah adil jika dia terus menahan-nahan jawabannya di saat Jongin menuruti dengan baik privasi Baekhyun selama ini.

Tapi bayangan yang sama tentang bagaimana respons dari Jongin lagi betul Baekhyun ketahui akan terjadi seperti apa. Tidak menutup kemungkinan Jongin akan marah atau mungkin murka padanya yang memaksakan diri seperti itu. Lantas lelaki Byun itu bersiap menegakkan tubuhnya sedang Jongin sigap menatap bingung untuk pergerakan itu.

"Sebenarnya... Akubekerjasebagai tukangbangunan." Kemudian bangkit dan cepat berlari, meninggalkan Jongin yang mencolos terkejut.

"Apa?" Jongin tidaklah salah dengar ketika mendengar jawaban terlampau cepat tersebut. Kaburnya Baekhyun bahkan memperjelas semua itu. "Yak Byun Baekhyun!"

Langsung saja Jongin menyusul jejak Baekhyun, ia masuk ke dalam rumah dan menemukan Baekhyun masih berlari kepanikan seperti itu. Tapi sebelum Jongin mengejarnya Baekhyun lebih cepat menyadari eksistensi pria _tan_ itu.

"Aku akan mandi. Mengapa kau mengejarku seperti itu, Jongin?"

"Jangan menghindar. Aku butuh bicara denganmu!" Sergah Jongin, masih berusaha mengimbangi taktik Baekhyun dari kejarannya.

"Tidak ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu, Jongin. Aku ingin mandi!"

"Kalau begitu berhentilah menghidariku."

Baekhyun tentu tidak mau menuruti. _Carrier_ itu terus berlari kelimpungan dari sudut ke sudut untuk menghindar dari Jongin yang berubah menyeramkan di belakangnya. Jelas satu yang lainnya merasa kewalahan harus berperan sebagai kucing penangkap tikus dadakan seperti ini.

"Baekhyun, kau serius bekerja di sebuah konstruksi?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Itulah alasan mengapa ia harus berlari seperti ini. Dan Baekhyun sedang dalam _mood_ yang baik untuk mendengarkan omelan Jongin sekarang, jadi menghindar adalah cara satu-satunya yang Baekhyun miliki untuk mempertahankan _mood_ ini.

"Yak Baekhyun!"

Aksi kejar-kejaran itu membuat Jackson yang berada di tengah-tengah menontoni mereka merasa tertarik dan berakhir dengan bocah itu yang memilih meninggalkan acara kesukaannya untuk ikutan berlari di belakang Jongin.

"Boleh aku bergabung?" Interupsi Jackson sambil menarik-narik celana Jongin untuk mendapatkan atensi pria itu.

"Tidak sekarang, Jack."

"Tapi Paman dan Papa bermainnya sekarang."

"Kami tidak sedang bermain." Jongin terpaksa mengalihkan sejenak perhatiannya pada Jackson, takut bila dia terus berlari dengan Jackson yang mengintil di celananya akan terluka.

Tapi tahunya hal itu benar dijadikan Baekhyun sebagai kesempatan untuk benar-benar lolos dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Ia sukes ketika melewati Jongin, namun Baekhyun tidak berhasil masuk ke sana. Sebelum pintu tertarik, Jongin sudah mencekal tangannya di sana.

Baekhyun sontak menghela nafas kesal dan berbalik. "Aku mau mandi~"

"Jawab aku, Baek." Suara Jongin sudah merendah dan Baekhyun bukan tak menangkap siratan apa yang ada di sana. Sebaliknya karena ia tahu betul, Baekhyun tak bisa lagi untuk mengelak.

"Apa tanganku sekarang mengatakan jika aku berbohong?"

Mata Jongin kontan jatuh pada bagian yang dimaksud Baekhyun. Pergelangan tangan yang sedang dicekal olehnya itu segera Jongin singkap kain lengan di sana—Jongin benar menemukan banyak sekali goresan kasar. Mau itu goresan lama atau baru, sama sekali tidak ada bedanya. Sebuah memar bahkan Jongin dapati juga dari tangan Baekhyun.

Sontak cekalannya terlepas. Jongin terkejut bukan main—sebanarnya Jongin merasa terluka. Ia bahkan tak menyadari alasan di balik Baekhyun yang selalu mengenakan pakaian berlengan panjang belakangan ini. Itu semua untuk menutupi adanya luka di sana. Tak menutup kemungkinan bahwa Baekhyun masih punya luka lain di balik bajunya ini.

"Apa luka ini masih ada banyak di bagian tubuhmu yang lain?"

Jongin tahu dia hanya akan menekani dirinya sendiri dengan pertanyaan itu. Karena jelas, apa yang Baekhyun jawab selanjutnya menjadi sebuah colosan besar untuk Jongin.

"Iya, dan di punggung yang paling banyak." Baekhyun memaksakan sebuah kekehan keluar di saat Jongin terdiam seperti itu. "Sekarang, biarkan aku mandi."

Kemudian pintu kamar mandi Baekhyun tutup tanpa ingin melihat raut apa yang ditunjukkan Jongin sekarang. Keterdiaman pria itu sebenarnya cukup Baekhyun sadari di dalamnya.

...

Jongin benar tak percaya jika Baekhyun sudah melakukan suatu hal seberat itu selama ini hanya karena berpikir dirinya terbebani oleh Baekhyun dan Jackson. Tentu Jongin merasa buruk, karena alasan di sinilah ia menghabiskan hari liburnya untuk bisa memenuhi keperluan mereka berdua. Sudah jelas Jongin tidak pernah merasa keberatan, tidak seperti apa yang dipikirkan Baekhyun. Sebaliknya, itulah yang membuat Jongin senang berada di sini dengan ia yang menghidupi dua orang itu.

Baekhyun memang si bebal yang keras kepala. Selalu begitu dan tak pernah berubah. Tapi Jongin tak menyangka jika Baekhyun akan melakukan hal yang menyakiti dirinya sendiri karena berpikiran seperti itu. Seharusnya Jongin tahu seperti apa isi kepala anak itu jika dalam keadaan mendesak. Apapun akan dilakukan Baekhyun untuk menunjukkan kemampuannya berdiri sendiri.

Ini sama seperti ketika Baekhyun memintanya untuk membawa anak itu kabur. Mungkin Baekhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama ketika mendapatkan kesempatan bekerja itu. Baekhyun hanya tak punya pilihan lagi ketika pekerjaan ringan yang cocok dengannya tak benar bisa didapati anak itu.

 _Jongin sungguh kecewa.._ tidak pada Baekhyun, melainkan pada dirinya yang masih berjalan di tempat yang sama. Dia tidak bisa meyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja menghidupi mereka berdua. Jika saja Jongin sudah maju sedikitnya satu langkah, Baekhyun mungkin tidak akan berpikir bahwa bantuannya adalah bentuk dari sisa kasihan.

Jongin hanya terlalu naif, berpikir semua yang telah ia berikan ini benar akan membuat Baekhyun terbiasa. Tapi kenyataan tidak seperti itu adanya. Sekat masih tertanam antara dirinya dan Baekhyun walau ini sudah berjalan empat tahun sekalipun. Mungkin tidak untuk dirinya dan Jackson, bocah itu masih polos yang bahkan tak tahu kesempatan apa yang ingin Jongin raih dari Jackson.

Dan kini, Jongin disadarkan oleh sekat itu. Ia seharusnya tahu diri untuk tidak mengambil kesempatan di celah hati Baekhyun. Apalagi dengan berharap bisa menggantikan posisi serupa yang pernah dimiliki Chanyeol di dalam hati Baekhyun.

...

"Kenapa kau di sini malam-malam?" Baekhyun berkerut kening menatap bingung pada Jongin yang berdiam diri di atas teras saat langit sudah menggelap seperti ini.

Tidak ada suara apapun yang menjadi sahutan Jongin. Pria Kim itu masih terdiam dalam posisinya namun Baekhyun cukup yakin pria itu mendengarnya tadi. Lantas Baekhyun hampiri Jongin dan seperti biasa mendudukkan dirinya di samping pria itu sembari memperhatikan air muka di sana.

Jongin tidak biasanya tak menyambut kehadirannya. Menyadari sesuatu, Baekhyun kontan meringis. Apatisnya Jongin mungkin dipengaruhi oleh hal tadi—mengenai pengakuannya yang bekerja di sebuah konstruksi.

"Apa kau marah padaku?" Pertanyaan retorisnya lagi tidak Jongin hiraukan.

"Baekhyun."

Satu tolehan kepala cepat dilakukan Baekhyun ketika Jongin memanggilnya setelah beberapa saat terdiam. Baekhyun berdengung menunggu ucapan dari Jongin selanjutnya, namun yang ia temukan alih-alih hanyalah sendu tatapan Jongin yang terarah kepadanya. Bohong jika Baekhyun tak menaruh pertanyaan untuk sorotan mata Jongin yang seperti itu.

Helaan nafas kecil kemudian terdengar keluar dari mulut Jongin. Sulit untuknya Jongin mengatakan hal apa yang kini memenuhi pikirannya.

Baekhyun tidaklah semudah itu untuk ditebak. Jongin menyadari itu bagaimana dia yang tidak pernah tahu mengenai apa yang berada di hati anak itu selama ini, apa yang Baekhyun inginkan, dan apa yang Baekhyun rencanakan. Jongin hanya menyimpulkannya sendiri selama ini dengan berpikir ini akan terasa mudah untuknya.

Semua itu benar membayangi Jongin bersama kesempatan yang bisa ia miliki. Sampai ketika Jongin menyadari bagaimana tertutupnya hati Baekhyun sekarang, itu berhasil mengusik isi kepalanya. Lebih daripada itu, sebenarnya cukup menghancurkan Jongin dalam perasaan serupa.

 _Baekhyun mungkin masih belum sepenuhnya lepas dari Chanyeol._

"Apa kau tak ingin pulang?" Pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja ketika bersitan hatinya berpikir seperti itu. "Apa kau tidak merindukan Seoul? Orang tuamu di sana? Semua teman-temanmu? Atau Jennie? Dan apa kau tidak merindukan.. Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun tertegun, kecamuk dalam dirinya hanya butuh satu detik bagaimana itu mulai memperkeruh otaknya. "Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" Pertanyaannya hanya ditanggapi Jongin dengan dengusan. "Apa sekarang kau merasa terbebani olehku, Jongin?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu apa kau pernah merasa rindu pada mereka semua." Jelas Jongin.

Baekhyun tanpa sadar mulai sulit untuk sekedar menelan ludah. Ia benar tidak bisa berbohong sekarang, rasanya lidah seperti kelu untuk menyangkal. Baekhyun memang terkadang merindukan mereka—orang tuanya, Jennie, teman-temannya, kehidupannya di Seoul. _Itu semua tidak pernah luput Baekhyun rindukan tiap saatnya._

"Tentu saja aku pernah merasa seperti itu." Gumam Baekhyun kemudian.

"Lalu mengapa kau tidak pulang?"

 _Tapi Baekhyun memiliki pilihan yang kuat mengapa ia ingin tetap berada di sini._

"Karena aku sudah memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupku di Seoul dan memulai dengan yang baru bersama anakku di sini."

Denyutan dalam rongga dadanya adalah satu-satunya bukti yang nyata selalu berpendar dalam dirinya—meneguhkan pendirian Baekhyun ketika dia rindu pada kehidupan ia sebelumnya dan tergoda untuk pulang. Rasanya yang menyakitkan itu selalu berhasil menyayat Baekhyun sampai ke ujung. Dan itulah mengapa Baekhyun tidak pernah mengindahkan sisi lain dari dirinya yang ingin kembali.

Lalu pertanyaannya, mengapa Jongin kembali membahas hal ini? Satu-satunya yang terlintas adalah karena dirinya sendiri. Mungkin Jongin sudah tidak bisa membantunya lagi, bagaimana dia yang terkadang bergantung pada Jongin kini berubah memberatkan pria itu dalam segala hal. Jadi hal yang jelas untuk melepas dirinya adalah dengan mengembalikan ia pada kehidupannya di Seoul.

Dan Baekhyun tidak ingin itu terjadi. Bagaimanapun juga dia sudah sejauh ini melewati semua hal—lebih daripada itu Jackson sudah besar, mereka akan semakin tertarik untuk membawa Jackson pergi.

"Jongin, aku mengerti jika kau sudah tidak mau membantuku lagi. Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah bisa menghidupi Jackson sekarang. Tapi kumohon, tetap izinkan aku bersembunyi di balikmu seperti ini." Baekhyun meminta, bibirnya ia gigiti tanpa sadar ketika bayangan ketakutannya kembali menghantui.

Mendengar Baekhyun mulai membawa topik ini, Jongin seketika luluh dalam dirinya. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan Baekhyun terus berpikiran seperti itu di saat sebenarnya Jongin bermaksud membicarakan tentang perasaan.

"Aku dengan senang hati akan selalu membantumu, Baekhyun." Jongin memulai berikut sendunya semakin dalam menatap si mungil. "Bahkan aku bersedia untuk menghidupimu dengan Jackson selamanya karena Baekhyun—aku sebenarnya sudah menyukaimu."

Pada ujung kalimat Jongin melirih namun angin yang ada sedari tadi berhembus cukup membuat Baekhyun menangkap suara itu. Kerjapan mata adalah responsif pertama dari Baekhyun.

"Jongin—"

"Jauh sebelum kau menjadi milik Chanyeol, aku sudah menyukaimu tapi aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengatakannya padamu. Bahkan sampai saat ini." Jongin berujar kembali. "Walau sekarang aku tahu kau sudah tidak bersama Chanyeol, tapi sesuatu menyadarkanku jika aku tak pernah tahu apakah hatimu juga sudah bisa melepas sosoknya atau sebaliknya."

"Aku tidak pernah memikirkan Chanyeol sedikitpun." Sangkal Baekhyun cepat, namun Jongin lagi menyela.

"Aku hanya ingin jawaban hatimu, bukan pikiranmu, Baek. Karena aku merasa setengah hidupmu masih memiliki Chanyeol. Kau masih belum bisa melepas sosoknya."

Itu membuat Baekhyun terdiam. Dia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa hatinya sama seperti yang dikatakan Jongin, karena yang Baekhyun tahu setiap dalam tubuhnya—bahkan sel darahnya sekalipun, berdesir sebuah kebencian ketika dia mendengar nama Chanyeol.

"Katakan yang sebenarnya, apa kau sudah bisa melupakan Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun seketika menoleh dalam sejurus dengan sipitnya yang menatap Jongin tanpa ekspresi. "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakannya di saat Jackson mempunyai rupa yang sama seperti dia?"

Itu benar. Kenyataan Jackson semakin tumbuh dari waktu ke waktu membawa rupa yang sama persis seperti Chanyeol cukup melukai Baekhyun. Bagaimana ini berubah konyol ketika tiap kali dia melihat Jackson, dia seolah melihat Chanyeol di sana—dan Baekhyun tidak bisa membenci hal itu.

 _Namun kemudian saat Baekhyun melihat dirinya sendiri..._

"Tapi ketika aku melihat diriku sendiri saat ini, tak tahukah kau Jongin—seberapa besar aku ingin sekali melupakannya di dalam hidupku."

Jongin termangu di tempat. Kilatan mata Baekhyun yang ia tangkap di sana sedikit banyak menyusupi Jongin pada sisipan lega. Darahnya ia tahu telah berdesir bersamaan jantung yang mulai bertalu ketika Jongin memutuskan untuk mengambil kesempatan itu.

"Lalu apa bisakah aku membantumu untuk melupakan nama Chanyeol di hatimu?"

"Jongin.." Baekhyun tertegun.

Semilir angin kemudian ada berhembus, cukup membuat poni Baekhyun tertiup lalu jatuh menjuntai menutupi sipit matanya. Jongin di sana sigap membetulkan tiap helaian itu. Tatapan pria Kim itu kini berubah teduh menyelami Baekhyun dan mengikat _carrier_ itu pada kontak transparan.

"Aku bersedia untuk menghapus nama Chanyeol dan menggantikan posisinya. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, Baekhyun."

"Aku tahu perasaanmu itu, Jongin." Baekhyun membalas tiba-tiba, matanya terpejam benar menolak untuk melihat seperti apa ketulusuan Jongin di dalam sana.

Bagaimanapun juga Baekhyun tak sebodoh itu untuk tidak menyadari perilakuan Jongin selama ini.

Sipitnya terbuka kemudian, bersamaan itu ia melihat Kyungsoo di ujung sana tengah berjalan menuju kemari. Tautan mata Baekhyun kontan berubah menatap Jongin berikut bibir bawahnya ia gigiti pelan.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa mengizinkanmu untuk masuk ke dalam hatiku. Maafkan aku, Jongin."

Gumaman Baekhyun mendentumkan Jongin secara halus yang mana itu tahunya membuat Jongin semakin jelas merasakan bagaimana sakitnya ia mendengar hal itu. Saraf Jongin mengaku dalam rasa dingin.

"Mengapa?" Bahkan lirihan Jongin sudah sama seperti serpihan hati yang kehilangan sebagian kepingannya.

Namun Baekhyun enggan untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Ia menolak dan berpura-pura tidak melihat runtuhan kecewa Jongin di sana.

"Aku tak bisa."

"Baekhyun? Jongin? Mengapa kalian berada di luar?"

Seruan pertanyaan itu cepat mengalihkan Baekhyun, ia temukan di sana Kyungsoo yang sedang membuka pagar. Sosok mungil Kyungsoo kemudian berjalan menghampiri mereka dan Baekhyun tersenyum seolah hal berat tidak ada terjadi sebelumnya.

"Hanya membicarakan tentang pekerjaanku." Dusta Baekhyun, lalu mengambil andil berdiri pertama kali.

"Benarkah?" Kyungsoo melirik Jongin diam-diam, tubuh kaku pria itu jelas menciptakan tanda tanya untuknya.

Namun Baekhyun mengangguk ringan meyakinkan hal itu. "Aku akan membeli makanan di luar. Kalian masuklah!" Ujar Baekhyun, kemudian berbalik ia membuka pagar dan benar menghilang dengan cepat.

"Aku tahu Baekhyun berbohong." Kata Kyungsoo setelah itu. Memulai Jongin untuk bercerita sedang ia mengambil tempat duduk Baekhyun sebelumnya. "Kalian pasti sedang membicarakan yang serius, kan?"

"Kau salah."

Kyungsoo berjengit alis, tak percaya Jongin tahunya ikut-ikutan berbohong seperti Baekhyun di saat Kyungsoo paham betul keadaan apa yang sedang terjadi.

Namun sekali lagi Kyungsoo salah. Apa yang Jongin bicarakan adalah ucapan Kyungsoo di hari lalu.

"Nyatanya empat tahun bagiku tidak cukup untuk mendapatkan hati Baekhyun."

Kyungsoo sontak terdiam mengerti. "Jadi tadi kau sudah mengakui perasaanmu?"

Jongin mengangguk samar. "Dan dia tidak mengizinkan aku untuk mendapatkan hatinya, Kyung." Jongin tersenyum penuh kecut. "Mengapa seperti itu?"

"Karena dia hanya tertuju pada satu orang." Kyungsoo menjawab, sedang Jongin terdiam mencerna kalimat itu. "Karena dia terlalu fokus pada satu orang yang ada di pikirannya, jadi dia tidak sampai menyadari bahwasannya masih ada orang lain yang lebih mencintainya."

"Kau benar." Jongin mendengus keras, kemudian tertawa untuk dirinya sendiri yang berlaku seperti orang bodoh karena sudah menaruh harapan sebesar bumi untuk perasaan dalamnya yang melebihi lautan, bahkan di saat penolakan sudah ia dapatkan sebagai jawaban.

Nyatanya masihlah orang yang sama yang menjadi titik fokus Baekhyun.

Itu bernar merupakan Chanyeol seorang.

Bahkan di saat penolakan sudah ia dapatkan sebagai jawaban. Pun siapa orang yang sebenarnya menjadi tujuan Baekhyun.

Itu benar hanyalah Chanyeol.

Jongin terkekeh. Ia tahu ia hanya akan semakin menyakiti dirinya dengan memikirkan semua itu, namun di sinilah Jongin berada. Empat tahun nyatanya tidak cukup untuk mendobrak pintu hati Baekhyun.

Sibuk dengan pikirannya, Jongin tidak sadar sedaritadi Kyungsoo masih berada di sampingnya dalam diam dengan raut wajah yang sama.

"Masuklah, patah hati begini lebih enak diobati sebotol _soju_. Aku akan menemanimu."

 _Karena Kyungsoo juga butuh sebotol_ soju _untuk malam ini._

...

Baekhyun bukan tak tahu seperti apa cara Jongin yang memperilakukannya selama ini karena mempunyai alasan tersendiri. Dia tidak bodoh untuk menyadari hal itu di tahun pertama, mulanya Baekhyun tak mempermasalahkan dan bahkan berpikir untuk membuka hatinya pada pria Kim itu.

Tapi di tahun kedua Baekhyun menyadari sesuatu. Ia tidak bisa untuk terus mengindahkan perasaan Jongin di saat dia tahu masih ada Kyungsoo yang nyatanya menyimpan perasaan suka pada Jongin. Baekhyun tahu betul hal itu.

Kyungsoo mungkin berusaha keras untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya ini, tapi Baekhyun adalah orang yang bahkan hampir setiap hari tidur bersama dengan lelaki itu. Tentu dia tahu cara Kyungsoo menyukai seseorang seperti apa.

Dan Baekhyun tidak mau menjadi egois hanya karena sebuah perasaan. Di samping itu, cinta hanya akan membuat lemah.

Baekhyun bukan tak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Jongin, yang tanpa diduga sudah menyukainya sebelum dia memiliki Chanyeol. Namun Baekhyun cukup tahu diri—ia bukanlah orang yang terbaik untuk pria itu. Terlalu banyak luka yang dimilikinya, dan Baekhyun tak bisa menuntut Jongin untuk menutupi itu semua.

"Baekhyun.."

Sebuah suara yang amat sangat familiar seketika membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun. Fokusnya pun perlahan ia bawa pada asal suara yang sudah menyebut namanya tersebut.

Lantas kunyahan _ddeobokki_ di dalam mulut Baekhyun kontan berhenti bersamaan adukan tangannya pada makanan itu juga ikut terlepas. Melangkah mundur refleks dilakukan Baekhyun begitu ia benar menemukan sosok yang tak pernah lagi dilihatnya, kini berdiri nyata di seberang pandangannya.

"J-Jennie.."

* * *

 **Chapter 14 :** Other's Side

* * *

Ada sebuah desa di pedalaman Noryangjin yang tidak banyak diketahui orang, Jennie tiba-tiba merasa ingin pergi ke tempat itu di hari lalu. Antusiasnya begitu besar sampai Jennie tidak peduli kenyataan ia tidak punya niat apapun untuk apa pergi ke sana. Apa yang dia katakan pada Daniel hanya _refreshing._

Jadi di sinilah Jennie berada. Langkahnya terus membawa wanita itu menyusuri desa kecil ini dengan buncahan dalam dada yang entah bagaimana bisa begitu membuatnya sebahagia ini. Padahal tidak ada apapun di pedalaman Noryangjin selain dipenuhi pemandangan yang masih asri tanpa banyak polusi. Cuaca yang panas dengan teriknya sinar matahari bahkan tidak mengurangi keantusiasan Jennie, pun sampai ketika itu mulai terbenam dan langit berganti gelap.

Kedai satu per satu mulai dibuka dan Jennie menarik dirinya ke salah satu jajanan di sana. Ini merupakan makanan tradisional Korea—sangat sulit untuk mencarinya di Seoul dengan rasa _original_. Jennie benar senang ketika memadati perutnya dengan makanan ini semua.

Aroma pedas nan panas dari _ddeokboki_ membuat Jennie khidmat di posisinya. Kedai yang ia datangi kini cukup ramai pengunjung, hal ini benar membantu Jennie meningkatkan nafsu makannya, wanita itu tanpa ragu akan menambahkan lagi porsi _ddeokboki_ -nya setelah ini.

Kepala Jennie terangkat hendak meminta tambahan pada sang penjual, namun bersamaan itu satu yang pertama ditangkap matanya tahunya siluet seseorang di seberang sana. Seketika mulut Jennie terbuka tanpa suara.

Bludakan akan rindu serentak datang memenuhi dirinya untuk orang yang ia lihat sekarang. Riuh suara kecapan yang benar membuat Jennie rindu pada sosoknya ketika makan sekarang nyata terdengar kembali di telinga wanita Kim itu—bahkan Jennie melihatnya lagi setelah empat tahun berlalu. Ia terpaku di sana, bahkan _ddeokboki_ di hadapannya sudah tak lagi menjadi minatnya. Alih-alih, bibir tahunya bergerak begitu saja menyebut nama sosok yang menjadi rindunya selama ini.

"Baekhyun.."

 _Itu benar merupakan Baekhyun._

Jennie tidak salah ketika panggilan itu benar diikuti satu tolehan kepala dari sosok tersebut. Pandangan mata mereka bertemu di sana, dan hanya meninggalkan satu detik bagaimana itu membuat rindu Jennie membludak hingga matanya berkaca-kaca tanpa diperintah.

"J-Jennie—"

Patahan dari reaksi Baekhyun betul meluncurkan Jennie dalam tangis harunya. Wanita itu betul seperti bermimpi ketika sosok nyata Baekhyun kembali tertangkap dalam inderanya—menatap dirinya dengan kedua sipit mata yang membola seperti itu.

Terkejut mungkin apa yang kini memenuhi saraf Baekhyun. Jennie pun demikian, jadi ia mengerti dengan betul untuk responsif yang diberikan anak itu pertama kali. Jennie hendak menarik sudut bibirnya untuk mengawali pertemuan ini, tapi bersamaan itu Baekhyun di sana tahunya mulai menarik langkah mundur.

Jennie mengerjap tercenung mendapati reaksi Baekhyun yang seperti itu. "Baekhyunie, ini aku Jen—"

Belum sempat Jennie menyelesaikan kalimatnya, secepat itu pula Baekhyun berlari meninggalkan tempat ini. Kontan Jennie ikut menarik langkahnya, menyusul jejak _carrier_ itu dengan langkah serupa.

"Baekhyunie—tidak! Jangan lari!" Seru Jennie di sela namun itu tidak diindahkan sama sekali oleh Baekhyun.

Jennie mencoba menafsirkan apa yang membuat Baekhyun lagi melarikan diri. Tapi kacau pikirannya saat ini tidak bisa untuk memproses secepat itu—ledakan perasaan rindu benar menghambatnya dan satu yang hanya ingin dilakukan Jennie adalah memeluk lelaki mungil itu segera. Tapi Baekhyun bahkan tidak menoleh untuk seruan hentinya.

"Kenapa kau berlari, Baekhyunie? Ini aku Jennie, aku tidak akan menyakitimu!" Teriak Jennie frustasi, ia sungguh tak ingin kehilangan Baekhyun lagi hanya karena dia yang tidak bisa mengimbangi larinya Baekhyun yang bahkan tidak terhitung cepat. "Baekhyunie kumohon berhenti, aku sedang hamil!"

Teriakan itu kali ini berhasil menarik kaki Baekhyun untuk berhenti. Tak ada pergerakan apapun lagi yang dibuat lelaki itu selain berdiri di sana dan Jennie menyempatkan hal itu dengan mempercepat langkahnya.

Satu meter di depan sana Baekhyun berbalik perlahan. Baekhyun ingin memastikan bahwa apa yang diserukan Jennie itu benar adanya. Namun ia malah menemukan dirinya diterjang Jennie dalam sebuah pelukan erat.

Baekhyun terkesiap. Hal pertama yang ia rasakan ada di antara tengah mereka. _Perut Jennie._ Tapi kemudian hangat menyusupi setelahnya. Belitan erat tangan Jennie di atas pundaknya seperti membawa Baekhyun pada rasa yang sama juga situasi serupa bagaimana ini terjadi ketika dulu dia membuat wanita itu khawatir sedemikian rupa.

Apakah yang dilakukan Jennie sekarang masih dengan alasan yang sama? Tanpa sadar rasa bersalah ada menyusup Baekhyun kemudian. Dia berlari seperti tadi tanpa mengingat bagaimana keberadaan Jennie selama ini di dalam hidupnya. Baekhyun tak tahu, motoriknya bergerak begitu saja ketika bertemu pandang dengan Jennie.

Samar isakan Jennie yang terdengar kembali menarik kesadaran Baekhyun. Perlahan _carrier_ itu mulai mengangkat tangannya kemudian membalas pelukan Jennie dalam diam.

"M-Maafkan aku." Gumam Baekhyun sungkan yang segera dibalas oleh Jennie dengan sebuah gelengan berulang.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku mengerti Baekhyunie, aku mengerti."

Jennie benar mengerti mengapa hal pertama yang dilakukan Baekhyun adalah berlari seperti itu. Alasan yang sama dengan di balik kepergiannya Baekhyun mungkin yang mempengaruhi hal itu pula. Dan mungkin dirinya termasuk satu di antara _mereka_ yang membuat Baekhyun mantap untuk pergi. Walau sebenarnya Jennie tak pernah menemukan alasan yang kuat mengapa ia juga termasuk.

Namun Jennie senang akhirnya Baekhyun bisa ia temukan dalam keadaan yang baik seperti ini. Buncahan rindunya yang tertahan jelas meledak saat itu juga.

"Tapi ini terlalu lama.." Sambung Jennie, matanya mulai beranak air dan jatuh meleleh kemudian.

Empat tahun baginya terlalu lama untuk bisa menemukan Baekhyun kembali karena kebersamaan mereka yang nyatanya jauh lebih sedikit. Maka dari itu Jennie seperti mendapatkan dunianya ketika ia bisa memeluk Baekhyun seperti ini lagi. Namun alih-alih melakukannya lebih lama, Jennie tahunya memilih memutuskan pelukan mereka karena, Jennie jauh lebih ingin melihat seperti apa Baekhyun sekarang.

Anak yang ia rawat ini kini sudah sedikit lebih tinggi darinya, tapi paras manis nan lugu masih tetap terlihat di wajahnya. Jennie tidak bisa untuk tidak berkaca-kaca melihat sosok nyata Baekhyun sekarang.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu." Ungkap Jennie tak terbendung lagi. Tangannya terangkat menyentuh wajah Baekhyun.

Sementara Baekhyun tidak memberikan tanggapan apapun. Bibirnya kelu tidak bisa membalas dengan kata-kata—lebih daripada itu Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak mampu melihat Jennie yang menatapnya dengan sorot mata seperti itu. _Hazel_ -nya lantas menolak untuk bertatapan lebih lama namun yang menyambut pandangan Baekhyun selanjutnya adalah perut wanita Kim itu.

"Kau sedang hamil.." Refleks Baekhyun berujar, mengangkat kembali kepalanya dan tak sadar bagaimana sipit matanya kini mulai membuat lengkungan di sana berikut tarikan di bibirnya membentuk senyuman.

Jennie sesaat tercenung melihat perubahan itu, namun kemudian ia ikut tersenyum. Jennie luput mengingat seperti apa di masa lampau Baekhyun sangat antusias untuk menunggu dirinya menikah dan hamil seperti ini.

...

"Kau tidak banyak berubah." Tersenyum Jennie memandang Baekhyun di hadapannya setelah mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke kedai sebelumnya.

Satu jam dihabiskan Jennie untuk melepas rindu pada Baekhyun, dan sekarang ia menyadari anak asuhnya yang sudah dia anggap sebagai adiknya ini tidak banyak berubah seperti apa yang dia katakan. Terhitung empat tahun mereka tidak bertemu, Jennie menemukan Baekhyun hanya berubah sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Selain itu, Jennie tidak mendapatkan apapun lagi.

"Kau masih terlihat sama. Hanya saja wajahmu terlihat lebih dewasa dengan rahang yang seperti itu." Aku Jennie kembali.

"Apa kau berharap aku berubah seperti Ironman." Baekhyun membalas dengan gurauan. Anak itu sudah terlihat lebih nyaman berada bersama Jennie dan bersahut kata dengan wanita itu. "Aku sudah 20 tahun sekarang."

Helaan nafas berat dipersuarakan Jennie kemudian. Rasanya wanita itu tidak sanggup membayangkan seperti apa pertumbuhan Baekhyun dari 16 ke 20 dengan seorang diri. Tentu itu merupakan hal yang sulit dilalui Baekhyun, sebab Jennie tahu betul seperti apa anak itu di kesehariannya. Namun kenyataan di sinilah Baekhyun berada, Jennie tidak bisa untuk tidak ikut senang membayangkan usaha keras _carrier_ itu untuk tumbuh sampai di sini.

"Lalu bagaimana kau tinggal?"

"Aku tinggal di suatu tempat bersama anakku."

Penggalan terakhir Baekhyun kontan membuat Jennie membulatkan matanya. Ia hampir saja lupa dengan satu anak lainnya yang dibawa Baekhyun saat melarikan diri.

"Jackson—"

"Dia sudah besar." Baekhyun memotong cepat begitu tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Jennie. Senyum lebarnya otomatis tercipta ketika Jackson menjadi bahan pembicaraan mereka. "Bahkan sebentar lagi Jackson akan aku masukkan ke sebuah _playgroup_."

Jennie tertegun, sebenarnya dia kagum. "Kau membesarkannya sendiri?"

"Um-hm." Baekhyun mengangguk tapi kemudian menggeleng. "Tentu saja dengan bantuan seorang teman aku bisa seperti ini."

"Baekhyunie.." Mata Jennie dibuat berkaca-kaca kembali. Dia benar terharu melihat perubahan Baekhyun yang nyatanya terlalu banyak sampai bisa membuat anak itu menjadi orang tua yang berhasil. Lebih-lebih Baekhyun baik-baik saja bersama anaknya.

"Jennie.." Baekhyun memanggil skeptis. Kedua tangan yang berada di atas meja terjalin risau mengait satu sama lain, sedang Jennie menanggapi itu dengan deheman antusias. "Bagaimana dengan orang tuaku? Apa kau masih bersamanya?"

Redup mata Jennie tahunya sedikit banyak mulai berubah. Ada sisipan ragu sebenarnya untuk Jennie katakan, tapi kemudian wanita itu berpikir Baekhyun harus tahu hal ini agar setidaknya hati Baekhyun tergerak untuk pulang.

"Orang tuamu tidak cukup baik, Baekhyunie." Jennie memandang lekat-lekat seperti apa responsif yang kiranya diberikan Baekhyun. Lantas gemingan anak itu cukup meyakinkan Jennie untuk melanjut. "Ibumu sudah satu bulan yang lalu masuk lagi ke rumah sakit."

Hati Baekhyun berdenyut sakit mendengar itu. Ingin sekali ia bertanya apa yang terjadi pada ibunya, tetapi Baekhyun terlalu takut hingga ia urung bertanya dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang lagi mematung.

"Dan ayahmu—"

"Aku tahu." Baekhyun menukas cepat. Untuk hal yang satu ini, Baekhyun sungguh tidak ingin mendengarnya kembali. Jennie menatapnya tak mengerti dan Baekhyun mengimbuh pelan. "Jongin sudah memberitahuku."

"Jongin?" Air wajah kebingungan Jennie semakin kentara terlihat di sana. Wanita Kim itu ingin bertanya bagaimana bisa, namun sebuah kesimpulan tiba-tiba melintas membuat ini terlihat lebih masuk akal. "Kau bersamanya?"

Baekhyun kemudian mengangguk tanpa ragu. "Dia yang membantuku selama ini."

"T-Tapi—" Ribuan pertanyaan Jennie sontak terpendam kembali begitu ia menyadari Jongin adalah orang pertama yang tahu dan mengatakan Baekhyun berada di Seoul. Namun kenyataan Jennie menemukan Baekhyun berada di sini, itu menjadi masuk akal dengan apa yang Baekhyun persuarakan selanjutnya.

"Dan aku yang memintanya untuk merahasiakanku."

Mulut Jennie masih terbuka kecil. Ia tercengang, jelas. Jongin selama ini berada di ruang lingkup mereka namun benar memerankannya dengan baik—seolah-olah Jongin tak tahu-menahu dimana Baekhyun berada. Diam-diam Jennie berdecak untuk usaha Jongin.

"Aku harap kau juga bisa melakukan hal yang sama dengan Jongin, Jennie." Baekhyun tiba-tiba meminta, dan Jennie serta merta mengalihkan pandangannya dengan mata meredup kembali seperti itu.

"Tapi kenapa?" _Tidakkah Baekhyun ingin pulang?_

"Aku sudah memilih kehidupanku yang berada di sini."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Seoul? Ibumu—" Sesuatu yang kuat mendorong Jennie untuk menyebutkan satu orang lain yang juga pernah menjadi bagian dalam hidup Baekhyun. "dan Chanyeol.."

 _Itu benar merupakan Chanyeol._

"Chanyeol?" Ketika nama itu disebut, Baekhyun tidak menahan bagaimana decihannya keluar keras seperti itu. Kenapa pula Jennie masih bertanya. Mustahil bila Jennie tidak tahu apa yang sudah dilakukan Chanyeol padanya dahulu. "Aku sudah tidak peduli apapun tentangnya lagi, Jennie."

Dan Jennie tidah tahu harus menanggapi ucapan Baekhyun seperti apa. Sebenarnya itu wajar bagi Baekhyun untuk berkata demikian, sejujurnya Jennie juga akan melakukan hal yang serupa bila dia mengalami hal yang sama seperti anak itu.

Tapi Jennie tidak berbohong, sebagian hatinya yang lain tidak senang ketika mendengar hal itu langsung dari Baekhyun. Mungkin itu karena dirinya tahu seperti apa menderitanya Chanyeol sekarang.

"Chanyeol masih selalu mencarimu sampai saat ini."

...

Baekhyun berusaha keras untuk tidak terus mengindahkan apa yang diucapkan Jennie di malam hari lalu. Itu adalah hal yang paling sensitif untuknya, tak heran setelah Jennie mengatakan demikian Baekhyun langsung memilih untuk segera pulang dengan alasan ia harus bekerja esoknya pagi sekali.

Itu tidak sepenuhnya bohong. Baekhyun memang harus bekerja, namun sulit sekali rasanya untuk fokus ketika topik sensitif itu masuk ke dalam telinganya, lebih-lebih memengaruhi isi kepalanya. Baekhyun benar tidak ingin memikirkan apapun yang bersangkutan dengan Chanyeol. Apapun itu—termasuk kenyataan dirinya yang selalu dicari pria itu sampai saat ini. Persetan. Baekhyun tidak mau peduli.

Mau dirinya dicari sampai pria itu mati sekalipun, Baekhyun tidak ingin hatinya lagi diisi dengan nama itu. Tidak, Baekhyun bukan mendoakan Chanyeol cepat mati, Baekhyun hanya menginginkan dirinya yang tidak akan pernah bertemu kembali dengan pria itu.

Jadi hari ini Baekhyun betul memusatkan seluruh fokusnya dengan bekerja sekeras mungkin, walaupun kenyataan pekerjaannya yang sekarang ini tidak terlalu mengeluarkan banyak tenaga. Hanya menata kue ke etalase, membersihkan meja, terkadang melayani pembeli, juga sesekali membantu Changmin di dapur.

Omong-omong mengenai Changmin, Baekhyun sangat dibuat kagum oleh kepandaian pria itu. Sebelumnya Changmin mengaku ia berprofesi sebagai Arsitek tapi tahunya dia juga hebat dalam memasak sampai bisa membangun toko kue miliknya sendiri. Selain itu Changmin juga sangat baik sekali, dia bahkan tidak menuntut Baekhyun untuk terus bekerja.

Tetapi memang pada dasarnya Baekhyun itu keras kepala, dan karena dia sudah terbiasa dengan pekerjaan keras—Baekhyun gemar sekali mengambil alih pekerjaan yang bukan menjadi tugasnya ketika dia sudah selesai dalam bagiannya. Seperti membantu Taeil mengangkut bahan adonan, lalu terkadang menjadi asisten dapur dadakan untuk Changmin, dan membantu membersihkan toko yang menjadi tugas June. Dan terkadang lagi menjadi penjaga kasir ia lakukan juga.

Sooyeon—adik Changmin yang menjabat sebagai Manajer bahkan melabeli Baekhyun dengan sebutan _Maknae Rajin_. Padahal Sooyeon tidak tahu saja dulu itu Baekhyun adalah orang termalas di dunia.

"Baekhyun, kemari bantu aku."

Baekhyun berseru mengiyakan dan sontak segera menyelesaikan tataan kue terakhirnya ke dalam etalase lalu menghampiri Changmin di dalam dapur.

"Kau bisa mengupas kulit kacang kenari, kan?" Changmin memastikan yang sudah jelas diangguki Baekhyun sebagai jawaban.

"Kau sudah mengajariku tiga hari yang lalu, Kak."

Changmin tertawa, lalu mengarahkan Baekhyun pada beberapa kotak kacang kenari di lantai. "Baiklah, lakukan."

Baekhyun melakukannya dengan patuh. Tentu itu meninggalkan satu senyuman kecil dari Changmin.

Siapapun akan senang bila mendapatkan pekerja yang seperti Baekhyun. Changmin meyakinkan itu dalam dirinya dan bukan karena ia menaruh sesuatu pada anak itu, tidak seperti apa yang pernah ditudingkan Sooyeon kepadanya.

Tapi tentu saja Changmin tidak menyadari seberapa seringnya ia menoleh untuk memperhatikan Baekhyun yang tengah tekun dalam pekerjaannya. Berbeda dengan Sooyeon yang dari awal juga sudah menyadari hal itu.

Ini terlalu jelas untuk diabaikan. Sooyeon tahu betul bagaimana peringai sang kakak yang memperilakukan Baekhyun seperti itu. Changmin bahkan menjadi lebih sering kemari semenjak Baekhyun bekerja di sini.

Sooyeon sengaja masuk ke dalam dapur untuk mendekati Baekhyun dan berdehem pelan yang tentunya itu langsung mengundang satu tolehan kepala dari si mungil.

"Hai, Kak Sooyeon." Sambut Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, aku tadi melihat ada meja yang belum kau bersihkan."

"Oh?" Baekhyun mengerjap, seingatnya semua meja sudah ia bersihkan semua.

Tiba-tiba Changmin menginterupsi di tempatnya. "Sooyeon, biarkan Baekhyun menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dulu di sini."

 _Lihat,_ kentara sekali Changmin ingin berdekatan dengan Baekhyun. Sooyeon hanya bisa mendengus geli untuk kakaknya. "Baiklah, baiklah. Lanjutkan saja dulu, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun bergumam oke. Sementara Sooyeon melangkah keluar, namun sebelum itu ia pandangi kakaknya dengan jenaka. "Tentu saja, Kakak menyelam sambil minum air." Cibirnya, yang selalu mendapatkan balasan putaran bola mata dari Changmin.

"Sudahlah, keluar dari dapur sana!"

Sooyeon mencebik. "Baekhyun, perhatikan sekelilingmu ya. Ada pasang mata yang selalu melihatmu di sini."

"Eh?" Di tempatnya Baekhyun percaya dan mulai celingukan sendiri.

"Lupakan apa yang dikatakan Sooyeon, Baek." Kata Changmin terkekeh. Ia hanya tidak menyadari bagaimana hal kecil yang dilakukan Baekhyun itulah yang membuat dirinya merasa nyaman berada di lingkup yang sama dengan anak itu.

...

Siang itu Jackson sedang belajar membaca di dalam aplikasi ponsel pintar Jongin. Namun aktivitasnya itu terganggu ketika ponsel itu memuat panggilan masuk di sana. Sesaat Jackson mendiamkannya tidak berniat untuk mengangkat sambungan itu, tapi panggilan terus terhubung hingga akhirnya Jackson tidak punya pilihan—dengan ragu mengangkat sambungan itu.

"Halo."

 _"Eh, ini bukan Jongin?"_ Sebuah suara berat langsung menyapa telinga bocah Byun itu.

"Bukan. Paman Jongie sedang berada di kamar mandi, sepertinya sedang buang air besar." Katanya terlampau jujur sambil melirik pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup.

 _"Baiklah."_ Kikikan kecil sempat terdengar dari seberang sana. _"Apa kau sepupunya?"_

Jackson mengangguk tanpa berpikir orang itu akan melihatnya. "Papa bilang seperti itu."

 _"Oke, katakan pada pamanmu untuk meneleponku kembali setelah selesai."_

"Akan aku sampaikan!" Seru Jackson mengerti. Suaranya yang lucu mengundang sebuah tawa lagi dari si penelepon.

 _"Terima kasih, suaramu sangat menggemaskan."_

Jackson ikut tertawa ringan. "Aku harus memberitahu Paman Jongie siapa yang menelepon?"

 _"Katakan saja dari Chanyeol."_

"Paman Chanyeol?" Jackson mengulang dan Chanyeol membenarkan dengan tawa serupa lagi.

 _"Berapa usiamu?"_

"4 tahun."

 _"Baiklah, dan namamu adalah..."_ Chanyeol sengaja memanjangkan suaranya di sana, berharap si mungil mengerti dan menyambung.

"Jackson!" Ketika bocah itu melakukannya, tidak ada tanggapan lain yang terdengar selanjutnya. Jackson lantas mengerjap kebingungan. "Halo Paman?"

Hanya detikan jam yang ditangkap indera Jackson untuk beberapa saat. Bocah itu berpikir mungkin Paman Chanyeol sudah pergi dan dia hendak memutus sambungan ketika tiba-tiba saja sebuah nafas yang berhembus terdengar kembali di dalam sana.

 _"Park... Jackson?"_

Jackson berjengit alis, lalu segera menggeleng banyak. "Bukan, Paman. Namaku Byun Jackson."

...

Baekhyun pulang sore hari itu dengan satu kantong berisi pakaian baru yang sengaja ia belikan untuk hadiah Jackson, berharap kepulangannya ini akan disambut anaknya dengan pekikan senang seperti biasa. Tapi tahunya rumah dalam keadaan hening, tak ada suara apapun yang dibuat Jackson ketika Baekhyun berseru pulang dan menutup pintu.

Di ruang tengah Baekhyun menemukan Jackson di sana, terduduk diam dengan wajah menekuk sedang Jongin di hadapan Jackson sama terdiamnya. Itu adalah hal yang tidak biasa, dimana dua kubu yang selalu menempel berubah saling berjauhan seperti itu. Terutama Jackson.

Lantas Baekhyun hampiri anaknya di sana, kemudian tersenyum geli melihat bagaimana air wajah merengut yang dibuat si Byun kecil. "Hei, kenapa kau cemberut?" Tanyanya, mendudukkan diri di samping Jackson.

"Paman Jongie membentak aku!" Jackson segera memberikan tudingannya sambil menunjuk Jongin tak bersahabat.

"Tidak, aku tidak membentaknya, Baek."

"Paman Jongie berbohong!" Bantah Jackson, lalu memeluk Baekhyun dan dengan takut menatap Jongin yang melongo.

Baekhyun hanya mengeluarkan helaan nafas kecil setelah mengelus punggung anaknya sesaat. "Masuklah ke kamar, Jack. Papa membelikanmu baju baru, cobalah."

"Benarkah?" Jackson kontan melepas pelukannya lalu memberikan tatapan berbinar pada Baekhyun. Sebuah kantong benar didapatinya, dan seketika Jackson melupakan rasa kesal dalam diri dengan meraih cepat sesuatu yang diberikan Papanya. Sambil berlari menuju kamar, Jackson berseru senang di tengah itu.

Baekhyun terkikik kecil untuk _mood-swing_ Jackson yang seperti itu, tapi itu sebelum ia ingat pada apa yang terjadi sebelumnya mengenai tudingan Jackson. _Carrier_ itu menoleh perlahan pada Jongin dan menatap pria itu sedikit lama. Sejujurnya Baekhyun tak ingin mengindahkan seperti apa tudingan Jackson pada Jongin, tetapi mengingat anaknya tak pernah sama sekali menuduh Jongin dengan kesal, membuat Baekhyun berpikir mengapa pria Kim itu sampai berbuat demikian.

Hanya satu yang menjadi jawaban di kepala Baekhyun sekarang.

"Kau jangan berubah menyakiti anakku hanya karena aku menolak cintamu, Jongin."

Itu benar mengenai semalam.

Rendah nada yang dipersuarakan Baekhyun membuat Jongin lagi mencolos tak percaya. "Aku tidak, Baek. Sungguh. Aku hanya kelepasan." Elak pria itu.

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun menarik alis tak mengerti.

Reaksi gusar yang selanjutnya Jongin tampilkan jelas meninggalkan kecurigaan yang lain pada satu yang lebih muda, bahkan Jongin menjadi ragu dan tak berani untuk bersinggungan mata dengan Baekhyun. Sesuatu memang sudah terjadi, dan Baekhyun memilih diam untuk menunggu keterangan Jongin di sana. Ia tahu diamnya yang seperti ini tidak akan bisa untuk tidak Jongin indahkan.

Pria Kim itu benar berakhir membuang nafasnya untuk memulai. "Ketika aku sedang di kamar mandi, Jackson mengangkat telepon. Dan itu dari Chanyeol."

"Apa?" Saraf Baekhyun sontak mencapai puncak ketika nama yang sensitif itu lagi sampai di telinganya.

"Aku terkejut, karena itu aku refleks membentak Jackson yang sudah mengangkat telepon tanpa mengatakannya padaku terlebih dahulu." Jongin menyambung, nada suaranya yang sinkron dengan wajah gusar seperti itu jelas tidak menjadi lebih baik untuk Baekhyun. Tapi Jongin tak cukup peduli, sebenarnya ia juga sama takutnya seperti Baekhyun sekarang.

Jongin membawa matanya tepat pada pupil bergetar Baekhyun. Ia sungguh tidak tega untuk siratan yang diperlihatkan Baekhyun seperti itu.

"Jangan khawatir, aku pikir Chanyeol tidak curiga." Dan berakhir dengan ucapan yang tidak Jongin yakini sendiri benar adanya.

Tentu itu adalah hal yang sulit untuk Baekhyun. Alih-alih demikian, Baekhyun tahunya semakin menumpuk rasa takut di dalam dirinya. Bagaimanapun ini _Chanyeol_. Dan Jackson mengangkat telepon dari pria itu. Benaknya jelas banyak terpengaruh untuk hal yang satu ini, dan takut menjadi salah satu apa yang Baekhyun rasakan sekarang di antara perasaan lain yang mengerubunginya.

Baekhyun lalu menarik nafasnya dengan sangat dalam lalu menghembuskan dengan perlahan. Ia tatap sepenuhnya Jongin kini dengan siratan berbeda. "Mengapa seperti itu?"

"Karena ketika aku balik menghubungi Chanyeol setelah itu, dia hanya memintaku untuk kembali ke Seoul."

"Dia pasti ingin membicarakan hal ini!"

"Tidak. Itu bukan." Jongin menggeleng keras untuk meyakinkan anak itu. Baekhyun sedikit banyak terdiam, kisut di wajahnya tak lagi sebanyak tadi.

"Sungguh?"

Jongin mengangguk mantap menjawab. "Ini hanya masalahnya, Baek. Dan aku diminta untuk membantunya besok."

Helaan nafas lega akhirnya bisa Baekhyun lakukan. Pundak menegangnya langsung meluruh, dan Baekhyun tak sadar bagaimana sulitnya tadi ia untuk mengambil nafas.

Iya, sebanyak itulah Chanyeol masih menjadi sebuah ketakutan untuk Baekhyun. Terlebih dengan diikutsertakannya Jackson dalam hal ini.

Sesaat Baekhyun bergeming. Matanya jatuh menatap lurus objek yang sedang ia pandangi, sedang pikiran mulai membentuk apa saja yang sudah ia alami semalam. "Aku juga bertemu dengan Jennie semalam." Ujarnya memberitahu kemudian dan itu ditanggapi Jongin terkejut.

"Kau serius? Lalu bagaimana?"

Baekhyun samar menggidikkan bahunya. "Aku pikir hanya Jennie seorang tidak apa. Aku percaya padanya."

Ini mengenai keberadaan Baekhyun di sini, Jongin tanpa sadar bergumam dalam hati kenapa tidak dari dulu saja Baekhyun memperbolehkan Jennie tahu hal ini, karena setahu Jongin Jennie itu sangat sayang pada Baekhyun.

"Omong-omong, kau tidak pernah memberitahuku kalau Jennie sudah menikah. Dan dia bahkan sekarang sedang hamil." Baekhyun tiba-tiba menaikkan intonasi nada bicaranya.

Jongin yang terkejut menemukan perubahan suara itu segera beralih pada Baekhyun dan ia dapati delikan mata si mungil di sana kepadanya. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu tentang itu. Aku tidak kenal dengan pengasuhmu, kau lupa?" Lempar Jongin membela dirinya.

Baekhyun berdecih namun membenarkan hal itu dalam hati. Jongin dan Jennie memang tidak saling kenal, sih. Anak itu berdiri dari duduknya kemudian, hendak menyusul Jackson di kamar sebelum suara Jongin menyela kembali.

"Oh iya."

"Huh?"

Jongin melirik Baekhyun ragu-ragu sedang satu yang lainnya menangkap itu tak mengerti. Dengusan segera saja keluar dari pria Kim itu seraya berujar terlampau cepat. "Lupakan apa yang terjadi semalam tentang perasaanku itu. Kau bisa, kan?"

Telinga Baekhyun yang masih baik tentu mendengar patahan kata itu dengan jelas dan ia mengerjap cepat pada Jongin. "Kenapa?"

"Aku malu."

Terdiam beberapa saat, Baekhyun akhirnya tertawa membuat Jongin seketika melotot kesal. _Oh, dia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Baekhyun bila sudah tertawa jenaka seperti itu._

"Tidak akan aku lupakan~" Baekhyun benar melengos pergi setelah itu dengan hentakan kaki seperti bocah SD yang berbunga-bunga.

 _Dugaan Jongin benar, kan._

"Yak!"

"Itu adalah hal yang langka dimana seorang Kim Jongin menyatakan perasaannya padaku~"

Jongin seharusnya menyusul Baekhyun untuk memberikan jitakan kecil di kepala anak itu sebagai balasan telah membuatnya malu dua kali, tapi kenyataan Jongin masih di tempatnya dan membiarkan Baekhyun berlalu. Lebih-lebih tatapan dalam Jongin perlihatkan pula untuk sosok mungil yang kini sudah hilang di dalam kamar.

...

 _Ting nong~_

Seseorang berjalan ke arah pintu yang sempat menderingkan bel di sana. Tanpa melirik layar interkom, selot langsung dibukanya kemudian mendorong pintu dan ia temukan senyum Jongin pertama kali di balik papan kokoh itu.

"Barangmu." Jongin sedikit mengangkat lengannya untuk menunjukkan sekotak kardus yang dia bawa.

Chanyeol balas tersenyum kecil lalu mengambil benda itu. "Terima kasih, Jongin."

Jongin merespons kecil lalu seperti biasa masuk ke dalam apartemen Chanyeol, mengikuti pria itu menuju ruang tengah. "Tidak sebanyak yang kupikirkan ternyata." Ujarnya, mengenai barang-barang Chanyeol yang baru saja dia bawa dari perusahaan.

"Aku sudah membawa yang lainnya kemarin. Barang yang kau bawa hanya sisanya."

Jongin mengangguk mengerti sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengundurkan diri di perusahaan?"

Itu mengenai permintaan Chanyeol kemarin. Karena mereka bekerja di satu perusahaan hiburan yang sama, maka dari itu Chanyeol meminta Jongin untuk membawa barang-barangnya yang tertinggal. Terhitung beberapa tahun mereka bekerja bersama, Jongin sendiri sudah menjadi salah satu pembuat koreografi sedang Chanyeol si komposer lagu. Tentu mendengar tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengundurkan diri, Jongin cukup terkejut dan heran sebenarnya.

"Ini tidak tiba-tiba. Aku memang sudah merencanakannya lama untuk berhenti bekerja di sana." Sahut Chanyeol yang sudah kembali dari kamarnya lalu mengambil duduk di hadapan Jongin sekarang.

Jongin tampak mengerti dan tak terlalu penasaran dengan alasan keputusan Chanyeol. "Lalu apa tujuanmu sekarang?"

"Entahlah."

Jongin mencibir dan hendak menimpal pria itu sebelum dia kemudian menyadari di atas meja ada banyak bungkus obat. Itu milik Chanyeol, sebagiannya Jongin temukan ada beberapa yang terlihat baru. Jongin terenyuh menyimpulkan sendiri keadaan pria itu.

"Apa _mereka_ datang lagi?" Pelan suara Jongin bertanya hati-hati.

Dan Chanyeol mengangguk tanpa menyembunyikan ringisan letihnya yang keluar seperti itu. "Aku bahkan tidak bisa tidur karena _mereka_ terus menggangguku."

"Kau harus lebih banyak meminum obatmu, dan beristirahat tentunya."

"Terima kasih kau sudah peduli padaku." Chanyeol tersenyum jenaka untuk petuahan Jongin yang sebenarnya sudah menjadi hal yang biasa. Tapi tak lama tarikan di sana sedikit banyak berubah, sebuah siratan yang tak terbaca terbendung di dalamnya, dan Chanyeol tak menahan diri untuk sebuah desakan di hatinya. "Dan terima kasih kau sudah menjaga Baekhyun dan Jackson dengan baik."

Jongin langsung dibuat menangadah menatap Chanyeol dalam sejurus, ia tak salah menangkap apa yang dimaksudkan Chanyeol. Belalakan matanya adalah respons pertama Jongin, melebar dengan diameter berlebih. Lalu diikuti degupan jantung yang berbaur cepat di dalam rongga dadanya.

Reaksi itu benar sudah Chanyeol duga sebelumnya. Namun alih-alih luapan emosinya keluar dalam kecewa, Chanyeol justru sebaliknya. Ia bersenang hati ketika sebuah kesimpulan mengatakan Jongin lah yang selama ini menjaga Baekhyun dan Jackson. Kecewa mungkin ada sempat terlintas di dalam hati Chanyeol karena Jongin menyembunyikan hal sepenting ini selama bertahun-tahun, tapi sekarang Chanyeol tidak ingin mengacaukannya dengan kekalutan yang sama.

"Aku tahu mereka bersamamu selama ini." Ungkapnya tenang, seolah hal ini merupakan hal yang biasa saja untuk dibicarakan. "Bagaimana keadaan mereka?"

Jongin bergeming. Raut wajah tegang juga sorot matanya yang resah perlahan berubah sayu ketika menemukan Chanyeol tampak lebih tenang membahas ini, alih-alih menghajarnya seperti apa yang Jongin bayangkan. Maka Jongin mencoba memberi tanggapan dengan pembawaan yang serupa.

"Mereka tumbuh dengan baik."

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis lalu memilih mengalihkan pandangannya pada udara kosong kemudian. "Aku berpikir semalaman mengenai hal ini, tentang kau yang menyembunyikannya dariku. Dan sekarang aku mengerti mengapa kau melakukannya. Itu karena Baekhyun, bukan?."

"Itu benar." Sahut Jongin, tak ingin berbohong untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Aku tidak punya pilihan selain mengiyakan permintaan Baekhyun, karena anak itu akan tetap pergi walau aku tidak membantunya. Dan itu tidak baik disaat Baekhyun membawa seorang bayi pula saat itu."

Kepala Chanyeol bergerak memberi anggukan mengerti. Ia terlihat tak begitu terkejut untuk penuturan Jongin. Sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah mencoba untuk masuk ke dalam situasi yang dialami Jongin saat Baekhyun memintanya seperti itu. Tentu Chanyeol tidak bisa menyalahi Jongin yang memilih keputusan tersebut, karena di sini ia pun tak pernah lupa siapa yang sudah membuat Baekhyun berkeinginan untuk pergi.

 _Benar, itu adalah dirinya._

Bola mata Chanyeol lantas bergulir kembali pada Jongin, obsidian mereka saling bersinggungan dan Chanyeol tak lagi bisa menyembunyikan bagaimana kekalutan di dalam sorot matanya yang seperti itu. Chanyeol benar tidak melakukan hal itu untuk menarik belas kasihan Jongin, tidak sama sekali. Tapi Chanyeol juga memiliki titik terendah. Pertahanannya hancur ketika dia mengindahkan perasaannya yang tidak pernah berhenti dilanda rindu.

"Apa empat tahun belum cukup untuk aku bertemu dengan Baekhyun kembali, Jongin? Aku merindukannya dan terkadang pikiran negatif datang padaku, mengatakan kami tidak akan pernah saling bertemu lagi. Aku tidak bisa untuk baik-baik saja, Jongin." Chanyeol menghela nafas lelah dan memberikan tatapan putus asanya di sana. "Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana keadaanku sekarang."

"Entahlah, Yeol. Aku tak yakin." Jongin hanya membalas dalam tundukan bimbang.

Chanyeol tertohok, tahu betul mungkin yang membuat Jongin ragu adalah pintaan Baekhyun sendiri. Sesuatu seperti meresap ke dalam hatinya, membuat denyutan statis di sana yang terasa sakit kemudian.

Chanyeol lagi berubah kosong. Ia termenung selama beberapa saat, dan membiarkan denyutan nyata di hatinya terus berpendar. Chanyeol sudah terbiasa dengan rasa sakit ini. Empat tahun lamanya dalam perasaan yang sama membuat dia paham bagaimana rasanya luka yang Baekhyun miliki.

Ini merupakan balasan untuknya. Semua berakar dari dirinya juga perselingkuhannya yang Baekhyun percayai benar diinginkan olehnya. Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Chanyeol tidak ingin menyalahkan siapapun, walaupun di sudut hatinya ia ingin sekali menjelaskan hal ini dari sudut pandangnya pada Baekhyun. Tapi kecil kemungkinan bahkan tak berpihak padanya.

 _Baekhyun masih tidak mau bertemu dengannya._

"Aku sebenarnya tidak apa jika harus menunggu Baekhyun lebih lama. Apa itu satu tahun lagi, atau dua tahun, atau mungkin sepuluh tahun kemudian." Chanyeol mulai bergumam, tanpa sadar bayangnya mulai menerawang di depan sana. "Aku sungguh tak apa, aku siap menunggu selagi aku tahu aku akan benar-benar bisa bertemu lagi dengannya."

Nafas mulai Chanyeol rasakan bergulung di dada. Tenggorokannya berubah sakit dan Chanyeol tak bisa lagi menahan desakan yang membuat matanya terasa panas. Kepalanya lantas Chanyeol tundukkan. Ia membiarkan bagaimana pikiran negatifnya menang dan itu keluar tumpah ruah dalam isakan samar yang tidak Chanyeol rencanakan.

"Tapi Jongin, apa waktu bisa memberikanku kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Baekhyun kembali? Hidupku bahkan sudah tergantung pada obat. Aku sungguh takut apabila aku tidak bisa melihat Baekhyun dan Jackson lagi di dalam hidupku."

Jongin benar dibuat tersentak untuk penggalan itu. Ia menatap Chanyeol terkejut, sedang apa yang ada di atas lidahnya beku tak tahu mengapa. Chanyeol tidak pernah menujukkan kepesimisan seperti ini.

Dalam diam Jongin tercenung memperhatikan seperti apa kacaunya Chanyeol sekarang. Tidak, selama beberapa tahun ini pun Jongin sebenarnya tahu seberapa banyak kacaunya Chanyeol yang selalu ditutupi pria itu sebaik mungkin. Chanyeol seperti berdiri di atas seutas tali, terlihat bisa jatuh kapanpun ketika berbagai hantaman menerpa pria itu. Tapi Jongin selalu menemukan Chanyeol lagi berdiri dan berusaha maju, walau tujuan pria itu tampak gelap tak ada harapan.

Jongin tahu betul seperti apa keadaan Chanyeol sekarang. Pria itu banyak menahan derita selama ini dengan bukti tubuh yang nyaris sisa tulang seperti itu, namun Chanyeol tak pernah goyah terus mencari Baekhyun demi untuk menyampaikan semua isi hatinya.

Dan di sini, Jongin selalu hadir menjadi pendamping pria itu namun memilih tetap berpura-pura bahwa dia tidak tahu apa-apa. Karena di samping itu, Jongin juga memikirkan bagaimana dengan Baekhyun? Lelaki itu bahkan masih mempunyai ketakutan yang sama ketika mendengar nama Chanyeol.

Tapi Jongin luput memikirkan kenyataan lain, di sini Chanyeol pun sama halnya memiliki sebuah ketakutan yang baru Jongin ketahui saat ini. Jongin berpikir bimbang, kiranya mana yang lebih memungkinkan terjadi. Ketakutan Baekhyun ataukah ketakutan Chanyeol? Wajar saja bila Jongin dihadang dilema seperti ini. Ia memiliki janji pada Baekhyun, sedang ia juga menjadi saksi seperti apa perjalanan Chanyeol di atas luka.

Lantas Jongin lagi berpikir, kali ini membandingkan bagaimana selama ini Baekhyun menjalani hidupnya. Anak itu baik-baik saja, hidup dan bernafas tak sesulit yang ditakutkan _carrier_ itu, Jackson tumbuh dan masih bersamanya. Itu jelas membuat apa yang Baekhyun takutkan— _Chanyeol datang dan membawa Jackson_ takkan benar pernah terjadi.

Sangat jauh berbeda dengan Chanyeol. Bernafas pun pasti akan terasa sulit untuk pria itu, ketakutan Chanyeol akan selalu mampir ketika pria itu hendak menutup matanya. Bagaimana jika Chanyeol benar-benar tidak bisa melihat Baekhyun juga Jackson?

 _Dan Jongin tahu pada siapa ia harus membantu._

Jongin tidaklah pilih kasih, ia hanya berpikir secara rasionalitas dan mendengarkan seperti apa sudut hatinya bersuara sekarang. _Bagaimanapun juga segala sesuatu memiliki titik akhir._

"Di pedalaman Noryangjin, Baekhyun dan Jackson tinggal sekarang."

 _Tapi apa ini benar akan menjadi titik akhir atau malah titik awal yang sebenarnya?_

 _Bersambung—_

...

Jadi segimana parahnya penderitaan Chanyeol akan terkuak(?) di chapter berikutnya, berikutnya, berikutnyaaaaa lagiiii he-he. Tapi kira2 ada yang udah bisa nebak Chanyeol menderita apa sampe butuh obat untuk bertahan? Fyi, bukan hanya itu aja kok pembalasan untuk Chanyeol, lihat aja nanti • D •

Kali ini sebuah review menjadi perhitungan buat aku updatenya ya. Kalo di chap2 sebelumnya gapapalah sedikit juga, toh aku udah pernah baca tanggapan kalian sebelum fanfic ini dihapus. Alhamdulillah tembus 2k review, kenyang banget akunya wkwk.

 **Sooooo, berikan unek2nya kalian oke?! Hiburlah dd yg hari ini uas mtk :')) banyak tentang limit fungsi dan aku benci itu -_-**


	6. Chapter 15 : Give Me a Chance

_a Chanbaek Fanfiction by Bikiya_

 **"His Little Boy"**

* * *

 _Cinta itu seperti permen karet. Perumpamaan tersebut benar nyata adanya bagaimana kini Baekhyun berakhir dengan dicampakkan oleh Chanyeol._

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoy it~! ^ - ^**

.

.

.

...

* * *

 **Chapter 15 :** Give Me a Chance

* * *

Tabrakan yang pernah dialami Chanyeol sampai dia koma di beberapa tahun yang lalu nyatanya tidak hanya meninggalkan bekas luka di belakang kepala Chanyeol, tapi itu juga merupakan awal dari semua pesakitan Chanyeol yang terjadi sampai saat ini. Sebenarnya efek samping dari benturan itu tidak akan menjadi parah bila Chanyeol mau mengistirahatkan pikiran juga alam bawah sadarnya. Namun pria itu bebal sehingga saraf sensoris yang ada terkena benturan tersebut menimbulkan efek samping yang serius; seperti halusinasi berlebihan.

Dan itu benar terjadi pada Chanyeol. Alam bawah sadar pria itu tanpa diketahui selalu memunculkan dua sosok yang tidak pernah ingin Chanyeol lihat kembali—Bom dan Jiae. Penekanan yang terjadi saat Chanyeol tidak sadarkan diri itulah yang mempengaruhi saraf Chanyeol yang sedang terganggu saat itu, sehingga bayang fatamorgana tersebut ikut timbul ketika Chanyeol berada di alam sadar—muncul sambil mengatakan hal-hal serupa yang betul menekani Chanyeol. Semua itu jelas membuat kepribadian Chanyeol sedikit terganggu layaknya diganggu seorang hantu.

Itu adalah apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol di tahun pertama. Dia mengalami depresi yang cukup untuk membuatnya tinggal di psikiatri selama beberapa lama, dan setelah dirasa sedikit membaik Chanyeol memutuskan untuk tinggal di rumah dan melakukan rawat jalan psikoterapinya.

Psikiater menyarankan Chanyeol untuk beristirahat, tapi tentu saja itu merupakan hal yang tidak mudah dilakukan untuk pria itu ketika pikirannya hanya satu terpusat pada orang lain. Dan itu bukan dirinya, melainkan benar merupakan Baekhyun. Tujuan utama yang Chanyeol miliki saat ini adalah mencari keberadaan Baekhyun dan Jackson, sedang dirinya Chanyeol tempatkan entah ke berapa.

Pola makan tak pernah lagi dipedulikan pria itu, sementara jam malam yang seharusnya ia pakai beristirahat selalu dihabiskan Chanyeol dengan termenung lama sebelum lagi berkeliaran untuk mencari Baekhyun. Namun nihil hasilnya adalah apa yang Chanyeol dapatkan. Bahkan ketika dia sudah mendatangi berkali-kali tempat yang sama, Baekhyun masih juga tidak ia temukan.

Semangat dalam diri Chanyeol menghilang sejak saat itu. Bahkan menjadi seorang komposer lagu di perusahaan hiburan terbesar Korea yang selalu dimimpikannya dulu tidak membuat Chanyeol tertarik untuk merasa benar-benar hidup. Chanyeol tak lagi sepandai dulu, ia berubah menjadi pasif dan senyuman kosong yang selalu dia tampilkan malah membuatnya semakin terlihat buruk.

Obat yang selama ini membantu Chanyeol hilang dari halusinasi juga cukup membuat fisik pria itu terlihat kacau. Namun Chanyeol tetap mengonsumsi _ethionine_ itu di dalam dirinya sehingga tubuh bugarnya semakin hari semakin terlihat berkurang. Rahang wajahnya kini sudah tak setegas dulu, bahkan lebih parah dengan pipi yang menjadi tirus juga bulu halus yang memaksa timbul di atas bibir dan dagunya.

Tapi Chanyeol tak lagi mempedulikan diri dan kesehatannya. Hal itu membuat dia kembali masuk rumah sakit karena terserang tifus dan komplikasi dari penyakit lambungnya yang sudah parah.

Berbagai obat sudah Chanyeol konsumsi untuk mempertahankan kondisi tubuhnya. Dokter yang menangani Chanyeol berkali-kali menyarankan pria itu untuk tidak mengonsumsi obat bersamaan dengan _ethionine_ , karena zat padat itu cukup berbahaya ketika tercampur dengan obat lain dan bisa merusak sistem organ dalam Chanyeol. Maka pria Park itu melakukannya. Tapi tak lama karena Chanyeol juga tidak bisa untuk tidak mengindahkan ketika halusinasi yang sama mendatanginya dan menekaninya lagi dan lagi seperti orang gila.

Jadi sampai di tahun keempat ini Chanyeol tetap bergantung pada obat tersebut dan mencoba untuk tak peduli pada apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Organ dalam apa yang akan rusak di dalam tubuhnya, Chanyeol berusaha untuk tidak memikirkannya. Satu alasan yang membuat Chanyeol membutuhkan obat itu untuk hidupnya, _lagi adalah Baekhyun juga keberadaan anaknya._

Kata menyerah tidak akan pernah ada dalam kamus Chanyeol. Itulah mengapa si Park itu selalu berkeliling dan berharap menemukan Baekhyun di sudut manapun itu.

 _Hingga di sinilah Chanyeol berada._

Pedalaman Noryangjin, sebuah desa yang di beberapa hari lalu juga didatangi Jennie untuk _refreshing_. Kini Chanyeol mengerti mengapa ia begitu sulit menemukan Baekhyun melihat tempat ini tidak terlalu banyak dieksploitasi. Baekhyun dan Jackson ada di sini selama ini.

Akhirnya setelah berbagai pesakitan Chanyeol alami, dia mendapatkan juga secercah cahaya untuk apa yang ia cari-cari di dalam hidupnya.

...

Hari ini Baekhyun mendapatkan gaji tambahan dari Changmin berkat kekeraskepalaan dirinya bekerja keras. Nominal uang untuk ditabungkan masih tersisa beberapa dan Baekhyun berniat akan menggunakan sisanya untuk membawa Jackson jalan-jalan. _Sesekali boros'kan tidak apa_ , gumam Baekhyun membela dirinya seperti itu.

Tiba di depan rumah Baekhyun melihat sebuah mobil terparkir di luar pagar pekarangan. Itu mungkin Jongin dengan mobil barunya, pikir Baekhyun tak ingin mengambil banyak atensi kemudian membuka pintu rumah dengan senyum cerah di wajahnya.

"Jacksonie, Papa pu—"

Bersamaan suara terhenti di tenggorokan, senyum di wajah Baekhyun pun sontak menghilang. Keterpakuan mata lelaki itu jatuh pertama kali pada sosok yang kini perlahan berdiri dari duduknya—balas menatap dirinya. Dan itu serentak menghantam Baekhyun dengan berbagai mimpi terburuknya selama ini.

Chanyeol benar menjadi pengaruh utamanya. Sosok yang tidak pernah diinginkan Baekhyun untuk dilihat kembali eksistensinya kini berdiri nyata di dalam rumah ini—berhasil menemukan dirinya.

Semua yang berada di dalam kepala Baekhyun seolah terenggut. Fokusnya pecah menjadi tak karuan sedang pacuan dadanya yang berdentum kasar semakin menambahkan kekalutan lelaki itu.

"Baekhyun."

Lambaian panggilan itu lantas menyapu belalakan mata Baekhyun, dan anak itu menangkap hadirnya Jongin di sini, orang yang memanggilnya juga satu-satunya orang yang membuat ini bisa terjadi. Oh, tentu saja Jongin menjadi pelaku utamanya. Tangan Baekhyun sontak terkepal erat untuk ketidakpercayaannya, dan itu bergumul pada satu emosi yang sama.

"Kau yang melakukan ini, Jongin?"

 _Ini_ adalah untuk kehadiran Chanyeol di sini. Jongin terdiam sesaat, ia tidak akan memberikan pembelaan pada dirinya untuk pancaran mata Baekhyun yang seperti itu. Di samping, Jongin juga memang sudah memantapkan untuk membiarkan Chanyeol bertemu Baekhyun cepat atau lambat.

"Kupikir ini sudah waktunya, Baek." Gumam Jongin, berharap sedikitnya Baekhyun akan mengerti.

"Persetan!" Tapi jelas lelaki Byun tidak terima dan berakhir mengumpat seperti itu. "Kau sudah berjanji untuk merahasiakan hal ini!"

"Baek—" Patahan kata apa yang hendak Jongin balasi tahunya terhenti. Manik matanya lebih dulu cepat menangkap kehadiran Chanyeol di tempat yang sama. "Kita bicarakan masalah ini nanti. Bicaralah kau dengannya." Putus Jongin, mengais langkah untuk pergi namun Baekhyun menahan dengan cekalan di tangannya.

"Dimana Jackson?" Setengah berbisik Baekhyun mempersuarakan hal itu.

Tentu Jongin mengerti betul siratan yang dimaksud lelaki itu, lantas dilepasnya cekalan Baekhyun perlahan lalu balas membisik. "Aku menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk membawanya."

Eksistensi Jongin kemudian hilang ketika debuman pintu terdengar. Kedua siluet yang tersisa di sana masih bergeming seolah tidak ada ruang waktu yang berjalan, tapi pacuan jantung yang sama-sama berdentum kasar di dalam dada jelas menyadarkan semua masih berjalan entah akan menjadi baik atau sebaliknya.

Mulanya Chanyeol amat sangat mencemaskan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya untuk kedatangan dia di sini, namun itu semua hilang terenggut begitu saja ketika dia menangkap sosok Baekhyun pertama kali di depan pintu. Tubuh mungil itu masih terlihat sama di mata Chanyeol, berpancar aura yang selalu membuatnya berdebar—tak peduli walau kenyataan sipit Baekhyun kini menatap penuh benci kepadanya.

Untuk sesaat Chanyeol ingin melupakan dialah di balik kepergian Baekhyun, biarkan hatinya sejenak merasa lega—tali yang mengikat sesak batinnya selama ini hilang ketika Chanyeol melihat secara nyata siluet Baekhyun di hadapannya. _Anak itu benar-benar baik-baik saja._

Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan bagaimana luapan rasa bahagia itu di dalam dirinya. Tak sadar pria itu perlahan mulai melangkah mendekati sang _carrier._

"Baekhyun..." Desak suara beratnya menyapa dalam, tak berpikir bahwasannya itu adalah hal yang tidak ingin didengar kembali oleh yang lainnya.

Dan tanggapan Baekhyun tak sama seperti di hari lalu. Lelaki itu bahkan menarik langkah mundur, benar tak membiarkan jarak antara dirinya dan Chanyeol sependek yang diinginkan pria bangsat di sana.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?" Baekhyun menghunus pertanyaan itu dalam sejurus. Dingin ekspresinya juga selaras dengan nada yang dikeluarkan dari pita suaranya.

Chanyeol tampak tertegun, lagi mencoba menarik langkah mendekat namun Baekhyun masih memberikan responsif yang serupa pula. "Aku—"

Baekhyun refleks mengangkat kesebelah tangannya betul menahan patahan kata yang dikeluarkan Chanyeol. Dia tidak ingin mendengar apapun dari mulut pria itu— _tidak lagi_ , sebab Baekhyun tahu betul semua yang selalu diucapkan Chanyeol padanya selalu omong kosong. Maka Baekhyun tidak ingin tahu alasan apa yang membuat Chanyeol berada di sini.

"Aku tidak punya urusan apapun lagi denganmu dan tidak ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu. Bahkan aku tidak pernah berharap untuk bertemu lagi denganmu. Jadi pergilah dan jangan muncul lagi di hadapanku."

"Tapi ada banyak yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu."

"PERGI!"

Sentakan Baekhyun cukup membuat Chanyeol termangu. Ia seperti ditarik keadaan untuk menyadari kini seperti apa tubuh Baekhyun yang bergetar disertai wajah memerah juga sipit mata yang menajam seperti itu. Baekhyun menahan semua kekalapan di sana, dan Chanyeol mengerti. Ia tahu alasan di balik itu semua, namun Chanyeol tidak ingin menahan dirinya lebih lama lagi.

Kembali langkahnya coba Chanyeol tarik mendekati Baekhyun. Satu dua langkah berhasil ia lakukan lalu berhenti pada langkah ketiga saat kontak mata dirinya terjalin bersama Baekhyun.

"Bolehkah aku bertemu dengan Jackson, Baek?" Chanyeol seharusnya tahu diri dengan tidak mengujarkan kalimat itu di saat seperti ini.

Baekhyun bahkan menatapnya tak berkedip kini, bibirnya tertutup rapat sedang kaki bergerak cepat mendekat ke arahnya. Chanyeol sungguh tidak menduga itu akan dilakukan oleh Baekhyun—sebelum kemudian dia mengerti ketika satu tamparan akhirnya mendarat kasar di pipinya.

Wajah Chanyeol terlempar keras, rambut depannya jatuh menutupi hampir seluruh mata Chanyeol, sementara rasa panas di pipi serta merta menjalar sampai ke sudut mata. Sangat ngilu dan perih.

"Kau pikir kau siapa ingin bertemu dengan anakku, brengsek!" Baekhyun berdesis rendah. Telapak tangan yang ia daratkan di pipi Chanyeol kini mulai berdenyut dan Baekhyun tahu seberapa keras ia menampar tadi, dan dia tidak peduli tamparannya tersebut meninggalkan goresan kuku di sana. Hasrat untuk meninju wajah pria itu bahkan semakin bertambah ketika ia lihat Chanyeol melunglai hanya karena sebuah tamparan darinya.

Baekhyun benci, dia muak untuk apa yang dia lihat dari Chanyeol sekarang, terlebih setelah Chanyeol meminta sebuah pertemuan dengan Jackson. Itu semakin membuat Baekhyun dapat dengan jelas melihat kepura-puraan yang dilakukan Chanyeol.

"Berhenti bertingkah lemah di hadapanku! Aku tahu seperti apa kau dan rencana busukmu itu untuk memisahkanku dengan Jackson! Maka kau tidak lagi bisa!" Salaknya dalam amarah, melotot penuh api pada Chanyeol.

Tapi pria itu hanya terdiam tercenung.

Baekhyun rupanya masih memiliki pikiran seperti itu. Ini wajar, satu-satunya ketakutan terbesar Baekhyun dari dulu adalah kehilangan sosok Jackson, dan yang Baekhyun ketahui dirinya termasuk orang yang akan melakukan hal itu. Tentu saja itu tidak benar. Kesalahpahaman tidak boleh terus terjadi.

"Aku tidak akan memisahkanmu dengan Jackson, Baek. Kau salah paham."

Baekhyun mendengus sekeras-kerasnya lalu tertawa sarkasme untuk sangkalan basi yang baru saja dia dapatkan. Ia tahu, dia juga bodoh karena harus tertawa ketika ucapan Chanyeol memaksa luka itu kembali terbuka di hatinya. Dan Baekhyun tersulut emosi.

"Salah paham?! Bagian mananya yang bisa kau sebut salah paham, hah?! Saat kau membohongiku?! Atau saat kau berencana membawa Jackson dariku?! Katakan dimana aku yang salah paham! Aku tidak sebodoh yang kau pikirkan, bedebah sialan!"

"Aku hanya tidak punya pilihan."

"PERSETAN! HIDUP ADALAH DUA PILIHAN DAN KAU MEMANG SUDAH MEMILIH UNTUK MEMBODOHIKU SEJAK AWAL!"

Pertahanan Baekhyun hancur sudah bersama luruhan air matanya yang benar memaksa keluar. Luka lama itu terasa nyata hadir kembali memenuhi semua indera Baekhyun. Bagaimana lintasan ketika dia selalu mempercayai Chanyeol kini menjadi kotak transparan yang bisa dilihat dengan jelas kembali oleh Baekhyun. Itu sangat menyakitinya, terlebih dia yang kini sadar cintanya saat itu benar dipermainkan Chanyeol seenaknya.

Namun lihat betapa naifnya Chanyeol tetap memberikan gelengan. "Tidak, aku terlalu bodoh karena tidak bisa mengambil keputusan yang aku inginkan."

Baekhyun berdecih tak peduli dan ingin segera mengakhiri dengan melenggang pergi dari tempat ini. Tapi niatannya terhenti ketika tangannya ditarik Chanyeol dan sebelum Baekhyun berbalik untuk menyentak, sebuah dekapan tiba-tiba datang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

" _Aku sangat merindukanmu, Baekhyun.._ "

Desauan ungkapan itu sesaat seperti menghentikan putaran waktu. Rasa hangat yang selalu mengisi Baekhyun di masa lalu kini memenuhinya kembali. Rindu akan rasa hangat ini menyisip tiap celah di dalam hatinya, Baekhyun tak bisa mengelak.

"Lepas."

 _Tapi rasa sakit itu lebih banyak ada mendasari hati Baekhyun._ Menolak untuk rasa yang hanya bisa diberikan Chanyeol seorang.

Baekhyun lantas meronta dalam pelukan itu, dan dalam sekali sentakkan keras ia lepas tangan Chanyeol yang membelit di punggungnya. Kemudian Baekhyun berbalik, mendorong kasar tubuh tinggi Chanyeol untuk sampai ke pintu.

Baekhyun tidak peduli, ia menutup semua pemikiran mengenai tubuh yang tak sebesar dulu itu kini benar terlihat lunglai di hadapannya, bahkan tidak memberikan perlawanan apapun. Berulang kali Chanyeol hampir terjatuh berkat dorongan brutal Baekhyun sampai kini berakhir di luar. Dan _carrier_ itu mendorong kembali untuk terakhir kali.

"ENYAHLAH KAU DARI KEHIDUPANKU DAN JANGAN PERNAH MENAMPAKKAN DIRIMU LAGI DI HADAPANKU!" Teriak Baekhyun kalap lalu membanting pintu keras-keras di depan wajah Chanyeol.

Jongin yang berada di ujung teras sedikit banyak terkejut. Ia hampiri kemudian Chanyeol yang masih mematung di tempatnya. Sebuah ringisan refleks diperdengarkan Jongin begitu melihat cetakan telapak tangan yang memerah di wajah pria Park itu. Seberapa keras tamparan Baekhyun?

"Aku sudah bilang Baekhyun berubah menjadi temperamental." Jongin bergumam, memberitahu hal yang serupa di hari lalu pada Chanyeol. Tapi tanggapan yang sama masih menjadi balasan dari pria itu.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah."

...

Perlahan Jongin membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun, ia ingin memberikan penjelasan pada lelaki itu atas apa yang sudah dilakukannya. Tapi niat itu hilang begitu di dalam sana Baekhyun tampak mengemasi baju-baju ke dalam tas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jongin mengerut tak suka, lalu menghampiri Baekhyun dan berdiri di depan anak itu dengan penuh tuntutan di air wajahnya.

"Apalagi jika tidak segera pergi dari sini." Baekhyun menjawab tanpa mengindahkan eksistensi Jongin.

"Baekhyun—"

"Kau mengkhianatiku." Tukas satu yang lainnya cepat. Sorot kekecewaannya di sana bertemu dengan manik milik Jongin yang kosong. "Kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak mengatakan pada siapapun mengenai keberadaanku, Jongin. Aku sungguh kecewa."

Ini benar masih mengenai Jongin yang membocorkan tempat tinggal Baekhyun pada Chanyeol. Seharusnya Baekhyun tahu ketika di hari lalu sambungan telepon Chanyeol diangkati Jackson, semuanya pasti takkan lagi berjalan sebaik dulu. Konyolnya Jongin menenangkan hal ini pada Baekhyun, tapi lihat setelah beberapa hari berselang Jongin benar membawa Chanyeol kemari.

Jelas itu membuat Baekhyun mencolos kecewa, sebenarnya dia tidak percaya. Pergi dari sini jelas adalah tujuan berikutnya yang akan Baekhyun lakukan, namun kali ini tanpa harus meminta bantuan Jongin.

"Sampai kapan, Baekhyun?" Jongin tiba-tiba bersuara setelah beberapa saat ia terdiam memperhatikan gerak-gerik Baekhyun. Bulat mata miliknya mulai berubah sendu membalas tatapan Baekhyun. "Aku tidak bisa berbohong selamanya. Ini bukan hanya karena Chanyeol sahabatku atau kau yang berjanji padaku, tapi Jackson."

Satu nama itu sontak mengacaukan pikiran Baekhyun. Ia berubah tak mengerti mengapa Jackson harus menjadi alasan untuk Jongin menghadirkan Chanyeol di sini. Tapi tak lama kemudian Baekhyun paham bersamaan pintaan Chanyeol sebelumnya berdengung di telinga Baekhyun.

Satu tarikan senyum sarkasme lantas Baekhyun perlihatkan pada Jongin. "Lalu apa sekarang? Kau akan membantu Chanyeol? Dan kau akan mengatakan pada Jackson kalau Chanyeol adalah orang tuanya?" Hati Baekhyun berdenyut ia rasakan di sana sedang matanya serempak mulai berkaca-kaca. "Lalu apa gunanya aku melarikan diri sejak awal? Aku tidak ingin Jackson tahu."

Pria Kim itu lantas terdiam kalah. Ia memang tidak berniat akan melakukan semua itu pada Jackson, tapi apa yang Baekhyun persuarakan benar menggugukan dirinya. Jongin tahu, betapa tidak maunya Baekhyun apabila Jackson tahu mengenai kenyataan bocah itu mempunyai orang tua selain Baekhyun.

Itulah yang membuat Baekhyun pada akhirnya berada di sini sampai bertahun-tahun atau mungkin selamanya untuk menyembunyikan Jackson. Lantas apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Bagaimanapun Jongin tak ingin menyesali perbuatannya telah membawa Chanyeol kemari.

Melihat Baekhyun yang terus mengemasi barang, Jongin tahu pergi adalah apa yang direncanakan Baekhyun kembali. Dan dia jelas takkan membiarkan hal ini terjadi.

"Kau akan pergi kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Apakah begini caramu mengatasi masalah, Baekhyun?" Jongin melempar kalimat itu dalam nada suara yang rendah. "Kau bukannya menyelesaikan masalah, tapi kau hanya akan semakin menambah masalahmu itu."

Diambilnya tas yang berada di tangan Baekhyun, Jongin lalu mengeluarkan semua isi di sana tak peduli Baekhyun semakin memarah padanya sekalipun.

"Kau harus menyelesaikan satu masalahmu, jangan menumpuk masalah baru dengan melarikan diri lagi. Apa kau pikir hanya kau saja di sini yang memiliki ketakutan?"

Usaha Baekhyun untuk mengambil alih tasnya seketika terhenti. Anak itu mengangkat tatapannya lalu memandang Jongin tak percaya. Siapa memangnya yang memiliki ketakutan berpisah dengan Jackson selain dirinya? Apa Chanyeol? Pria itu bahkan masih memiliki segalanya. Mengapa harus takut kehilangan Jackson?

"Jackson sudah besar, dia tumbuh bersamamu. Kau pikir Jackson akan semudah itu pergi darimu?"

Nah, itu membuat Baekhyun tersentak diam terpekur. Jongin meninggalkan satu hantaman besar untuk cukup membuat Baekhyun tersadar sebelum keluar dan membiarkan Baekhyun mencerna patahan kalimat itu.

Mungkin benar Jackson takkan semudah itu pergi dari dirinya. Bagaimanapun Jackson tumbuh bersamanya dan bahkan tidak bisa bertahan lama ketika berjauhan dengannya. Baekhyun mengakui jika kenyataan itu sedikit banyak membuat ketakutannya berkurang.

Tapi Jongin tak tahu akan kenyataan hak asuh Jackson yang sebenarnya. Itu benar merupakan Chanyeol, karena dibanding pria itu jelas Baekhyun lah yang tidak berguna di sini, di hari lalu itu bahkan selalu ditekani Bom kepadanya. Dan Baekhyun tidak bisa untuk tidak takut ketika Chanyeol sudah bertemu dengan Jackson, walaupun kenyataan dialah yang membesarkan Jackson selama ini.

Jelas ketakutan Baekhyun sekarang menjadi nyata. Lantas mengapa Jongin menyebutkan satu ketakutan lain yang juga dimiliki seseorang. Apakah itu Chanyeol? Apa yang kiranya ditakuti Chanyeol? Dan mengapa harus di samping Chanyeol bahkan masih memiliki segalanya? Chanyeol bahkan masih memiliki keluarganya, Jiae yang mungkin sudah menjadi istrinya, dan juga seorang anak di antara mereka. Lalu mengapa Chanyeol harus takut berpisah dengan Jackson? Tidakkah itu hanya alibi agar Chanyeol bertemu dengan Jackson?

Baekhyun benci kenyataan kehadiran Chanyeol di sini membuat dia bertanya-tanya seperti itu. Satu-satunya cara untuk menghentikan hal itu adalah tetap mempertahankan tembok di dalam dirinya sehingga ia tetap teguh takkan peduli pada apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol.

...

Satu mimpi buruk mendatangi Baekhyun malam itu. Ia terbangun dengan nafas tersengal di mulut, matanya memerah dan peluh bermunculan di ujung dahinya. Itu benar-benar mimpi yang buruk dengan bertemunya Chanyeol bersama Jackson, sementara anaknya itu sangat bahagia dan Baekhyun menemukan dirinya lagi takut Jackson akan mengikuti Chanyeol.

Kepala Baekhyun tertoleh, nafasnya keluar lega ketika mendapati sosok mungil Jackson masih ada di sampingnya, tidur terlelap sedang bermimpi indah. Namun efek dari mimpi buruk sebelumnya membuat Baekhyun terpengaruh hingga dia tega mengguncangkan tubuh Jackson seperti itu untuk bangun.

"Jackson, bagun. Ayo bangun, Sayang~"

Jackson mulai mengerang kecil berikut matanya mengerjap-ngerjap lengket di sana. "Ummh~ ada apa, Papa?"

Baekhyun sontak memeluk erat tubuh Jackson tak peduli walau keadaannya sedang berkeringat sekalipun. "Papa takut."

Suara bergetar Baekhyun jelas membuat kantuk Jackson hilang dalam sekejap. Bocah itu mencoba menelengkan kepalanya untuk menangkap wajah sang Papa.

"Papa kenapa?"

"Jangan pergi dari Papa, Jack. Tetap tinggal di sini bersama Papa. Kau berjanji?"

"Huh? Tentu saja aku mau, Pa." Jackson balas memeluk tubuh Baekhyun, kini bergantian kepalanya yang bersembunyi di leher Baekhyun. Meski Jackson tak mengerti, tapi ia ikut takut mendengar Papanya yang berkata seperti itu. "Aku juga tidak mau berpisah dengan Papa."

Itu membuat Baekhyun melega. Tubuhnya tak lagi bergetar seperti tadi dan bayangan dari mimpi buruk itu tak lagi datang mengganggunya.

...

Baekhyun memilih untuk tidak bekerja hari ini, ia mengambil hari libur pertamanya dan sudah meminta izin pada Changmin sebelumnya. Ini tidak dengan alasan, karena pagi sekali Baekhyun sempat melihat mobil yang sama masih terparkir di seberang rumahnya. Baekhyun menebak eksistensi Chanyeol juga masih ada di sana.

Kembalinya Chanyeol di hadapan Baekhyun membuat pikirannya mau tidak mau menang kendali. Untuk perubahan apa yang dia lihat dari sosok Chanyeol, Baekhyun tidak mengelak itu membuatnya bertanya-tanya.

Tinggi pria itu masih sama seperti dulu, namun terlihat lebih menyeramkan dengan tubuh yang nyaris tulang seperti itu. Bulu-bulu halus yang tumbuh di wajah Chanyeol pun membuat Baekhyun yakin pria itu tidak mengurus dirinya dengan benar. Mengapa seperti itu? Harusnya keadaan Chanyeol jauh lebih baik dibanding dirinya, sebab kehidupan Chanyeol kini sudah lebih menyenangkan dengan memiliki seorang anak dan istri.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, rasa ingin tahunya itu berubah menjadi sisipan cemas untuk Chanyeol. Tapi itu hanya satu dari beribu sisipan yang lain yang lebih banyak muncul ketika Baekhyun menemukan Chanyeol di hadapannya.

 _Itu benar merupakan sisipan luka yang sama yang pernah Baekhyun miliki untuk Chanyeol._

Kini semua luka itu kembali hadir di dalam hatinya dan terasa nyata, seolah Baekhyun mengalami hal yang sama lagi—semua yang pernah ditorehkan Chanyeol, mempermainkan dirinya, berbohong dengan semua janji palsu, lalu mencampakkannya.

Mengingat itu semua, Baekhyun jelas semakin menumpuk rasa benci pada pria itu. Dia bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan Chanyeol masuk ke dalam ruang lingkup hidupnya kembali—apalagi ruang lingkup hidup Jackson. Tidak sedikitpun.

Namun jelas itu merupakan hal yang tidak semudah dipikirkan Baekhyun, terutama untuk menyembunyikan Jackson. Bagaimanapun juga anaknya itu bukan boneka, dunia luar adalah apa yang selalu anaknya senangi saat ini.

Seperti sekarang saja misalnya.

"Papa~" Jackson merengek, menarik-narik ujung _hoodie_ Baekhyun untuk mendapatkan atensi.

Jackson tidak mengerti mengapa Papanya tiba-tiba mengunci rumah dan tidak membiarkan itu terbuka, bahkan kunci disembunyikan Baekhyun apik-apik di dalam _hoodie_.

"Tidak, Jack! Di luar sedang ada bahaya. Sudah berapa kali Papa bilang begitu, kan."

"Tapi mobil Poli-ku ada di luar." Mata Jackson bergetar memandang jendela yang tertutup gorden.

Baekhyun masih tetap memberikan gelengan kepala, tega membuat Jackson terduduk cemberut. Kyungsoo di samping Baekhyun yang sedang mengiris bawang tahunya meringis.

"Bukankah kau juga akan bekerja, Baek?"

"Aku bisa mengambil libur pertamaku." Baekhyun menyahut tak peduli.

"Jadi sekarang kau berniat untuk mengurung aku dan Jackson di sini?"

Baekhyun langsung menatap Kyungsoo sejurus dengan sorotan mata anjingnya. "Kumohon, maafkan aku untuk kali ini, Kyung."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Ia bukan tak tahu apa yang menyebabkan Baekhyun tega melakukannya. Dia tahu, mungkin alasan yang sama yang membuat Kyungsoo membawa Jackson pergi kemarin masih ada di luar sana.

"Memang seberapa bebalnya Chanyeol, sih?"

...

 _Seberapa bebalnya Chanyeol?_

Entahlah, Baekhyun tidak pernah berpikir itu akan dimiliki Chanyeol dalam sifatnya, karena dulu semasa mereka bersama Baekhyun benar dibutakan oleh semua sikap yang selalu dilakukan pria itu dengan menuruti semua keinginannya.

Padahal jelas sekali Chanyeol itu bebal. Lihatlah sekarang bagaimana pria itu masih berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya seperti orang bodoh. Baekhyun tak pernah menduga jika Chanyeol bisa berubah semenyebalkan itu. Kenyataan sentakan usirannya kemarin tidak sama sekali mempengaruhi Chanyeol, pria itu benar-benar keras kepala. Ia heran mengapa Jongin tidak membawa kembali pria itu ke Seoul.

Hal itu membuat Baekhyun harus menutup gorden supaya sosok Jackson tidak sampai dilihat Chanyeol di luar sana. Namun itu tidak berlaku untuk Jackson yang sebelumnya sempat menyingkap kain panjang itu untuk melihat mainanannya di luar. Benar masih berada di sana, Jackson tidak tahan untuk tidak mengambilnya. Itu adalah mainan kesayangan Jackson.

Jadi ketika Baekhyun sedang lengah melipat baju, Jackson diam-diam merogoh kunci pintu dari _hoodie_ sang Papa. Kemudian mengendap-endap membuka pintu, di tengah itu Kyungsoo sempat melihatnya namun Jackson langsung menampilkan air wajah hendak menangis membuat Kyungsoo bungkam dan membiarkan bocah itu keluar.

Jackson menghela nafas lega ketika kakinya berhasil menapak teras luar rumah. Ia ingin memekik senang begitu objek kesayangan di sana didapatinya, tapi tidak dilakukannya karena Jackson masih sayang nyawa untuk tidak sampai ketahuan Baekhyun.

Bersama cengiran kekanakkannya, Jackson segera menuju Poli dan kawan-kawan yang tergeletak di pekarangan. Jackson berjanji akan cepat masuk setelah ini, karena dia juga takut bahaya yang dikatakan Papanya datang tiba-tiba.

Tapi atensi bocah itu sedikit banyak terusik ketika sudut matanya menangkap sosok tinggi di depan pagar.

Itu Chanyeol.

Sedikit mengerjap Jackson menatap siluet tinggi itu. Orang ini tidak pernah dilihat Jackson sebelumnya, dia berpikir untuk menghampiri paman tersebut dan bertanya.

"Paman mencari siapa?" Jackson menengadah kepala karena sungguh, paman itu benar-benar tinggi seperti Paman Changmin.

Namun alih-alih menjawab, Chanyeol tahunya terdiam bodoh memandang Jackson. Ia benar dibuat termangu, motoriknya seketika berkarat—bergerak kaku begitu Chanyeol kedatangan seorang bocah mungil di hadapannya.

Hati Chanyeol berdentum halus. Ia refleks tersenyum kecil, lalu kaki menekuk membuat tinggi badannya sejajar dengan bocah pirang di sana.

"Kau...pasti Jackson." Mata bulatnya bergetar dipenuhi binar menatap menyuluruh sosok Jackson.

Jackson mempunyai reaksi terkejut. Mata besarnya mengerjap-ngerjap sedang bibir tipis itu terbuka kecil.

Chanyeol merekam dengan baik reaksi itu di dalam memorinya. Pelupuk mata benar terasa memanas Chanyeol rasakan, sedang tangannya gatal sekali ingin memeluk sang buah hati di sana. Seperti melihat sebuah cahaya yang telah hilang, besar hati Chanyeol untuk berkeinginan mendekap Jackson erat-erat.

"Bagaimana Paman tahu aku?"

"Kau pernah mengangkat telepon Paman di ponsel Jongin." Chanyeol sudah siap akan menyebut namanya ketika tiba-tiba saja Jackson berseru.

"Paman Chanyeol?!"

Chanyeol sedikit banyak terkejut karena Jackson masih mengingat namanya untuk satu kali pembicaraan mereka di minggu lalu. Tangan gatalnya segera saja ia ulurkan memasuki celah pagar yang ada, Chanyeol tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuh secara nyata Jackson di sana. Beruntung bocah itu tidak menolak, alih-alih mendekur seperti kucing ketika Chanyeol menyentuh wajah dan membelai rambutnya seperti itu.

"Apa Paman mencari Paman Jongie?" Jackson bertanya, namun Chanyeol di hadapannya tampak tenggelam dan terlihat tidak akan menjawab. "Paman Jongie tapi sudah kembali ke Seoul."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil setelah itu, matanya tidak ia lepaskan sedikitpun dari sosok Jackson yang baru ia sadari memiliki rupa sepertinya.

"Tidak. Paman hanya ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Eh? Sungguh?" Tiba-tiba mata Jackson berbinar berikut bibir menarik lengkungan senyum lebar. Chanyeol kontan mengangguk dalam jumlah yang banyak.

Sudut mata Chanyeol sudah tak bisa membendung luapan bahagia ini. Satu kerjapan yang ia lakukan menitik lelehan bening itu kemudian, namun Chanyeol tersenyum lebar setelahnya. Mendapati sosok nyata Jackson di hadapannya terasa seperti sebuah mimpi.

 _Anaknya..._ Di hari lalu Chanyeol hanya bisa membayangkan seperti apa sosok Jackson tumbuh menjadi seorang anak lelaki. Di hari lalu Chanyeol hanya bisa melihat foto Jackson yang masih bayi berusia 2 hari. Di hari lalu Chanyeol hanya bisa merasakan sentuhan kulit Jackson di tangannya sebagai bagian dari mimpinya.

Tapi kini, itu semua menjadi nyata. Jackson bahkan sudah tidak semungil dulu di dekapannya, kini telah tumbuh menjadi anak yang tidak Chanyeol bayangkan sebelumnya. Senyum ceria Jackson, binar matanya yang sangat jernih, serta gigi-gigi mungilnya yang terlihat—Chanyeol menyadari bagaimana itu semua merupakan cerminan dari diri Baekhyun.

"Paman senang sekali Jackson sudah besar." Chanyeol bergumam, hangat memenuhi rongganya dalam bahagia. Ia tidak bisa berhenti menatap bola mata Jackson.

Jackson membalas itu dengan anggukan sumringah. Tentu saja dia sudah besar daripada orang-orang besar lainnya, jadi Papa salah ketika mengatakan dirinya masih anak kecil, isi pikir Jackson seperti itu. Mengingat Papanya, lantas Jackson tertarik kembali pada janjinya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah lebih cepat.

"Paman, Papa melarangku untuk keluar rumah karena sedang ada bahaya. Ayo, Paman juga harus masuk."

Chanyeol sedikit mengerjap, apakah yang dimaksud bahaya oleh Baekhyun itu adalah dirinya?

"Byun Jackson!" Teriakan itu sontak membuat Jackson menoleh takut dan seketika urung membukakan kunci pada pagar.

"Papa." Bocah itu menyicit takut melihat seperti apa Baekhyun melotot mendekatinya, kemudian menarik tangannya keras seperti itu untuk menjauh dari pagar.

"Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?!" Sentakan itu tidak tertuju pada Jackson, melainkan pada sosok Chanyeol yang kini berdiri kaku di tempat.

"Baek, aku—"

"Kau tidak berhak untuk mendekati anakku seperti itu!" Teriak Baekhyun lagi sampai urat di lehernya kini menonjol seperti itu. Emosi yang membuatnya terlihat mengerikan. "Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau berani menyentuh anakku lagi!"

Chanyeol tertegun. Sebuah denyutan di dadanya terasa mencubit di dalam sana hingga tanpa sadar Chanyeol membuka suara untuk itu. "Kenapa?" Nafasnya tertarik dalam lalu berhembus perlahan bersamaan pita suaranya melirih. "Kenapa aku tidak boleh?"

"Kau masih bertanya?! Seharusnya kau bercermin! Kau gila!" Sentak _carrier_ itu, dan tak menahan diri bagaimana sebuah jari ia tunjuk-tunjukkan di depan pria itu untuk memojokkannya.

Chanyeol benar tampak tersentak di tempatnya dan tak berkutik lagi. Baekhyun segera saja berbalik untuk membawa anaknya itu masuk. Tapi tahunya Jackson menggeleng, tak ikut beranjak dalam tarikan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa Papa memarahi Paman Chanyeol? Aku yang mendekatinya lebih dulu, Pa."

Dengusan keras Baekhyun adalah hal yang selanjutnya didapati. Kepalanya terasa sakit begitu ia tahu apa yang baru saja dilakukan Jackson, hingga tak sadar ketika dia ikut menyentak bocah itu.

"Kenapa kau jadi senakal ini?! Papa sudah melarangmu untuk keluar rumah! Tidak bisakah kau menuruti Papa sekali?!"

"Jangan marahi Jackson."

"DIAM KAU!" Baekhyun menyalak dalam pelototan mata, menghunus tatapan dingin nan tajam yang sama pada Chanyeol. Amarah benar tak bisa ia bendung bahkan untuk di depan Jackson sekalipun. "Kenapa kau masih tidak pergi dari sini? Apa sekarang kau tidak punya malu, hah?!"

Denyutan nyata itu lagi terasa mencolos di dalam dada Chanyeol. Tentu ia punya jawaban untuk apa yang membuatnya masih berada di sini, namun rasanya lidah terlalu kelu. Chanyeol tergugu, diam dan membiarkan Baekhyun terus menatapnya seperti itu. Rasanya dia tidak percaya sosok di hadapannya ini adalah Baekhyun—yang dulu begitu teduh menatapnya.

Baekhyun kini benar-benar berubah. Sosok lembutnya bahkan tak lagi Chanyeol dapati, walau itu untuk Jackson sekalipun. Baekhyun berubah tak karuan, di sana lelaki itu bahkan menarik Jackson dengan kasar dan tak peduli pada rengekan anaknya sedikitpun.

Chanyeol sadar hal itu dipengaruhi oleh kehadirannya.

...

Tapi Chanyeol tidak akan semudah itu menyerah sebelum dia selesai dengan tujuannya di sini. Itu bukan hanya untuk bertemu dengan Jackson saja, namun Chanyeol juga mempunyai tujuan yang lain.

Itu adalah sebuah permaafan, dan Baekhyun yang benar-benar memaafkannya.

Dari awal Chanyeol tidak berpikir ini akan berjalan dengan mudah. Empat tahun lamanya Baekhyun menyimpan semua pesakitan dan itu cukup membuat anak itu menjadi pribadi yang keras. Chanyeol mengerti betul hal itu. Kini bukan lagi dengan mata memelas atau sejuta rayuan untuk mendapatkan kata _ya_ dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol harus lebih keras berusaha.

Dan ini adalah hari ketiganya Chanyeol berada di sini. Pria itu tak benar beranjak sama sekali, Baekhyun tentu kesal mendapatinya di tempat yang sama dari hari ke hari.

Apa Chanyeol tidak lelah menjadi dungu seperti itu? Demi apapun juga Baekhyun takkan luluh hanya karena penampilan kacau Chanyeol sekarang. Satu yang Baekhyun cemaskan dengan berdirinya Chanyeol di sana hanyalah pekerjaannya. Baekhyun meminta libur dua hari pada Changmin di hari lalu, jadi dia tidak boleh ingkar dengan menambahkan satu hari lagi liburnya.

Sentakan yang Baekhyun berikan pada Chanyeol tak benar membuat pria itu tahu diri lalu beranjak pergi. Kenyataan Chanyeol memang keras kepala dan semakin menyebalkan. Baekhyun sudah sedikit ini menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyemburkan air panas pada Chanyeol agar pria itu mau mengangkat kakinya dari sini.

Tapi sayangnya Baekhyun tidak sebrutal itu.

"Kyung, kali ini kau harus membantuku." Baekhyun menghampiri Kyungsoo di atas sofa, lalu menyeret lelaki itu tanpa permisi ke depan pintu. "Suruh Chanyeol untuk segera pergi, apapun caranya! Aku harus bekerja hari ini."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, sejujurnya dia tak mengerti mengapa Baekhyun harus terus bersembunyi dibanding mengakhirinya secara baik-baik. Namun Kyungsoo tetap membuka pintu menuruti apa yang dipinta Baekhyun.

Sosok tinggi Chanyeol benar masih ada di sana. Bersandar pada pagar dengan kepala merunduk lunglai namun segera menegang dan refleks berbalik ketika dia menangkap suara debuman pintu tertutup. Wajah sumringah Chanyeol hanya terjadi kurang dalam satu detik, itu kembali mengendur begitu yang keluar dari pintu bukanlah Baekhyun atau Jackson, lagi.

Chanyeol hendak kembali pada posisi dia sebelumnya, tidak begitu berharap untuk kedatangan Kyungsoo seperti yang sudah-sudah.

"Tidak bisakah kau pergi dari sini?" Seruan suara itu terdengar begitu dekat. Chanyeol kontan menoleh lalu menemukan Kyungsoo tepat berdiri di depannya. "Orang lain yang melihatmu akan menyangka kau seorang penjahat."

"Aku masih ingin melihat Baekhyun dan Jackson." Chanyeol menyahut kecil.

"Percuma, mereka tidak akan keluar."

"Tidak apa."

Kyungsoo sedikit dibuat membuka rahang lalu berdecak pelan, tak percaya Chanyeol nyatanya sungguh bebal disaat pria itu sendiri terlihat mengerikan saat ini. Diam-diam Kyungsoo bertanya sendiri apa Chanyeol sempat makan setelah tiga hari berada di sini dan mendapatkan penolakan berulang dari Baekhyun? Sebenarnya Kyungsoo cukup kasihan melihat keadaan berantakan pria itu, tapi kemudian Kyungsoo pikir itu setimpal mengingat dulu Baekhyun juga pernah semengerikan ini ketika harus menjaga Jackson siang dan malam.

"Kau tahu, Baekhyun harus bekerja hari ini karena dia hanya meminta libur 2 hari kemarin. Seharusnya kau mengerti, ini untuk kebaikan Baekhyun."

 _Bekerja?_ Oh benar, Jongin pernah memberitahunya akan hal itu, Chanyeol lantas merutuk lupa. Baekhyun bekerja di toko kue dan itu merupakan tempat yang dikelola oleh tunangan Kris, Sooyeon.

Satu senyuman terkulum dari bibir Chanyeol kemudian, pria itu lalu menatap Kyungsoo dan memberikan anggukan mengerti. "Baiklah."

Hanyalah kerjapan dari mata bulat Kyungsoo yang menjadi respons begitu Chanyeol mulai berbalik dan memasuki mobil lalu melaju pergi setelah itu. Ia betul dibuat heran, bagian mana yang membuat Baekhyun mengatakan ini hal yang sulit?

Lelaki Do itu kembali memasuki rumah tanpa pikir panjang, di balik pintu Baekhyun langsung menyerbunya dalam pertanyaan.

"Dia sudah pergi?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk lengkap dengan wajah datar. "Itu tidak sulit sama sekali, Baek. Kau yang selama ini mempersulit dengan mengurung diri kalian seperti itu."

Air muka Baekhyun jelas mengerut tak setuju. Di hari lalu ia bahkan sampai harus mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar untuk membuat Chanyeol mengangkat kakinya, tapi tahunya itu tidak berguna hingga Baekhyun berpikir Chanyeol yang kebal harus ditangani Kyungsoo yang galak. Lihat saja, itu berhasil hanya dalam waktu kurang dari satu menit.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Aku bilang, kau harus bekerja hari ini."

"Dan kau memberitahu dia tempat bekerjaku?"

"Tidak." Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas, dan sebelum Baekhyun bertanya lebih banyak lagi ia dorong tubuh lelaki itu keluar. "Cepatlah pergi sana. Aku akan menjaga Jackson, tenang saja."

...

Seharusnya Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol tidak akan semudah itu mau pergi dan kembali menghilang dari ruang lingkup hidupnya. Pria itu bebal, pasti akan mengikuti dirinya kemanapun itu. Tentu saja dengan cara diam-diam dan licik seperti itu, karena lihat seperti apa Baekhyun menemukan pria itu lagi di dalam tempat kerjanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, sih?!" Baekhyun tidak menahan diri langsung menyentak ketika mendapati siluet tinggi itu pertama kali.

"Eh?" Chanyeol menoleh, merasa terkejut dengan sentakan itu lalu menatap Baekhyun dengan kerjapan sesaat. "Hanya berbincang dengan teman lama."

"Teman?" Baekhyun berjengit. Matanya bergulir pada direksian lain, dan di sana—di hadapan Chanyeol benar berdiri Sooyeon yang kini menatap kebingungan dirinya. Baekhyun lantas mencolos malu, dia baru menyadari ada orang lain di sini, terlebih itu adalah atasannya.

"Sooyeon adalah tunangannya Kris, otomatis kita saling mengenal." Ujar Chanyeol memberitahu.

"Ada apa denganmu, Baek?" Sooyeon bertanya halus, tapi di balik itu dia sebenarnya sedikit banyak terkejut mendapati sisi lain dari teriakan Baekhyun.

Sementara anak itu tergagap dan cepat-cepat saja membungkuk pada Sooyeon sebelum memilih untuk segera pergi bekerja. Hal itu betul meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan senyum idiot di tempatnya, tak lupa kikikan kecil terdengar juga di sela itu. Bulat matanya tidak lepas dari memandang Baekhyun, ia tahu bagaimana anak itu menggerutu di sana sekarang.

"Kalian saling mengenal, Yeol?"

" _Yeah._ " Masih dengan senyum yang sama Chanyeol menjawab.

Sedang Sooyeon di tempat ikut tersenyum, pikirnya Kris perlu melihat ini bagaimana Chanyeol bisa benar-benar tersenyum kembali.

...

Adanya Chanyeol di tempat kerja betul mempengaruhi kinerja kerja Baekhyun yang melambat. Pandangan mata Chanyeol di sana yang terus tertuju padanya adalah sebab utama, dan tentu saja Baekhyun merasa risih, dia tahu betul selepas ini Chanyeol cepat atau lambat akan menahannya untuk berbicara. Chanyeol seolah tak memiliki kehidupan yang lain selain membuntutinya kemanapun ia pergi.

Baekhyun tidak bisa lagi bungkam dalam kekesalan seperti ini. Jadi ketika dia tahu Chanyeol mulai mengikuti langkahnya di belakang sana, Baekhyun sengaja membawa dirinya ke bagian yang lebih sepi. Di antara sekat lemari untuk menyimpan roti, Baekhyun berbalik menghadang Chanyeol dengan picingan mata tajam pertama kali.

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi jika urusanmu sudah selesai?!" Diikuti sentakan seperti itu. Kali ini Baekhyun tidak bisa meninggikan intonasinya nada suaranya, dia tidak ingin menimbulkan kericuhan di tempat kerja hanya karena adanya Chanyeol di sini yang menyamar jadi pelanggan.

"Karena urusanku belum selesai, jadi aku tetap di sini."

"Menjauhlah dariku!" Baekhyun menyalak. Dia tahu betul siapa yang menjadi urusan Chanyeol di sini, dan Baekhyun tidak akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk itu.

 _Carrier_ itu memilih beranjak pergi dari sana dan membiarkan Chanyeol lelah mengikutinya, tapi tahunya dua langkah setelah itu Baekhyun merasakan tangannya dicekal oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun segera menyentak lepas sentuhan itu, namun Chanyeol cukup kuat untuk bisa membalikkan tubuhnya dan mereka bertemu pandang kembali.

"Baek. Kumohon, dengarkan aku." Pelas pria Park itu.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun lagi darimu, Chanyeol. Terakhir aku masih ingin mendengarkanmu dan percaya padamu kau tetap membohongiku." Baekhyun berdecih untuk apa yang melintasi bayangnya kini.

Itu benar nyata adanya ketika Baekhyun masih memiliki satu titik kepercayaan pada Chanyeol untuk pria itu mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Di rumah sakit, sebelum Baekhyun memantapkan keputusannya untuk pergi. Baekhyun bahkan masih ingat persis apa saja yang dikatakan Chanyeol saat itu.

 _"Kau juga adalah segalanya bagiku, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu. Bahkan Baekhyun, jika aku harus memilih orang lain untuk hidupku, aku lebih baik mati tanpamu."_

Kalimat itu sangat manis hingga Baekhyun untuk sesaat melupakan semua torehan yang telah Chanyeol lakukan padanya, tapi kemudian Chanyeol sendiri yang kembali mematahkan kepercayaan Baekhyun. Kenyataan itu semua palsu, apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol tidak sama seperti pilihan pria itu sebenarnya. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun belajar untuk tidak menjadi orang bodoh lagi.

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun." Chanyeol terhela dalam nafasnya. Kepala tertunduk seperti itu kala dia terhempas pada kejadian lampau dimana kesalahan terakhirnya dilakukan.

Melihat itu Baekhyun menggeleng kepala tak percaya. Dia benar tak mengerti untuk berdirinya Chanyeol di sini setelah semuanya menjadi jelas. Apa lagi yang diinginkan Chanyeol?

"Kau seharusnya tidak di sini. Masih ada orang lain yang membutuhkanmu."

Kontan itu mengangkat fokus Chanyeol kembali. "Jiae maksudmu?"

Baekhyun hanya mendengus pelan, ia tak perlu menjawab untuk pertanyaan retoris itu. Baekhyun lantas hendak berbalik badan namun lagi Chanyeol menahannya di sana.

"Aku sudah tidak lagi bersamanya."

"Dan aku tidak peduli!"

"Jiae adalah kesalahanku, aku bersamanya tapi tidak pernah mencintainya, Baek. Dan itu dijadikan ibuku kesempatan." Ungkapan Chanyeol tersela ketika Baekhyun menggeleng berulang kali di sana.

"Jiae bukan kesalahanmu, tapi dia adalah pilihanmu."

Chanyeol cepat menggeleng keras mematahkan hal itu. "Kau adalah satu-satunya pilihanku, Baekhyun."

"Kau berkata seperti itu karena kau sudah tidak bersama Jiae! Kenyataan kau tidak pernah memilihku ketika kalian masih bersama!"

Baekhyun tahu kini dia sudah menekani dirinya terlalu keras. Baekhyun tidak pernah ingin mengungkit kembali hal ini, lubang di hatinya seolah akan menimbulkan luka baru di sana. Dan Baekhyun tidak ingin merasakan rasa sakit itu lagi.

Namun apa yang Chanyeol katakan seperti itu jelas memaksa Baekhyun untuk mengingat kembali semua lukanya—tentang bagaimana Chanyeol juga apa yang dilakukan pria itu kepadanya. Semua hanya rasa sakit—Baekhyun tidak pernah merasa menjadi satu-satunya pilihan untuk Chanyeol, tidak seperti yang dikatakan pria itu.

"Jika aku pilihanmu, kau tidak akan menolak saat pernikahan kita dibatalkan. Kau lebih memilih Jiae karena wanita itu hamil. Lalu apa bedanya denganku, Chanyeol? Tapi kau tetap membuangku dan menjadi pecundang di hadapanku. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu hal itu?!"

Satu yang lebih tua tercenung untuk sesaat. Keterdiamannya terisi dengan beberapa potongan dirinya di masa lalu yang benar lumpuh dalam berpikir rasional. Chanyeol kacau, otaknya seperti berkarat saat itu—tak berfungsi dengan baik dan dia hanya berjalan di atas pelicin yang mengatur kerusakannya, _ibunya_. Bahkan Chanyeol tak pernah menyadari Baekhyun yang mulai mencium kebohongannya saat itu.

Tapi Chanyeol tidak peduli untuk apa yang menjadi tanggapan Baekhyun sekarang, kecuali Baekhyun yang harus mendengar semuanya langsung dari dirinya.

"Saat itu aku terlalu sulit. Ibuku mengendalikanku semaunya dan dia sudah merencanakan hal ini. Aku tahu betapa pengecutnya aku disaat aku seharusnya menjelaskan padamu yang sebenarnya."

Baekhyun membuang nafas lalu mulai melepaskan cekalan Chanyeol di tangannya. "Nah, sekarang kau tak perlu menjelaskannya lagi. Dan kau tak perlu bersikap seperti ini lagi. Aku sudah selesai dan tidak mau berurusan lagi denganmu. Kembalilah pada hidupmu yang sebenarnya."

Chanyeol hanya bisa tertegun, ia tidak bisa menolak jika itu yang Baekhyun inginkan. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia kembali menahan Baekhyun. "Bolehkah aku menemui Jackson? Bagaimanapun juga dia tetap anakku walau kita tidak bersama."

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun setengah bergumam mengatakannya. Sipit mata ia berubah kosong menatap Chanyeol, benar tak paham siratan pria itu di sana. "Kau masih memiliki anak yang lain, kenapa kau begitu menginginkan pengakuan dari Jackson pula?"

"Jackson adalah anakku satu-satunya." Chanyeol menyahut, sedang itu langsung mengundang satu decihan keras dari Baekhyun.

"Jadi seperti ini dirimu yang sebenarnya, Chanyeol? Setelah kau kehilangan semuanya, kau memungut kembali apa yang sudah kau buang?"

Decakan itu lantas menghujani Chanyeol tepat di jantungnya. Rasanya sedikit perih juga menyesakkan dirinya. Chanyeol mengelak dalam diri ia tak pernah membuang Baekhyun dan berpikir dirinya akan seperti itu. Chanyeol yang memutuskan sendiri untuk melepaskan semuanya, dia tidak kehilangan siapapun selain Baekhyun dan Jackson dalam hidupnya.

"Aku tidak pernah membuangmu. Justru akulah yang kehilanganmu."

Setelah itu Chanyeol merasakan kepalanya terlempar sedang sedetik berselang rasa panas menjalari kulit wajahnya. Baekhyun menamparnya, lagi... seolah Chanyeol tidak boleh mengatakan hal yang menjadi _benar adanya._

"Aku pergi karena aku tahu aku sudah dibuang olehmu!"

Desak nafas Baekhyun keluar tak beraturan, dan di sela itu Chanyeol melihat sebuah kekecewaan di sana. Terlihat semu, namun tahunya Chanyeol kembali memiliki sebuah kekuatan untuk menyangkal.

"Jika aku benar-benar membuangmu, aku tidak akan pernah sampai di sini, Baekhyun. Aku tidak akan menghabiskan waktuku untuk mencarimu, aku tidak akan melepas statusku sebagai seorang anak, dan aku tidak akan mengorbankan diriku sepenuhnya untukmu. Tapi nyatanya aku melakukan semua itu karena aku tahu ruang hidupku hanya selalu menginginkanmu."

Baekhyun benar mempunyai ribuan kata di dalam mulutnya untuk segera mematahkan ucapan Chanyeol yang seperti itu. Tapi lidah tahunya terasa begitu beku, hatinya yang mengaku selama ini sedikit terasa bergetar dengan rindu yang berpendar di dalam sana untuk sosok Chanyeol. _Itu tidak boleh..._

Mata Baekhyun mulai bergetar. Rasanya dia sedikit menyesal melihat bagaimana cetakan tangannya menciptakan warna merah memanjang yang kentara di wajah Chanyeol. Tapi itu merupakan hal yang benar untuk menyadarkan Chanyeol. _Benar..._ Baekhyun cepat menenangkan dirinya sendiri untuk apa yang mulai memerangkapi hati dia sebelumnya.

Lantas Baekhyun memutus tungkainya menjauh dari hadapan Chanyeol. Kali ini tak ada cekalan apapun lagi dari pria itu untuk menahannya. _Baekhyun melega untuk berbagai alasan..._

"Tak apa bila kau tidak ingin Jackson tahu aku adalah ayahnya, biarlah yang diketahui Jackson aku tetaplah orang asing. Setidaknya biarkan aku tetap menemuinya dan melihatnya sebelum aku benar-benar kehilangannya."

 _Kecuali desak lirihan suara keputusasaan itu._ Lagi, Baekhyun tak mengerti.

...

 _Mendesah Chanyeol lakukan dengan selembar kertas ia pegang di tangan kanannya. Arahnya benar tertuju pada benda itu, tapi pikirannya terbang melayang pada apa yang diujarkan dokter dia sebelumnya._

"Kau sudah mengonsumsi _ethionine_ cukup lama. Zat tidak berwarna dan tidak berbau itu sudah menjadi ketergantungan untuk tubuhmu. Tapi _ethionine_ tetap tidak baik untuk organ dalammu, Chanyeol, _ethionine_ merusakmu. Akibatnya kini sebuah kanker sudah mengidap di dalam tubuhmu, hatimu. Dan itu sudah meningkat dari stadium 2 ke stadium 3. Untungnya kanker itu tidak menyebar ke tubuh lainnya. Jadi prognosanya akan lebih baik jika kau mau melakukan transplantasi hati."

 _Chanyeol mendengus keras, bersamaan itu kertas di tangannya ia remas dalam genggaman. Apalagi sekarang? Chanyeol bahkan belum bisa menemukan Baekhyun yang ia cari bertahun-tahun, dan kini dia harus mencari lagi pendonor hati untuknya? Mengapa Chanyeol merasa waktu tidak pernah memberikannya kesempatan?_

 _Chanyeol takut dia tidak akan bisa mewujudkan keinginannya—menemukan Baekhyun, hidup sedikit lebih lama bersama Jackson, dan hidup bahagia bersama mereka walaupun hanya sebentar saja._

 _Tapi Chanyeol ingat... d_ _ia tidak berbuat apa-apa_ _selama ini_ _kecuali menyakiti Baekhyun selama ini. Jadi tentu saja keinginannya yang seperti itu takkan pernah terjadi. Siapapun takkan mengizinkan Chanyeol untuk bahagia bersama orang yang sudah dia sakiti._

 _Maka Chanyeol mulai melepaskan pekerjaannya, tumpuan untuknya bertahan hidup selama ini. Ia akan fokus mencari Baekhyun, membayar kesalahannya pada Yoona dengan membawa anak itu pulang._

 _Karena Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun tidak akan mungkin menginginkannya kembali, jadi Chanyeol memilih untuk mengesampingkan kesehatannya yang memburuk. Chanyeol melakukannya karena dia masih memiliki alasan yang sama seperti dulu—_ tanpa Baekhyun, dia lebih milih untuk mati.

 _Dan panggilannya di hari lalu yang diangkat oleh seorang anak kecil, benar membuat segalanya menjadi lebih mudah._

 _Bersambung—_

 _..._

Buat yang sebel sama Chanyeol, itu ganjarannya yea~ dan ini cuma cerita fiksi, tapi ethionine memang bisa menimbulkan kanker hati, pecahnya hati, kantung ampedu, dan pankreas. Tapi di sini aku ambil kanker hatinya aja biar ga ribet harus ada operasi whipple juga :v

Kalian review, aku nulis. Setuju?


	7. Chapter 16 : Second Chance

_a Chanbaek Fanfiction by Bikiya_

 **"His Little Boy"**

* * *

 _Cinta itu seperti permen karet. Perumpamaan tersebut benar nyata adanya bagaimana kini Baekhyun berakhir dengan dicampakkan oleh Chanyeol._

 **Hope you guys enjoy it~! ^ - ^**

* * *

.

.

.

...

* * *

 **Chapter 16 :** Second Chance

* * *

Ini masih terlalu pagi, matahari bahkan belum tampak ketika Chanyeol terusik dari tidurnya karena seseorang baru saja mengetuk kaca mobilnya. Jelas pria Park itu mengernyit kebingungan. Tanpa mengindahkan keadaannya yang masih berantakan, Chanyeol menurunkan kaca mobil dan langsung mendapati Jongin berdiri di luar sana sambil melotot padanya seperti itu.

" _What the hell_ —"

Wajah tercengang Jongin juga umpatan pria itu kontan membuat Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, menyambut hal itu dalam kejengahan.

"Kau mengutuk sepagi ini?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Jongin malah menyela dengan cepat. Besar diameter matanya kini benar meneliti Chanyeol juga keadaan pria itu di dalam sana—meringkuk di atas jok dengan penampilan kacau tidak terurus seperti itu. Jongin seperti merasakan nafasnya hilang ketika menyimpulkan apa yang dia dapati sekarang dengan ketidakadaan Chanyeol di Seoul satu minggu. "Jangan bilang selama ini kau tidur di mobil."

"Tidak ada penginapan di sini." Sahut Chanyeol dengan kuap lebar, tak berpikir jika jawabannya itu akan membuat Jongin termangu di sana. Ia berpura-pura tidak menyadari dan hanya bergidik badan saat hembusan angin pagi memasuki celah kaca yang terbuka kemudian merekatkan jaket yang menjadi selimutnya saat ini.

"Kau menjadikan mobilmu sebagai rumahmu sekarang?" Jongin bersuara lagi sedang Chanyeol lagi menanggapi itu dengan kekehan kecil. "Kau berantakan sekali, Yeol."

"Aku tidak akan pulang sebelum Baekhyun membiarkanku bertemu dengan Jackson."

"Dan kau masih belum berhasil?"

Sesaat Chanyeol terdiam. Ujaran tersebut terdengar seperti tawa yang nyata di telinganya Chanyeol rasakan melihat dirinya yang masih berada di sini tanpa hasil apapun. Helaan nafas kemudian Chanyeol keluarkan pelan lalu ia tatapi Jongin kembali.

"Seperti yang kau bilang, ini tidak semudah yang kupikirkan, dan lagi Jackson anak yang sangat penurut." Ujarnya, sedikit memperhalus maksud di sana untuk dirinya sendiri. Itu mengenai Baekhyun yang benar melarang Jackson berdekatan dengannya. Senyum yang kini Chanyeol paksakan terlihat aneh di mata Jongin. "Kau sudah selesai? Aku mau tidur lagi."

"Tidurlah di dalam."

"Huh?" Chanyeol kontan mengernyit, menatap ragu punggung Jongin yang mulai menjauh. "Baekhyun akan menendangku keluar."

"Ini rumahku, asal kau tahu." Jongin berbalik, meyakinkan Chanyeol sekali lagi dengan dagunya yang bergerak menyuruh pria itu untuk ikut masuk.

Kali ini Chanyeol menurut. Menutup pintu mobil lalu menyusul langkah Jongin di depan sana.

Rasa hangat langsung menyelimuti tubuhnya ketika Chanyeol sudah berada di dalam rumah. Kulitnya yang semula kaku oleh udara dingin di luar kini benar dipijat dengan nyaman oleh perubahan atmosfer, nafas Chanyeol kontan berhembus lega. Ia merasa lebih baik, apalagi sesuatu yang langsung menyeruak masuk ke penciumannya sekarang adalah aroma yang Chanyeol rindukan.

 _Milik Baekhyun..._ yang sedikit bercampur dengan aroma bayi.

Meski begitu keadaan rumah masih tampak begitu sepi, tidak ada tanda-tanda pemilik aroma sudah berkeliaran, dan memang jam sepagi ini Baekhyun masih berada di dalam kamar, Jongin mengatakan seperti itu. Jongin lantas membiarkan Chanyeol untuk tidur di kamarnya sementara pria Kim itu sendiri memutuskan untuk tidak tidur lagi. Ketika Chanyeol hendak mendorong kusen pintu kamar Jongin, pria itu menyempatkan diri untuk melirik daun pintu kamar yang lain.

Kenyataan di dalam sana ada Baekhyun yang masih tertidur bersama Jackson, sebuah senyum serta merta terbentuk di wajah Chanyeol—berikut darahnya berdesir tanpa bisa ditahan ketika ia terbayang bagaimana wajah mereka berdua ketika tertidur. Pasti akan terlihat menggemaskan.

...

 _Chanyeol masih berada di sini._

Mobil yang sama itu masih terparkir apik di depan rumahnya seperti sebelum-sebelumnya dan Baekhyun menghela nafas mendapati kenyataan hari ini eksistensi Chanyeol masih juga ada di luar sana—berdiri dan mengitari kehidupan di dalam rumah ini. Mau sampai kapan Chanyeol akan seperti itu? Di hari ketika Baekhyun melayangkan tamparannya pada Chanyeol tahunya bukanlah kali terakhir untuk mereka bertemu kembali. Chanyeol nyatanya masih kebal dan keras kepala seperti itu.

Kadang sebuah pembicaraan sering disempatkan pula oleh Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun berada di luar, entah untuk menjemur pakaian, membersihkan halaman, ataupun pergi bekerja. Chanyeol akan tetap mengekori dirinya. Namun sebanyak itu Baekhyun tidak pernah memberikan kesempatan apa yang diinginkan Chanyeol terjadi.

Baginya, cukup di hari lalu saja Baekhyun mendengarkan penjelasan Chanyeol yang sebenarnya sama saja. Perselingkuhan, Jiae, pernikahan yang gagal. Hanya saja Chanyeol menambahkan sebuah perasaan di sana untuk menyakinkannya. Dan Baekhyun tak benar ingin tahu itu semua.

Dan lagi, apa yang diinginkan Chanyeol selain itu adalah Jackson. Chanyeol mendekatinya untuk membiarkan sebuah sapaan dilakukannya pada Jackson. Jelas, sebuah batu pun akan tahu bahwasannya Baekhyun tidak akan pernah membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Hingga berakhirlah Chanyeol di sana sampai sekarang, _belum menyerah._

Baekhyun benar mengeluarkan helaan nafasnya lagi sebelum kemudian menarik tatapan kosongnya dari jendela. Tapi tahunya sesuatu kembali menarik atensi Baekhyun. Dua pasang sepatu yang tersimpan di atas rak, satu di antaranya Baekhyun tahu itu adalah milik Jongin. Jelas Baekhyun langsung terperanjat ketika tahu milik siapa sepasang sepatu yang lainnya.

Sipit matanya sontak terpejam dalam kekesalan. Pada batas limitnya Baekhyun merasa Jongin sudah keterlaluan sekarang. Langkahnya segera saja menghentak menghampiri Jongin yang baru turun dari tangga.

"Kau membawanya masuk ke dalam, Jongin?!" Tanpa basa-basi sebuah tudingan langsung Baekhyun layangkan seperti itu. Di tempatnya Jongin tidak perlu berkerut kening untuk tahu siapa yang dimaksud Baekhyun. "Kau benar-benar mengkhianatiku." Desis Baekhyun begitu Jongin memberikan anggukan di sana.

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan, aku tidak mengkhianatimu, Baek. Chanyeol juga sahabatku, aku tidak tega melihatnya tidur di mobil seperti tadi."

"Tapi Jackson—"

"Apa yang kau takutkan? Chanyeol tidak akan melakukannya, Baek." Ujar Jongin memotong. Matanya sempat memutar jengah sebelum dia melewati Baekhyun menuju kamar mandi.

"Kau menyebalkan. Aku ingin sekali memukul kepalamu, Kim!" Di belakang sana Baekhyun menggerutu, tapi _carrier_ itu masih bertahan dalam posisinya.

Di dalam kepalanya berisi Chanyeol, juga kenyataan pria itu berada di dalam sini sementara Jackson masih pulas tertidur. Seharusnya Baekhyun cepat membawa pergi Jackson jika memang hal yang sama yang dia takutkan, tapi tidak. Baekhyun tahunya menemukan dirinya baik-baik saja dan hanya sedikit kekesalan karena Jongin.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tak ambil pikir dan menempatkan dirinya duduk sejenak. Ia disambut dengan dering ponsel Jongin kemudian, itu berada tepat di sampingnya hingga Baekhyun dapat melihat nama yang memanggil di sana.

 _Chanyeol?_ Baekhyun tanpa sadar mengernyit membaca nama yang menghubungi Jongin. Itu bukanlah sebuah panggilan sesaat dengan kembali berderingnya ponsel setelah beberapa lama. Baekhyun diam—sebenarnya dia bimbang untuk menjawabnya atau tidak. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, Jongin tiba-tiba sudah ada lebih dulu mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

 _"Jongin—hh."_ Deru nafas berat Chanyeol adalah apa yang menyambut telinga Jongin pertama kali. Perhatian Jongin kontan saja bercampur dengan sebuah kecemasan, ia cepat berdehem menanti ucapan Chanyeol selanjutnya. _"Di kursi belakang—hh..aku menyimpan obatku. Tolong. Sakitku kam—buhh."_

"Oke." Jongin segera beranjak mengambil kunci mobil di atas meja. Namun kemudian Baekhyun menginterupsinya, memecah fokus Jongin saat itu juga.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kuambil." Jongin menyahut, tak terlalu mengerti mengapa Baekhyun menatapnya skeptis seperti itu.

"Tapi itu bukan kunci mobilmu."

"Eoh. Aku akan mengambil barang milik Chanyeol."

Baekhyun tak mengatakan apapun setelah itu. Ia terdiam masih di tempat yang sama memandang tak mengerti pada punggung Jongin yang menegang di sama. Di samping itu, berbagai pertanyaan tanpa disadari mulai membuat Baekhyun bertanya-tanya.

Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Chanyeol menyuruh Jongin melakukannya? Dan kenapa Jongin menjadi tidak karuan alih-alih balik menyuruh untuk melakukannya sendiri.

Baekhyun tak sadar ketika ia menarik pandangan matanya pada pintu kamar Jongin. Tatapannya kosong—benar tak sinkron dengan kenyataan seribu makna ingin terpancar di sana. Ia tahu Chanyeol berada di dalam kamar Jongin, dan Baekhyun tak mengerti mengapa dirinya terus berkecamuk dalam hati apalagi semuanya tentang pria bernama keluarga Park itu.

...

Chanyeol tidak bisa untuk tidak meringkukkan tubuhnya seperti itu karena kali ini rasa sakit yang menderanya berbeda. Di dalam perut bagian bawah tulang rusuk kanan—di sana terasa lebih sakit dari biasanya. Berulang kali Chanyeol mencoba menarik nafas, mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk melawan rasa sakit itu. Namun sebanyak itu pula rasa sakitnya justru semakin menjalar ke dalam perut sampai tulang belikatnya.

Ini sangat menyiksa, selalu. Di saat merasakannya Chanyeol ingin sekali menyerah dan selesai sebab otaknya juga tak cukup mampu membuat Chanyeol berpikir untuk bertahan. Tapi kali ini, di tengah erangannya Chanyeol mendengar sesuatu yang mampu menariknya untuk berpikir.

"Paman?"

Sebuah suara kecil yang langsung menyentak Chanyeol ketika itu juga. Mata pria itu sontak terbuka, bolanya yang samar berwarna kuning mengitari sekitar lalu terhenti pada pintu yang terbuka, dimana di sana tampak Jackson berdiri ketakutan menatapnya.

Untuk sesaat Chanyeol mematung. Jackson tidak seharusnya melihat dirinya di saat seperti ini. Kepayahan Chanyeol segera berusaha memperbaiki posisinya, tapi tidak berhasil dan berakhir dengan nafas beratnya yang keluar putus asa.

"Hei—" Suara seraknya menyapa kecil sedang Jackson mulai berlari menghampirinya di atas ranjang.

"Paman Chanyeol kesakitan. Ada apa? Apa Paman sakit?" Pertanyaan Jackson jelas teracu pada keadaan Chanyeol sekarang. Bocah itu melihat banyak sekali hal yang janggal, terlebih ia sebelumnya mendengar seperti apa suara kesakitan dari Chanyeol.

Air wajah cemas Jackson benar Chanyeol indahkan dan di sana ia menemukan dirinya tak sanggup untuk berbohong. Namun alih-alih menjawab, Chanyeol tahunya diam terpaku menatap Jackson sedekat ini. Bahkan rasanya sakit yang menjalar tak cukup untuk mengusik Chanyeol sekarang.

"Paman harus pergi ke dokter sekarang!" Seru Jackson dan hendak berbalik menuju pintu. "Aku akan memanggil Papa—"

"Jangan, Jackson." Chanyeol menahannya, lalu hembusan nafas lagi ia perdengarkan lebih ringan ketika Jackson kembali menghampirinya.

"Paman yakin?"

" _Yeah_.. Paman Jongin sedang membawakan Paman obat. Jackson jangan cemas."

"Tapi Paman sedang sakit, Paman harus ke dokter." Wajah Jackson mulai terlihat memerah, tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan saat menyentuh telapak tangan Chanyeol hati-hati.

Sedang pada tempatnya Chanyeol tidak bisa untuk tidak tertegun. "Paman akan baik-baik saja." Lirih pria itu, kemudian tersenyum membalas sorot mata dari si mungil. "Pergilah sarapan. Paman akan menyusul nanti."

Jackson lantas mengangguk kecil, setitik air mata sudah keluar dan Jackson menghapusnya sebelum perlahan ia mulai meninggalkan Chanyeol di sana. Sebelum benar pintu ditutup, Chanyeol sempat menangkap bagaimana bocah pirang itu menatap dirinya dengan tatapan teduh yang hangat—yang tidak pernah didapatkan kembali oleh Chanyeol selama ini.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Berpikir darahnya yang mengalir dalam tubuh Jackson cukup kental untuk dirasakan anak itu.

...

Baekhyun memiliki kerutan heran pada ekspresinya begitu ia temukan Jackson banyak terdiam di tempat makan tanpa terlihat ingin menghabiskan makanan di atas meja. Ini merupakan hal yang tidak pernah dilakukan Jackson, terlebih mengenai makanan.

"Apa sarapannya tidak enak, Jack?"

Jackson menggeleng cepat dan menyahut. "Ini enak."

"Lalu kenapa tidak segera dihabiskan?" Baekhyun menatap sang anak ingin tahu di antara kedutan alisnya. Jelas kernyitan yang tercipta semakin kentara terlihat begitu Jackson malah menarik tatapan pada arah yang lain—tepatnya kamar Jongin.

"Aku sedang menunggu Paman Chanyeol." Ucap Jackson, tak berpikir reaksi apa yang akan ia terima dari Baekhyun. Jackson alih-alih memberikan tatapan tak terbaca pada sang Papa seperti itu. "Ada Paman Chanyeol di kamar Paman Jongie, sedang kesakitan."

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut namun dengan cepat ia menyembunyikan hal itu. Kedutan alisnya berganti terangkat satu pada Jackson. "Kau menemuinya?"

"Aku tadi hanya ingin mengambil _puzzle_ di kamar Paman Jongie." Jackson merengut tak berbohong. "Dan ternyata ada Paman Chanyeol di dalam sedang sakit, sangat kasihan."

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia jelas berbohong jika menyangkal dirinya tak begitu peduli akan apa yang dikatakan Jackson. Kenyataan sesuatu ada membuatnya terpikirkan. Mungkin karena itulah alasan Jongin keluar mengambil sesuatu dari mobil Chanyeol. Itu mungkin obat sakit Chanyeol.

"Lalu kenapa kau harus menunggunya di sini?"

"Karena Paman Chanyeol akan ikut sarapan." Jackson menjawab cepat tanpa ragu. Bocah itu benar melupakan kenyataan seperti apa Baekhyun melarangnya mendekati sosok Chanyeol di hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Apa?" Reaksi yang Baekhyun berikan jelas akan mengundang sebuah protesan, tapi sebelum itu terjadi suara Jongin menyela dari arah lain.

"Kita tidak ketinggalan sarapan, bukan?" Diikuti sosoknya yang keluar bersama siluet tinggi yang lain di belakangnya.

"Tidak!" Jackson langsung menyambut kedatangan dua pria itu. Mata bulatnya kontan tertuju pada Chanyeol yang sudah terlihat membaik. "Paman sudah sembuh?"

Mendengar itu Jongin menoleh pada Jackson, mengira pertanyaan itu untuknya sebab ada sematan Paman di sana. Tapi yang selanjutnya ia dapati tahunya sahutan dari Chanyeol.

"Kan sudah Paman katakan jangan khawatir."

Jackson terkekeh membenarkan. Wajahnya terlihat lebih cerah dari sebelumnya ketika kursi di seberang bocah itu ditempati Chanyeol. Mangkuk plastiknya yang sudah terisi nasi dan sup bahkan disantap Jackson dengan semangat seperti biasa ketika makan.

Perubahan itu jelas Baekhyun pahami karena adanya kehadiran Chanyeol di sini. _Carrier_ itu merasa Jackson sudah tidak lagi takut pada ancaman dirinya untuk tidak mendekati Chanyeol. Tentu Baekhyun tak suka untuk hal yang satu itu, sebenarnya dia cemas.

"Dimana Kyungsoo?" Jongin kemudian bersuara, menanyakan keberadaan satu yang lainnya pada Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo ada perkemahan."

"Dimana? Sampai kapan?"

Baekhyun sontak mengangkat pandangan pada Jongin di depannya. "Memangnya ada apa?" Lalu balik melempar tanya seperti itu.

Konyolnya Jongin langsung tergugu di sana. Fokusnya bergerak tak beraturan dan berakhir jatuh pada sarapannya. "H-Hanya bertanya."

Sebuah decihan pelan lantas keluar dari bibir Baekhyun. Jongin selalu seperti itu, bersikap seolah tak peduli padahal Baekhyun tahu betul Jongin mengelak di dalam sana. Ia mengerti mengapa Kyungsoo selalu merutuki sifat Jongin yang satu ini—lamban dan seperti diberi harapan palsu. _Lagipula apa susahnya untuk mengaku?_

Baekhyun tak sadar mulai sibuk dalam memikirkan hubungan Kyungsoo dan Jongin sampai dia luput menyadari kini ada sosok lain yang menggantikan tempat makan Kyungsoo. Itu benar Chanyeol yang diam-diam menyempatkan diri melirik Baekhyun berulang kali. Sesekali pria itu tersenyum di sela. Hingga ketika mata mereka tak sengaja bertubrukan, Baekhyun lah yang pertama kali tertarik kesadarannya.

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu untuk ikut makan di sini?!" Kemudian spontanitas menyentak seperti itu. Suaranya yang mengeras tiba-tiba itu kontan menarik perhatian ketiga yang lainnya.

"Aku yang mengizinkannya, Baek." Jongin menjadi yang pertama menanggapi lalu beralih pada Chanyeol di sampingnya. "Jangan hiraukan Baekhyun, Yeol. Teruskan saja sarapanmu."

Mulut Baekhyun lantas terbuka dalam ketidakpercayaan, lagi. Ia tidak pernah tahu jika Jongin akan selalu membela Chanyeol di sini, seingatnya Chanyeol dulu memperilakukan pria itu tidak sebaik Jongin.

"Jongin, kenapa kau jadi seperti ini." Baekhyun mendengus, sementara Jongin memutar bola matanya malas.

"Sesungguhnya aku bosan mendengar pertanyaanmu itu, Baek."

Baekhyun membalas dalam delikan, ia betul sudah tahu apa yang menjadi alasan Jongin seperti ini; _Chanyeol adalah sahabatku._ Dan Baekhyun benar tak puas dengan jawaban tersebut.

"Jackson kemari, biarkan Papa yang menyuapimu." Kata Baekhyun, hendak meraih mangkuk nasi anaknya.

Namun Jackson menolak dengan gelengan kepala berikut menjauhkan mangkuknya dari Baekhyun. "Tidak mau. Aku sudah besar, Pa."

"Tapi makanmu lama. Supnya nanti dingin."

"Papa juga belum menghabiskan makanannya." Tunjuk Jackson pada piring Baekhyun yang benar masih menumpuk nasi di sana.

"Papa tidak masalah karena Papa tidak pakai sup."

"Tetap saja."

Baekhyun berdesis namun ia masih berusaha ingin mengambil alih mangkuk Jackson. Anaknya itu tetap menggeleng, _keukeuh_ tak mau disuapi olehnya. Itu membuat meja makan sontak digaduhi mereka berdua. Jackson yang merengek juga Baekhyun yang terus memaksa. _Carrier_ itu melakukannya bukan tanpa sebab, ia hanya tak mau Jackson duduk berada tepat di hadapan Chanyeol dan terus menyita perhatian pria itu.

Tapi sebenarnya apa yang Baekhyun lakukan itulah yang menyita perhatian Chanyeol. Si tinggi itu kini bahkan tak bisa menahan senyuman lebarnya menyaksikan hal ini.

Adalah kali pertama untuk Chanyeol berada di dalam meja yang sama antara Baekhyun dan Jackson, sejujurnya dia sudah pernah membayangkan seperti apa euforianya yang pasti akan diselingi perdebatan kecil antara Baekhyun dan Jackson. Dan tahunya ini benar adanya terjadi, dan mungkin memang selalu terjadi. Chanyeol tak pernah tahu rasanya akan sehangat ini.

"Yak Baekhyun sudahlah." Jongin menjadi orang yang menengahi dengan menarik tangan Baekhyun ke posisi semula. Bila terus dibiarkan ini tidak akan ada akhirnya, Jongin tahu betul seperti apa kekeraskepalaan mereka berdua yang sama.

Baekhyun merengut, namun akhirnya dia mengalah dan membiarkan Jackson bersenang-senang makan belepotan seperti itu.

"Aku melihat tanaman di depan sudah tidak terurus." Jongin berujar lagi.

"Kyungsoo sedang sibuk-sibuknya, begitupun aku." Sahut Baekhyun sedang itu ditanggapi Jongin dengan rotasian bola mata.

"Kau hanya sibuk menghindari Chanyeol."

Baekhyun mengidikkan bahu, terlihat tidak mengelak karena memang itulah adanya. Sebelumnya juga pekerjaan yang dia miliki tidak membuat Baekhyun lupa untuk mengurus tanaman-tanaman di pekarangan, tapi setelah ada Chanyeol hal itu tidak ingin dilakukan Baekhyun. Jadi dia menyerahkan semua tanaman pada Kyungsoo—yang belakangan ini disibukkan dengan beberapa kegiatan dari kampus dan tempat Pelatihan Koki.

"Apa masakannya enak?"

Sebuah pertanyaan dari Jackson sontak mengangkat fokus Chanyeol. Bocah itu benar bertanya padanya, Chanyeol mengerjap sesaat sebelum kemudian memberikan anggukan juga senyuman yang terkulum penuh arti.

"Itu Papa yang membuatnya!" Jackson berseru kencang.

"Oh benarkah?" Chanyeol menanggapi antusias, tak lupa bersama lirikan mata ia tujukan pada Baekhyun. "Paman seperti makan di restoran."

"Tapi masakan Kyungsoo _Hyung_ lebih enak." Celetuk Jackson.

Di tempatnya Baekhyun langsung tersedak kecil sedang Jongin menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tertawa.

"Awas saja ya Jack, jangan makan masakan Papa lagi!"

" _Wae_ ~" Jackson menyalak tak mengerti..

"Tak apa, Jackie. Kita berdua masih bisa makan masakan Kyungsoo _Hyung_." Timpal Jongin mengacungkan satu jempol pada Jackson.

"Benar!" Angguk si mungil setuju yang sontak membuat rajukan Baekhyun semakin bertambah. Tapi Jackson dan Jongin mengindahkan itu dalam tawa yang sama.

Euforia betul dirasakan juga oleh Chanyeol pagi ini walau dirinya tidak masuk ke dalam percakapan mereka sekalipun. Ia menjadi satu-satunya yang membisu, tidak berani masuk ke dalam percakapan karena dia tahu betul dirinya hanya akan berakhir mengundang emosi Baekhyun. Baginya cukup dengan melihat pemandangan seperti ini, rindunya sedikit banyak terobati.

Tapi Chanyeol tak menyangkal ada sebersit keinginan untuknya bisa menggantikan posisi Jongin di sana, seperti apa yang selalu membayangi Chanyeol di hari-harinya, _sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia._

...

Ketidakadaan Kyungsoo di sini tak benar Baekhyun pikirkan sebelumnya akan menjadi seberat ini untuk meninggalkan Jackson bersama Jongin disaat dirinya sedang bekerja. Itu setelah dia tahu seperti apa Jongin kini selalu memihak pada Chanyeol dibanding dirinya. Jelas dengan Baekhyun yang terpaksa menitipkan Jackson pada Jongin akan menjadi sebuah kesempatan emas untuk Chanyeol.

Meski begitu Baekhyun tetap melakukannya. Bagaimanapun pekerjaan menjadi yang terpenting untuknya sekarang. Dan begitulah mengapa kini Chanyeol bisa berakhir terduduk bebas di samping Jackson.

Bocah berambut pirang itu senantiasa bersama buku bergambar juga krayon berwarna-warni, ia sama sekali tak terganggu dengan kehadiran Chanyeol di sini. Tidak seperti apa yang dipesankan Papanya sebelumnya; _hati-hati jangan terlalu dekat dengan Chanyeol._ Sebaliknya Jackson merasa terbantu ketika paman itu mencarikan warna yang cocok untuk gambar pesawatnya.

"Apa kau suka pesawat, Jackie?" Pertanyaan Chanyeol langsung diangguki Jackson bersemangat, cukup menulari sebuah tawa dari pria berambut hitam itu. "Paman punya mainan pesawat terbang, kapan-kapan ayo kita menerbangkannya."

"Sungguh?!" Respons Jackson antusias. Kepala mungilnya benar langsung tertoleh disertai mata yang berbinar seperti itu ketika Chanyeol menjawab dengan anggukan mantap. "Aku mau sekarang, Paman."

"Tidak bisa." Sahut Chanyeol tertawa pelan. "Mainannya masih ada di rumah Paman, di Seoul."

Itu sontak menurunkan lengkungan di bibir Jackson berikut sebuah desahan dipersuarakannya pula. "Tapi Paman berjanji akan membawakannya untukku, kan?"

"Tentu saja. Paman akan menjadikanmu seorang Pilot yang hebat di dunia." Chanyeol tanpa sadar mulai membawa tangannya membelai wajah mungil Jackson, dan ia tersenyum menemukan anak itu terlonjak bahagia.

" _Yeay_! Itu hebat!"

Chanyeol lantas tertular ekspresi yang sama. "Kau harus belajar dengan giat untuk bisa menjadi Pilot."

Jackson menyanggupi itu dengan mengangguk dalam jumlah yang banyak. Chanyeol merasa puas mendapati kepatuhan bocah itu. Dalam hatinya ia bersyukur menemukan kenyataan Jackson tak pernah terlihat ingin menjauh atau ketakutan saat bersamanya walau sebanyak apa Baekhyun memperingati.

Chanyeol sebenarnya tahu Jackson adalah anak yang penurut, tapi entahlah untuk yang satu ini. Di samping itu Chanyeol senang. Sebab keinginannya untuk berada lebih dekat bersama Jackson takkan sesusah itu.

"Aw." Chanyeol tiba-tiba meringis. Kesadarannya ditarik saat ia merasakan sesuatu tercabut dari kakinya. Dan selanjutnya apa yang Chanyeol dapati kerjapan mata Jackson terarah padanya. "Kau mencabut bulu kaki Paman, hm?"

Tanpa rasa bersalah Jackson tahunya mengangguk santai. "Paman melamun dan tidak menghiraukan aku."

"Maaf." Kekeh Chanyeol. "Paman hanya sedang memikirkanmu."

"Apa yang membuat Paman memikirkanku?" Jackson tak tahu kini dia sudah sepenuhnya teralih pada Chanyeol hingga melupakan buku bergambar pemberian Kyungsoo. Tubuhnya benar dihadapkan pada Chanyeol dengan kepala terdongak penasaran seperti itu.

"Kau sangat menggemaskan, Jackie."

Jackson tertawa mendengar itu sampai mata bulatnya tenggelam dalam kelopak. Sungguh pemandangan yang indah, Chanyeol terpaku melihat betapa Jackson tumbuh menjadi anak yang ceria.

"Apa Paman sudah baikan?" Tanya Jackson kemudian. Chanyeol berdehem pelan menjawab itu. Lantas satu yang lebih mungil mulai menatap Chanyeol lamat-lamat kemudian bergumam heran. "Paman itu baik, aku bingung kenapa Papa melarangku mendekati Paman."

Chanyeol tidak tahu harus menyahut apa. Ia selami sosok Jackson di sana dan kemudian diam-diam mulai bertanya kembali mengapa Jackson dengan mudahnya berkata seperti itu. Benarkah ia seperti apa yang dikatakan Jackson? Chanyeol tak ingin membenarkan hal itu disaat ia menyadari perannya hanya membuat Baekhyun terluka dan menderita.

Tapi dia belum bisa memberitahu Jackson yang sebenarnya. Jackson masihlah anak-anak dan belum saatnya untuk mengerti. Jika menurut Jackson dirinya adalah orang baik, maka biarlah tetap seperti itu.

"Kau senang bersama Paman?" Chanyeol menanti sebuah jawaban. Lantas senyuman tak bisa ia sembunyikan untuk tertarik lebar menemukan anggukan dari Jackson sebagai jawaban. "Paman juga senang sekali." Imbuhnya. "Bolehkah Paman memelukmu?"

Jackson mengangguk sekali lagi dan segera Chanyeol meraih bocah itu dalam sebuah dekapan lembut lalu mengecup lama puncak kepala Jackson. Aroma bayi di sana betul mengingatkan Chanyeol akan suatu hal.

Kenyataan dia tidak pernah tahu seperti apa Jackson tumbuh dari bayi sampai menjadi seorang anak seperti ini. Kapan gigi pertamanya tumbuh? Kapan bayinya awal bisa terduduk, merangkak, berjalan, dan berbicara? Kata apa yang pertama bisa diucapkan Jackson? Chanyeol tidak tahu. Dia tidak ada di sana untuk menyaksikan tumbuh kembang buah hatinya.

Dan mungkin Chanyeol juga tidak akan ada untuk melihat Jackson ketika anaknya itu beranjak menjadi dewasa.

Bagaimana mungkin dia masih bisa disebut seseorang yang baik untuk Jackson?

 _"Maafkan Dadda, Jacksonie."_

...

Kali ini Chanyeol datang membawa muka ke tempat kerja Baekhyun. Ia tidak akan lagi mencari kesempatan apapun di sini, melainkan murni untuk membeli kue. Kenyataan Jackson menyukai makanan yang manis membuat Chanyeol memiliki alasan untuk mendatangi tempat ini.

Dan sekarang Chanyeol menemukan dirinya kini tengah kebingungan di antara kue-kue cantik yang berjejer mulai dari _muffin_ sampai _pancake_ yang harum. Chanyeol masih tidak tahu apa kiranya kue yang paling disukai Jackson. Hingga kemudian di sela itu menangkap kikikan di sebuah ruangan tepat di belakangnya kini. Suara yang amat Chanyeol kenali milik siapa.

Baekhyun.

Hatinya Chanyeol rasakan bergetar mendapati tawa Baekhyun yang seperti itu. Ini bukanlah bagian dari rencananya menyempatkan diri untuk mendengar Baekhyun berinteraksi, tapi tahunya Chanyeol di sini mulai menguping _carrier_ Byun itu di dalam sana.

"Jackson menggemaskan sekali, astaga."

Sebuah tawa lagi terdengar di sana, kali ini suaranya lebih berat dan Chanyeol tahu itu adalah suara seorang pria dominan. Baekhyun di sana bersama orang itu. Chanyeol tak sadar mulai mempertajam pendengarannya kini.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan menyekolahkannya, bukan?"

Deheman kecil dari Baekhyun membenarkan pertanyaan itu. Kontan Chanyeol berkerut kening mendengarnya, Jackson masih di umur 4 tahun untuk masuk sekolah secepat itu.

" _Whoa_! Kau akan menjadi orang tua yang hebat jika Jackson pandai di sekolahnya."

"Tentu saja aku itu hebat, Kak."

"Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol?"

 _Orang itu tahu tentangku?_ Chanyeol bergumam pada dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Kening masih pada kernyitan serupa sedang telinga semakin setia mencuri dengar pembicaraan dua orang di sana. Perhatiaannya benar tersita ketika ia mulai turut menjadi topik mereka.

"Apa maksudmu, Kak?"

"Kau akan membutuhkan statusnya untuk sekolah Jackson bagaimanapun itu."

Mengaku adalah apa yang terjadi pada tubuh Chanyeol selanjutnya. Ia waswas untuk apa yang menjadi tanggapan Baekhyun setelah ini, keringat dingin bahkan bisa saja keluar sedetik lagi. Tapi Chanyeol tetap diam berdiri di tempatnya—seperti dia sudah siap untuk mendengar langsung bagaimana Baekhyun menganggap dirinya untuk Jackson.

"Aku... tidak tahu."

Dengung kalimat itu sesaat menghentikan Chanyeol dalam degupan. Rasanya sedikit menyesakkan, Chanyeol hanya bisa merasakan itu dalam dadanya sekarang.

 _Baekhyun benar tidak berkeinginan untuk menganggap dirinya sebagai ayah Jackson._

Chanyeol nyaris tenggelam dalam pikirannya yang seperti itu jika saja telinga ia tidak lagi menangkap hal yang lainnya.

"Daripada kau kebingungan, kenapa kau tidak cari saja _abeoji_ untuk Jackson jika memang kau tidak ingin mengakui Chanyeol."

Tatapan nanar Chanyeol sebelumnya sontak tertarik lebar dalam belalakan berlebih. Air wajahnya berubah pias seperti darah di sana baru saja tersedot habis, sementara jantung mulai berdetak tak karuan.

 _Itu tidak boleh,_ alis Chanyeol langsung berkedut tak suka untuk kalimat yang dipersuarakan si pria di dalam sana. Ia menyadari bagaimana tubuhnya mulai terasa panas dan tawa Baekhyun yang berikutnya terdengar jelas semakin mempengaruhi perasaan Chanyeol.

"Kau benar. Bagaimana jika aku menikah denganmu saja, Kak Changmin?"

"Hahaa—kau lucu."

Chanyeol menatap kue di hadapannya dengan kosong. Kepalan tangan dia di sana perlahan mengendur dan Chanyeol mematung untuk apa yang ia dengar selanjutnya.

"Lagipula Jackson sudah menyukaimu dan kau juga sudah cocok menjadi seorang _abeoji,_ bukan?" Ucap Baekhyun. "Daripada aku harus mencari orang lain yang belum pasti baik sepertimu dan menerima aku yang sudah punya anak. Aku lebih baik bersamamu, Kak."

Chanyeol mencolos, tungkainya tak mampu berada di sini lebih lama lagi dan Chanyeol menuruti. Ia melenggang pergi bersama patahan kata Baekhyun yang kini berkelebatan di dalam benaknya.

 _Menikah?_

Satu kata itu berhasil menyadarkan Chanyeol akan hal yang luput ia ingat. Dulu pernikahan adalah apa yang selalu dimimpikan Baekhyun, ia tahu betul seperti apa laki-laki itu menanti untuk berjalan dan berakhir di atas altar. Dan tahunya sampai sekarang pun masih seperti itu adanya. Apalagi Baekhyun kini sudah menjadi seorang _single parent_ , tentu sebuah keluarga yang lengkap betul diinginkan Baekhyun.

Itu wajar saja, Chanyeol harus mengerti akan hal tersebut. Tapi rasanya begitu buruk ketika sebuah bayangan dimana Baekhyun menikah dan itu bukan bersamanya muncul bergantian. Sesuatu berdenyut nyata walau itu hanya sebuah bayangan semu saja.

Chanyeol tak bisa membohongi dirinya, bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja membiarkan Baekhyun bahagia dengan orang lain. Kenyataan itu tidak. Benaknya memberontak tidak terima, dan Chanyeol tahu itu karena apa.

Iya, dia masih mencintai Baekhyun dan masih pula berkeinginan untuk bisa hidup bahagia bersama _carrier_ itu. Chanyeol akui, ia di sini memang sudah tidak lagi pada tujuan yang sama dengan adanya sebuah kesempatan lain yang ia harapkan. _Kesempatan untuk menarik hati Baekhyun..._

Apakah itu sesuatu hal yang mungkin? Bagaimanapun Baekhyun hanya menganggap dirinya sebuah noda, ia tidak pantas hinggap di atas kaca yang sudah bersih. Dirinya... hanya benalu.

"Chanyeol, kau kemari?"

Suara itu langsung menyentak Chanyeol pada saraf. Motoriknya bergerak cepat menoleh dan menemukan Baekhyun kini berdiri di hadapannya—selalu bersama raut wajah dingin seperti itu. Chanyeol sudah tidak asing lagi dengan tatapan Baekhyun yang menyorot begitu kepadanya.

"Mau apalagi kau kemari?" Tanya Baekhyun, benar menekan suaranya di sana supaya tidak keluar keras. Sedang mata awas memicing pada Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya ingin membelikan Jackson kue. Dia ternyata suka sekali yang manis."

"Dan mengapa harus di sini?"

"Jackson yang memintanya."

Sahutan Chanyeol mendiamkan Baekhyun untuk sesaat. Jackson memang benar menyukai makanan yang manis, sedang kenyataan dia bekerja di sini lantas tidak membuat Jackson bisa memakan kue manis setiap hari. Apalagi semua makanan di sini harganya sangat mahal untuk seukuran Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasa buruk untuk itu.

"Kau mau menunjukkan kue mana yang paling enak? Aku tidak bisa memilih."

Baekhyun masih terdiam sedang hati mulai menimbang maksud dan tujuan Chanyeol. Tapi tiba-tiba dia ingat Chanyeol memang tidak terlalu pandai memilih makanan yang manis. Karena itu Baekhyun mulai menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya dalam-dalam.

 _Ini untuk Jackson_ , gumamnya membela diri.

"Di sini." Kata Baekhyun, lalu berjalan menuju _cupcake_ yang berjejer di arah jarum jam dua. Chanyeol mengekorinya di belakang bersama cengiran yang melebar tiap detik. "Menurutku kue ini yang paling enak, saat dibuat bahkan aromanya sedap sekali."

Chanyeol melihat kue tersebut lalu mengambil satu dan mencicipinya. Ini memang enak, adonannya lembut tapi terasa renyah dalam waktu bersamaan. Rasa manis stroberi bercampur krim _vanilla_ benar memenuhi indera pengecapnya.

Chanyeol lantas bergumam enak, di tengah itu ia tak sengaja melirik tatapan Baekhyun padanya—tepatnya pada _cupcake_ yang sedang dia makan. Mengerti itu, Chanyeol kontan menarik senyuman di sana.

"Cobalah." _Cupcake_ di tangannya kemudian Chanyeol berikan pada Baekhyun yang mendadak berwajah tegang seperti itu.

"T-Tidak."

Meski dengan penolakan itu Chanyeol tetap bertahan dalam posisinya, lebih-lebih semakin mendekatkan kue di tangannya pada Baekhyun. Lantas satu senyuman terkulum di bibir tebal Chanyeol begitu pada akhirnya Baekhyun menerima _cupcake_ tersebut.

"Ini enak!" Baekhyun langsung berseru dan tak sadar air mukanya berubah sumringah menatap Chanyeol. "Jackson pasti menyukainya! Kau harus beli ini, Chanyeol. Yang banyak!"

Satu yang lebih tua sempat tertegun mendapatkan reaksi itu, dirinya seperti melihat Baekhyun yang masih berusia 16 tahun ketika Chanyeol pulang dan memberikannya sebaskom es krim. Rasanya seperti dia baru saja mendapatkan air di permukaan yang tandus.

Chanyeol kemudian terkekeh menyanggupi permintaan Baekhyun. "Baiklah. Rasa apa saja?"

Dengan semangat yang tanpa sadar dilakukannya Baekhyun menunjuk-nunjuk beberapa kue cantik itu. Ia seperti lupa pada sikap dinginnya yang patut ada ketika bersama Chanyeol, makanan yang manis nyatanya tak bisa membohongi Baekhyun yang memang tak pernah berubah sejak dulu.

Selama ini Baekhyun hanya berpura-pura.

...

"Ini ambilah. Aku akan membayarnya."

"Kenapa kau tidak berikan sendiri saja pada Jackson?" Baekhyun berjengit alis ketika Chanyeol hendak memberikannya kotak berisi kue yang dia pilihkan. Sementara Chanyeol terdiam bodoh balas menatapnya.

"Huh?" Pria tinggi itu mengerjap. "Itu berarti kau mengizinkanku bertemu Jackson lagi?"

Kini bergantian Baekhyun yang mengerjap seperti itu. Benar tak sadar pertanyaannya tadi tahunya terdengar mengandung arti demikian.

"H-Hanya jangan berpenampilan mengerikan. Apalagi kumis berwarna hijaumu itu, Jackson tidak menyukainya." Kilahnya, memalingkan muka.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil. Dalam hati dia sejujurnya tertawa geli mengenai bulu halus di wajahnya, ia tahu Baekhyun lah yang tidak menyukai kumis itu karena Jackson sendiri seingatnya tampak nyaman-nyaman saja.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mencukurnya."

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. Chanyeol tidak bisa untuk tidak menghangat ketika dia menyadari Baekhyun sudah terlihat sedikit lembut kepadanya.

 _Apakah ini karena kue?_

"Kapan kau pulang?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Sebentar lagi."

"Ayo pulang bersamaku."

"Tidak perlu." Baekhyun jelas menolak hal itu. Wajahnya kembali tertarik datar sebelum kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Chanyeol. Helaan nafasnya adalah apa yang menanggapi selanjutnya untuk ujaran Chanyeol di belakang sana.

"Aku akan menunggumu!"

...

 _Drrtt.._

Getaran panjang di sampingnya sukses mengalihkan fokus Baekhyun pada ponsel Chanyeol yang kini menyala sebuah pesan di sana. Baekhyun tak tahu mengapa ia tertarik untuk mengintip isi pesan tersebut, namun di sinilah Baekhyun berakhir membaca pesan yang tertampil di _lockscreen._

Itu dari Dokter Hong.

 _~Seorang wanita 55 tahun, hatinya dalam kondisi yang baik, kau bisa berbicara..._

Isi pesan selanjutnya tidak terbaca di _lockscreen._ Baekhyun jelas malah dibuat semakin penasaran setelah membaca penggalan yang terlihat. Memang apa hubungannya dengan Chanyeol? Dia bukan seseorang yang pernah tertarik pada dunia kedokteran, atau lebih-lebih menjadi seorang Dokter.

Baekhyun nyaris ingin mencoba membuka ponsel Chanyeol, itu sebelum dia mendengar pintu di belakangnya tertutup. Baekhyun langsung menarik tangannya kembali dan bertingkah seperti sebelumnya.

Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun lalu duduk di sofa yang sama dengan _carrier_ itu. "Apa sudah bersih?" Tanyanya kemudian, mencondongkan wajah dia lebih dekat yang baru saja dibersihkan dari bulu-bulu halus yang memaksa timbul.

Sedang di tempatnya Baekhyun benar memastikan tak ada lagi warna hijau di wajah Chanyeol, lalu berdehem puas setelahnya membuat Chanyeol tak mampu menahan senyum di sana. Kemudian tanpa sengaja mereka membuat kontak mata, sebenarnya Baekhyun yang melakukannya karena sedari tadi Chanyeol memang sudah memandang Baekhyun.

Sendunya beradu dengan _hazel_ Baekhyun untuk beberapa lama. Ini aneh bagaimana Baekhyun yang tak segera menarik pandangan mata seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, tapi Chanyeol tak mengelak—ia berharap hal ini adalah awal yang berarti untuknya.

Namun sedetik setelah Chanyeol berpikir seperti itu, Baekhyun langsung membuang mukanya cepat-cepat. Chanyeol tak bisa mengakui jika ia sedikit kecewa akan hal itu.

Chanyeol lantas bergulir pada direksian lain dan ponsel adalah apa yang menarik dia selanjutnya. Pria Park itu mengambil benda pipih tersebut dan menemukan satu pesan dari Dokternya. Ia sedikit mengernyit saat membaca penggalan pertama di sana.

Chanyeol benar tak menyadari jika air wajahnya yang berubah seperti itu betul diperhatikan Baekhyun diam-diam. Namun lelaki Byun itu memilih diam alih-alih menanyakan perihal yang membuatnya penasaran saat ini.

"Apa Jackson sudah tidur?" Chanyeol bertanya pelan setelah dia meletakkan kembali ponselnya.

Baekhyun mengerjap, merasa tertarik dari lamunannya dan segera ia beralih pada Jackson di sampingnya yang lain. Anak itu benar sudah menutup mata di sana dan konyol Baekhyun baru menyadari hal itu.

"Aish, dia belum sikat gigi padahal sudah makan yang manis."

"Tidak apa, gigi Jackson masih gigi susu." Chanyeol menimpal.

"Tapi itu akan menjadi kebiasaan." Baekhyun menggerutu kecil.

Sementara Chanyeol tersenyum menangkap bagaimana Baekhyun memperbaiki letak kepala Jackson yang terkulai dengan penuh hati-hati. Caranya yang seperti itu cukup membuat Chanyeol tahu bagaimana Baekhyun membesarkan anak mereka selama ini. Baekhyun tetaplah Baekhyun, si kecil yang tak bisa menahan tangis melihat kucing berjalan pincang.

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol memanggil pelan. Isi pesan yang sebelumnya dia baca benar mempengaruhi isi kepala pria itu sekarang. "Apa kau tidak ingin bertemu dengan ibumu?"

Pergerakan Baekhyun sukses terhenti. Pertanyaan Chanyeol tersebut kontan mendengungkan pendengarannya. Ia lantas menoleh pada Chanyeol tanpa ekspresi sedang dada mulai tak karuan memompa darah di sana.

Chanyeol menangkap keterdiaman itu dan mengasumsikan sebagai jawaban yang sama. Maka Chanyeol tak bisa untuk tak mendesah putus asa seperti itu. Ia harus memberitahu pada Baekhyun mengenai hal yang penting satu ini.

"Ibumu selalu menunggumu pulang, Baek."

"Aku..." Baekhyun membuka mulut, suaranya benar tertelan hingga nyaris tak terdengar sama sekali.

Chanyeol segera saja mengimbuh meyakinkan anak itu. "Tidak ada siapapun yang akan membawa Jackson pergi darimu Baek, termasuk aku."

Kepala Baekhyun kontan terangkat menatap Chanyeol. Gurat wajah pria itu betul ditangkap Baekhyun tidaklah sedang mengujar kebohongan. Ini benar membuatnya bingung.

"Bagaimana dengan ibumu?"

Iya, bagaimana dengan Bom? Baekhyun tak luput mengingat seperti apa wanita itu menyimpan banyak rencana untuknya berpisah dengan Jackson.

Tapi gelengan yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol lagi membuatnya buntu mencari alasan.

"Dia tidak akan. Lagipula aku sudah bukan lagi menjadi anaknya. Dia tidak punya hak untuk membawa Jackson." Kata Chanyeol, lalu tersenyum pahit untuk air wajah terkejut Baekhyun. "Aku memutuskan untuk pergi dan tidak ingin berurusan lagi dengannya. Supaya dia tahu perbuatannya dan bisa memahami apa yang aku rasakan."

 _..bagaimana kehilangan seorang anak._

Baekhyun mencolos. Rahangnya sampai terbuka, terkejut luar biasa untuk apa yang baru ia ketahui saat ini. Berbanding terbalik dengan Chanyeol yang tampak biasa saja. Seolah melepaskan seorang ibu tak lebih dari melepaskan semua beban yang ada.

"Sekarang aku hanyalah seorang pengangguran yang hidup sendiri. Kau tidak perlu mencemaskan apapun dariku lagi, Baek." Jelas Chanyeol kembali.

"Dan itulah kenapa kau masih di sini?"

"Aku hanya ingin melihatmu dan Jackson lebih lama." Chanyeol menyahut pelan, tapi itu cukup menghentak Baekhyun dalam dada.

"Tapi kau harus mengurus dirimu, Yeol. Kau kacau."

"Apakah itu penting untukmu?" Chanyeol kemudian menatap mata Baekhyun dalam-dalam, ia betul menaruh sebuah harapan di sana. Tapi Baekhyun tak mengindahkan, sorot matanya bahkan tak Chanyeol ketahui berarti apa.

"Pipimu bahkan lebih tirus dariku, dan..." Baekhyun terhenti. Jantungnya sontak berdetak tak menyenangkan, rasanya sedikit sakit dengan denyutan samar yang menyertai. Sedang tangannya tanpa sadar terangkat menyentuh rambut hitam Chanyeol. "Ini tidak setebal dulu." Baekhyun seperti bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. "Apa yang kau pikirkan sebenarnya?"

"Kau, Baek."

Baekhyun merasakan nafasnya sedikit tertahan untuk jawaban itu. Otot lehernya menegang dan Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya keras-keras untuk apa yang menekani perasaannya saat ini. Ia sadar betul jika Chanyeol sudah tidak sebaik dulu dengan penampilan tubuh yang memilukan seperti itu, tapi Baekhyun mencoba menutup mata dengan berpikir Chanyeol pantas mendapatkan sebuah penderitaan.

Namun kali ini rasanya menyakitkan. Baekhyun melihat jelas sekali Chanyeol tidak sedang baik-baik saja. Mungkin benar pria itu sakit. Tapi lagi, Chanyeol masih berada di sini—untuk melihat dirinya dan tak mempedulikan keadaan yang memburuk. Itu karena dirinya—Baekhyun tidak bisa untuk terus bertahan dalam ketidakpedulian.

Kenyataan dia sekarang mencemaskan Chanyeol juga keadaan pria itu. Jika dirinya yang benar adanya selalu dipikirkan Chanyeol, maka Baekhyun tidak ingin lagi seperti itu.

"Jika begitu, kau tak perlu melakukannya lagi. Aku sudah memaafkanmu, Chanyeol."

"Sungguh?"

Bersamaan anggukkannya Baekhyun kembali menarik tangannya dari wajah Chanyeol. Ia langsung mencari sesuatu yang lain untuk dipandanginya, apapun asal itu bukanlah Chanyeol yang membuatnya lemah.

"Bolehkah aku tahu bagaimana keadaan ibuku? Aku tahu kau mungkin sudah tidak lagi berurusan dengan keluargaku, hanya cukup—"

"Aku masih." Sela Chanyeol dalam senyuman, ia mengerti mengapa Baekhyun berpikir dirinya sudah seperti itu. "Aku dan Jennie yang menemani ibumu selama ini. Aku bersyukur karena ibumu sudah memaafkanku untuk apa yang sudah kulakukan padamu. Karena itu aku ingin menebusnya dengan membawamu pulang, Baekhyun." Pada kalimat terakhir Chanyeol melirih.

"Tapi aku tidak—"

"Ibumu sedang sakit. Dia kembali tinggal di rumah sakit beberapa bulan yang lalu, tidakkah kau mencemaskannya?"

"Kau tidak mengerti." Baekhyun menggeleng keras kemudian jatuh dalam tundukan kepala.

"Tidak, aku mengerti Baek. Karena itu, aku berjanji tidak akan membiarkan ketakutanmu terjadi. Tidak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan dengan Jackson. Kau lebih pantas mendapatkan hak asuh Jackson. Aku berjanji akan mengatakan seperti itu jika itu yang kau takutkan."

Baekhyun tertegun kala semua kalimat Chanyeol melambai pada pendengarannya. Rasanya seperti dulu, sekeras apapun Baekhyun menolak ia tetap bisa merasakan ketulusan Chanyeol di sana.

 _Sedalam itukah Chanyeol ingin dirinya kembali?_

Tapi masalahnya bukan terletak pada pria itu, melainkan dirinya. Baekhyun tak tahan ketika memikirkan dirinya sendiri di sini juga apa yang dilakukannya, hingga tak sadar ketika pundak mulai bergetar seperti itu dan isakan samar-samar keluar dari belah bibirnya.

"Kau tahu, aku melarikan diri dari keluargaku, bahkan aku yang membuat Ayah meninggal, dan aku juga membuat Ibu sakit. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa kembali setelah apa yang kulakukan, mereka tidak salah sepenuhnya. Itu yang membuat aku tidak berani untuk pulang." Aku Baekhyun pada akhirnya yang memang seperti itulah adanya. Baekhyun tidak memiliki muka untuk kembali, dan ia hanya menutup-nutupi hal itu dengan mengatakan sebuah ketakutan konyol yang takkan terjadi.

Chanyeol seperti mendapatkan pecahan kaca di atas langit mendengar Baekhyun menangis seperti itu. Rasanya mengerikan dan ia ikut bergetar, tanpa berpikir lebih panjang Chanyeol segera mengikis jarak dan membawa tubuh mungil Baekhyun ke dalam dekapannya. Tangisan Baekhyun keluar lebih keras namun itu terendam dalam dadanya.

Sekarang Chanyeol dapat melihat seberapa banyak Baekhyun menahan diri seperti itu.

"Tapi ibumu ingin melihatmu, Baekhyun. Dia sakit karena hal ini." Chanyeol tak tahu ketika suaranya mulai berubah serak, satu yang membuatnya terpengaruh adalah ingatan tentang dirinya sendiri juga kondisinya. "Sebelum dia benar-benar tidak bisa melihatmu lagi. Kumohon~"

Baekhyun masih mengisak tanpa memberikan jawaban apapun. Selama itu pula Chanyeol menekan bibirnya menahan luapan tangis yang sama. Chanyeol benar-benar takut jika Baekhyun masih tidak ingin bertemu dengan Yoona, sebab ia paham apa yang dirasakan wanita itu.

"Berikan aku waktu."

Hingga kalimat itu tercipta, Chanyeol merasa terhempas pada bantalan awan yang menenangkan.

Senyum pria itu lantas terkembang, ia melepaskan pelukan hangat itu lalu menatap Baekhyun dalam haru. "Baik, baiklah, Baekhyun." Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti sedang tangannya senantiasa menghapus jejak basah di wajah si mungil. "Pikirkan itu tanpa dengan menangis, hm?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, tapi tak lama kemudian air wajahnya berganti mengernyit. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau juga pergi dari ibumu."

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. "Ini bukan keinginanku. Dia yang membuatku harus melakukannya, jadi aku hanya menunggunya untuk kembali."

Baekhyun terdiam, tampak berpikir sesuatu namun kemudian ia memiilih urung dan beralih pada sosok tertidur Jackson. "Aku mau menidurkan Jackson—"

"Tunggu." Chanyeol menyela cepat, tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan seseorang yang bernama Changmin. Orang yang cukup mengacaukan pikiran Chanyeol. "Apa sekarang kau sedang mencintai seseorang?"

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun terdiam. Chanyeol menatap reaksi itu dengan getir. Ia seharusnya tidak bertanya seperti itu disaat semuanya sudah jelas—Baekhyun bahkan terang-terangan ingin menikah dengan pria itu.

"Hatiku tidak akan mencintai siapapun selain Jackson."

Untaian kalimat itu jelas terasa ilusi yang memasuki inderanya. Namun Baekhyun tidak membiarkan Chanyeol merasakan lebih lama fraksi tersebut.

"Jackson bilang kau sakit, jadi bisakah kau pergi setelah ini dan mengurus dirimu sendiri? Aku sudah memaafkanmu, apalagi yang kau inginkan?" Sinis nadanya di sana membuat Chanyeol terkekeh pelan.

"Tapi bolehkah aku kembali?" Pinta Chanyeol, sedang Baekhyun tak menghiraukan—lebih memilih pada Jackson yang coba ia bawa ke gendongannya. Chanyeol sigap membantunya, lalu menyambung. "Aku sudah berjanji pada Jackson akan mengajarkannya menerbangkan pesawat."

Baekhyun masih tidak menjawab dan hanya melenggang pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tahunya mengembangkan senyuman saat ini.

...

Chanyeol mengernyit dalam tidurnya ketika ia merasa ada dua jari kini tengah menyentuh ragu kulit wajahnya. Tahu siapa pemilik itu, Chanyeol memilih urung untuk membuka mata lebih cepat.

"Jangan ganggu, Jack."

Di sela itu Chanyeol mendengar suara Baekhyun, ketika itupun Chanyeol memilih untuk membuka mata dengan erangan pelan pertama kali keluar dari bibirnya. Satu yang langsung menyambut pandangan pria itu benar adalah Jackson, bocah itu tersenyum gigi padanya sambil menyapa.

"Paman sudah bangun?"

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil untuk pertanyaan itu. Ia lalu bangkit dan baru menyadari dimana posisi tertidurnya tadi. "Paman sepertinya ketiduran di sofa."

"Tidak apa-apa." Timpal Jackson sebelum beranjak menuju ruang makan. "Ayo kita sarapan bersama!"

Di tempatnya Chanyeol ikut berdiri, hendak menyusul Jackson sebelum dia menyadari ada tatapan Baekhyun di sana tertuju padanya. Chanyeol balas menatap bertanya namun Baekhyun hanya bergeming tanpa kata. Jelas Chanyeol _clueless_ untuk menangkap arti di sana.

"Apa Paman Jongin sudah bangun?" Chanyeol memutus pandangan dengan bertanya pada Jackson.

"Belum." Jawaban Jackson diangguki Chanyeol dengan paham.

"Paman pinjam kamar mandi dulu, ya."

Chanyeol menutup pintu kamar kecil itu kemudian. Cermin yang ada di sana langsung memantulkan tubuhnya dan Chanyeol terkejut melihat seperti apa dirinya sekarang, terutama dengan wajah pucat seperti mayat tersebut. Pantas tadi Baekhyun melihatnya dengan tatapan seperti itu.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, ia luput mengingat kondisinya di pagi hari memang selalu terlihat mengerikan. Ia lalu membasuh mukanya berusaha untuk terlihat lebih segar setelah ini. Mungkin Chanyeol juga perlu membasahi rambutnya. Namun tahunya sesuatu ada lebih dulu menarik atensi pria itu.

Rambutnya rontok lagi, dan semakin hari jumlahnya semakin bertambah. Tidak heran mengapa Baekhyun dapat dengan jelas melihat perubahan di rambutnya. Chanyeol tahu ini efek dari semua obat yang ia konsumsi, rasa sakitnya memang betul jadi tak terlalu sering timbul, tapi di samping itu tubuhnya termakan sedikit demi sedikit.

Dan Chanyeol tidak tahu ini akan bertahan sampai kapan.

"Oh maaf!"

Kesadaran pria itu lantas tertarik sepenuhnya begitu sebuah seruan memasuki telinganya. Dan Chanyeol menemukan Kyungsoo berdiri di bibir pintu menatap canggung kepadanya.

"Kupikir tidak ada orang lain di dalam." Ringis lelaki Do itu.

"Tidak apa-apa." Sahut Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia benar sama sekali tidak keberatan atau bahkan terkejut dengan kedatangan Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba.

Kyungsoo bergumam kecil, ia hendak berbalik dan menutup pintu tapi matanya lebih cepat menangkap sesuatu di tangan Chanyeol. Ia terdiam, berpikir jumlah rambut rontok Chanyeol sangat mengerikan.

"Jangan hiraukan ini." Ujar Chanyeol kemudian, mengetahui apa yang ada di kepala Kyungsoo saat ini. Semua rambut yang ada di tangannya ia buang kemudian, tampak santai begitupun dengan senyuman yang Chanyeol perlihatkan setelah itu pada Kyungsoo.

...

"Bagaimana masakan Kyungsoo _Hyung_ , Paman? Lebih enak dari masakan Papa, kan?" Jackson bertanya dengan suara cempreng kekanakkannya yang terdengar menggemaskan. Sedang tubuh mencondong ke depan antusias sekali untuk mendapatkan jawaban dari Chanyeol.

Di tengah itu Baekhyun yang sudah selesai dengan sarapannya beranjak pertama kali dari kursi untuk menuju konter. Chanyeol sempat meliriknya, tapi Baekhyun tidak bersuara apapun dan hanya fokus merapikan piring kotor di sana.

Chanyeol lalu beralih pada Jackson lalu memberikan anggukan, ia membenarkan jika masakan Kyungsoo lebih enak dari yang Baekhyun buat. "Tapi Paman lebih suka masakan Papamu." Sambungnya.

Bibir Jackson mengerucut sedang kepalanya mulai bergerak mengangguk setuju. "Aku juga lebih suka _kimbap_ yang dibuat Papa."

"Nah, cuci tanganmu sana." Chanyeol menegur lembut.

Jackson menurutinya cepat, turun dari kursi dan berlari untuk mencuci tangan. Sementara Chanyeol siap membawa piring kotor lalu menghampiri Baekhyun yang kini sedang mencuci alat makan.

"Terima kasih untuk sarapannya." Chanyeol berujar pelan tepat di belakang punggung si mungil.

Decakan kecil dari Baekhyun menanggapi pertama kali. "Sarapan ini Kyungsoo yang memasaknya."

"Tapi kau yang membuat nasinya, kan?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Sibuk dengan busa-busa di tangannya juga semua piring kotor yang ada di bak cuci piring. Chanyeol masih ada di sana, berdiri memperhatikan lelaki itu sambil terbayang kembali apa yang sudah terjadi semalam.

Setelah itu, apa hubungannya dengan Baekhyun akan membaik dengan perlahan? Chanyeol sangat berharap setelah apa yang terjadi menjadi berarti untuk Baekhyun. Ia juga ingat apa yang dikatakan lelaki itu mengenai dirinya; penampilan kacaunya. Tidakkah itu berarti Baekhyun menginginkan dirinya untuk terlihat lebih baik—lebih tepatnya Baekhyun mulai mencemaskannya?

Chanyeol tak ingat kapan terakhir dia mengulum senyuman karena sebuah bayangan. Tapi kini Chanyeol melakukannya lagi. Setelah dipikir-pikir Chanyeol memang seharusnya menyempatkan diri untuk pulang seperti yang dikatakan Baekhyun. Ia akan menuruti permintaan _carrier_ itu kali ini.

"Aku akan ikut Jongin pulang hari ini." Lantas Chanyeol berujar kembali.

"Baguslah." Baekhyun mengangguk dua kali di sana.

"Tapi aku juga akan kesini lagi." Tambah Chanyeol, sedang Baekhyun tidak memberikan tanggapan apapun. Satu yang lainnya tahu itu merupakan perkataan yang mutlak, dan sudah jelas pasti Chanyeol akan melakukannya. "Terima kasih kau sudah memberikan aku kesempatan, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya dengan perlahan. Pekerjaannya terhenti namun dia masih ingin bertahan dalam posisinya untuk tidak menatap Chanyeol.

Ia tahu betul siratan apa yang dimaksud Chanyeol di sana. Dan cara pria itu mengucapkannya betul mengacaukan pertahanan Baekhyun. Dirinya tidak boleh semudah itu lemah memberikan apa yang Chanyeol mau.

"Hanya jangan menjadi serakah dengan meminta kesempatan yang lain padaku." Maka Baekhyun memperingati sebelum Chanyeol benar melakukannya.

"Aku mengerti." Pria Park itu terkekeh, segera menutupi dentuman kasar yang baru saja ditancapkan Baekhyun dalam dadanya.

...

Tangan Jackson melambai-lambai pada mobil Jongin dan Chanyeol yang baru saja melaju pergi. Kedua pria itu akan kembali ke Seoul, Jackson sejujurnya ingin sekali ikut untuk yang pertama kalinya. Bocah itu tanpa sadar mengatakannya ketika ia masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Kau ingin ke Seoul, Jack?" Baekhyun langsung menanggapi gumaman anaknya.

Jackson mengangguk tanpa ragu. "Aku ingin tahu seperti apa Seoul. Pasti banyak rumah yang tinggi dan ada pesawat terbang." Katanya, mengeluarkan apa yang ia pikirkan saat ini.

"Kalau begitu kau harus belajar untuk tahu Seoul." Sahut Baekhyun ringan. "Sana belajar dulu bersama Kyungsoo _Hyung_ , Papa akan menyusul nanti."

" _Ay ay_!" Jackson berlari menuju Kyungsoo dan segera mengeluarkan buku-bukunya di dalam tas.

Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya menyapu lantai. Hari ini jam kerjanya siang sehingga Baekhyun bisa membersihkan rumah di pagi hari. Dia lalu mengarahkan sapunya pada tempat dimana sebelumnya Chanyeol tertidur, tapi apa yang ia temukan di sana benar membuatnya membelalak terkejut.

Di atas sofa Chanyeol meninggalkan banyak rambut di sana. Seingatnya Chanyeol memiliki rambut yang kuat walau seberapa lamanya pria itu tertidur. Jelas rambut yang tertinggal di sini menimbulkan pertanyaan di kepalanya. Selain itu Baekhyun ingat betapa tipisnya rambut pria itu ketika ia sentuh semalam. Mengapa bisa seperti itu? Apa yang Chanyeol pikirkan sebenarnnya? Itu hanya depresi biasa, kan?

"Kyung." Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaannya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menghampiri Kyungsoo. "Menurutmu apa yang membuat rambut rontok?"

Kyungsoo melirik Baekhyun sesaat sebelum beralih kembali pada laptop di hadapannya. "Mengerjakan skripsi."

Baekhyun berdecak dengan bibir mencebik demikian. "Aku tidak bertanya tentang mahasiswa akhir semester."

"Tapi serius, ini juga membuat rambutku rontok, Baek." Rutuk Kyungsoo menggaruk kepalanya frustasi.

Sedang Baekhyun terdiam beberapa saat. Pikirannya entah mengapa bisa harus melayang pada Chanyeol seperti ini, tapi Baekhyun di sini tahunya mulai menenangkan benaknya yang tak karuan.

 _Mungkin memang karena pusing dan banyak pikiran._

...

 _"Hanya jangan menjadi serakah dengan meminta kesempatan yang lain padaku."_

Kalimat itu terus berdengung menggentayangi isi kepala Chanyeol. Dentuman kasar masih tak luput dan terus berlanjut mengisi jantungnya yang berderu tak menyanangkan. Baekhyun benar memintanya seperti itu. Chanyeol tak bodoh untuk menangkap arti yang jelas di sana—bahwasannya Baekhyun benar-benar sudah tidak akan membiarkan dirinya masuk lagi ke dalam kehidupan lelaki itu.

Chanyeol menahan mati-matian gejolak apa yang dimilikinya ketika mengetahui hal itu. Ia teringat pada dirinya sendiri juga hal-hal yang dialaminya saat ini.

 _Memang apa yang bisa ia harapkan?_

Chanyeol luput memikirkan tentang keadaannya sendiri. Sekarang dia bahkan sudah tidak bisa beraktivitas seperti biasa. Dan lebih daripada itu, Chanyeol menyadari ia yang sudah tidak sepantas dulu untuk bersanding dengan Baekhyun. _Carrier_ itu bahkan terlihat semakin cantik. Sedang kini Chanyeol hanya seonggok daging yang tampak mengerikan.

Chanyeol menyadari semua perbedaan yang dimilikinya tampak tidak seimbang dengan Baekhyun. Lalu pertanyaannya... mengapa Chanyeol tak mampu menerima hal itu dengan lapang dada? Gejolak yang dimilikinya benar semakin memberontak, hati kecil ia bahkan tergerak untuk membuktikan jika dia pantas bersama Baekhyun kembali.

Hingga Chanyeol berakhir tak menahan diri. Ia benar lumpuh untuk mengendalikan kinerja otaknya, dan membiarkan seperti apa hati bekerja memerintah motorik untuk merubah penampilannya satu per satu penampilannya.

Dia tidak ingin lagi memperlihatkan kekacauannya dengan jelas. Rambut hitam panjangnya terlihat jelek dengan volume tipis seperti itu, maka Chanyeol memotongnya untuk membuat itu terlihat lebih pantas.

"Lihat dirimu, Chanyeol."

Pria itu terkesiap menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin. Tubuhnya yang kurus, rambut tipisnya yang sudah dipotong malah membuatnya terlihat seperti anak SMA. Chanyeol tertawa sendiri berpikir seperti itu, ia melupakan fakta jika usianya kini yang sudah akan menginjak kepala tiga.

Chanyeol hanya ingin memastikan apa yang dikatakan hatinya benar adanya. Baekhyun berkata seperti itu hanya karena dia yang terlihat mengerikan, Baekhyun mungkin sudah tahu mengenai dirinya yang terlalu mengabaikan kondisi, maka Baekhyun tidak ingin lagi.

Jadi Chanyeol melakukannya. Ia harus terlihat baik-baik saja untuk menarik keyakinan Baekhyun kembali. _Mungkin saja... hatinya benar._ Chanyeol tidak ingin memperburuk keadaannya dengan pikiran-pikiran negatif, kali ini dia membiarkan hatinya yang menuntun apa yang harus ia lakukan.

 _Mungkin saja kesempatan keduanya itu ada..._

 _Bersambung—_

 **Baca!**

Jangan bayangkan Chanyeol yg sakit dengan tubuhnya yg keker kaya sekarang. Bayangkan aja Chanyeol di sini bertubuh era celana bergetar _(history :v)_ dan berambut era Growl. Era Growl kan rambutnya ga setebal sekarang yg kaya sangkar burung, dan era history Chanyeolnya ga segede sekarang. Betul tak?

Sempatkan dirimu untuk review ya? Terima kasih~

 **Ps.** Aku mau tambahin konflik dengan Baekhyun yg nikah sama Changmin :)

 **Pss.** Just kidding babe :*

 **Psss.** Bentar lagi juga fic ini udahan

 **Pssss.** Tapi maaf harus sad ending

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Psssss.** Cie yg kena tipu :3

 **Pssssss.** Makan anjing dengan sayur khool~


	8. Chapter 17 : I Should Have Listened

_a Chanbaek Fanfiction by Cla_

 **"His Little Boy"**

* * *

 _Cinta itu seperti permen karet. Perumpamaan tersebut benar nyata adanya bagaimana kini Baekhyun berakhir dengan dicampakkan oleh Chanyeol._

 **Hope you guys enjoy it~! ^ - ^**

.

.

.

...

* * *

 **Chapter 17 :** I Should Have Listened

* * *

Beberapa minggu yang lalu Chanyeol sudah pergi, kembali ke Seoul untuk mengurusi dirinya di sana. Baekhyun tak ingin mengakui bagaimana ia yang merasa bersyukur untuk beberapa alasan, tapi sesuatu tahunya mulai menekani dirinya di minggu ketiga dan Chanyeol tak pernah menampakkan diri lagi di sini.

Itu jelas menyebalkan. Baekhyun tak suka ketika dirinya bahkan tak tahu apa yang membuat dia harus merasa seperti itu. Ia bahkan merasa begitu tak asing dengan deruan mobil milik Chanyeol. Ketika suara yang sama melintasi rumahnya, tak jarang itu mengundang satu tolehan kepala; yang kemudian Baekhyun sadari itu bukan milik Chanyeol. Dan tiap itu terjadi konyol bagaimana lelaki Byun itu menumpuk rasa kecewa akan hal tersebut tanpa tahu apa yang membuat dia harus merasa demikian.

Lucunya hal itu terjadi tidak hanya satu atau dua kali, tetapi berulang kali dan Baekhyun tak ingin merasa lebih konyol dari itu. Jadi dia benar-benar menahan dirinya ketika deruan mobil yang familiar itu terdengar kembali seperti sekarang.

 _Itu bukan dia._

Namun kali ini deruan mobil itu berhenti tepat di depan rumahnya, diikuti sesuatu yang kemudian terdengar di balik pagar. Lagi Baekhyun tak tahu apa yang membuat dia seketika lupa dengan pertahanan ia sebelumnya—kontan saja menoleh _excited_ seperti itu. Ia langsung berdiri dan bahkan sampai mengabaikan tanaman yang sedang disirami sebelumnya hanya untuk menangkap sosok yang baru saja memarkirkan mobil di depan rumah.

Dan lagi, nyatanya itu bukan _dia._

"Oh Jongin." Tanpa sadar lengkungan yang ada di bibir Baekhyun ikut mengendur berikut masuknya tubuh Jongin. Perubahan itu terlalu jelas sehingga di sana Jongin dapat juga menangkapnya.

"Ada apa dengan ekspresimu itu saat aku datang?" Tanya pria Kim itu mengernyit heran.

"Tidak apa-apa." Baekhyun melempar senyum tipis sebelum kemudian beralih pada tanamannya kembali.

Jongin tidak terlalu mengambil atensi dan beranjak masuk ke dalam rumah begitu saja. Pria itu datang di minggu ketiga setelah kepulangannya ke Seoul, dan itu adalah hari yang sama seperti Chanyeol. Jelas, Baekhyun kini benar tak bisa menyimpan pertanyaannya lagi, mengapa Chanyeol tidak datang kembali dan menapakkan diri di sini untuk Jackson?

Seharusnya itu membuat Baekhyun senang. Namun untuk beberapa alasan, ia menemukan dirinya kini merasa cemas. Lebih-lebih ketika Baekhyun menyadari keadaan Chanyeol saat itu sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Bagaimana kabar pria itu sekarang? Chanyeol sudah tidak sakit lagi, bukan? Lalu mengapa dia belum kembali bahkan untuk Jackson?

Semua itu tak tahunya benar menumpuk rasa kecewa yang berubah menjadi kalut berkepanjangan. Baekhyun seharusnya tidak seperti itu, sisian hatinya menggema dalam rindu dan Baekhyun hanya tak menyadari dirinya yang diam-diam mengharapkan kedatangan Chanyeol lagi.

...

Dan responsif tubuh tidak akan bisa membohongi walau sebanyak apa itu disangkal. Di hari lain ketika Baekhyun pulang sore itu, ia ingat bagaimana tubuhnya yang dibuat tersentak saat mendapati mobil lain terparkir di depan rumahnya. Diameter mata serta merta tertarik dari ukuran biasanya sedang dada berdegup dalam pacuan jantung yang tak dimengerti Baekhyun rasakan.

Kali ini, apa itu benar dia?

Baekhyun tak ingin menyempatkan diri untuk mematung dan segera saja ia memasuki pekarangan rumahnya lalu membuka pintu.

"Papa!" Jackson menyambutnya seperti biasa dengan suara cempreng yang khas.

Baekhyun membalas anaknya serupa, sementara sudut mata langsung ia gerakkan mencari siluet lain yang tahunya kini benar ada terduduk menatapnya. Kontan tarikan di bibir Baekhyun melebar tanpa bisa ditahan, sedang mata malah berkhianat—tak ingin balik menatap Chanyeol di sana.

"Paman Chanyeol membawakanku mainan pesawat terbang dengan _remote_ kontrol." Ujar Jackson memberitahu dengan gembira.

"Benarkah?" Tanggap Baekhyun sambil menghempaskan dirinya duduk di sofa. Ia melihat apa yang dikatakan Jackson kini benar adanya di depan mata. Sangat mewah.

Jackson semangat menunjukkan mainan barunya itu pada Baekhyun. "Ini hebat sekali Papa! Lihatlah!"

Baekhyun di tempatnya betul ikut berbinar, tak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia melihat mainan semewah itu. Menyadari sesuatu, ia sontak tergugu. Kepalanya langsung saja menoleh dan ia mendapati Chanyeol di sampingnya. Nafas tanpa sadar Baekhyun tahan untuk beberapa saat melihat seperti apa jarak yang tersisa antara dirinya bersama Chanyeol sekarang. Nyaris tak ada.

Satu yang lebih besar memulai senyuman di sana. Itu jelas membuat Baekhyun tertegun—lagi menyadari hal baru lainnya dari pria itu. Chanyeol terlihat seperti anak SMA dengan penampilan barunya yang seperti itu sekarang. Baekhyun tak tahu mengapa ia tidak bisa mengalihkan matanya sedikit pun, tapi itu merupakan hal yang baik Baekhyun pikir. Setidaknya Chanyeol tak terlihat memprihatinkan seperti di hari lalu. Dan itu menjawab semua pertanyaannya di hari-hari yang sudah terlewat.

"Aku akan belajar menerbangkannya besok bersama Paman Chanyeol." Ujaran Jackson cepat saja mengais kesadaran Baekhyun kembali. "Papa ikut?" Jackson bertanya antusias, namun detik selanjutnya bocah itu mendesah kala ingat besok adalah hari Papanya bekerja.

"Papa tidak." Sanggah Baekhyun memafhumi perubahan air wajah Jackson. "Papa akan ada di rumah selama beberapa hari ini."

"Benarkah?!" Jackson sontak melompat senang untuk anggukan yang diberikan Baekhyun selanjutnya, lalu dengan lebih gembira ia memainkan pesawat barunya kembali.

Baekhyun tak luput memerhatikan pula anak itu dan ia merasa sama senangnya sekarang. Entah untuk satu alasan yang mana, Baekhyun merasa dirinya seringan ini.

Sebuah deheman rendah menyapa kupingnya kemudian. Baekhyun tersentak kecil dari kesadaran dan segera hal pertama yang ia lakukan tanpa pikir panjang memberikan senyum penuhnya pada Chanyeol. "Terima kasih." Gumam ia.

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya terkejut. "Kupikir kau akan marah karena sebentar lagi Jackson akan sekolah."

Ini mengenai mainan yang dibawa Chanyeol. Pria itu memiliki persepsi seperti itu sebelum datang kemari.

"Itu tidak apa-apa. Jackson tidak pernah punya mainan sebagus itu." Ucap Baekhyun. Lalu terdiam sebentar dengan bibir ia gigiti, Baekhyun melanjuti. "Kau terlihat berbeda."

Sejumput rona memalu cepat Chanyeol sembunyikan dengan memutus kontak mata untuk sesaat. Bibirnya mengulum senyuman kecil, lalu kembali menatap Baekhyun. "Apa aku terlihat buruk?"

"Tentu saja. Kau sudah 29 tahun tapi berpenampilan seperti anak remaja." Dengus Baekhyun, tapi tahunya Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar pernyataan itu.

"Jackson bilang ini lebih cocok untukku. Iya'kan, Jack?"

Yang disebut tidak menanggapi, masih terlalu sibuk mengagumi _remote_ kontrol yang dipegangnya.

Kini giliran Baekhyun yang mendecak tawa di tempatnya. Sudut mata _carrier_ itu benar tenggelam dalam lengkungan sementara gigi taringnya menyembul di balik bibir yang tertarik. Melihatnya Chanyeol jelas tak bisa berkata-kata, pria itu terpana.

Dia rindu melihat ekspresi itu dari wajah Baekhyun. Rasanya sudah sangat lama Chanyeol menantikan hal ini. Meski hanya terjadi dalam beberapa detik, namun Chanyeol puas dengan apa yang ia dapati hari ini. Rasanya ia tak ingin menginginkan hal apapun lagi. Senyuman Baekhyun membuatnya merasa lengkap.

"Oh!" Baekhyun berubah mengerjap kemudian dengan kepala yang bergerak celingukkan ke sekelilingnya. "Dimana Kyungsoo dan Jongin?"

"Mereka pergi siang tadi."

Jawaban Chanyeol, Baekhyun angguki seadanya. Walau sebenarnya Baekhyun curiga jika Jongin dan Kyungsoo sedang berkencan saat ini, mengingat dua laki-laki itu sering keluar bersama belakangan ini.

...

Meja makan pada akhirnya terisi mereka bertiga karena Jongin dan Kyungsoo belum menampakkan diri. Itu sudah berlalu beberapa menit yang lalu omong-omong. Kini Baekhyun sudah membereskannya kembali dan mencuci semua piring kotor. Di tengah itu ia sesekali mendengar bagaimana percakapan Chanyeol dan Jackson di meja makan sana.

"Paman bisa melakukan segalanya, Paman hebat! Aku ingin seperti Paman!"

Topik mereka masih tidak jauh dari mainan baru Jackson, dan bocah itu tidak bosan terus memujikan seperti apa hebatnya Chanyeol. Jackson memang selalu seperti itu, Baekhyun sudah hafal betul bagaimana ketika anaknya mempunyai keantusiasan.

"Jackson tahu, Paman menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk belajar sampai bisa memainkannya."

"Tapi belajar itu membosankan."

Baekhyun diam-diam tertawa dan membenarkan hal itu dalam hati. Anaknya yang masih kecil saja sudah bisa merasakan seperti apa bosannya belajar, Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja ingat bagaimana rasanya ketika ia dulu dituntut untuk belajar. Rasanya mengerikan.

"Biar kubantu." Tiba-tiba suara Chanyeol terdengar tepat di belakangnya. Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunan yang tak ia rencanakan sebelumnya, cepat menggeleng menolak tawaran Chanyeol.

"Tidak perlu."

"Istirahatlah. Biar aku yang mencuci piringnya."

Chanyeol sudah berada di tempat yang sama dan siap untuk mengambil alih pekerjaan yang lebih mungil. Namun kala helaan nafas Baekhyun lakukan, barulah Chanyeol urung dan kembali memberi jarak dengan memundurkan diri beberapa langkah. Dia seharusnya tidak memaksa seperti itu.

"Berhenti melakukan ini, Chanyeol." Baekhyun berucap. Posisinya yang masih memunggungi Chanyeol membuat ekspresinya takkan terbaca oleh pria itu.

"Melakukan apa?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia sebenarnya juga tidak tahu mengapa dirinya tiba-tiba meminta seperti itu—yang nyatanya hanya terlontar begitu saja tanpa sempat dicernanya.

Baekhyun hanya merasa itu tidak akan menjadi baik untuk dirinya dan apa yang ia rasakan setelahnya. Ini mengenai bagaimana Baekhyun yang kini mulai menyamankan dirinya untuk apa yang sudah Chanyeol lakukan. Akan sampai sejauh mana Chanyeol bertindak seperti itu dan membuat Baekhyun kacau dalam pikirannya? Dan ia pikir, itu betul bukan merupakan pertanda yang baik.

Tapi sepertinya Chanyeol menangkap hal tersebut lain dari keterdiaman Baekhyun kini. "Aku mengerti. Tapi mengapa aku tidak boleh melakukannya?" Chanyeol menarik nafas dalam kegelisahan. "Beritahu aku, Baek. Apa karena kau sudah memiliki orang lain?"

"Tidak." Baekhyun menukas cepat. Ia tidak tahu kenapa dia tak mau Chanyeol sampai untuk berpikir seperti itu. "Aku hanya—"

"Sejujurnya aku merindukanmu, Baekhyun."

Suasana berubah tiba-tiba tanpa direncanakan. Baekhyun mulai termenung di tempatnya, sedang Chanyeol yang mendapatkan dorongan antah berantah darimana benar mengikuti desakannya untuk lagi mengaku.

"Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Rasanya aku senang bisa melihatmu yang sama ketika kita masih bersama. Aku ingin terus seperti itu."

Walau Chanyeol bersuara nyaris tersapu udara kosong, namun di depannya Baekhyun masih menangkap bagaimana dalamnya Chanyeol menyampaikan hal tersebut. Jelas itu menghancurkan Baekhyun dalam perasaannya, ini juga karena kenyataan ia tak bisa mengelak lagi.

Baekhyun juga sama adanya seperti Chanyeol, ia rindu namun ini terlalu menyakitinya.

"Apa itu mengganggumu, Baek?"

 _Tidak,_ Baekhyun tak bisa membiarkan Chanyeol untuk lagi berpikiran hal yang tak benar adanya itu. Namun lidah seperti terpotong begitu Baekhyun berbalik untuk menyampaikan perasaannya.

Lelaki itu tak bersuara dan tahunya hanya bergeming mengais udara. Baekhyun tak mengerti mengapa ia bisa lumpuh bicara seperti ini. Sesuatu menekannya ketika ia melihat Chanyeol sangat dekat, dan Baekhyun frustasi untuk itu. Tapi kacau benaknya di sana sekarang cukup berhasil Baekhyun tutupi dengan baik di balik tatapan dinginnya, di hari lalu Baekhyun melakukan itu untuk memperingati Chanyeol.

Begitupun sekarang bagaimana Chanyeol menangkap maksud tatapan Baekhyun di sana dengan maksud yang sama. Sesuatu tak bisa untuk tidak kecewa.

"Kau bisa selesaikan ini untukku." Baekhyun malah memutuskan untuk beranjak pergi dan meninggalkan Chanyeol bersama sejumput rasa bersalah yang dimiliki pria itu sekarang.

...

Baekhyun hanya tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya bisa semudah ini kalah terjatuh. Dia pikir apa yang selalu ditekankan pada dirinya di hari lalu tentang alasan ia harus membenci Chanyeol akan membuatnya sulit untuk terjatuh kembali. Terlebih masa lalu seharusnya membuat ia tahu berapa banyak omongan manis tak berarti yang selalu Chanyeol ucapkan. Seharusnya siklus itu menguatkan Baekhyun dalam pertahanannya sekarang.

Tapi rasanya semua itu runtuh dan berakhir dengan kenyataan ia yang juga masih mencintai pria itu.

Baekhyun menyadari jika hari demi hari dimana dia menemukan Chanyeol berdiri untuknya tanpa lelah, hati dia sedikitnya mulai meluluh saat itu. Baekhyun tahu betapa berkhianatnya ia pada dirinya sendiri— _tapi entah..._ dia gagal memahami apa yang diinginkannya sekarang.

Denyutan di kepala sontak membawa Baekhyun pada kesadaran, sudah terlalu lama ternyata dia memikirkan itu semua. Dan ini sudah larut malam.

Baekhyun kemudian beranjak untuk mengambil segelas air sebelum tidur. Di sampingnya Kyungsoo masih sempat terjaga dan bertanya dengan suara serak.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku akan mengambil minum."

...

Baekhyun mengurungkan langkahnya untuk naik tangga kembali begitu dia menangkap bayang-bayang di luar rumah. Ia lantas menghampiri ke sana perlahan, dan saat sampai di balik pintu dapat Baekhyun dengar Jongin sedang berbicara bersama Chanyeol.

Ini bukan bagian dari rencananya untuk berdiri mengupingi mereka omong-omong, namun apa yang didengar Baekhyun pertama kali benar menarik atensinya.

"Jadi, kau sudah berhasil mendapatkan hatinya kembali?"

Itu suara Jongin, dan Baekhyun merasa pertanyaan itu membawa serta dirinya di sana.

"Entahlah."

"Kupikir Baekhyun yang memintamu merubah tampilan menjadi seperti itu."

"Dia tidak." Dapat Baekhyun bayangkan bagaimana Chanyeol menyahut di sana bersama gelengan kepala kecil. "Aku yang ingin merubahnya sendiri. Setidaknya ini membuatku percaya diri untuk kembali bersamanya."

"Itu tidak terdengar seperti Park Chanyeol."

Baekhyun setuju dengan apa yang diungkapkan Jongin. Aneh rasanya mendengar langsung bagaimana Chanyeol yang merendah seperti itu.

Kekehan kecil kemudian terdengar dari Chanyeol di sana. "Baekhyun semakin cantik sekarang. Aku hanya ingin memantaskan diriku untuknya."

 _Sungguh, ada apa dengan Chanyeol?_ Kerutan benar tidak bisa Baekhyun sembunyikan lagi pada air wajahnya. Sedang telinga semakin tajam Baekhyun pasang ketika keheningan yang terjadi sesaat itu diisi kembali oleh suara Jongin yang tiba-tiba berubah.

"Hei, Yeol." Deheman Chanyeol menyahut samar di sana. "Kau itu sangat tampan, aku akui sebagai pria. Jika kau tidak percaya diri seperti itu, bagaimana kau bisa menarik Baekhyun kembali? Jangan menjadi putus asa hanya karena kanker sialan itu yang menggerogotimu. Kau bisa melawannya, Yeol."

 _Apa? Kanker?_

"Aku tahu. Kau menggelikan sekali, Jongin."

Baekhyun seketika tak punya kata apapun di dalam otaknya. Semuanya terasa _blank_ , dan Baekhyun tak sanggup untuk berpikir lebih dalam apa yang baru saja Jongin ucapkan. Itu membuatnya untuk sesaat melinglung di tempat. Namun begitu dengung kalimat terakhir Jongin masih teramat jelas mengiang-ngiang di kepalanya kini.

 _Kanker.._.

Untuk berbagai alasan Baekhyun mulai merasakan tubuhnya memanas bersama nafas yang kini bergumul di dada. Semakin lama patahan kata itu memasuki otaknya, Baekhyun semakin sulit untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Ia berakhir dengan berjalan sempoyongan untuk sampai kembali ke dalam kamar.

"Kau lama sekali." Kyungsoo menyambut Baekhyun pertama kali dengan keluhan itu.

Namun satu yang lainnya tak merespons hingga Kyungsoo benar menarik atensinya pada Baekhyun sekarang. Ia bangkit dan menyingkap selimutnya saat menemukan tubuh sahabatnya yang nyaris akan ambruk seperti itu. Kyungsoo menghampiri Baekhyun perlahan kemudian.

"Baek, kau baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun mengatur deru nafasnya, tak ingin ia berakhir kacau di hadapan Kyungsoo. Namun hati tak bisa berbohong, di sana Baekhyun seperti mendapatkan hujaman kasar sebanyak ia melangkah. Sakit sekali, Baekhyun tak dapat lagi menahannya dan ia benar terjatuh melunglai di depan Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun!" Lelaki Do itu segera menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. "Apa yang terjadi? Ada apa denganmu?"

Semua rentetan kecemasan Kyungsoo benar tak digubris sang _carrier_ sama sekali. Namun dalam posisinya Kyungsoo jelas menangkap bagaimana suara Baekhyun yang mengambang tak keluar. Jadi Kyungsoo hanya menunggu sembari memperbanyak elusan di punggung anak itu yang bergetar.

Iya, Baekhyun tahunya sudah terisak dalam diam. Seberapa banyak ia menahan diri, air mata yang menganak di balik pelupuknya tak bisa untuk terus disembunyikan. Namun sayangnya air yang keluar di sana tidak membuat rasa sesak yang memenuhi rongga dadanya berkurang. Rasanya seperti pasokan udara menipis ketika Baekhyun tetap memaksa memori untuk mengulang kembali apa yang sudah dia lakukan di hari lalu pada Chanyeol.

"A-Aku merasa sangat jahat sekali, Kyung." Tergagap Baekhyun menyuarakan kalimat itu. Ia nyaris tersedak nafasnya sendiri seakan tenggorokannya menyempit tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun hanya merasa begitu bersalah. Ia ingat pada hari dimana dia membuka pintu dan hal yang pertama selalu didapatinya itu adalah Chanyeol juga tatapan sendu pria itu yang tak luput membuatnya terlihat menyedihkan. Seharusnya Baekhyun tidak membiarkan Chanyeol berada di sana sepanjang hari—ah tidak, tapi berhari-hari tanpa makanan dan minuman.

Walau seberapa inginnya dia untuk Chanyeol pergi, Baekhyun tak harus sampai menutup hati membiarkan Chanyeol tertidur di dalam mobil, berjongkok kepanasan, dan menggigil kehujanan. Egonya pada saat itu terlalu mudah terbawa emosi bahkan di saat ia sudah tahu Chanyeol menyesal dengan bukti tubuh yang mengerikan seperti itu.

Baekhyun merasa begitu buruk untuk dirinya. Ia merutuk dan memaki dalam hati bagaimana dirinya yang membuat kekacauan ini semakin buruk. Lebih daripada itu, Baekhyun benar berakhir dengan munafik. Pada kenyataannya ia tak ingin hal yang setimpal terjadi pada Chanyeol.

Sedang apa yang sudah terjadi benar adanya menimpa Chanyeol kini... _sebuah kanker._

Baekhyun pecah dalam tangisnya kemudian. Ia merasa begitu hancur dan tak sanggup untuk menerima semua ini. Tentang apa yang membuat Chanyeol terlihat berubah drastis, bagaimana Jongin yang memperilakukan pria itu dengan baik, juga ketidakpercayaan diri Chanyeol—mengapa Baekhyun malah menganggap hal itu adalah hal yang biasa?

"B-Bila saja aku tahu dari awal, aku benar-benar tidak akan memperilakukannya seperti itu, Kyung. S-Sekarang dia sedang sakit, dan aku malah membuatnya semakin buruk. Aku tak sanggup. Mengapa aku begitu jahat!" Cercanya, tak menahan diri untuk sebuah pukulan di kepala yang ia lakukan pada dirinya sendiri.

Kyungsoo kontan melepas pelukannya dan berusaha menghentikan pergerakan Baekhyun tersebut. Ia tatap tak mengerti _carrier_ itu, Kyungsoo bukan tak tahu siapa _dia_ yang Baekhyun maksud, hanya saja tangis sesal lelaki itu tak benar Kyungsoo pahami mengapa.

"Jangan menyalahi dirimu seperti ini, Baek. Itu'kan yang kau mau dari dulu."

Sesuatu mencubit hatinya sekarang. Baekhyun mencolos, ingat betul seperti apa dulu ia berkeinginan besar agar Chanyeol mendapatkan penderitaan yang setara dengan sakit di hatinya. Baekhyun benar-benar munafik, tidakkah?

Dan Baekhyun mengakui itu dalam dirinya. Ia lantas menggeleng kepala berulang kali, menatap Kyungsoo tanpa ada kebohongan di sana. "Aku ingin Chanyeol baik-baik saja."

 _Dulu ataupun sekarang..._

"Kalau begitu, cobalah untuk jujur pada dirimu sendiri. Jangan membuatnya semakin sakit." Kyungsoo melembutkan suaranya tak ingin melukai perasaan anak itu.

Baekhyun lantas menggigit bibir dengan keras. Itu tidak mudah. "Aku hanya tidak ingin mengkhianati diriku sendiri." Lirihnya.

"Tapi kau mencemaskan Chanyeol sekarang." Tukas Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun terdiam. "Jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri, Baek. Cobalah untuk berdamai dengan kenyataan. Jangan memaksa luka yang sudah sembuh itu terbuka lagi."

Terdengar begitu berat, tentu saja. Itu bukanlah hal yang mudah mengingat semua luka di hatinya dulu yang kini sudah benar nyatanya tak berbekas. Dan Baekhyun tak tahu rasanya akan semelegakan ini ketika ia pada akhirnya memilih untuk menganggukkan kepala seperti itu.

Rasanya seperti baru saja terbebas dari desakan yang menghimpitnya selama ini. Baekhyun pikir dia harus jujur pada dirinya sendiri tanpa menekani apapun lagi.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil melihat itu. "Sudah, jangan menangis. Kau akan membangunkan Jackson nanti."

Lelaki Do itupun berbaring kembali tanpa harus memastikan terlebih dahulu Baekhyun yang melakukan ucapannya. Butuh waktu untuk Baekhyun menenangkan diri dan Kyungsoo memahami itu, ia hanya berharap hal ini takkan terulang lagi setelah Baekhyun jujur seperti itu.

...

"Pagi, Soo." Jongin tersenyum saat tubuh Kyungsoo turun dan memasuki dapur seperti biasa. Kepalanya menoleh kembali untuk melihat tangga yang tahunya kosong tanpa ada Jackson maupun Baekhyun yang mengikuti. "Dimana Baekhyun?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Dia akan turun sebentar lagi."

Jongin lantas menghampiri Kyungsoo saat lelaki itu siap dengan peralatan masak, ia akan membantunya seperti biasa. Di sela itu, Jongin sempat melemparkan senyum berarti pada Chanyeol.

Pria Park di sana hanya membalas dengan kekehan, betul menangkap maksud dari senyuman Jongin tersebut. Sebuah seruan dari atas sontak mengulas Chanyeol pada senyum lebar kemudian.

"Selamat pagi, Paman-Paman." Tubuh mungil Jackson memasuki dapur dengan ceria. Chanyeol menyambutnya serupa, tak lupa mereka berdua melakukan tos bersama.

"Kenapa pagi sekali kau sudah rapi, Jack?" Di sela pekerjaannya Jongin bertanya.

"Aku akan pergi bersama Papa hari ini."

"Pergi? Kemana?" Chanyeol menyela dengan alis terangkat, sedang Jackson menggidik bahu tak tahu dan segera turun dari kursi untuk menghampiri Kyungsoo di dalam konter.

"Kyungsoo _Hyung_ , kita sarapan apa pagi ini~"

Bocah itu menimbrung ke dalam dapur tanpa takut baju baru yang dikenakannya akan kotor. Kyungsoo terlihat tak masalah dengan itu, alih-alih membiarkan Jackson mengintip pekerjaannya.

Tak lama Baekhyun muncul turun dari tangga. Chanyeol menjadi yang pertama menyadarinya, pria itu kontan mengarahkan fokusnya ke sana dan diam-diam terpesona menemukan penampilan Baekhyun pagi ini. Walau hanya memakai kaos putih yang dilengkapi jaket sederhana bersama jins biasa, Baekhyun terlihat berkali-kali lebih pantas memakai _outfit_ tersebut.

"Kau akan pergi, Baek?" Chanyeol menyambutnya dengan pertanyaan itu. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk ringan di sela menarik kursi dan menempatkan dirinya duduk lebih jauh dari Chanyeol. "Kemana?"

"Entahlah. Kak Changmin yang mengajakku."

Tuturan Baekhyun tersebut sontak menyiptakan singgungan pada alis yang lainnya. "Siapa?" Chanyeol mengulang memastikan.

"Paman Changmin!"

Dan seruan serta merta Jackson cukup saja menjawab Chanyeol terlampau jelas. Dia tidak salah mendengar. Pria Park itu refleks menoleh, dimana Jackson kini berdiri dan membukakan pintu untuk seseorang yang baru saja datang.

"Kak Changmin."

Dia adalah Changmin, pria yang Baekhyun akui di hari lalu ingin dinikahinya. Sekarang Chanyeol dapat melihatnya secara langsung bagaimana pria itu. Dia berdiri dengan postur tubuh tegap menghadap mereka yang kemudian ia bungkukkan sesaat. Di wajahnya terkulas senyum canggung yang seketika berganti cerah begitu Baekhyun menghampirinya.

Chanyeol hanya bisa terdiam beribu kata dan tersentak kecil kala matanya tanpa sengaja bertabrakan bersama Changmin. Cocok adalah ungkapan pertamanya akan pemandangan tiga orang di depan sana. Meski begitu Chanyeol tetap tak menyukai bagian ketika Jackson menarik jemari Changmin seperti itu.

Bola mata Chanyeol tanpa sadar terus ikut bergulir pada mereka—sampai dia menemukan Baekhyun kini juga tengah menatap kepadanya, datar dan tak terbaca. Chanyeol lagi tersentak dan refleks membuang mukanya begitu saja.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Chanyeol merasa begitu malu di hadapan Baekhyun.

...

Apa yang Chanyeol sadari setelahnya adalah dirinya yang tidak bisa berhenti memandang dua orang yang berada di seberangnya sekarang. Chanyeol tak ingin, ia sudah berulang kali mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya pada udara kosong namun lagi ia selalu berakhir pada objek yang serupa.

Kecewa adalah apa yang seharusnya tidak Chanyeol miliki untuk itu. Tapi ia tak bisa memungkiri bagaimana sesuatu seperti ada membuat luka di hatinya, semakin lama semakin membuat sayatan yang lebar di sana. Bagaimana Chanyeol harus mengatakan jika nyatanya ia membenarkan Baekhyun dan Changmin terlihat sangat cocok bersama seperti itu.

Chanyeol berkecil hati, dan ia lagi melihat dirinya kini seperti apa. Chanyeol tahu, dia hanya akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri dengan membandingkan bila Baekhyun bersamanya. Namun di sinilah Chanyeol berada, diam tak berkutik ketika ia menyadari perannya di sini hanya sebatas noda untuk Baekhyun, ia tidak pantas bersanding bersama lelaki itu.

Suasana diselimuti kecanggungan yang luar biasa. Atmosfer dingin menjadi terasa lebih nyata kini dengan tidak adanya suara apapun setelah sarapan usai.

Jongin menjadi yang pertama memecah kesunyian itu, dia berdehem dan sesaat melirik Chanyeol yang baru saja undur diri sambil mengajak Jackson. Jongin lantas mengalihkan arahnya pada Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau belum pergi?"

Baekhyun kontan menoleh menyadari Jongin berujar padanya. "Kau mengusirku?"

"Bukan begitu." Jongin mendesah, diam-diam ia mendelik ketika Changmin di sana ikut pula menoleh. Jongin lantas mendekat dan mengambil alih beberapa gelas di tangan Baekhyun. "Kau tidak boleh membuang-buang waktu. Biarkan aku saja yang mencuci ini semua."

Baekhyun terdiam, sebenarnya ia sedikit terkejut akan Jongin yang bersikap sarkas. Tapi Baekhyun juga tidak bodoh, ia jelas menyadari alasannya. Tak menutup kemungkinan ini karena sikapnya pula yang tanpa tahu malu membiarkan seseorang ada merusak pagi mereka.

Lelaki Byun itu lalu membuang nafas dan berpikir untuk segera pergi. Ia hampiri Jackson kemudian yang tahunya sedang bersama Chanyeol. Resah jelas langsung menyusup dirinya—yang kemudian itu berganti menjadi rasa bersalah.

"Jack, ayo kita rapikan dulu ke atas." Baekhyun membasahi bibirnya yang berubah kering sekonyong-konyong saat mata ia membuat kontak dengan Chanyeol.

"Baik." Jackson menyahut. "Nanti kita lanjutkan ini kembali, Paman."

Ini adalah untuk _remote_ kontrol yang sedang Chanyeol terangkan. Pria itu hanya mengangguk mengerti dan menyimpan kembali janjinya ketika bocah itu sudah berlari ke atas.

"Kau bisa mengajarkan itu lain kali."

Chanyeol menoleh saat tahu Baekhyun masih berdiri di sampingnya. Kemudian tersenyum tipis ia lakukan untuk jawaban.

"Aku sudah membuat janji pergi bersama Kak Changmin lebih dulu." Sambung Baekhyun tanpa tahu kalimat itu mampu meretakkan hati yang lainnya kembali.

Chanyeol kembali mengangguk dan berusaha mungkin untuk terlihat baik-baik saja. Sementara untuk berbagai alasan, Baekhyun merasa ia begitu sangat jahat sekarang.

...

Baekhyun benar-benar memendam rasa tak enak hati ketika ia sudah berada di ujung pintu dan menemukan Chanyeol ikut berdiri seolah mengantar kepergiannya. Ini membuat Baekhyun tidak ingin pergi, tapi di sisi lain Changmin sudah menunggunya di luar.

"Kami pergi dulu." Ujarnya, bersama anggukan Jackson bersemangat menyertai.

Chanyeol menjongkokkan diri untuk Jackson sambil merapikan penampilan anak itu. "Selamat bersenang-senang, Jackie."

Kalimat itu entah mengapa tiba-tiba bisa berdengung di telinga Jackson hingga bocah itu untuk sesaat melinglung memandang Chanyeol lebih lama, bahkan ketika Baekhyun benar sudah menariknya keluar Jackson merasa ia tak ingin pergi dan hanya ingin bersama Chanyeol hari ini.

Beberapa detik terdiam pada posisi yang sama selepas pintu tertutup, sendu lagi mewarnai manik Chanyeol kembali. Gerogotan rasa yang sama itu tak mampu Chanyeol tahan. Lantas ia berbalik kemudian memasang senyum ketus di sana. Air wajahnya tak benar ingin menyembunyikan apapun lagi, ia memperlihatkan semuanya di sana sambil berujar.

"Aku pikir aku akan menyerah saja."

Jongin yang mendengarnya tergugu, tapi tak lama sendu serupa ia berikan pada Chanyeol tanpa dapat disembunyikannya lagi. Bohong jika Jongin tidak mengerti apa yang Chanyeol rasakan saat ini. Masuk akal saja jika pada akhirnya Chanyeol menyerah dalam perasaan seperti itu.

"Sejujurnya Baekhyun lebih pantas bersama pria itu. Aku tidak ingin terus mengganggunya, lebih daripada itu—untukku ini terlihat sangat semu. Aku tidak mempunyai setitik kecilpun dari Baekhyun." Aku dia selanjutnya.

Kecewa telah menghempasnya jatuh sampai pada titik Chanyeol ingin menyerah. Baginya ini sudah jelas akan penolakan yang Baekhyun berikan bahkan sebelum ia meminta sebuah kesempatan.

"Tentu saja aku mengerti mengapa itu sangat sulit untuk aku dapatkan." Chanyeol melanjutkan. Tubuhnya bergetar dan Chanyeol berusaha keras membuat kepalan tangan untuk menghentikan reaksi tubuhnya yang seperti ini. Tapi rasanya terlalu sakit dan Chanyeol berubah frustasi hanya untuk kalimat yang akan ia lontarkan. "Aku hanya bagian dari pesakitannya, jadi biarkan pria itu yang menjadi penawar untuk Baekhyun."

Chanyeol pikir itu cukup membuat Jongin mengerti. Sebagian besar hatinya tentu menolak untuk apa yang ia putuskan tersebut, namun Chanyeol terlalu lelah untuk berdebat yang hanya akan menekan dirinya lagi dan lagi.

...

"Jack, kau ingin memakan sesuatu?"

Sebuah gelengan lagi Jackson berikan untuk setiap tawaran yang diberikan Changmin. Anak itu terlihat lebih diam dari biasanya, bahkan keramaian festival tidak membuat Jackson merasa antusias. Ini nampak seperti Jackson tidak menikmatinya.

Baekhyun tentu menyadari hal tidak biasa itu. Ia jadi merasa tidak enak pada Changmin yang sudah membawa mereka pergi. Baekhyun lantas mencoba menegur Jackson melalui matanya, bersyukur anak itu paham dan segera bersuara.

"A-Aku masih kenyang, Paman. Aku hanya ingin segera menaiki balon udaranya."

"Ah begitu?" Changmin terkekeh sambil melihat ke arah yang diinginkan Jackson. "Sepertinya balon udaranya masih harus dipersiapkan. Ayo kita lihat."

Jackson bergumam menyetujui kemudian langkah tertarik bersama Changmin yang menuntunnya seperti itu. Pada batas dimana orang berjejer menyaksikan balon udara berukuran raksasa itu disiapkan, Jackson bersorak senang hingga Changmin tanpa sungkan mengangkat bocah itu ke dalam gendongannya.

Lebar bola mata Jackson benar berubah berbinar, lupa pada apa yang dipikirkannya suara anak itupun keluar dengan riang gembira. Itu cukup melegakan Baekhyun.

"Nanti kita akan naik ke sana, Papa?"

Baekhyun melirik Changmin yang sedang tersenyum padanya, kemudian mengangguk untuk Jackson. Anak itu terpekik senang, Baekhyun ikut tertawa melihatnya. Tentu ia mengerti apa yang Jackson rasakan sekarang.

Diam-diam Baekhyun ingat ketika dia pertama kali mendatangi festival serupa seperti ini. Itu adalah saat bersama Chanyeol beberapa tahun yang lalu. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan, itu membuat Baekhyun tanpa sadar mulai memutar ulang memori lama tersebut di hadapannya sekarang.

 _"Kau tahu Chanyeol, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat balon udara secara langsung!" Baekhyun berujar begitu sangat_ excited _di depan sana. Ia bahkan segera berlari untuk mendapatkan posisi terdepan melihat balon udara besar di sana._

 _Di belakangnya Chanyeol menyusul, agak sedikit kesusahan untuk pemuda itu menyelip di antara orang-orang yang juga berkerumun. Tapi kemudian dia berhasil berdiri di samping Baekhyun._

 _"Terima kasih."_

 _"Kau bilang apa?" Chanyeol merunduk agar menangkap lebih jelas suara Baekhyun di tengah hembusan angin yang berdesau. Namun tanpa disangka satu yang lebih mungil tahunya lebih cepat berjinjit kaki hingga satu tabrakan bibir mendarat tepat di pipi Chanyeol._

 _"Terima kasih." Cicit Baekhyun memalu._

 _Kali ini Chanyeol mendengarnya dengan jelas dan pria Park itu benar tak bisa menahan senyuman lebar di wajahnya. Chanyeol cepat menarik Baekhyun masuk ke dalam jaketnya kemudian sehingga tubuh remaja itu nampak tenggelam dalam dekapan di sana._

 _"Ugh—a-ada apa?" Baekhyun mengerjap terkejut menaut mata mereka kembali._

 _"Ayo cium lagi." Chanyeol berbisik di telinganya. "Kali ini orang tidak akan ada yang tahu jika anak laki-laki yang masih berseragam SMP ini sedang pacaran di sini dan bukannya belajar."_

 _Itu refleks membuat bibir yang lebih kecil memaju sesaat. Baekhyun merasa tersinggung, itu terdengar seperti dia adalah murid yang nakal di samping sebenarnya Chanyeol yang membawanya kemari. Tapi tak lama, poutan di sana mengendur bersama semburat_ pink _yang kontras memenuhi wajahnya kini._

 _"P-Pacaran?"_

 _"Ah aku lupa kita'kan belum pacaran." Jawaban itu tertuang ringan dari Chanyeol, lain halnya dengan Baekhyun yang nyaris akan terpental sampai nirwana._

 _"C-Chanyeol!~" Baekhyun bersemu merah. Hawa di sekitar tiba-tiba berubah panas, namun konyol Baekhyun menyukai saat-saat seperti ini._

"—Hyun? Baekhyun kau baik-baik saja?"

Sontak saja Baekhyun menarik dirinya kembali dan membola menyadari ia yang malah terjatuh dalam lamunan lawas yang dibuatnya itu. "Ah! M-Maafkan aku, Kak." Ringisnya memalu.

Changmin hanya tersenyum kecil dan tanpa aba-aba menarik tangan Baekhyun pergi.

"Kita akan naik sekarang?"

Pertanyaan Baekhyun tak Changmin jawab namun langkahnya yang terus ditarik seperti itu benar berakhir di dalam sebuah balon udara. Changmin kemudian segera membawanya ke tempat yang bagus untuk melihat _spot_ yang indah, tapi sayangnya di sana bukan tempat yang tepat untuk terhindar dari desakan beberapa orang yang memenuhi. Baekhyun bahkan dibuat tak berjarak berdiri di samping Changmin kini. Sementara itu Jackson langsung merengek dan memaksa untuk digendong sang Papa.

Tempat itu sedikit berguncang, Baekhyun yang memiliki beban Jackson di gendongannya nyaris terjerembab jika saja Changmin tak tangkas menahan tubuhnya. Baekhyun lantas terserang panik, berpikir jika akan terjadi sesuatu di tempat ini.

"Balon udaranya baru saja melepas jangkar. Kita akan terbang sebentar lagi. Kau baik-baik saja, kan?" Tanya Changmin.

Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan anggukan, tidak ingin mengecewakan pria itu walau disamping perasaannya yang diganjali sesuatu sekarang.

"Apa ini yang pertama untukmu?" Changmin bertanya lagi.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku pernah melakukannya bersama Chanyeol dulu." Jawabnya.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Jack?"

Menyadari anaknya yang lagi bersikap diam, Baekhyun lalu teralih dengan dahi mengernyit. "Kau pusing, Sayang?" Tanyanya, berpikir karena ini adalah yang pertama Jackson berada di atas udara dan itu berpengaruh pula pada perasaan anaknya.

Jackson hanya terdiam dan alih-alih beringsut lebih dalam di pundak Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya Jackson tidak terlalu senang." Ujar Baekhyun memberitahu. "Padahal pagi tadi dia bersemangat."

Jelas Changmin adalah orang yang merasa paling bersalah untuk itu. Jackson yang ia tahu adalah anak yang ceria dan bahkan ini merupakan yang pertama dia mendapati anak itu seperti ini. Changmin berpikir bagaimana cara untuk mengembalikan _mood_ anak itu.

"Lihat Jack, pemandangannya indah sekali! Semua tampak seperti semut di sini." Changmin berseru kemudian. Matanya menatap jauh pemandangan di atas sini bersama decakan kagum ia persuarakan pula. Sejujurnya Changmin tidak benar-benar tertarik, tapi tahunya itu berhasil menyita perhatian Jackson. Changmin lantas melebarkan senyumannya. "Ayo kita lihat dimana rumahmu!"

Dengan begitu Jackson kembali berada di pangkuan Changmin. Sedikit banyak si mungil mulai tertarik dan mengikuti permainan pria itu, mencari rumah yang paling luas sampai pada menghitung kebun-kebun yang terlihat. Baekhyun hanya memerhatikan dalam diam tak berniat ingin masuk ke dalam percakapan dua orang itu.

Satu-satunya yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan adalah mengitari pemandangan di atas sini, tapi semuanya tampak sama dan sejujurnya Baekhyun lebih suka berada di bawah sana. _Carrier_ itu betul tak mengerti mengapa ia rasanya tak bisa berhenti terlepas dari nostalgia serupa bersama Chanyeol. Namun alih-alih membuyarkannya, Baekhyun lagi terhanyut dan itu membuatnya lupa akan sekitar, termasuk berdirinya ia di sini adalah untuk menemani Changmin.

Tapi lagi Baekhyun tak bisa menahannya. Ia membiarkan seperti apa ruang nostalgia melingkupinya kini. Bersama Chanyeol, dengan rasa hangat di hatinya, juga taluan jantung yang menyenangkan saat itu—semua terasa nyata dan Baekhyun tak pernah menyadari ia akan serindu ini untuk mengulang semuanya.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, di tempatnya Changmin tak lagi fokus akan Jackson. Anak itu sedang menghitung balon yang sama di atas udara, dan Changmin menyempatkan itu untuk membawa matanya pada Baekhyun, memerhatikan wajah lelaki itu tanpa sedikitpun ia lewati.

Changmin akui, kecantikan Baekhyun yang sederhana itu membuatnya terpesona dan lagi jatuh cinta. Changmin meyakinkan dirinya untuk segera mengakui perasaannya ini sebelum terlambat.

"Baekhyun."

Satu yang lainnya berdehem untuk panggilan itu diikuti satu tolehan kepala ia lakukan. Namun tidak dalam hitungan detik, Baekhyun merasakan kepalanya berubah kosong saat sebuah bibir tiba-tiba menyentuh bibir miliknya. Semua berdengung dan Baekhyun hanya bisa terbelalak ketika tahu pemilik bibir itu adalah Changmin.

Changmin menciumnya, dan itu untuk waktu yang tidak sebentar.

Motorik seharusnya bergerak cepat untuk menghentikan Changmin, tapi Baekhyun menemukan saraf kejutnya mengaku. Mengapa harus seperti itu? Baekhyun pun tak mengerti. Sampai ketika suara Jackson berhasil mengembalikan semuanya.

 _Tapi itu bukan untuk sesuatu yang baik._

Tepat setelah Baekhyun memutus sentuhan bibir Changmin, satu yang pertama menyambut matanya adalah siluet Chanyeol di seberang sana juga sepasang manik sendu pria itu yang tengah mengarah padanya kini.

Dunia seperti berhenti berputar Baekhyun rasakan. Ia terpaku, sedang tatapan Chanyeol di sana entah bagaimana bisa begitu menyakiti Baekhyun untuk berbagai alasan.

Sebelum dia memahami apa yang terjadi, Jackson menyentak tiba-tiba, membangunkan Baekhyun dalam rasa yang semakin bersalah.

"Papa, ada Paman Chanyeol!"

 _Dan Chanyeol melihat semuanya..._

...

Ini mungkin waktunya Chanyeol untuk berbesar hati dan menerima kenyataan jika ia tak lagi bisa berkesempatan untuk Baekhyun. Jawaban untuk semua usahanya kini berada di depan mata. Sebetulnya Chanyeol tak ingin mengakui, tapi melihat bagaimana kedua orang di sana bersama—lebih-lebih Jackson berada di antara tengah mereka, Chanyeol sadar ia lebih buruk daripada cacing tanah sekalipun.

Chanyeol ingat seperti apa dia mendapatkan kepercayaan diri di hari lalu karena berpikir seseorang mungkin merindukannya di sini, Chanyeol lantas merasa malu. Kenyataan itu tidak benar adanya, Baekhyun bahkan memilih pergi di malam yang sama ketika ia kembali ke sini dan dengan bodohnya mengaku seperti itu. Konyolnya ia menangkap lain akan hal tersebut, dan kembali berpikir untuk memahami alasannya; ini lagi, mungkin karena waktu yang masih belum cukup untuk Baekhyun.

Padahal tidak. Nyatanya Baekhyun sudah benar-benar menolak dirinya.

Chanyeol sudah terlambat untuk segala hal, termasuk menyadari belengguan rasa yang sama dari orang lain untuk Baekhyun benar adanya. Dia adalah Changmin, dibandingkannya Chanyeol tahu betul ia tak memiliki apapun untuk disandingkan. Dan ia merasa sangat konyol ketika berpikir dirinya masih bisa menempati hati Baekhyun.

Chanyeol merasa ia sudah cukup sampai di sini, betul apa katanya untuk tidak lagi mengganggu apa yang Baekhyun mau. Kecut hatinya bahkan sudah berteriak untuknya pergi dan merelakan semuanya. Baekhyun memang bukanlah orang yang pantas untuk dia dapatkan, dari awal mungkin memang seperti itu adanya.

Satu harapan lainnya adalah Jackson. Tapi kemudian Chanyeol menyadari dirinya adalah Dadda yang buruk pula, ia tak memiliki muka untuk mengakui hal ini pada Jackson. Sekarang atau nanti, rasanya Chanyeol tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Ia berpikir mungkin lebih baik tetap seperti ini saja. Sudah sepantasnya Jackson mendapatkan Dadda yang lain, dan itu bukan dirinya...

Bagaimana Chanyeol harus mengatakan jika hidupnya selalu berakhir menyedihkan. Baginya, alasan untuk bertahan sudah tak ada.

Chanyeol menyerah.

...

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Kak." Baekhyun mencoba untuk mengulas senyumannya pada Changmin. Mobil sudah menepi tepat di depan rumahnya, dan Baekhyun hanya perlu untuk segera mengakhiri kebersamaan ini. Jadi ia cepat melepas sabuk pengamannya di sana.

Sedang pada posisinya, Changmin terdiam canggung dan berniat untuk membahas ulang mengenai apa yang sudah terjadi sebelumnya. "Baekhyun, soal tadi—"

"Ini sudah sangat malam. Aku harus segera menidurkan Jackson." Baekhyun memotong. Sipitnya menatap Changmin tanpa ekspresi dan itu membuat satu yang lainnya terpekur untuk sesaat.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa."

Sedikit kesusahan karena harus mengangkat Jackson yang sudah tertidur, namun pada akhirnya Baekhyun dapat keluar dan ia membungkuk hormat sebagai salam perpisahan pada Changmin. Helaan nafasnya kontan keluar begitu deru mobil Changmin sudah menjauh. Dan Baekhyun baru menyadari 100% sikapnya yang tidak mengenakan itu.

Baekhyun hanya bingung harus bagaimana ia menanggapi. Terlebih ketika Changmin menyatakan cinta kepadanya beberapa jam yang lalu. Baekhyun betul tak siap—sebenarnya dia bingung harus mengungkapkannya seperti apa pada pria itu.

Sebab kenyataan Baekhyun tidak pernah menaruh perasaan yang sama untuk Changmin, hatinya masih sama adanya terpusat pada Chanyeol.

Dan pria Park itu ada di depan rumahnya sekarang, duduk di atas teras belum menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun di sini. Tak sadar itu tahunya membuat dentuman hati sang _carrier_ bergulung dalam rongga seperti itu.

"Kau baru pulang?" Chanyeol refleks mengalihkan pandangannya ketika mendengar pagar terbuka. Ia langsung menghampiri Baekhyun di sana.

Baekhyun hanya bergumam dengan deheman kecil. Tak tahu kakinya tiba-tiba berhenti sedang mata mengikuti pergerakan Chanyeol. Lagi, Baekhyun berubah konyol menemukan dirinya yang kini tak tahu harus berkata apa. Penglihatannya mulai memutar kembali ketika dimana tadi sore Chanyeol berbalik dan perlahan-lahan hilang di tengah kerumunan orang. Itu mungkin yang menjadi alasan mengapa Baekhyun tergugu sekarang.

"Kenapa kau di luar?"

"Jongin dan Kyungsoo sedang pergi ke Toserba." Jawab Chanyeol. Pria itu kemudian membuka kedua tangannya sembari mata mengarah pada anak yang Baekhyun gendong. "Biar aku yang membawa Jackson, kau terlihat kelelahan."

Baekhyun menyerahkan Jackson tanpa kata. Sebenarnya dia ingin menyangkal untuk apa yang Chanyeol katakan seperti itu. Baekhyun tidak. Ia bahkan tak tahu apa yang baru saja ia lakukan menghabiskan waktu di luar. Karena terlalu banyak hal yang dia pikirkan, itu mungkin yang membuatnya terlihat kelelahan.

Di sana Chanyeol sudah masuk bersama Jackson. Baekhyun menyusul dan dalam diam ia tak bisa menghentikan dirinya akan sebuah rutukan. Itu mengenai mulutnya yang benar selalu terkunci disaat seharusnya Baekhyun mengutaran pikirannya. Tentang Chanyeol yang juga berada di festival itu, juga hal-hal yang mengganjalinya selama di festival. Baekhyun betul tak mengerti mengapa bersama Chanyeol ia malah berubah seperti bukan dirinya.

Membuang nafas perlahan, Baekhyun kemudian mengeluarkan kasur lipat untuk Jackson. Chanyeol segera menidurkan anak di pangkuannya itu. Begitu hati-hati seolah Jackson mudah terbangun.

"Bolehkah aku di sini bersama Jackson sebentar?" Chanyeol meminta. Ia benar tak mampu menahan dorongan keinginannya tersebut saat ini.

"Huh?" Baekhyun tampak berkerut, dan Chanyeol menyimpulkan itu merupakan sebuah bentuk penolakan.

"Hanya sebentar saja." Pintanya lagi.

"T-Tentu saja boleh."

Dengan begitu Baekhyun membawa tubuhnya keluar dari kamar, tapi ia tidak benar-benar pergi dari sana. Baekhyun menyisakan sedikit celah dari pintu, dan _carrier_ itu berdiri di baliknya.

Chanyeol bergeming untuk sesaat. Rindu tiba-tiba membuncah dalam diri untuk Jackson. Ia bertanya kapan terakhir kali dirinya menyaksikan sang anak tertidur seperti ini. Dan itu adalah ketika Jackson masih berusia dua hari.

Dan sekarang ini merupakan kali pertama Chanyeol melihat kembali anaknya yang sedang tertidur. Rasanya sudah seperti beribu-ribu tahun terlampaui, namun begitu Chanyeol masih mengingat betul seperti apa pipi putih nan penuh Jackson yang juga dipenuhi ruam kemerahan saat itu. Dan itu tahunya masih sama adanya.

Jackson tidak sedikitpun terlihat berubah di mata Chanyeol, masih nampak sama menyerupai dirinya apalagi dengan mata yang terpejam seperti itu. Mengetahui itu Chanyeol disusup akan rasa bahagia, namun kemudian sesal melingkupi setelahnya berpikir bagaimana anaknya kelak; ketika tumbuh menjadi seorang remaja yang dewasa. Dengan sikap anak itu yang sekarang, Chanyeol bisa membayangkan Jackson yang takkan mungkin mengecewakan orang terdekatnya.

Chanyeol tahu Jackson adalah titik terlemahnya kini. Hanya dengan terus memikirkan sang anak, Chanyeol tahu dirinya hanya akan semakin menginginkan Jackson dalam hidupnya dan menumpuk sebuah harapan semu itu lagi dan lagi. Bagaimanapun Jackson adalah anak yang di hari lalu selalu ia nantikan kehadirannya. Tapi Chanyeol juga tak ingin membuat hidup Jackson kacau dengan kenyataan dirinya adalah ayah dari anak itu.

Jadi sekali lagi, dengan dirinya yang memutuskan untuk pergi adalah hal yang benar ia lakukan untuk menjaga kebahagiaan hidup orang-orang yang Chanyeol sayangi.

Bulat matanya menjelajah pada tiap inchi tubuh Jackson dan berhenti pada wajah anak itu. Kemudian ragu Chanyeol bergerak melayangkan usapannya di sana. Hatinya bergetar dan Chanyeol tanpa perencanaan apapun mulai merasakan matanya memanas.

"Dadda minta maaf, Jacksonie.. Tolong maafkan Dadda karena kau lahir dengan memiliki ayah sepertiku. Tapi Dadda sangat menyanyangimu, Jack. Bagaimana Dadda harus mengakui jika Dadda sebenarnya tak ingin kehilanganmu." Chanyeol menangis kecil, tapi isakannya cukup menyesakkan. "Berjanjilah untuk tumbuh menjadi anak laki-laki yang baik. Jaga Papa untuk Dadda, hmm?" Senyum tersungging di bibirnya ketika ia menemukan kening Jackson dikecupnya dalam lembut.

Dan tentu saja itu semua tak terlewatkan sedikitpun oleh Baekhyun di belakang sana. Lelaki itu mendengar semuanya, melihat semuanya. Bagaimana semua patahan kalimat Chanyeol di sana benar mulai meruntuhkan pertahanan air matanya pula.

Baekhyun seperti tersihir masa lalu tepat ketika Chanyeol melayangkan ciumannya seperti itu. Baekhyun tak bohong ia seperti melihat gambaran yang sama saat Jackson pertama kali lahir dengan Chanyeol yang mendekapnya.

Itu sungguh meretakkan hatinya. Dan Baekhyun tidak sekuat itu untuk terus berdiri di sana. Ia segera membawa tubuhnya pergi untuk mencari tempat dimana ia bisa menumpahkan sesak dalam rongga dadanya sekarang.

Selama ini selalu ada waktu dimana Chanyeol bisa saja bermain sepanjang hari bersama Jackson, Baekhyun pikir itu cukup. Tapi kenyataan bagaimana Jackson memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan Paman, tidakkah selama itu Chanyeol merasakan sakit di hatinya? Seperti apa yang Baekhyun rasakan sekarang. Baekhyun tak tahu mengapa semua itu terasa begitu menusuk.

Dadda yang Chanyeol persuarakan benar terasa berdenyut di hati. Baekhyun menyadari jika dirinyalah selama ini yang memiliki definisi egois sesungguhnya.

Dan Baekhyun ingin mengakhiri semua pesakitan yang ia buat sendiri ini.

Begitu mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat, Baekhyun segera menghapus air matanya dan cepat membersihkan jejak basah di sana.

"Jackson sepertinya sangat kelelahan, dia tidur lelap sekali." Chanyeol langsung mengujar. Baekhyun berbalik dengan bibir mengedut kecil untuk sebuah senyuman ia berikan.

"Eum~" Sahutnya. "Kenapa tadi kau ada di sana?"

Baekhyun bertanya mengenai kehadirannya di festival, dan Chanyeol bergumam sekenanya. "Aku hanya merindukan suasana seperti itu."

Baekhyun tak lagi bersuara, mata sipitnya bergerak ke sekitar dan Chanyeol menyempatkan itu untuk meneguni _carrier_ tersebut.

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol memanggil laun. Sedikit ragu tapi sesuatu dalam hatinya menjadi pasang untuk Chanyeol ungkapkan saat ini juga. "Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf untuk semua hal yang sudah kulakukan padamu, dulu atau sekarang. Kini aku sadar diri dan tidak akan mengganggu kehidupanmu lagi."

"Apa maksudmu?" Baekhyun berkerut kening. Perasaannya menjadi tidak enak menunggu apa yang akan diperdengarkan Chanyeol selanjutnya.

"Aku memilih mundur. Kau terlihat lebih cocok saat bersama pria itu, aku mengakui jika tadi kalian terlihat seperti sebuah keluarga, terutama karena Jackson juga senang saat bersamanya. Lagipula Jackson akan sekolah, bukan? Jangan biarkan dia masuk dengan tanpa ada status ayah."

Baekhyun terhenyak. Dia mengerti sekarang dengan kehadiran Changmin sebelumnya yang kini Chanyeol bicarakan. Namun daripada itu, mengapa Chanyeol sampai berbicara demikian? Baekhyun benci ia yang tak dapat mencerna semua patahan kata itu hanya karena gelisah yang sudah lebih dulu membumbung jauh dirinya.

Di depannya, Chanyeol bahkan tak terlihat agar membuat semuanya lebih baik. Pria itu hanya menundukkan kepala, luruh menatap lantai dengan desahan pelan nafasnya yang lagi kembali menyambung perkataannya.

"Aku percaya padamu untuk membesarkan Jackson dan hidup bahagia seperti apa yang selalu kita inginkan dulu." Ucap Chanyeol, memutus angin dengan paksaan senyum kecil di wajahnya. "Maaf karena aku tidak bisa menjadi seorang ayah yang bertanggungjawab. Aku tidak ingin hidup Jackson menyedihkan karena memiliki ayah sepertiku. Maka dari itu berbahagialah, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun di sana. Suaranya mengambang di udara sedang gerogotan kesakitan menyisakan dirinya yang hanya bisa diam terpekur seperti itu.

...dan membiarkan Chanyeol menangkap semua keterdiaman itu dengan spekulasi dalam diri.

Semuanya menjadi jelas kini. Tentang apa yang dia utarakan adalah apa yang Baekhyun tunggu darinya. Dan itu benar adanya dengan tanpa penyangkalan yang Baekhyun berikan sedikitpun.

Chanyeol merasa sudah cukup jelas sekarang.

...

Semuanya terasa begitu sangat sepi dengan atmosfer yang menjadi lebih dingin dari biasanya. Keberangkatan Chanyeol ke Seoul pagi ini menjadi alasannya. Itu sangat tiba-tiba dan yang membuat suasana berubah adalah kemurungan Jackson.

Bocah itu tidak bisa untuk tidak kecewa akan kepergian Chanyeol tersebut. Paman itu sudah berjanji untuk menerbangkan pesawat bersamanya, tapi sekarang Jackson bahkan tak tahu kapan Chanyeol akan kembali.

Jongin sungguh tak tahan membiarkan Jackson seperti itu. Dia hampiri Jackson kemudian dengan cengiran lebar untuk menarik antusias anak itu.

"Jack, ayo biar Paman ajari cara menerbangkan pesawatnya sekarang!"

Jackson mengangguk. Sementara itu Kyungsoo serta merta berlari untuk menghampiri Baekhyun yang belum keluar kamar dari pagi. _Carrier_ itu bahkan dengan sengaja melewatkan sarapan.

Pintu kamar Kyungsoo buka, ia melihat Baekhyun masih sama pada posisi ketika ia meninggalkan tempat ini. Bergelung di dalam selimut yang menutupi sampai kepala.

"Sampai kapan kau akan tidur seperti ini." Ujar Kyungsoo letih. Lelaki itu mendekat dan menyibak selimut dengan paksa.

Tapi apa yang dia dapati cukup membuatnya menyesal. Kyungsoo tertegun melihat betapa berantakannya Baekhyun sekarang. Ini bukan hanya tentang wajah bangun tidur Baekhyun, Kyungsoo tahu anak itu tidak benar-benar memejamkan matanya semalam, melainkan ini mengenai wajah membengkak juga memerah Baekhyun yang dipenuhi air mata. Pun Kyungsoo melihat ada jejak basah pula di bantal anak itu.

Kyungsoo prihatin melihatnya.

"Kau akan menyakiti Jackson jika terus bersedih, Baek." Gumam lelaki Do itu dengan halus. Nafasnya terhela saat Baekhyun tidak mengindahkan dirinya sama sekali.

"Mengapa ini rumit sekali, Kyungsoo." Serak suara Baekhyun berucap dalam getar pada akhirnya.

"Ini tidak akan menjadi rumit jika kau dari awal jujur dan mengikuti kata hatimu."

"Tapi Chanyeol bilang dia sudah tidak ingin memiliki aku lagi." Tukas Baekhyun, lagi merasakan hal serupa akibat anggapannya yang seperti itu.

"Dia berkata seperti itu karena berpikir kau yang tidak mau bersamanya. Kau yang memperumit ini semua, Baekhyun. Dan tebak, Jackson pun ikut menjadi korban di sini." Kyungsoo menimpal cukup frustasi. Sungguh jika ini tidak mempengaruhi Jackson, Kyungsoo sebenarnya sudah kebal untuk apa yang selalu Baekhyun tangisi. Ini hanya karena ego besar yang ada pada diri Baekhyun.

Satu yang lainnya mendengus, sesal menyelimutinya saat tahu Jackson menjadi terlibat karena ini. Baekhyun akui jika ini adalah kesalahan dia sepenuhnya. Ia yang bodoh tak bisa melawan rasionalitas yang tak benar adanya seperti apa yang dia pikirkan.

"Lalu aku harus apa sekarang? Chanyeol bahkan sudah pergi."

Kyungsoo tahunya ikut mendengus. Lebih keras dari Baekhyun dan ia tak menyembunyikan bagaimana decakan gemas ia persuarakan untuk lelaki itu. Sungguh, Kyungsoo benar-benar tak mengerti mengapa Baekhyun bisa sebodoh ini untuk jalan hidupnya.

"Itu bukan berarti kau tidak bisa menyusulnya, Baek. Mungkin sekarang ini waktunya untuk kau pulang ke rumahmu yang sebenarnya."

...

Menghela nafas, berulang kali Chanyeol lakukan di depan pintu kamar inap Yoona. Dia mempersiapkan diri untuk berbagai alasan. Pelan namun pasti pada akhirnya Chanyeol tetap membuka pintu di sana.

"Oh kau pulang?" Jennie menyambutnya pertama kali. Tidak banyak terkejut untuk eksistensi pria itu di sini.

Alih-alih mengindahkan Jennie, Chanyeol lebih dulu melarikan matanya pada Yoona yang sedang terbaring di atas brankar. Lalu mendesah.

"Jennie, aku pikir aku sudah selesai sekarang." Ucapnya tiba-tiba.

Atensi Jennie benar tertarik sepenuhnya. Wanita itu terdiam dan merasa tidak asing untuk kata-kata Chanyeol yang seperti itu. Pikirnya, itulah mengapa Chanyeol datang kemari dengan kabut memenuhi auranya. Jennie tak tahu harus memberikan respons apa.

"Lagipula Baekhyun sudah menemukan orang yang tepat untuknya. Aku juga sudah melihat seperti apa orang itu, dan memang benar adanya aku mengakui jika pria itu bisa membuat Baekhyun bahagia."

Masih terdiam. Chanyeol sedikitnya mengerti mengapa hal itu dilakukan Jennie. Dia kemudian memilih tersenyum untuk menutupi sesak lain di hatinya.

"Biarkan aku yang menjaga Ibu sekarang. Kau harus mempersiapkan persalinanmu." Ujar Chanyeol. Jennie tanpa kata menuruti dan pergi menyisakan Chanyeol yang lagi terpekur.

Namun pria Park itu langsung menyadari tatapan Yoona dan kontan menarik langkahnya ke sana.

"Ibu sudah bangun?"

Kedipan lambat Yoona menjawab, wanita setengah abad itu masih meninggalkan sorot yang sama ketika bertatapan dengan Chanyeol.

Jelas pria itu tahu betul arti di sana. Yoona mungkin mendengarkannya tadi. Lantas Chanyeol mengambil duduk di kursi yang ada dan memberikan sejumput rasa bersalah di sana untuk Yoona.

"Ibu, maaf aku belum bisa membawa Baekhyun pulang." Katanya, kemudian mendesah dalam senyuman. "Tapi Ibu jangan khawatir, dia baik-baik saja dan bahkan Baekhyun sudah berada di tangan yang tepat."

Sama seperti Jennie, Yoona juga tidak berucap apapun. Tapi Chanyeol tahu melalui mata wanita dari ibu Baekhyun itu, Yoona jelas ingin melontarkan banyak kata kepadanya sekarang.

Chanyeol beralih menggenggam tangan Yoona kemudian, mencoba memberi siratan di sana akan perasaannya. Tapi semua pun tahu senyum tidak apa-apanya kini adalah kedok semata.

"Pria itu jauh lebih bisa membuat Baekhyun bahagia. Aku tidak akan mengganggunya lagi, Bu."

Satu titik air mata pun keluar dari sudut mata Yoona. Ia tidak bisa menahan bagaimana Chanyeol yang terlihat hancur seperti itu juga terasa menyakitinya. Usaha untuk terlihat tegar yang Chanyeol lakukan tahunya Yoona lihat semakin menyedihkan.

 _"Baekhyun, mengapa kau tidak memberikan Chanyeol kesempatan?"_

Iya, Yoona benar tak mengerti akan kabar yang Chanyeol bawa tersebut. Tidakkah Baekhyun tahu seperti apa Chanyeol memperjuangkan dirinya? Yoona tahu persis bagaimana ketika pria itu bersama penderitaan satu per satu hingga kenyataan pahit sebuah kanker tumbuh pula dalam hati Chanyeol. Yoona tahu, tapi Chanyeol selalu melawan hanya untuk bisa bersama dengan Baekhyun kembali.

Yoona pikir itu semua cukup menebus kesalahan Chanyeol di masa lampau. Dirinya bahkan sudah memaafkan pria itu karena hatinya terketuk melihat gigihnya Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun. Sungguh, Yoona tidak percaya kenyataan Baekhyun membuat pria itu menyerah sekarang.

Bahkan ketika Chanyeol terlihat sangat hancur sekarang. Bagaimana Yoona harus mengakui jika dirinya tidak ingin akhir yang seperti ini.

 _"Baekhyun, Chanyeol sangat mencintaimu..."_

 _ **Bersambung—**_

* * *

Uhm—hai? Aku tau ini udah sangat sangat telat dan pasti kalian pun lupa sama alur cerita di chapter sebelumnya, jadi aku minta maaf banget. Feelsnya mungkin juga berkurang banyak, dan aku bakal memahami itu. Tapi aku ga peduli orang masih suka apa ngga sama yang aku tulis ini, aku cuma ingin nyelesaiin apa yang udah aku susun dari awal.

Well, belakangan ini aku disibuki sama ujian ini-itu, sumpah saking sibuknya aku ga tau apa yang aku rasaiin. Aku blank dan moodku sering ancur, itulah kenapa kemarin-kemarin aku gabisa nulis cerita sama sekali. Ditambah sebelum disibukin sama ujian, laptopku gabisa nyala karena terlalu lama abis batre dan ga aku charger -_-

Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf. Dan karena sekarang aku udah free, dan tinggal mikir-mikir untuk kehidupanku selanjutnya, aku bakal ngeusahaiin tiap hari ngetik (walo itu cuma satu paragraf sekalipun)

See ya di chapter berikutnya~ ini udah mau sampe akhir kok, sekitar 3 chapteran :') Berminat review? :)


	9. Chapter 18 : To Tie The Knot

_a Chanbaek Fanfiction by Cla_

 **"His Little Boy"**

* * *

 _Cinta itu seperti permen karet. Perumpamaan tersebut benar nyata adanya bagaimana kini Baekhyun berakhir dengan dicampakkan oleh Chanyeol._

 **Hope you guys enjoy it~! ^ - ^**

* * *

.

.

.

...

* * *

 **Chapter 18 :** To Tie The Knot

* * *

"Baekhyunie?"

Jennie setengah tak percaya untuk apa yang dia lihat akan eksistensi Baekhyun berdiri nyata di ujung koridor sana. Dan hanya sedetik Jennie butuhkan untuk tungkai yang sontak berlari tak peduli pada perut besarnya sekalipun. Tubuh Baekhyun lekas Jennie hamburi dalam pelukan erat kemudian.

"Sungguh kau pulang sekarang?"

Pertanyaan itu betul mendentumkan Baekhyun dengan halus dalam dadanya. Kepala anak itu terangguk di ceruk leher Jennie begitupula dengan dehemannya yang tenggelam di sana.

"Aku pulang, Jennie." Ucap Baekhyun mengalun lembut.

Jennie melepaskan tautan pelukan itu pertama kali dan tak mampu menahan senyum begitu mata kecil Baekhyun kini bertubrukan dengannya. _Carrier_ itu sesaat tampak memalu sebelum beralih dengan pertanyaan lain yang terlontar lirih.

"Dimana Ibu?"

Alih-alih menjawab Jennie berbalik menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk mengikutinya. Di samping itu Jennie sempat melihat anak kecil yang luput Jennie sadari berdiri di antara mereka sedari tadi. Tentu Jennie tahu siapa anak itu, tapi berbagai pertanyaan mau tak mau harus Jennie simpan ketika pintu yang menjadi tujuannya kini sudah berada di hadapan mereka.

Baekhyun terdiam di sana menatap pintu tersebut tanpa kunjung mendorongnya. Jennie nyatanya paham hal itu dan membiarkan Baekhyun pada diam serupa.

"Jennie, aku titip Jackson padamu dulu." Lelaki mungil itu bersuara pelan.

"Tentu." Jennie menyahut tanpa beban lalu merunduk pada sosok lain di samping Baekhyun. "Hai, Jacksonie. Ayo ikut bersamaku, kita belum berkenalan bukan?"

Jackson tak segera mengiyakan, alih-alih semakin merapatkan tubuhnya seperti itu pada Baekhyun.

Daripada tersinggung Jennie tahunya terkekeh melihat sifat Jackson tersebut, ia seperti melihat Baekhyun dulu saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Jennie dapat merasakan satu kesamaan itu.

...

Matahari sudah berada tepat di atas ketika Yoona harus kembali beristirahat. Udara di luar yang sudah memasuki musim dingin menghantarkan angin masuk dari celah jendela ruangan, Baekhyun lekas menarik selimut lebih tinggi untuk tetap menghangatkan sang ibu di atas ranjang.

Sunyi menemani Baekhyun kemudian. Anak itu masih pada posisi serupa menatap Yoona di sana dan kembali Baekhyun merasakan pukulan yang sama itu lagi menderanya kini. Namun Baekhyun kosong menemukan apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini selain ia yang begitu bodoh karena terpengaruhi segala ketakutan yang nyatanya tak benar pernah terjadi.

Untuk kedatangan Baekhyun di sini setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya, dapat Baekhyun bayangkan seperti apa Yoona memiliki amarah padanya, ibunya jelas akan memaki bagaimana Baekhyun yang begitu kejam kabur selama bertahun-tahun, lalu Baekhyun takkan diizinkan untuk menemui Yoona selama-lamanya.

Tapi apapun yang terjadi Baekhyun takkan mundur lagi. Anak itu sudah membulatkan tekadnya dan juga menyiapkan diri untuk kemungkinan buruk yang dia terima setelah ini.

Namun lagi yang terjadi tidak seperti itu.

Apa yang membuat Baekhyun masih bisa berada di sini dan bahkan dapat dengan bebas bersama ibunya setelah dia menampakkan diri beberapa jam lalu, semua terjadi karena apa yang Baekhyun pikirkan tidak benar nyata adanya. Baekhyun salah besar berpikir Yoona membencinya saat ini, kenyataan sang ibu merindukan dia sama besarnya seperti apa yang juga Baekhyun miliki.

Lelaki itu merasa begitu buruk karena tidak dapat mengenali Yoona hingga berpikir seperti itu, namun di samping Baekhyun merasa lega. Tentu saja. Baekhyun merasakan sedikit bebannya terangkat dari pelik kehidupan yang dia tekani selama ini.

Suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan fokus Baekhyun sesaat. Pada bibir pintu Jennie melemparkan senyumnya pertama kali lalu menghampiri satu yang lain dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih kau sudah mau pulang, Baekhyunie." Jennie mengujar kembali yang kali ini mengundang satu gelengan kepala pelan dari Baekhyun.

"Seharusnya ini yang aku lakukan dari dulu." Tukas Baekhyun. "Aku merasa begitu buruk."

"Aku sudah mendengar dari Jackson tentang kau yang memutuskan pergi ke Seoul dengan mendadak." Jennie tersenyum penuh arti.

Dan Baekhyun tak menyanggah, itu benar dia tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk ikut bersama Jongin yang akan kembali ke Seoul. Semua tanpa perancanaan, namun Baekhyun betul merasa akan kalut jika dia menunda-nunda hal ini. Segala kemungkinan yang belum Baekhyun pikirkan untuk ditangani ditepisnya jauh-jauh hingga di sinilah Baekhyun berada.

Tipis bibirnya pun tertarik kecil mengetahui semua berjalan baik-baik saja. Kepala Baekhyun menoleh pada Jennie kemudian.

"Dimana Jackson sekarang?"

"Dia ikut bersama Jongin."

Keterdiaman sesaat menyertai di antara mereka. Jennie sudah berujar sesekali, mengatakan kerinduannya akan Baekhyun yang hanya ditanggapi _carrier_ itu dalam senyuman kosong. Jelas Jennie menjadi sedikit ini untuk pura-pura membiarkan apa yang dipikirkan Baekhyun, tapi wanita itu memutuskan untuk menunggu hingga Baekhyun berujar.

Dan benar saja, Baekhyun berubah menjadi sumbu pendek yang tak bisa lagi menahan semua pertanyaan yang mengerubungi kepalanya kini.

"Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol, Jennie?" Pelan suaranya nyaris menyatu keluar dengan hembusan udara. Jennie perlu berdehem karena tak dapat mendengar itu dengan jelas. "Apa dia baik-baik saja? Kau sering bertemu dengannya, kan?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Mengangguk Jennie lakukan sebagai jawaban pertama. "Chanyeol dan aku sering bergantian untuk menjaga Ibu. Tapi sudah dua hari ini dia tidak kemari." Jennie menarik nafas pelan, mulai teringat dengan kondisi terakhir dari pria itu. "Sejujurnya aku sangat kasihan melihat Chanyeol. Dia terlihat seperti dulu lagi, sangat menyedihkan."

Baekhyun di sampingnya tak bereaksi, terlihat kosong dengan air wajah seperti itu namun Jennie masih berniat untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku sudah tahu apa yang terjadi ketika Chanyeol kembali. Dan bolehkah aku mengatakan jika aku kecewa padamu, Baek?" Jennie tersenyum kecut sedang sendu miliknya tak bisa lagi disembunyikan di sana pada Baekhyun.

Itu benar adanya Jennie miliki di antara sisipan perasaannya. Bagaimanapun wanita itu tak menyangka akhir seperti ini yang dia dapatkan dari percintaan dua orang itu. Terlebih ini karena Baekhyun yang sejujurnya tak Jennie pahami mengapa.

"Aku masih sangat ingat bagaimana kalian di mataku, aku bahkan tak percaya ketika Chanyeol selingkuh darimu. Dan itu benar hanya sebuah keterpaksaan, aku seharusnya menduga hal tersebut karena aku yang selalu menjadi tempat Chanyeol bercerita ketika dia ragu untuk mengencanimu hanya karena dia takut. Kau masih terlalu muda untuk itu."

Kenyataan Jennie selalu menjadi tempat cerita pria itu namun sempat termakan akan pengkhianatan Chanyeol yang tak benar diinginkan, itu cukup menyakiti Jennie sendiri. Seharusnya Jennie mengingat semua usaha pria itu untuk kemudian dia yakinkan Yoona agar tak lagi mencoba memisahkan Chanyeol bersama Baekhyun.

Tetapi jalan lain merubah segalanya sebelum Jennie sempat berpikir ke sana. Itu benar merupakan Baekhyun yang nyatanya juga telah termakan keegoisan Bom hingga memutuskan untuk pergi.

Satu yang lainnya tampak mulai terhanyut, pikiran tanpa sadar ikut membumbung jauh bersama tiap patahan kata Jennie. Seperti memori berkarat memutar tak berwarna di hadapannya, tapi aneh bagaimana Baekhyun rindu mengulang dengan dia yang tahu kebenarannya.

"Setelah kau pergi dari sini, kami semua hancur. Tapi Chanyeol lebih menderita, satu per satu dia mendapatkan balasan dan aku tidak bisa untuk tidak membencinya." Jennie terkekeh menyadari hati kecilnya yang selalu berpihak pada Chanyeol. "Sampai kemudian Chanyeol tahu dimana kau berada, saat itu aku melihat Chanyeol benar-benar tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya."

Jennie ikut senang untuk apa yang didapati Chanyeol di hari itu, walau di samping Jennie khawatir Chanyeol malah mengabaikan kesehatannya. Dan itu benar saja.

"Chanyeol menjadi tidak peduli akan penyakit yang dialaminya, dia bilang padaku ingin tetap menemuimu dan berusaha untukmu. Aku tidak bisa melarangnya ketika yang Chanyeol inginkan hanya dirimu. Setidaknya dia bisa melihatmu, itulah yang juga aku pikirkan." Jennie melanjutkan, bersamaan itu redup matanya kembali menyertai.

"Tapi kemudian dia datang padaku lagi, namun bukan untuk kabar yang ingin aku dengar. Chanyeol berkata dia sudah selesai untuk mengharapkanmu lagi. Aku benar tidak bisa berkata-kata, sejujurnya aku tak tega harus melihat Chanyeol kembali seperti dulu. Tapi kau tahu apa yang dia katakan padaku?" Jennie tersenyum kecut. "Dia tidak apa-apa, yang terpenting kau dan Jackson berada di tangan yang tepat untuk bahagia."

Pada saat itulah Baekhyun luruh menyembunyikan air matanya yang menyeruak keluar.

"Chanyeol itu bodoh, dia menginginkanmu tapi prioritasnya tidak pernah berubah selain kau yang harus dia dulukan dari keinginannya sendiri. Chanyeol menjadi egois untukmu."

"Tidak. Aku yang bodoh di sini, Jennie, aku sangat bodoh." Rutukan Baekhyun keluar dalam getaran dari belah bibirnya. Jennie mendengar itu tak mengerti sedang Baekhyun merasakan rongga dadanya semakin menyempit hingga nafasnya bercampur baur dalam isakan seperti itu.

Baekhyun mengingat di hari pertama pria itu datang, seperti apa kacaunya dia memaki, menyentak, dan bahkan memberikan kontak fisik berupa tamparan keras. Tidak cukup dengan itu Baekhyun bahkan memuaskan diri untuk melihat Chanyeol yang menderita karena hasil usaha yang sia-sia di hari berikutnya.

Namun tanpa Baekhyun sadari itu bukanlah apa yang dia inginkan sesungguhnya. Karena lihat bagaimana setelah penolakan berulangnya, Baekhyun kini benar berbalik memaki dirinya.

Karena pada dasarnya, sejak awal mereka hanya saling menyakiti diri mereka sendiri. Baik Chanyeol ataupun Baekhyun, keduanya sama-sama bodoh. Mereka egois. Dan itu benar.

"Apa yang aku lakukan tidak hanya menyakiti Chanyeol, tapi juga diriku." Ungkap Baekhyun tak ingin lagi bersembunyi di balik pertahanannya. "Aku masih saja selalu menampik kenyataan jika aku juga masih mencintainya. Aku malah memperkeruh keadaan, dan sekarang aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan karena sekarang aku malah tidak mau kehilangannya."

Jennie betul terkesiap. Beningnya segera mencari milik Baekhyun yang berlinang, namun Jennie tahunya merasa lega dengan menangkap hal itu di sana.

"Benarkah itu? Jadi kau juga masih mencintainya?" Senyum Jennie nyaris tertarik jika anggukan Baekhyun tidak membuatnya teringat akan satu hal. "Tapi bagaimana dengan pria yang Chanyeol maksud? Bukankah kalian—"

Baekhyun kontan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat sampai terasa pusing. "Tidak, itu hanya sebuah kesalahpahaman." Sangkalnya. "Itu benar jika seseorang ada menyukaiku, tapi tidak denganku, Jennie. Hatiku menolak untuk membukanya kepada orang lain, sekalipun itu adalah Jongin."

"Lalu mengapa Chanyeol berpikir kau juga menyukai pria itu?"

Kerutan dalam pada alis Jennie membawa Baekhyun lagi pada tundukan. "Alasannya adalah aku." Pelan suaranya menjawab apa yang Baekhyun pikirkan. "Karena aku tidak bisa jujur untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Chanyeol, entah mengapa. Bahkan di saat itu adalah kesempatan yang tepat, aku hanya berakhir membisu sehingga Chanyeol menyimpulkan aku seperti itu."

"Kalau begitu kau harus segera mangkuinya, Baekhyunie. Sebelum terlambat." Jennie menimpal cepat berikut pula air wajah berubah cerah.

Itu menjadi beralasan dengan hembusan angin ringan yang membawa kesedihannya pergi. Dia benar mengenai Baekhyun yang tak seperti dia kecewakan sebelumnya, _tentu saja._ Jennie tahu betul mereka. Dia menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tahu bagaimana mereka saling menyukai dari sejak pertama kali bertemu.

"Aku tidak ingin melihat kalian berdua tersakiti lebih lanjut." Jennie menyambung yang segera diangguki Baekhyun dengan cepat.

"Itu yang ingin aku lakukan di sini sekarang."

Senyuman Jennie benar terulas lebar setelahnya. Lekas ia bawa tubuh mungil Baekhyun dalam dekapan, Jennie bergumam takjub di sela itu. "Benar. Kau sudah dewasa, Baekhyunie."

Baekhyun hanya menimpal dengan sebuah tawa sederhana sebelum pelukan dilepasnya kemudian. "Bolehkan aku meminta alamat Chanyeol sekarang?"

"Tentu saja."

...

Hela nafas berhembus kembali dari belah bibir milik Baekhyun di sana. Ia lakukan itu selama di perjalanan, sampai kini dia benar tiba di depan pintu apartemen Chanyeol—pun masih Baekhyun perlukan untuk lagi mempersiapkan dirinya. Baekhyun bersumpah jika dia akan sangat-sangat membenci dirinya bila berakhir tak bisa mengatakan apapun yang menjadi tujuannya kemari.

Baekhyun pada akhirnya menekan bel dan nafasnya tercekat ketika menunggu pintu terbuka. Sampai nafasnya berubah seperti biasa tapi pintu tak kunjung menunjukkan Chanyeol di baliknya. Bel kembali ditekan untuk yang ketiga kalinya, dan Baekhyun tak bisa menahan resah yang mulai menyergapi di sana.

Baekhyun benar tak bisa menunggu untuk hari esok, ia ingin lihat Chanyeol sekarang. Baekhyun berakhir dengan mengetuk pintu di sana dengan panik. Namun hasil yang nihil masih sama adanya.

"Chanyeol, kau di dalam?"

Tak ada sahutan.

Sekilas Baekhyun lirik beberapa tombol _password_ di samping pintu itu. Walau rasanya mustahil dapat ia lakukan namun Baekhyun tetap mencoba menebak kata sandi apartemen Chanyeol. Angka yang Baekhyun masukkan tak jauh dari tanggal-tanggal yang berarti, dari tanggal ulang tahun Chanyeol sampai miliknya namun pintu tidak kunjung terbuka.

Baekhyun masih berniat untuk mencobanya lagi, kali ini ia masukkan tanggal lahir Jackson. Terkejut bagaimana pintu pada akhirnya terbuka. Baekhyun segera menahan pekikan dengan memasuki tempat itu walau cemas dirasanya semakin menumpuk di sana setelahnya.

"Chanyeol, kau ada di sini?"

Suara Baekhyun menggema. Apartemen Chanyeol tampak lenggang benar tak memperlihatkan kehadiran pria itu di tempat ini. Baekhyun tetap membawa tungkainya masuk lebih dalam hingga sampai tiba di ruang tengah mata Baekhyun sontak membeliak ketika itu juga.

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

Pria yang diteriakkan namanya itu tak benar bergerak di depan sana. Tubuh besarnya tergolek di atas lantai dengan gelas pecah juga air yang tergenang seperti itu.

Baekhyun merasakan kakinya begitu lemas namun dia masih berkeinginan untuk berlari menghampiri Chanyeol dan menyongsong tubuh itu di sana secepat angin.

"Y-Yak! Ada apa denganmu?!" Kepala Chanyeol Baekhyun bawa pada pangkuannya lalu menepuk-nepuk wajah pria itu yang tampak pucat pasi seolah tak ada darah di sana. Baekhyun kalut, ia tak bisa berpikir apapun saat ini. "Bangunlah dasar bodoh mengapa kau tidur di lantai?! YAK PARK CHANYEOL!"

Namun Chanyeol masih juga tak kunjung bereaksi. Dan tangis Baekhyun pecah ketika itu juga.

...

 _Blank_ otak Baekhyun seperti sudah tersedot habis saat ini. Ia melinglung dan terlihat bisa limbung kapan saja hanya dengan terpaan angin. Baekhyun kosong.

Perkataan dokter tentang Chanyeol sungguh membuat lelaki itu kacau dan Baekhyun hanya berharap ini hanyalah bagian dari mimpinya saja. Tapi tidak, kenyataan semua yang diberitahukan sang dokter memang betul pula sudah Baekhyun ketahui hanya saja dia tidak tahu akan menjadi separah ini.

 _ **"Chanyeol harus segera melakukan operasi. Jika tidak, kankernya bisa meluas dan itu besar kemungkinan akan merusak pankreas. Operasi akan sulit dilakukan jika banyak organ yang rusak, sebaiknya segera mempertimbangkan tawaran pendonor hati."**_

Sungguh Baekhyun frustasi, nyatanya ketika Jennie berkata Chanyeol tidak lagi mempedulikan kesehatan itu benar adanya. Dan semua terasa begitu semu sekarang.

Lunglai kaki Baekhyun terseret membuka pintu, dan tawa Jackson menyambut pendengarannya pertama kali di dalam sana.

"Papa, coba tebak aku menang berapa kali dari Nenek?"

"..."

Jari Jackson yang teracung sebuah kartu kembali turun berikut senyum bocah itu terkulum mengerti melihat keterdiaman Baekhyun yang seperti itu. Ini sudah Jackson dapati dari beberapa hari yang lalu, dan rasanya percuma—Jackson tak bisa menarik sang Papa untuk ikut tersenyum.

"Jack, Papa akan keluar. Kau jangan kemana-mana tetap di sini bersama Nenek sampai Jennie datang." Baekhyun hanya berujar seperti itu.

"Baik."

Dan setelah tanggapan Jackson didapatinya, Baekhyun lekas keluar dari ruangan itu untuk menuju satu ruangan lain yang benar ditempati Chanyeol saat ini. Berbagai hujaman menemani Baekhyun kembali. Tapi lelaki itu berharap apa yang dia rasakan tak lagi benar seperti di hari lalu.

Namun nyatanya Baekhyun masih menemukan pria itu dalam keadaan serupa di atas ranjang. Baekhyun sontak mencolos kembali, nafasnya yang keluar bahkan berubah mencekik dirinya kini.

"Dia masih belum bangun juga?"

"Chanyeol memang selalu seperti ini, Baek."

Sahutan Jennie tidak membuat Baekhyun terjalari hal yang sama, alih-alih resah menumpuk membuatnya terasa semakin buruk. "Tapi ini sudah tiga hari."

Dan Chanyeol tidak membuka matanya selama itu. Untuk Jennie mungkin ini adalah kali keberapa dia menemukan Chanyeol seperti itu, tapi Baekhyun tidak pernah merasa bisa tenang. Tidak, setelah dia tahu bagaimana Chanyeol juga keadaan yang kian memburuk.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya kemudian. "Biar aku saja di sini, tolong kau temani Ibu dan Jackson." Pintanya.

Jennie menurut lalu pergi setelah meninggalkan usapan di punggung _carrier_ itu.

Lantas Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Chanyeol yang masih tak memberikan reaksi apapun di sana. Sendu semakin tersemat jelas di air wajah Baekhyun, namun rasanya dia sudah terlalu lelah menangis di hadapan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak ingin air lagi keluar dari matanya lekas mendongak untuk menghalau air yang menganak di pelupuknya.

"Kau tidak akan bangun, Yeol?" Namun suara serak Baekhyun tak bisa berbohong, itu seperti tersendat dengan nafas yang mendadak sesak seperti itu. "Mau berapa lama kau seperti ini? Apa kau tidak ingin melihat aku dan Jackson?!"

Gerutuan Baekhyun tidak mendapatkan sahutan sama sekali dan Baekhyun mencolos untuk kesekian kalinya. Hingga Baekhyun benar merasa kalah pada pertahanannya karena air mata tahunya sudah kembali menyeruak keluar sekarang.

Hujaman yang menemani Baekhyun berubah membuatnya ketakutan. Seperti tidak cukup mengisi luka di hatinya, Chanyeol kini bahkan menjadi garam di atasnya dengan keadaan yang seperti itu.

Baekhyun sakit, tapi daripada itu ia ingin Chanyeol segera bangun untuk tahu bagaimana dirinya saat ini. Ia merindukan Chanyeol, ia rindu bagaimana mata bulat pria itu menatapnya.

"Kumohon bangunlah Chanyeol. Ada banyak hal yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu, jangan seperti ini, kau harus sembuh Chanyeol." Bening aliran itu sudah menggenangi pipi Baekhyun.

Melihat dari hari ke hari Chanyeol hanya mengabaikan semua ucapannya, Baekhyun sangat kacau dan berakhir dengan pertahanannya yang tak bisa dibangun. Mengapa semua malah menjadi seperti ini? Baekhyun sama sekali tak pernah berpikir Chanyeol akan menderita sedemikian rupa.

Apa yang selalu ditemukannya di hari lalu adalah Chanyeol yang tangguh dan gigih, bukan Chanyeol yang lemah yang hanya terbaring di setiap harinya. Belitan tangan Baekhyun lantas mengerat pada tubuh ringkih Chanyeol. Dia sungguh tidak ingin kehilangan pria itu lagi.

Sekali lagi Baekhyun rindu namun semua tampak semu.

Hari telah berganti senja dan Baekhyun tidak tahu jika dia sudah jatuh tertidur di samping Chanyeol dalam posisi duduk seperti itu. Tekanan batin juga pikirannya yang lelah membuatnya lelap. Dan ketika Baekhyun terbangun matahari tahunya sudah muncul di hari selanjutnya.

Baekhyun meregangkan otot tubuhnya sesaat, Chanyeol di sana masih terlihat sama dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mencari makanan di luar mengingat ia belum memasukkan nutrisi apapun sejak kemarin.

Di depan rumah sakit terdapat Toserba kecil dan Baekhyun pergi ke sana lalu keluar dengan _kimbap_ segitiga juga beberapa susu pisang di tangannya. Ada _pojangmacha_ di samping tempat itu, sesaat Baekhyun teringat pada Jackson dan berpikir untuk membawa anaknya makan di sana. Baekhyun lantas melanjutkan langkahnya untuk kembali ke rumah sakit.

"Byun Baekhyun..." Dan di saat bersamaan sebuah suara menggumamkan namanya.

Langkah Baekhyun sontak berhenti. Ia menoleh dan menemukan satu sosok yang benar pernah dikenalnya duduk di antara kursi _pojangmacha_ di sana. Sosok itu mendekat padanya, Baekhyun dapat merasakan aura yang sama di sana namun setelah jarak semakin dekat Baekhyun menyadari ada yang berbeda dari orang tersebut.

"N-Nyonya Park." Tergagap Baekhyun menyapa. Badannya merunduk pelan sementara Bom di sana masih membulatkan mata menatap Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah kembali?" Gumam Bom dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk seadanya.

Lama mereka saling terdiam, Baekhyun seharusnya mulai pergi dan segera menyembunyikan Jackson bagaimana eksistensi Bom yang kini nyata berdiri bersamanya.

Namun tidak, Baekhyun seperti terpaku pada tempatnya. Alih-alih ia balas memandang Bom hingga perlahan senyuman mulai diperlihatkan oleh wanita itu. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak beranjak, dan bahkan ia tahunya tertegun benar tak memahami arti senyuman di sana.

"Bisakah kita bicara?"

...

"Aku ikut senang mengetahui kau sekarang di sini." Ungkapan itu diperdengarkan Bom pertama kali ketika mereka sudah mendudukkan diri di depan Toserba.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi di sana dan nyatanya Bom sadar betul sudah seperti apa dulu ia memberikan kesan pada anak itu. Tidak heran bagaimana Baekhyun memiliki respons yang kaku kepadanya. Dan Bom tidak bisa berbohong, ia merasakan sebuah penyesalan ada dalam dirinya saat ini, terutama pada Baekhyun juga kehidupan _carrier_ itu yang pernah dikacaukan olehnya.

"Maaf untuk apa yang sudah kulakukan padamu. Aku sangat menyesali perbuatanku setiap saat tapi tidak ada hal yang bisa kupikirkan ketika aku melihatmu tadi hingga aku berakhir di sini bersamamu. Aku sungguh tidak tahu malu, bukan?" Mata Bom mulai meredup tanpa direncanakan sedang diam masih menjadi tanggapan Baekhyun. "Aku sungguh minta maaf padamu, Baekhyun." Ungkapnya kembali.

"Bagaimana kabar Nyonya?"

Bom kembali mengangkat pandangnya, ia menatap Baekhyun tak percaya sedang hati mulai menciptakan pertanyaan lain. Namun Bom memutuskan untuk menyimpan hal itu, di depannya Baekhyun kini tak lagi tampak kaku. Bom mengerti akan situasi yang sedang dibangun anak itu, lantas dia pun harus membuat Baekhyun sedikit banyaknya mulai nyaman dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang.

"Aku tidak lebih baik."

Alis Baekhyun tertukik, tentu dia pun melihat itu benar adanya tercetak jelas dari bagaimana penampilan Bom sekarang. "Mengapa?" Dan Baekhyun tidak berniat untuk pura-pura tak peduli dengan itu.

Bom sesaat tampak melinglung namun senyum kecut dia perlihatkan kemudian. "Tidak ada yang menjadi baik setelah kehilangan seorang anak. Aku harusnya berpikir seperti itu dulu ketika—"

Hela nafas Baekhyun memotong Bom dalam perkataannya. "Mari jangan bicarakan hal itu." Pinta Baekhyun. "Aku sudah berusaha keras untuk melupakannya, Nyonya Park."

Bom termangu untuk beberapa saat. Itu terdengar seperti Baekhyun tak ingin mengingat apa yang sudah Bom lakukan walau di sini ia bicara untuk mengakui kesalahannya. Mengapa seperti itu?

Pertanyaan yang sama setelah Baekhyun menanyakan kabarnya seperti tadi kembali tak Bom pahami. Alih-alih membiarkan Bom meratapi semua kesalahannya, Baekhyun malah tak ingin dia untuk menunjukkannya.

Tapi kemudian mengangguk cepat Bom lakukan di sana. Satu kemungkinan terdekat melintasi Bom tentang Baekhyun yang sudah memaafkannya, tapi benarkah itu?

"Aku mengerti. Kau sudah sangat dewasa rupanya." Bom bergumam memperhatikan satu yang lebih mungil dalam ketertegunan.

Dan malu memerangkapinya setelah itu. Bom mengingat bagaimana dia yang dulu tak sabar menanggapi Baekhyun, ia benar tak percaya akan waktu yang bisa merubah segalanya. Tapi lihat sekarang Baekhyun berhasil mematahkan keraguan tersebut.

"Kau terlihat sudah berubah, Baekhyun." Ujarannya ditanggapi Baekhyun dalam sunggingan senyum kecil. Bom sudah sedikit ini menahan keraguan dalam diri untuk mempersuarakan satu tujuan lainnya. "Apa..." Pelan suaranya menginterupsi lagi. "...kau tahu bagaimana Chanyeol sekarang?"

Baekhyun tersentak kecil dengan pertanyaan itu. Tangannya bahkan tak sadar ketika saling mengait satu sama lain di atas meja. "Nyonya ingin melihatnya?"

"Tidak, tidak. Dia akan sangat tidak menyukai hal itu. Aku tidak ingin memperburuknya." Tolak Bom.

Baekhyun tidak lagi heran akan responsif dari wanita yang menjadi ibu kandung Chanyeol tersebut. Pikirnya memang benar adanya apa yang diceritakan Jennie mengenai seberapa banyak Chanyeol memberikan Bom pelajaran. Tapi entah mengapa, melihat langsung Bom kini seperti apa Baekhyun tidak bisa menampik rasa ibanya ada untuk wanita itu.

"Chanyeol harus segera mendapatkan pendonor hati, tapi dia belum melakukannya dan bahkan Chanyeol belum terbangun untuk tahu keadaan dirinya sendiri sekarang seperti apa." Buka Baekhyun mulai memberitahu. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat Chanyeol tidak juga melakukannya sedari dulu. Demi Tuhan, keadaan dia sekarat sekarang dan aku sangat takut." Mata Baekhyun mulai dirasakan memanas kembali di sana namun Baekhyun berusaha tegar karenanya. "Aku sangat takut kehilangan dia untuk yang kedua kalinya."

Merunduk lantas Baekhyun lakukan, bayangan akan Chanyeol juga keadaan pria itu kembali menghantui Baekhyun dalam rasa resah. Tapi apa yang Baekhyun takuti kali ini berbeda—dia pesimis untuk kemauan Chanyeol kembali seperti dulu mengingat sudah berapa banyak Baekhyun menghancurkan hati pria itu dengan sikapnya.

Chanyeol mungkin memang tidak berkeinginan untuk sembuh. Tentu saja, memang siapa yang akan bertahan setelah dipatahkan berulang kali? Karena itu Baekhyun perlu Chanyeol untuk segera terbangun sehingga Baekhyun bisa mengakui semuanya.

Lelaki bermarga Byun itu sama sekali tidak peduli pada siapa dia sekarang menumpahkan isi hatinya. Bom mungkin akan bertanya-tanya dan Baekhyun sendiri takkan menyembunyikan apapun lagi, tapi sentuhan di tangan yang dia dapati kontan membuat anak itu menarik matanya menatap Bom terkesima.

Mengejutkan bagaimana wanita yang paling menolak dirinya bersama Chanyeol itu kini menggenggam tangan Baekhyun bersama tatapan penuh yakin diberikan pula pada anak itu.

"Itulah kenapa ketika Chanyeol terbangun, kau harus segera meyakinkan dia untuk operasi." Bom mengujar, bulat matanya bahkan melembut di sana. "Chanyeol mungkin tidak begitu percaya pada dirinya sendiri, tapi dia pasti akan percaya padamu, Baek. Aku mohon kau harus membantuku menyelamatkan Chanyeol."

Baekhyun sontak berganti dengan kerutan kening merasa bingung untuk satu kata yang dilontarkan Bom. "Membantumu?" Baekhyun melemparkan tanyanya di sana.

Satu desahan nafas kemudian Bom perdengarkan dalam ragu. Wanita itu memaksakan sebuah senyum untuk diperlihatkannya. "Aku yang akan mendonorkan hatiku untuknya."

Baekhyun seperti tertarik habis di tempatnya, ia mengaku sedang diameter bola matanya tanpa bisa ditahan melebar seperti itu.

"Tapi itu tidak akan menjadi baik untukmu, Nyonya Park." Timpal Baekhyun cepat. "Bagaimana jika Chanyeol akan menolak hal ini? Tidak, tentu saja Chanyeol akan menolaknya. Bagaimanapun kau masih tetap menjadi ibu Chanyeol."

Tapi Bom hanya memberikan _carrier_ itu sebuah gelengan tak berarti. "Ini sudah menjadi keputusan yang terbaik untukku, Baekhyun. Aku telah memikirkan segala risiko yang kudapati dan aku tidak masalah dengan itu." Jelas Bom. "Itulah kenapa aku merahasiakan hal ini dan aku harap kau juga tidak akan memberitahu Chanyeol sebelum dia melakukannya. Aku sudah terlalu banyak menyakiti Chanyeol sampai aku sendiri merasa tidak pantas menyebut diriku seorang Ibu. Aku tidak bisa berada di sampingnya, aku juga tidak bisa merawatnya bahkan disaat aku tahu Chanyeol tengah sakit. Karena Chanyeol mungkin akan membenci hal itu. Jadi hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuknya. Kau akan mengerti hal itu, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tak mampu bereaksi dengan apa yang baru saja Bom ujarkan tersebut. Di samping itu Baekhyun memang mengerti betul apa yang dirasakan Bom saat ini. Tentu saja sebagai seorang ibu, apapun pasti akan dilakukan. Ia lantas berganti bingung pada tempatnya.

"Nyonya Park..."

Kenyataan Chanyeol yang menaruh benci pada wanita itu benar membuat Baekhyun skeptis. Ia memiliki firasat tidak enak untuk apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

Namun sekali lagi Bom hanya mengulas senyum kepadanya dan itu mengingatkan Baekhyun akan bagaimana wanita itu dulu bersikap kepadanya.

"Kau pasti hidup dengan baik, Baekhyun. Dimana kau tinggal selama ini?" Tanya Bom mengalihkan.

"Bersama seorang teman." Baekhyun menyahut pelan. "Aku hidup baik karena Jackson juga begitu."

"Jack..son." Bom tanpa sadar bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Satu nama itu betul menghentaknya akan gelombang rindu yang selalu Bom pendam selama ini. Namun itu menguap sekarang dan Bom tidak memiliki keberanian untuk bertanya lebih lanjut pada Baekhyun. Tidak setelah Bom sadar akan ulahnya di hari lalu mencoba memisahkan sang cucu dari Baekhyun.

"Eum." Di tempatnya Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, betul menyadari perubahan air wajah Bom di sana. "Dia sudah besar sekarang."

Bom tak bisa menahan senyuman mendengar satu mengenai hal itu. Itu cukup membuat Baekhyun tertular dan tak sadar bagaimana tangannya bergerak mengeluarkan dompet untuk Baekhyun ambil selembar foto di sana.

"Ini Jackson sekarang." Lalu tanpa pikir panjang menunjukkannya kepada Bom.

Bom meraihnya. Menatap haru seorang anak laki-laki di dalam foto itu, tersenyum lebar dengan kedua jari teracung di udara. Sekilas Bom seperti melihat sosok kecil Chanyeol di sana.

"Kau membesarkannya dengan baik." Bom bergumam, mengusap foto itu dengan lembut seolah dia bisa kapan saja merusak sesuatu di sana.

Namun lagi tak tahu apa yang merasuki Baekhyun saat ini, lelaki itu seperti tak peduli akan satu kenyataan wanita di hadapannya ini yang membuat dia harus pergi sejauh mungkin. Baekhyun alih-alih membiarkan Bom terus tersenyum seperti itu memandang anaknya.

"Nyonya boleh untuk memiliki foto itu." Dan berakhir dengan untaian kalimat itu.

Baekhyun hanya merasa ini meringankannya setelah melihat sendiri Bom yang tampak bahagia hanya dengan satu gambar yang dia perlihatkan itu.

Semua memang sudah berubah dan hanya meninggalkan satu penyesalan di diri mereka masing-masing. Itu yang membuat Baekhyun pada akhirnya membiarkan hal yang sudah berlalu, berdamai dengan kepelikan sebelumnya adalah kunci agar untuk hari esok dan seterusnya tak ada lagi penyesalan yang sama.

...

"PAPA!"

Teriakan Jackson menggema di tengah koridor siang itu. Baekhyun yang mendapati anaknya berlari lantas ikut mempercepat langkahnya dan menyambut air wajah ceria Jackson dengan penasaran.

Tapi sebelum Baekhyun berseru Jackson sudah lebih cepat menyelanya.

"Paman Chanyeol sudah bangun!" Seru bocah itu dengan sedikit lompatan berapi ia lakukan. Lalu tak menunggu untuk sebuah reaksi segera saja Jackson menarik Baekhyun untuk menuju ruangan Chanyeol.

Pintu itu terbuka kemudian. Sosok Jackson telah berlari masuk ke sana, dan itu benar bagaimana Chanyeol menyambut kehadiran Jackson dalam seruan senang, seperti apa yang selalu terjadi.

Sementara Baekhyun seperti memiliki rantai di kakinya. Lelaki itu tak bisa berkutik, bahkan di saat dia ingin sekali menerjang tubuh tinggi yang pagi tadi masih terbaring lemah dan sekarang sudah terbangun bersemangat seperti itu. Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu mengalir di dalam sana hingga dia bingung untuk kini reaksi seperti apa yang harus dia miliki.

"Hai." Hingga sapaan Chanyeol lakukan pertama kali di sana untuknya.

Suara berat dan parau dari pria itu yang di hari lalu Baekhyun nantikan untuk mengalun kembali ke dalam gendang telinganya, kini benar membludak Baekhyun tanpa bisa ditahan.

Anak itu hanya berakhir meluncur dalam tangis. Kakinya masih berada pada bibir pintu, tak mampu bergerak sedikitpun di sana.

Dan Chanyeol malah melihat itu dengan salah paham. "Maaf kau harus melihatku seperti ini sekarang." Dan bergumam seperti itu.

Pada saat itulah Baekhyun meledak. Ia menghamburi Chanyeol dalam pelukan erat kemudian, isakannya tak luput menyertai di sana dan Baekhyun sama sekali tak peduli pada kehadiran Jackson di tengah mereka.

Alih-alih mengeluarkan racauan yang keluar tak beraturan seperti itu. "Aku sungguh mencemaskanmu Chanyeol. Kenapa kau tertidur selama berhari-hari. Kau membuatku sangat ketakutan, kau tahu itu!"

Chanyeol jelas tidak tahu dengan itu. Pria itu bahkan dibuat termangu, ia memiliki banyak pertanyaan namun tangisan yang diperdengarkan Baekhyun jelas mengacaukan Chanyeol. Pria itu paham, Baekhyun mungkin sudah mengetahui segalanya dan satu yang membuat dia terkikik kemudian bagaimana Baekhyun mempersuarakan kalimat terakhir di sana.

"Kau takut, Baekhyun? Tapi kenapa?"

Belah bibir kontan Baekhyun gigiti dengan keras. Dia menyadari satu hal di sini. Tubuh Chanyeol lekas Baekhyun lepas dari pelukannya, lelaki itu berakhir merunduk di hadapan Chanyeol tak berani untuk sebuah singgungan mata.

"M-Maaf karena aku tidak jujur padamu dari awal, Chanyeol." Aku Baekhyun memulai.

Di tempatnya Chanyeol tak perlu bertanya untuk tahu maksud ungkapan Baekhyun. Ia terlampau tahu, karena itu senyumnya merekah kemudian.

"Benarkah itu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk mantap dan mulai menerawang akan perasaan yang masih dia miliki untuk Chanyeol. "Aku masih sama besarnya mencintaimu seperti dulu, dan itu takkan bisa berubah seberapa banyak aku mengingat apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku. Aku juga tak mengerti tapi aku—"

"Ssstt." Tangan Chanyeol serta merta terangkat menangkup wajahnya dan di sana Baekhyun baru menyadari pipinya kembali basah. "Berhentilah menangis. Ada Jackson di sini, dia mungkin akan berpikir aku menyakitimu."

Sipit mata Baekhyun lantas bergulir dan ia benar temukan Jackson kini menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Baekhyun berubah malu di hadapan anaknya itu, namun tak bisa ia pungkiri sesuatu di dalam dada benar Baekhyun rasakan melega di sela itu.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jackson menimpal dalam senyuman. "Aku sudah sering melihat Papa menangis belakangan ini."

Nah itu malah menimbulkan satu yang lainnya berjengit alis. "Kenapa?" Chanyeol langsung menyuarakan tanda tanyanya.

"Aku hanya terlalu menyesal sudah menjadi egois, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tersenyum hangat sedang Baekhyun menarik nafas tak beraturan di sana.

"Aku pikir kau pasti akan berbalik membenciku setelah apa yang kulakukan bersikap kasar padamu. Tentu saja kau iya, kan?" Fokus Baekhyun terangkat bergulir pada mata Chanyeol. Di sana pria itu hanya terdiam menatapnya dan Baekhyun mulai berpikir ia pantas bila mendapatkan penolakan dari Chanyeol. "Kau bebas membenciku. Aku takkan masalah karena yang terpenting, kau harus tahu jika aku tak pernah membencimu."

"Kenapa kau berpikir aku akan membencimu, Baekhyun?" Satu tangan yang mungil Chanyeol raih untuk dia remat penuh seperti itu. "Kalaupun aku mendapati beribu pisau darimu, aku tidak akan pernah bisa membencimu."

Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun semakin buruk di samping anak itu senang mengetahui apa yang dia pikirkan tak benar adanya, tapi lihat bagaimana Baekhyun malah mengeluarkan tangisnya kembali seperti itu. Eksistensi Jackson bahkan tak cukup untuk Baekhyun hiraukan, dan Chanyeol kelabakan menerima tangis itu kembali.

"Hei sebenarnya di sini yang mau minta maaf itu aku atau kau?" Chanyeol menginterupsi berusaha mungkin untuk mengeluarkan nada menghibur seperti itu.

"Aku!"

"Baik, aku memaafkanmu. Jangan membuatku meminta maaf karena sudah membuatmu menangis, Baek." Satu tangan Chanyeol beralih menangkup wajah Baekhyun, pada belah pipi di sana pria itu mengusapnya lembut dan Baekhyun tampak terpengaruh dengan hal itu.

Chanyeol sebenarnya menyimpan pertanyaan mengenai apa yang baru saja terjadi di antara mereka. Pengakuan Baekhyun tentang bagaimana semuanya masih dalam perasaan yang sama, Chanyeol akui itu membuat hatinya melepas lega. Tapi di tengah itu Chanyeol bertanya... apakah mereka akan membaik setelah ini?

...

Baekhyun tak tahu apalagi yang bisa menggambarkan bagaimana perasaannya hari ini. Ia merasa seperti sudah melalui banyak hal, dia lelah untuk itu. Ditambah beberapa hari ini Baekhyun tidak cukup mengistirahatkan dirinya, juga pikirannya yang terus berkeliaran membuat itu semakin buruk untuknya.

Tapi hanya dengan kabar bangunnya Chanyeol semua rasa lelah itu lenyap. Berbagai perasaan bercampur baur dan Baekhyun tak menahan diri untuk akuan seperti itu. Jelas sedikit bebannya terangkat setelah itu.

Namun tentu realita menghempaskan Baekhyun kembali, ia belum cukup untuk merasa lega kini. Keadaan Chanyeol yang belum sepenuhnya baik menjadi tujuan lain Baekhyun saat ini. Ia perlu meyakinkan pria itu.

"Chanyeol, aku tidak berbohong aku senang karena sudah bisa mengatakan isi hatiku lagi padamu."

Perkataan Baekhyun sontak menolehkan kepala Chanyeol sesaat. Baekhyun melakukan hal serupa padanya lalu melemparkan senyum seperti itu.

"Hm. Lalu?" Tanya Chanyeol, melanjutkan langkahnya kembali sementara Baekhyun merengut kecil.

"Mengapa reaksimu seperti itu?"

"Lalu aku harus apa?"

"Dengarkan aku." Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol agar pria itu berhenti dan _hazel_ mereka bertemu di sana untuk beberapa saat. "Aku tidak ingin hal ini terjadi lagi. Karena itu aku ingin kau sepenuhnya sembuh Chanyeol."

"Benarkah?"

Anggukan Baekhyun berikan dalam jumlah yang banyak. Namun tangan yang berada di genggamannya Baekhyun rasakan mulai mengendur, jelas lelaki itu tak mengerti apa yang menjadi tanggapan Chanyeol saat ini.

"Aku ingin kita seperti dulu lagi. Kau memangnya tidak ingin seperti itu?" Baekhyun mencolos di sana menatap yang lebih tinggi tak berkedip.

"Jika itu yang aku tahu dari dulu, aku mungkin sudah akan melakukannya."

Apa yang disahuti Chanyeol betul Baekhyun rasakan memerangkapinya kembali. Baekhyun menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya dengan pelan. "Aku tahu aku bersalah karena sudah keras kepala."

"Tidak, bukan itu maksudku." Chanyeol meralat dengan gelengan kepala. "Tapi ini sudah terlambat, Baekhyun. Aku—"

"Tidak, itu belum. Kau hanya harus segera melakukan operasi." Tukas Baekhyun cepat sementara Chanyeol terdiam untuk berbagai alasan.

Tentu saja itu terdengar mudah untuk Baekhyun, namun Chanyeol tahu persis dengan keadaannya yang sulit untuk dirasakan oleh orang lain. Operasi memang adalah satu-satunya alternatif yang bisa dilakukan Chanyeol, tapi itu tidak menjaminkan Chanyeol masih bisa bernafas setelahnya.

Pria Park itu lantas kembali berbalik, melanjutkan langkahnya dan tak menghiraukan bagaimana air wajah yang diperlihatkan Baekhyun setelah itu. Ada gereja kecil di perataran rumah sakit dan itu menjadi tujuan Chanyeol sekarang. Ia ingin beristirahat di sana alih-alih berbaring terus di ranjang bangsal. Itu membuat Chanyeol cukup muak dengan berbagai obat yang menusuk indera pembaunya.

Tempat itu sepi seperti apa yang Chanyeol duga. Dia masuk dan berjalan hingga pada kursi panjang di baris pertama Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya kemudian di sana.

Baekhyun menyusul setelah itu. Duduk tanpa suara sedang Chanyeol masih juga diam di sampingnya dan Baekhyun sudah sedikit ini bersabar menunggu. Apa yang ada di kepala Chanyeol benar tak bisa Baekhyun baca saat ini.

Sunyi memerangkapi keduanya. Baekhyun hanya menemukan Chanyeol memandang altar di depan sana, sama sekali tak terlihat mengindahkan beribu pertanyaan yang bersarang di kepala Baekhyun, salah satunya tentang mengapa Chanyeol tidak mau melakukan operasi.

"Aku tidak ingin menghabiskan waktuku dengan sia-sia, Baekhyun." Suara Chanyeol akhirnya memecah hening itu di sana. Baekhyun tersentak namun memilih diam menanti kelanjutan untaian Chanyeol. "Biarkan aku seperti ini bersamamu lebih lama, aku bisa menahan semua sakitnya."

"Jadi kau tidak ingin?" Tanya Baekhyun menyimpulkan hal tersebut dan Baekhyun temukan pria itu terdiam kembali. Baekhyun merasakan dadanya berubah menyempit bersamaan itu suaranya mulai bergetar keluar seperti itu. "Aku hanya ingin bersamamu untuk waktu yang lebih lama, Chanyeol. Apa itu sulit untukmu?"

"Dan bagaimana jika aku gagal? Bagaimana jika besok aku melakukannya untuk sembuh, tapi hari ini malah menjadi kali terakhir aku bersamamu? Sedangkan jika aku tidak melakukannya, aku bisa saja bersamamu untuk hari esoknya lagi, lagi, dan seterusnya."

Dentuman halus benar menyentuh titik terdalam di hati Baekhyun. Sesuatu yang bersarang di sana berubah menjadi pilu dan Baekhyun tak mengerti mengapa Chanyeol dapat dengan mudah mengatakan hal itu dengan demikian. Baekhyun bahkan merasakan lidahnya kelu hanya dengan mengetahui kenyataan mereka tak lagi bebas seperti dulu. Keadaan Chanyeol sudah berubah.

"Aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan. Tapi ini bukan sesuatu yang mudah, Baekhyun." Chanyeol bergumam, membawa satu tangan mungil itu ke dalam genggamannya.

"Lalu aku harus apa? Aku hanya ingin bersamamu untuk waktu yang lama!" Tanpa sadar Baekhyun menyentak. Gema suaranya menjadi lebih keras dan Baekhyun tak bisa lagi menahan denyutan yang meninggalkan panas di matanya.

Baekhyun menangis dalam ketakutan. Kenyataan apa yang Chanyeol ujarkan betul Baekhyun sadari bisa saja terjadi. Dan ia frustasi—satu yang diinginkannya benar adalah Chanyeol juga bagaimana mereka menjadi kita.

 _Seperti dulu..._

Dan Chanyeol pada _limit_ -nya tak lagi bisa bertahan. Ia sama terpukulnya lantas membawa Baekhyun kemudian ke dalam pelukan, menenangkan jiwa yang terguncang di sana tanpa peduli itu hanya akan menyakiti Chanyeol dalam perasaannya lagi.

"Baik baiklah Baekhyun, aku akan melakukannya untukmu." Ujar Chanyeol, mengusap punggung bergetar Baekhyun dan sesekali melayangkan bibirnya di pucuk kepala anak itu. "Tapi aku tidak berjanji bisa melewatinya."

Baekhyun cepat melepaskan tautan itu kemudian mendongak dengan mata bergetar. "Kau pasti bisa. Dokter menjaminkan 80% keberhasilan—"

"80% keberhasilan itu untuk hati yang didonorkan. Sementara ini adalah kanker, Baekhyun. Tidak ada obat untuk itu."

Penukasan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun kembali bersama tatapan terluka di sana. "Aku yakin kau pasti bisa, Chanyeol." Namun itu tidak menghentikan Baekhyun untuk terus mempersuarakan apa yang diyakini hatinya, dan kali ini Chanyeol mengangguki hal itu tanpa perlawanan.

Satu yang lebih besar kembali membawa Baekhyun pada pelukan. Chanyeol berpikir mengapa ia tidak bisa seoptimis Baekhyun untuk kesembuhannya, dan apa yang dia temukan benar terletak pada dirinya. Chanyeol merasakan tubuhnya yang hancur tak bisa melawan kanker sialan itu.

Bahkan kali ini rasanya semakin sakit menggerogot di dalam sana. Pandangan matanya memburam dan semua tampak sangat gelap tak berwarna. Ada sesuatu yang membengkak di dalam tubuhnya dan itu sangat sakit Chanyeol rasakan, mendera tanpa ampun sampai Chanyeol tidak sanggup untuk menarik nafas.

Baekhyun yang menyadari deru nafas pria itu berubah cepat memaksa mendongak di dalam dekapan itu. "Chanyeol kau kesakitan?" Belitan tangan Chanyeol sontak dilepasnya, dan Baekhyun segera melarikan tangannya menangkup wajah pria itu. "Chanyeol.."

Tentu Chanyeol tahu betul bagaimana arti dari sorot mata Baekhyun yang seperti itu, dan ia tidak bisa menerimanya. Chanyeol tidak di sini untuk membagi segala kesedihan bersama Baekhyun—bukan itu yang Chanyeol inginkan ketika terbangun.

Karena itu dia harus tersenyum walau sulit di tengah berbagai denyut mendera sarafnya.

"Ada banyak hal yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu, Baek." Jemari kurus Chanyeol bergerak menyusuri belah pipi Baekhyun di sana. Si mungil hanya terpejam merasakan sentuhan halus itu.

"Apa?"

"Terima kasih telah kembali padaku." Di antara beribu kata yang ingin Chanyeol sampaikan, ia mempersuarakan rasa terima kasihnya pertama kali. Itu benar mengenai Baekhyun yang sudah berada di sini, bersamanya, mengakui perasaan yang sama, dan kembali padanya.

"Aku ingat aku telah memiliki banyak janji kepadamu." Aku Chanyeol, tersenyum kecil mengingat hari dimana percikan api yang menggelitik selalu mengisi hatinya. "Aku berjanji untuk terus bersamamu, melamarmu di usia 17 tahun, membawamu dan Jackson berkeliling dunia, dan aku juga berjanji untuk hidup bahagia bersamamu. Tapi tak ada satupun yang belum aku tepati." Satu tangan Chanyeol lantas turun meraih jari-jari lemah Baekhyun. "Aku bahkan belum sempat menyematkan apapun untukmu—"

"Hentikan!" Baekhyun menyergah cepat, ia ikut terkejut dengan suara yang meninggi seperti itu namun Baekhyun segera mengalihkan dengan berbalik menggenggam tangan Chanyeol kini. "Kau akan melakukannya untukku, Yeol. Aku tahu itu akan terjadi. Jadi berhenti omong kosong."

"Maafkan aku karena tak bisa melakukannya dari dulu, Baekhyun." Chanyeol melanjut kembali. Pandangannya berubah sendu di sana dan Chanyeol tidak merasakan apapun selain denyutan perih di hatinya yang mendesak dia saat ini. "Sekarang, aku ingin kau—"

"Kau ingin apa?" Baekhyun memotong cepat. Ketakutan benar menjeratnya kini hingga Baekhyun menjadi sumbu pendek yang terpengaruhi kekalutannya. "Kau ingin memintaku untuk melakukannya bersama orang lain, begitu?" Tandas Baekhyun sedang Chanyeol terdiam memperhatikan. "Chanyeol, ada apa denganmu? Aku tidak ingin kau seperti ini. Aku tahu kau akan sembuh dan kita bisa melakukan hal-hal yang belum sempat kita lakukan. Aku tahu kau bisa!"

Lagi Chanyeol memendam semuanya dengan sebuah pelukan yang dia lakukan. Dia tidak tega melihat Baekhyun lebih tegar dari dirinya sementara Baekhyun yang lebih tersakiti di sini. Chanyeol akui dia terlalu takut semua janji yang pernah diucapinya akan terkhianati lagi, dan Chanyeol kali ini berharap banyak jika Baekhyun benar ketika mengatakan ia bisa melewati hal itu.

"Baik, maafkan aku Baekhyun. Maaf." Chanyeol terus bergumam mempersuarakan beribu maaf dan Baekhyun melepas pelukan itu kembali.

"Ayo kita bahas yang lain."

Chanyeol menyanggupi lalu mencium kening Baekhyun untuk beberapa saat. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, dulu atau sekarang rasanya tetap sama. Kau satu-satunya orang yang akan selalu mengisi hatiku, Baekhyun. Tak peduli pada perubahan apapun walau langit sudah tak berwarna sekalipun."

Baekhyun hanya terdiam berjuta kata. Dulu rasanya menyenangkan mendengar pengakuan seperti itu dari Chanyeol, tapi kali ini rasanya berbeda.

Baekhyun kemudian disadarkan ketika pergerakan kecil dia dapat dari Chanyeol. Pria itu sudah beralih menyenderkan kepala di atas bahu sempit miliknya, namun lihat bagaimana Chanyeol tampak nyaman di sana.

"Ceritakan saat kita pertama kali bertemu. Aku ingin mendengarnya langsung darimu, Baek." Pinta pria itu. Sementara pergerakan kecil kembali dilakukannya untuk menjalinkan tangan mereka dan Chanyeol berikan kecupan di tengah itu.

Baekhyun sedikitnya tertular dengan senyuman hangat. Lelaki itu menghela nafas sebelum kemudian memperdengarkan permintaan Chanyeol. "Saat itu aku masih SMP, aku meminta Ayah untuk ikut masuk ke dalam grupmu. Dan kita bertatapan pertama kali, aku menghitungnya itu berlangsung selama 10 detik."

"Aku juga menghitungnya." Chanyeol menimpal di sela itu.

"Benar." Baekhyun menyambut dengan kekehan pelan. "Lalu kau mendekatiku. Suaramu sangat besar tapi aku tidak pernah merasa takut untuk itu. Kita menjadi dekat, kemana-mana kita selalu berdua. Dan aku nyaman dengan itu."

Chanyeol mulai memejamkan mata mendengar tiap kalimat Baekhyun berikut bayangan yang ikut terhempas ke dalam cerita. Chanyeol menemukan dirinya begitu hidup di sana saat semua berjalan hanya ada dirinya dan Baekhyun seorang. Itu adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan.

"Tapi teman-temanku selalu bilang usia kita terlalu jauh untuk pacaran. Kau terlalu tua untukku, Chanyeol."

Lucu bagaimana Chanyeol malah tersenyum mendengar hinaan Baekhyun. Kelopak terpejamnya mulai Chanyeol rasakan begitu sulit untuk terbuka di sana, tak tahu mengapa. Tapi suara Baekhyun yang masih dapat Chanyeol tangkap cukup menenangkan pria itu dalam rasa sakitnya.

"Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku bahkan memberitahu Jennie jika aku benar-benar menyukaimu." Baekhyun mendengus geli untuk hatinya yang menghangat di tengah itu. "Aku sangat senang ketika aku tahu aku hamil anakmu. Dengan begitu kita akan menjadi sebuah keluarga, bukan?"

Tak ada sahutan. Baekhyun masih merasakan tangan Chanyeol menggenggamnya sementara lonceng jam gereja mendentang mengisi keterdiaman.

"Benar." Baekhyun kembali melanjut dan mengangguk seorang diri seperti itu. "Karena hal itulah, apapun yang terjadi aku selalu berakhir mencintaimu dan hanya ingin kau yang aku inginkan. Sampai di sinilah kita berada. Dan aku kalah karena tak bisa membencimu, tapi aku lega karenanya."

Kembali tak ada sahutan.

Baekhyun mulai merasa jika hanya dirinya seorang yang terus bersuara, sementara Chanyeol bergeming seperti itu. Jantungnya Baekhyun rasakan ikut berdetak tak karuan, ia sama sekali tidak ingin menoleh kepada Chanyeol. Alih-alih, lagi Baekhyun menyuarakan isi hatinya.

"Aku ingin menikah denganmu Chanyeol, aku ingin kita menjadi pasangan suami istri. Dan Jackson takkan memanggilmu Paman lagi. Itukan yang harusnya terjadi sejak dulu? Kita hanya menunggu waktu untuk memastikan segalanya." Baekhyun mulai melirih. "...dan sekarang aku tinggal menunggumu untuk melamarku."

Deru nafas Baekhyun mulai berubah seiring dengan pasokan udara yang menipis Baekhyun rasakan. Bahkan setelah dia menyuarakan hal itu Chanyeol masih juga tidak menanggapi.

Sesuatu lantas menyergap Baekhyun dalam ketakutan.

"Chanyeol?"

Dengan segala pergolakan batin yang ada Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menggerakkan kepalanya pada Chanyeol... yang hanya memejamkan mata damai tak peduli akan isakan yang sudah keluar dari mulut Baekhyun saat ini.

"Chanyeol, bangunlah. Kau tidak dengar itu? Aku ingin kita menikah, dan aku akan menunggumu untuk melamarku. Kau tidak akan membiarkan aku menunggu lama, bukan? Hm?"

Baekhyun benar menuntut sebuah jawaban. Tangan lelaki itu bergerak menggoyangkan jalinan tangan mereka, tapi Baekhyun baru menyadari satu hal—Chanyeol sudah tak lagi menggenggamnya di sana.

"Park Chanyeol!"

Tangis Baekhyun pecah ketika itu juga. Suaranya menggema di dalam gereja, dan Baekhyun sudah berusaha berulang kali mencari kehangatan dari pria itu, namun tak ada.

Chanyeol bahkan tak mengindahkan apapun yang Baekhyun lakukan saat ini.

"Chanyeol, kumohon jangan seperti ini..." Baekhyun menggeleng kepala berulang. Air matanya berjatuhan menatap Chanyeol yang tak kunjung bergerak. Baekhyun merengek untuk itu.

Cahaya matahari menembus ukir kaca penuh warna di dalam gereja itu. Membias pada dua laki-laki di sana, satu di antaranya memeluk erat namun itu tak terbalas apapun.

 _"Maafkan aku karena tak bisa melakukannya dari dulu, Baekhyun."_

.

.

.

Rumah duka itu sudah dipenuhi berbagai karangan bunga. Orang hadir melayat memakai baju warna hitam, benar menghormati kekabungan yang terjadi di tempat ini. Tak ada senyuman tentu saja.

Satu-satunya yang terlihat tersenyum hanya selembar foto yang terbingkai indah di antara karangan bunga itu.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Bersambung—**_

* * *

Kalian team mana? #SaveChanyeol #ChanyeolMatiAja

Terima kasih buat yang udah mau nungguin cerita ini, lebih-lebih meninggalkan jejak :') Ketemu lagi di chapter terakhir ddh-!

Ps. Baca FF baru aku juga yak, katanya sih bikin gemes gitu tapi gatau nanti .g dicek aja profile akunya :3


End file.
